Dame una oportunidad IV
by lulust bio
Summary: Ésta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, y no se permite su publicación o adaptación en ninguna otra plataforma o web.
1. Olvidé recordar que tenía que olvidar

La historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com

Ya sabéis que para cualquier comentario o duda podéis escribirme aquí, a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com o a mi twitter lulust_duo

lulU*

[DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD]

Temporada IV

*CAP.1: "OLVIDÉ RECORDAR QUE TENÍA QUE OLVIDAR"*

SILVIA

Después de esa horrible noche, llegaron las primeras notas... y las primeras vacaciones. Estas me vinieron genial, ya que descansaría del instituto, de las clases... y tendría el tiempo suficiente para dejar de ver a Pepa, y así poder desintoxicarme de ella, de sus mentiras... y de su sonrisa, que sería capaz de tirar todos mis muros abajo si yo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero por suerte, solo necesitaba acordarme de todo lo que me había hecho ver Verónica, para sentir resentimiento por Pepa, y no amor.

Ese día, estaba en la cocina, enseñándole las primeras notas a mi padre.

D. Lorenzo- Todo sobresalientes! Muy bien hija, estoy muy orgulloso, cojones! ( Dándome mil besos )

Silvia- Papá... no te hagas el sorprendido, que ya lo sabías, para eso eres el director ( Sonriendo )

D. Lorenzo- Pero en casa soy tu padre... aunque tienes razón, ya sabía que me ibas a traer estas buenas noticias. ( Sonrió ) Por eso, tengo un regalo para ti

Silvia-En serio? qué es?

D. Lorenzo-Ahora lo verás, está en la entrada

Corrí hacia la entrada, con el mismo entusiasmo de una niña pequeña el día de reyes. Cuando abrí la puerta y vi mi regalo, me giré para buscar a mi padre y darle un gran abrazo.

Silvia-Una bici! Como lo sabías?

D. Lorenzo- Porque sabes que siempre estoy pensando en mi hija pequeña, y pensé que te haría ilusión, y así podrás ir en ella al instituto, y...

Silvia-Papá...( Sonriendo y con una ceja levantada )

D. Lorenzo- ... Y hablé con tu hermana.

Silvia-Ya sabía yo. ( Riendo )

…..

El resto del día lo pasé con mi padre, en agradecimiento a su regalo. Los días fueron pasando, y empecé a llevar un poco mejor el desengaño con Pepa, aunque no del todo... también fue más fácil porque Verónica estaba conmigo a casi todas horas, animándome, haciéndomelo más llevadero. Una tarde, estábamos en un parque, tiradas en el césped... llevábamos un rato hablando y riendo, cuando ella se acercó para besarme... pero yo me aparté. Su cara reflejaba una gran decepción, la cogí de la mano.

Silvia-Oye... no te enfades, lo siento es que... no es por ti, tú me gustas pero...

Verónica- Es por Pepa. ( Suspirando ) Que aún piensas en ella.

Silvia-No.. no es eso, es sólo que... acabo de terminar... si se puede llamar así, con ella, y sabes que lo he pasado muy mal, y no quiero que la cosa se complique entre tú y yo y...

Verónica- Está bien. ( Triste )

Silvia-Ey ( Levanté su cara con mi mano ) Sólo dame tiempo, vale? Sólo eso.

Verónica- De acuerdo ( Sonrió ) Siento haberte presionado.

Silvia-No, tú no me presionas... sólo que necesito un poco más de tiempo para superar todo lo que pasó, sólo eso.

Era otra de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella. No se había enfadado, ni me había hecho un desplante por ello... solamente sonrió y me comprendió. Era eso, ella siempre me comprendía... lo hacía todo fácil. En esos días de vacaciones, habíamos forjado una gran amistad... aunque por su parte era bastante más que eso... y por la mía... no estaba segura, por eso no quería lanzarme, necesitaba estar sola un tiempo. Al cabo de las horas, llegó el momento de irse a casa. Me levanté del césped, despidiéndome de ella. Monté en mi nueva y reluciente bici, camino de casa. Iba con la mente en otro sitio, pensando un poco en todo... pero sobre todo pensando en lo bien que me estaban viniendo esos días lejos de ella.

Entonces, tuve que derrapar bruscamente, ya que estuve a tiempo de llevarme por delante a alguien que cruzaba la calle corriendo, y al ver que me echaba encima suya, se sobresaltó... no pude verle la cara, aunque eso no era importante en ese momento, ya que iba con una capucha puesta. Después de derrapar justo al límite, caí al suelo de lado. Esa persona se acercó corriendo a mí, y me quitó la bici de encima... la calle estaba semi-oscura, ya empezaba a caer el sol.

Voz- Estás bien?

Silvia-Sí, no te preo...

La miré. Odiaba la maldita ley de Murphy, antes agradecía por su ausencia, antes aparecía... dicho y hecho. Me levanté corriendo, apartándome de ella y volviendo a colocar la bici de pie, para salir de allí corriendo... pero no me dejó, se puso en mi camino, delante de las ruedas y apoyando sus manos en la barra central del manillar.

Pepa-Has estao a punto de atropellarme ( Con una sonrisa tímida )

Silvia-Sí, lástima.

Pepa- ( Obviando el comentario ) Esta bici... me gusta, es nueva?

Silvia-Me la ha regalado mi padre. ( Seca )

Pepa- Casi me matas, y no vas a decir nada más? ( con la misma sonrisa )

Silvia-Sí, que para la próxima te quites los cascos con la música que llevas puestos, ha sido culpa tuya.

Pepa-Yo más bien me refería a un " me alegro de verte" o algo así.

Silvia-Ya, si no lo he dicho será que no me alegro, no crees? ( Su sonrisa desapareció ) Te apartas?

Pepa-Yo sí que me alegro de verte a ti...

Silvia-Pepa, no tengo tiempo para juegos, vale? Quítate de en medio.

Pepa-Pero qué te pasa..? Por qué estás tan enfadada?

Silvia-Por qué? Aún lo preguntas?

Pepa-Silvia...

Silvia-Por qué no te vas por ahí a inventarte una vida y unos malos tratos y me dejas en paz?

Pepa-Como...? ( Visiblemente dolida ) Como que a inventarme..? De qué estás hablando?

Silvia-Lo sabes muy bien

Pepa-No, no lo sé, dímelo tú

Silvia-Lo siento, pero no. Odio a la gente mentirosa, sabes?

Pepa-Pero por qué me llamas mentirosa ahora? Estás insinuando que me invento lo que pasa en mi casa? ( Asentí ) Pero..( bufó, incrédula ) Como puedes decir eso Silvia..? Tú lo has visto!

Silvia-Yo no he visto nada, he visto unas cuantas heridas y tú me contaste el resto, pero eso podrías habértelo hecho en cualquiera de tus grandes hazañas, o traficando, o vete a saber.

Pepa-Pero quien te ha dicho esas gilipolleces? ( Miré para otro lado ) Ha sido ella, verdad? Te está comiendo la cabeza y tu la estás creyendo ( se pasó las manos por la cara ) Silvia, nunca mentiría en algo así, NUNCA, tienes que creerme. ( Suplicando )

Silvia-Lo que tu digas Pepa, déjame pasar.

Pepa-Princesa, por favor...

Al decir esto último, posó sus manos encima de las mías, que estaban en el manillar, acariciándolas con sus dedos... las miré. Esa maldita sensación eléctrica otra vez, el tiempo parándose... la miré a ella... sus ojos suplicantes, distintos a otras veces, su cara...

Silvia-BASTA!

Aparté mis manos. Volví a pensar en todo lo que hablé con Verónica : " Pepa sería capaz de cualquier cosa, de embaucar a cualquiera con tal de justificar sus actos y llamar la atención " , y entonces, esa sensación eléctrica se transformó, haciéndome sentir que mi piel se quemaba cuando ella la tocaba,... dolor, rechazo, resentimiento, incredulidad... La abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas, cruzándole la cara, literalmente. Ella me miró dolida, sorprendida... tapándose el lugar del impacto con una mano.

Pepa-Por qué has hecho eso...?

Silvia-Te he pedido mil veces que no me toques ( Furiosa ) No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más, entendido?!

Asintió con una cara tan triste, que de no ser porque era una mentirosa y muy buena actriz, me habría partido el alma. Se quitó de en medio para dejarme pasar. La miré por última vez antes de arrancar y desaparecer calle abajo.

Silvia-Por cierto, si vuelvo a ver como traficas, o te vuelvo a ver metida en algo raro... te denunciaré yo, se lo diré a Paco, estamos?

Pepa-No puedo creer que te estés dejando contaminar por sus palabras... ( Aún con la mano en la cara )

Silvia-Y yo nunca podré creer todo lo que has hecho.

PEPA

Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba... y después seguí corriendo, apesadumbrada, hacia donde iba. Había quedado un rato con Sara y Paula, que ya estaban al día de todo el tema. Cuando llegué al parque en el que nos habíamos citado, ellas ya estaban allí hablando...? No, no estaban hablando, Paula intentaba tirar de Sara para atrás, y esta estaba discutiendo con...

Pepa- ( Verónica?! )

Corrí lo más que pude hasta allí, y al llegar me abracé a Sara para echarla hacia atrás.

Verónica- Vaya, la gran protagonista de la historia. ( Riendo )

Sara- TE VAS A ACORDAR DE ESTO, TE LO JURO!

10 Minutos antes…

SARA

Paula y yo íbamos juntas, charlando, por en el parque en el que habíamos quedado con Pepa aquella tarde. Cuando llegamos al trozo de césped en el que habíamos acordado encontrarnos... nos encontramos con otra persona que se iba.

Verónica- Hola chicas ( Sonriendo )

Sara- Deja el teatrillo guapa, que ya sabemos de qué vas.

Verónica- Vaya ( Borrando su sonrisa ) Me alegro de que Pepa os haya informado, así puedo dejar de fingir que me caéis bien... ya tenía ganas.

Paula- Pero de que vas, tía? ( Asombrada ) Qué te hemos hecho?

Verónica- Vosotras? Nada... pero las amigas de mi enemiga, son mis enemigas... ya sabéis ( Sonriendo )

Me acerqué a ella, amenazante.

Sara- Ten cuidadito, que yo no soy Pepa.

Verónica- Ya veo, eres bastante más tapón. ( Sonriendo )

Sara- Te voy a borrar esa sonrisita a hostias. ( Sujetada por Paula )

Verónica- Buf! Cuanta agresividad... veo que estáis cortadas todas por el mismo patrón... deberías saber, fijándote en tu amiguita, que eso no está nada bien... primero pierde a su " princesa"... que ya hay que ser cursi para llamarla así, por cierto... y dentro de nada, PUM! Fuera del instituto ( Riendo ) De ahí a volver a la indigencia un paso.

Sara- Atrévete a hacer algo más, ATRÉVETE!

Volví a intentar lanzarme sobre ella, el agarre de Paula no iba a poder aguantar mucho más... conseguí soltarme, y cuando solo me faltaba un paso para agarrar a esa asquerosa, Pepa se lanzó sobre mí, agarrándome... ella tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, así que consiguió inmovilizarme pesé a que intenté resistirme.

Verónica- Vaya, la protagonista de la historia. ( Riendo )

Sara- TE VAS A ACORDAR DE ESTO, TE LO JURO!

Pepa fue empujándome hacia atrás, poniéndose en medio de mi campo de visión, tomo mi cara con sus manos.

Pepa-Sara! SARA! Ignórala, no ves que es eso lo que quiere? Quiere que le hagamos algo para ir luego a Silvia, o a quien sea con el cuento, ignórala! Mírame! ( La miré ) Ignórala, hazlo por mí.

Asentí y poco a poco me fui tranquilizando. Verónica se alejó, viendo que no iba a conseguir lo que quería, riéndose.

Verónica- Nos vemos ( Mientras se alejaba )

Después de que desapareciera, y recobrando la cordura, miré a Pepa.

Sara- Dios! No puedo con ella, eh?

Pepa-Ah! Donde queda el " Con lo maja que es " y demás? ( Medio sonriendo )

Sara- Como puedes estar tan tranquila?

Pepa-Y qué quieres que haga, la mato? Ya he perdido suficiente por dejarme llevar así...

Sara- Tienes razón

Paula- Valiente hija de puta, yo la daba un cabezazo así! ( Enseñando la lengua, apretándola con los dientes ) Porque me estaban sujetando que si no... ( Nos miró )Qué?

Pepa-En fin... voy a pasar por alto esa última intervención...

Sara- Y tú de donde vienes que has tardado tanto?

Pepa-Yo? De que casi me atropellen y luego me crucen la cara ( Triste )

Sara- Como?

Pepa-Sentaos, que va para largo.


	2. Reencuentros

*CAP.2: "REENCUENTROS"*

SILVIA

Se acabaron las vacaciones, y con ellas el descanso. Sólo habían sido un par de semanas, pero me habían venido muy bien. Tenía las ideas un poco más claras, y las fuerzas renovadas para no caer ante cualquier intento de Pepa. Nunca hasta entonces, había sido una persona rencorosa, pero esos días libres que tuve para pensar, me sirvieron para acrecentar mi rencor por Pepa y todo lo que había hecho, un poco más cada día. También me sirvió para unirme un poco más a Verónica, aunque nuestra situación seguía siendo la misma, amistad. Yo aún no estaba preparada.

Cuando llegué a clase esa mañana, estuve un rato charlando con Verónica... el ambiente era un poco raro. Gonzalo, ni me miraba... estaba claro, después de lo que Pepa le dijo, como para hablarme... y Sara y Paula ( Que se habían unido mucho en todo este tiempo ) me miraban con algo de recelo. Ya habíamos hablado un par de veces sobre la situación entre Pepa y yo, las mentiras, la conversación con Verónica... habíamos intercambiado puntos de vista, aunque el de ellas dos era el mismo. Estuvimos a punto de discutir por ello, pero decidimos que sería mejor no entrar en ese tema, ya que no queríamos perder la amistad que teníamos por eso. Les pedí que no me insistieran más, y que no se metieran entre ella y yo... o entre ellas y yo, porque también estaba Verónica, claro.

Hice un esfuerzo por entender la postura de Sara y Paula, que adoraban a Pepa... saltaba a la vista, para evitar enfadarme por los vacíos y las constantes miradas de desafío que le lanzaban a Verónica. No entendía por qué la trataban así... bueno, sí lo entendía, por influencia de Pepa, y aquello me molestaba aún más.

...

SARA

Paula y yo estábamos sentadas sobre su pupitre, hablando y mirando de soslayo a Verónica y Silvia. La indignación me comía por dentro... como Silvia podía estar tan ciega y no ver la realidad? Verónica era una víbora, a cada día que pasaba la tenía más y más envenenada con sus mentiras... y lo peor era que encima colaban, aunque nosotras no podíamos decir mucho, también nos había engañado durante todo este tiempo con sus sonrisas y sus buenos modos.

Paula- Como sigas mirándolas así las vas a desgastar...

Sara- Es que no lo entiendo Paula!

Paula- No hay mucho que entender, Silvia y Pepa estaban a matar, y la tía esa ha aprovechado la situación para meter mierda, comerle la cabeza a Silvia, y aquí estamos.

Sara- Era una frase hecha Paula... ( Poniendo los ojos en blanco ) Mírala! Después de todo lo que ha pasado con Pepa, viene esa, le cuenta cuatro tonterías y...

Paula- Hombre... tonterías... reconocerás que la cabrona se lo ha montado bien, toda la historia que le ha contado a Silvia encaja...

Sara- Encaja pero no es verdad ( Mirando a Paula seria )

Paula- Ya lo sé que no es verdad, yo confío en Pepa, no necesito pruebas.

Sara- Y lo que más me jode, es que encima Pepa no nos deja decirle nada a Silvia...

Paula- Hombre... y aun así nos lo hemos pasado un poco por el forro eh? ( Riendo ) Porque hemos discutido el tema con ella unas cuantas veces...

Sara- Ya, pero no le hemos contado la escenita del parque, y mil cosas más... no entiendo por qué no quiere que hagamos nada...

Paula- Porque tampoco podemos por ahora, Sara... si nos ponemos nosotras también a comerle la cabeza, pensará que nos manda Pepa, y se pondrá peor la historia...

Sara- Tienes razón...( Bufó ) Es que me da mucha rabia... que no estén juntas, que esté esa de por medio... pero lo que más rabia me da es lo que está sufriendo Pepa por ese desgraciado y que encima Silvia piense que es mentira... es que me indigna...

Paula- Bueno, tranquila ( Me abrazó ) Seguro que encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto.

Sara- Eso espero ( Sonreí )

En ese momento entró Soraya a clase, que se quedó un poco dubitativa al ver que faltaban algunas personas por llegar. Silvia se acercó a nosotras para sentarse en su sitio ya que la clase iba a comenzar.

Soraya- Bueno entre que vienen el resto y no, he pensado que os voy a mandar un nuevo trabajo en grupo, para que la vuelta no sea tan pesada ( Sonrió ) Va a tratar del Romanticismo y su influencia en nuestros tiempos... serán grupos de tres o cuatro, pero los voy a hacer yo ( Siguió ante el disgusto de algunos ) A ver, por bloques, por ejemplo, vosotras tres que estáis juntitas, que bien me venís. ( Sonrió ) Paula, Sara y Silvia, vosotras sois el primer grupo.

Siguió hablando un rato más colocando a la gente que estaba presente en clase por grupos según la cercanía. Cuando estábamos sentadas, con las mesas juntas, comentando como podríamos enfocar el trabajo, la puerta se abrió... y entro Pepa.

Pepa-Buenos días…

Realmente el estado anímico de Pepa era bastante preocupante... ella que entraba como un ciclón a clase, dando gritos, o diciendo tonterías... o gritando tonterías. La miré, sonriéndola con ternura, ella me devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado.

Soraya- Hola Pepa, estábamos comentando que vamos a hacer un trabajo por grupos... a ver con quien te pongo...

Pepa-Lucas y Aitor no han llegao aún? Puedo ponerme con ellos.

Soraya- Sí hombre! Tú te crees que estoy loca? Ni lo sueñes ( Sonrieron ) Ponte con ellas.

Nos señaló a nosotras... y las reacciones fueron muy distintas. Paula y yo nos miramos con un aire de preocupación... no porque no quisiéramos tenerla con nosotras, al contrario... sino por la que se podía liar con Pepa y Silvia sentadas una en frente de otra varias horas... La cara Pepa era... de estar acojonada, literalmente. La de Silvia de un cabreo monumental, la cual acompañó con un " No me lo puedo creer..." y la de Verónica... de odio.

Pepa-No me puedo poner con otro grupo...?

Silvia-Eso digo yo. ( Fusilándola con la mirada )

Soraya- Ya estamos otra vez con las peleas? Mira, me habéis dado el último motivo que me faltaba. Te pones con ellas, a ver si aprendéis a trabajar en grupo y a convivir un poco mejor, tanto odio, tanto odio! ( Dándole pequeños empujoncitos a Pepa ) Ala venga, a sentarse y a trabajar. Tenéis toda la hora para hablar y trabajar en grupo... pero sin armar jaleo, eh?

Pepa se sentó con nosotras... para más inri, justo en frente de Silvia... cara a cara.

Pepa-Lo siento ( murmuró )

Silvia-Más lo siento yo ( Enfadada )

Paula- Buenoooo, vale! Dejamos la pelea de barro para otro momento?

Las dos asintieron, aunque Silvia no muy convencida.

Paula- ... Pero si algún día hacéis una me llamáis y yo me llevo la cámara eh? Que eso es para verlo ( Con una cara indescifrable )

Lo que en un principio era un comentario para relajar el ambiente, se convirtió en un arma de doble filo

Silvia-No, tranquila Paula ( Mirando fijamente a Pepa ) Que no va a haber pelea, porque las hay que resolvemos las cosas hablando, no como otras que se dedican a abrirle la cabeza a cualquiera que le mire mal... pero vamos, que si quieres tener grabadas peleas y salvajadas a mansalva, te vas un fin de semana con Pepa, ya verás que exitazo.

Pepa ni siquiera hizo el amago de responder, bajó la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos, escondiendo las manos.

Sara- Vale ya... ( Perdiendo la paciencia )

Silvia-Ah, ( Sin hacer caso ) y hazme un favor Paula, no dejes de grabar en ningún momento, así quizá descubramos donde se hace esos hematomas que según ella...

Sara- ( Interrumpiendo ) Vale ya! ( Silvia calló ) Mira Silvia, si no la quieres hablar, genial... si no os queréis ni ver, también. Pero no voy a permitir que os estéis lanzando pullas para haceros daño, y mucho menos que insinúes cosas como la que ibas a decir... estamos? Si queréis dedicaros a haceros daño me parece perfecto, pero no nos lo hagáis presenciar porque también nos lo hacéis a nosotras.

Pepa-Da igual Sara, déjala... ( miró a Silvia ) las gilipolleces que diga Verónica y que ella ( refiriéndose a Silvia ) repita me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro. ( giró la cabeza para ignorar la posible respuesta de Silvia ) Empezamos?

Asentimos, y empezamos por fin con el trabajo. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Una obsequiaba a la otra con miradas lapidarias, la otra se escondía detrás de los libros intentando esquivarlas... y nosotras dos que no sabíamos qué hacer para relajar el ambiente...

Pepa-" El Romanticismo es un movimiento revolucionario en todos los ámbitos vitales que, en las artes, rompe con los esquemas establecidos en el Neoclasicismo defendiendo la fantasía, la imaginación y las fuerzas irracionales del espíritu..." ( Dejó de leer ) Qué opináis?

Pepa preguntaba, obviamente, qué nos parecía la definición... pero claro, Silvia no estaba por la labor de colaborar, ni quiso entender la pregunta en cuestión.

Silvia-Pues yo opino que el romanticismo aparte de ser una mierda, es mentira.

Pepa suspiró, dejando el libro en la mesa, y rindiéndose para entrar en el juego.

Pepa-Y eso lo dices tú, porque estás en posesión de la verdad siempre, no?

Silvia-Más que tú seguramente. ( mirándose fijamente)

Pepa-Es gracioso que lo digas, cuando no tienes ni puta idea de cuales son la verdades que te rodean.

Silvia-Si vienen de ti, verdades... ninguna, eso seguro, y romanticismo menos aún.

Pepa-Sí, para romanticismo el tuyo con Verónica, es un amor tan profundo y sincero… ( Dramatizando )

Silvia-Tú qué sabrás!

Pepa-Por lo pronto sé lo engañada que te tiene, y lo que te vas a arrepentir cuando te des cuenta.

Soraya interrumpió esa batalla dialéctica, después de que unos tímidos golpes sonaran en la puerta a modo llamada

Soraya- Chicos, escuchadme un momento, durante un par de semanas va a estar con nosotros una profesora en prácticas, para que vaya aprendiendo un poco el oficio ( Sonriendo ) Adelante!

Pese a lo que dijo Soraya, ninguna de nosotras hizo demasiado caso, y seguimos enfrascadas en la discusión.

Paula- Podemos seguir con el trabajo? ( Desesperada )

Silvia-Claro, por qué no? Es más, deja que lo haga Pepa entero, que seguro que nos ponen un diez... El Romanticismo, por Pepa Miranda, una persona egocéntrica y cínica que ni siquiera fue capaz de decir " Te quiero " a alguien que, según ella, tanto quería... irónico, verdad? ( Mirando a Pepa )

Pepa-Yo no aguanto más esto, paso.

Las palabras de Silvia hicieron mella en Pepa, que se levantó para irse, al mismo tiempo que una chica joven entraba por la puerta. Esa chica y Pepa se quedaron mirándose embobadas y sonrientes durante unos segundos, pasando estas miradas desapercibidas para todo el mundo, menos para nuestro grupo... y para Verónica... y así entró una nueva persona en nuestras vidas, dando otra vuelta de tuerca más a la, ya de por sí, complicada historia.


	3. Rizando el rizo

*CAP.3: "RIZANDO EL RIZO"*

SARA

Definitivamente eso, no nos lo esperábamos ninguna. Eso ya era una locura, cada vez la historia se complicaba más, y entraba más gente, e íbamos a acabar todas a guantazos y...

Paula- Es... es...? ( Susurrándome )

Sara- Sí. Sí es.

Paula- Madre mía la que se va a liar aquí... ( Susurrando )

Por suerte, nosotras fuimos las únicas que la identificamos, ya que el resto de la clase ni se inmutó... y era lógico, sólo Silvia, Paula, yo y... sobre todo Pepa... habíamos tenido el placer ( SOBRE TODO PEPA ) de conocerla. Miré a Silvia, la cual tenía la boca abierta hasta los pies, y las mejillas totalmente coloradas... supuse, y no lo hice mal, que de la ira.

Después miré a Pepa... su cara de ilusión y su sonrisa no tenían precio. Me alegré de verla así, aunque no fuera por Silvia. Durante la presentación de esa chica, que Soraya se encargó de alargar hasta los límites, Pepa y ella no se quitaron ojo... aunque esta última intentaba disimularlo. Silvia empezó a darme codazos, y yo intentaba apaciguarla un poco.

Silvia-Esto es increíble vamos, no hay institutos? ( Susurrando )

Sara- Shh... que nos van a oír...

Silvia-No, dime! No hay más institutos, verdad? ( Codazos )

Sara- Silvia estate quieta con el codo coño! Que me estás haciendo el costado papilla.

Silvia-Perdona... es que, es simplemente increíble.

Sara- Qué me vas a decir? Si yo estoy igual que tú...

Silvia-Esto es muy fuerte... muy fuerte vamos... o sea, muy fuerte...

Sara- Te estás repitiendo...

Silvia-Es que es muy fuerte!

Sara- Que ya lo sé!... un momento, ( Sonreí ) Celosa?

Silvia-Pues por supuesto que no.

Sara- Ya... ( Sonriendo )

Silvia-Indignada más bien... pero mírala! Si le está haciendo ojitos! ( Refiriéndose a la chica )

Sara- Silvia... no le está haciendo nada, se han mirado.

Silvia-No, que va... mira que cara de tonta está poniendo... y Pepa? Bueno, bueno, bueno... como se entere mi padre…

Sara- No serás capaz..?!

Silvia-No lo sé! Pero es que míralas!

Sara- No decías que no estabas celosa?

Silvia-Y no lo estoy!

Sara- Pues entonces qué coño te importa? ( Perdiendo la paciencia )

Silvia-Pues... pues... que no es nada profesional!

Paula- Buah, menuda mentira de mierda...

Silvia-Oye, cotilla! Cómo ponemos el oído, no?

Paula- Eh, que si estás celosa no lo pagues conmigo ( Riendo )

Silvia-Que no estoy celosa, como tengo que decirlo?

Paula- Pues igual que hasta ahora, pero sonando creíble ( Reímos, menos Silvia )

Silvia- Buah, lo que vosotras digáis ( Cruzando los brazos )

Paula- Ay... pelusona! ( Rió )

Silvia-Que no tengo pelusa!

Paula- Vaya que no!

Pepa se giró, con mala cara. En un primer momento pensé que nos había escuchado... pero no, ella sólo tenía oídos para la chica joven que estaba hablando para toda la clase en la tarima.

Pepa-Shh! Que no oigo ( Volvió a girarse )

Silvia-Bueno...bueno! Esto ya es la leche.

Paula- Ves como sí que te jode ( Riendo )

Silvia-Me jode que esta tía se presente aquí después de lo que pasó, nada más.

Paula- Pues intenta que no se te note tanto, que hay alguien que no te quita ojo.

Miramos hacia un lado para ver a quien se refería Paula... y era a Verónica. La castaña miraba a Silvia interrogante.

Paula- Luego soy yo la cotilla...

Sara- No, a esta tía no hace falta que la inviten para meterse en lo que no le importa.

Silvia-Sara, no te pases.

Sara- Que no me pase yo? Que no se pase ella, a ver cuándo abres los ojos.

Silvia-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de ese tema y creo que lo dejé claro.

Sara- Como quieras…

La clase no tardó mucho en finalizar. Ante algunas miradas más de incredulidad por parte de todas, y la abstracción total de Pepa, el resto de las clases pasaron rápidas. Al llegar la hora de salida desaparecimos de allí... menos Pepa, a la que perdí de vista.

…..

SILVIA

Estaba en la salida, esperando a que saliera Verónica para irnos juntas a casa. Estaba cabreada, indignada... un poco de todo. Cuando salió intenté cambiar la cara lo máximo que pude... que por lo visto, no fue mucho.

Verónica- Hola guapa ( Sonriendo, besándome la mejilla )

Silvia-Hola ( Con una sonrisa forzada )

Verónica- Qué te pasa?

Silvia-No, nada... estoy cansada, nos vamos?

Verónica- Sí, vamos.

Empezamos a andar, pero unos metros después Verónica se paró en seco, rebuscando en su mochila.

Silvia-Qué te pasa?

Verónica- Mierda, se me ha olvidado la carpeta en clase... crees que aún estará abierta?

Silvia-Puf... si te das prisa igual llegas.

Verónica- Joder, ahora vengo vale?

Silvia-Te acompaño?

Verónica- No, es igual, no tardo nada, espérame aquí ( salió corriendo )

…..

VERÓNICA

Corrí hacia clase, todo lo rápido que pude. Necesitaba tener la carpeta, allí tenía todos los apuntes y deberes para el día siguiente, los cuales no tenía finalizados. Atravesé los pasillos a toda velocidad, con la esperanza de pillar la clase abierta aún, cuando llegué, fui a entrar pero... miré por la ventana que tenía esta, que daba al pasillo... y la imagen me impactó. Pepa y aquella chica nueva que venía a dar clases... abrazadas a escondidas? No era un abrazo... romántico digamos, sino...amistoso? Se conocían? Casi parecía que yo también la conocía... su cara me sonaba una barbaridad...

Esperé a que salieran, escondida en una esquina para que no me descubrieran... se alejaron charlando animadamente, aunque no pude captar la conversación. Minutos después volví al lugar en el que me estaba esperando Silvia.

Silvia-Cómo has tardado tanto?

Verónica- Digamos que me he encontrado algo que no esperaba...

Silvia-Dinero? ( Riendo )

Verónica- No, algo mejor ( Sonriendo)

Silvia-El qué?

Verónica- Aquí no, que las paredes oyen... vamos al parque de en frente de tu casa y te lo cuento.

Silvia-Vale ( extrañada )

Cuando llegamos al parque, nos sentamos en el césped... Silvia no había dejado de preguntar sobre lo que había visto, y yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esquivaba el tema.

Silvia-Bueno, me lo vas a contar ya?

Verónica- Sí... pero antes, a ti te suena de algo la profesora nueva?

Silvia-A mí? No ( Mirando para otro lado )

Verónica- Silvia, mientes fatal.

Silvia-Por...por qué lo dices?

Verónica- Porque yo creo que sí que te suena... es más, creo que te has pasado la clase entera indignada, comentándolo con Sara y Paula.

Silvia-Es que...

Verónica- No me digas nada, me encantan las adivinanzas ( Sonrió ) Cuando he ido a clase a por la carpeta, a que no sabes qué me he encontrado?

Silvia-El qué? ( Desorientada por el cambio de tema )

Verónica- A la nueva y a Pepa... abrazadas.

Silvia-Cómo? ( Indignada )

Verónica- Ahá... ( Escrutando la cara de Silvia ) Y sabes qué? Entre la cara que acabas de poner, la actitud que habéis tenido en clase, el abrazo... y mis vagos recuerdos, ...creo que acabo de resolver el enigma.

Silvia-Verónica, no puedes contarlo.

Verónica- Por qué?

Silvia-Porque meteríamos en un lío a esa chica y...

Verónica- A Pepa ( Tajante )

Silvia-No es eso, es que...

Verónica- Es que estás celosa, verdad?

Silvia-Tú también? Que no estoy celosa, joder!

Verónica- Entonces?

Silvia-Pues que no quiero que se lie por nuestra culpa... yo no soy así.

Verónica- Yo tampoco ( Mentí )

Silvia-Ya lo sé ( Sonrió ) Lo harás por mí? Por favor...

No estaba muy convencida... pero entonces, me besó la mejilla. En un principio había empezado a acercarme a Silvia para molestar a Pepa... pero había acabado pillándome por aquella chica, fue inevitable. Con un simple beso, aparcó mis planes... de momento. No dudaría en utilizarlos en contra de Pepa, si la situación lo requería... es decir, no lo haría, siempre y cuando Pepa no se acercara a Silvia.

…..

PEPA

Cuando la vi entrar por la puerta, no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa aflorara... había sido una gran sorpresa. Aguanté las horas de clase pacientemente, hasta poder acercarme a ella... no podía hacerlo mientras hubiera gente delante, bastante suerte había sido que nadie la hubiera reconocido... aunque por la cara que pusieron Paula, Sara y Silvia, ( sobre todo esta última ) ellas sí lo habían hecho. No me importó, sabía que no iban a decir nada... al menos Sara y Paula no...

Durante el resto de las clases estuve bastante contenta, y esa felicidad aumentó cuando para mi regocijo, podía notar como Silvia estaba tremendamente jodida por esta nueva aparición. Evité las miradas de Sara y Paula, incrédulas... a mí también me había pillado por sorpresa, pero estaba muy contenta. Cuando acabaron las clases, ya casi en la salida, como pude, me libre de mis amigas pasando desapercibida. Volví hasta clase, donde estaban Soraya y ella charlando. Tuve que esperar hasta que Soraya se fuera, para mi suerte, ella aún permanecía dentro de clase... supongo que intentando hacerse un poco con el ambiente. Golpeé la puerta con mis nudillos llamando su atención.

Pepa-Se puede? ( Sonriendo )

Chica- Claro ( Sonriendo más ) Pero cierra la puerta

Cerré la puerta, como me había dicho, y caminé hacia ella... al principio despacio, hasta que su sonrisa me incitó a apurar el ritmo, y rápidamente me eché en sus brazos, que me esperaban abiertos. Permanecimos así unos segundos, y luego me separé de ella.

Pepa-Como no me habías dicho nada?

Chica- Era una sorpresa ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Y vaya sorpresa... ( Borrando la sonrisa )

Chica- Qué pasa? No te alegras..? Preferirías que no lo hubiera hecho...?

Pepa-Claro que no! Pero... me preocupa que te reconozcan.

Chica- A mí también me preocupaba... pero creo que nadie lo ha hecho... menos tus amigas.

Pepa-Cómo lo sabes?

Chica- Porque la bajita y la rubia me miraban con cara de " Oh, Dios mío " ( Gesticulando exageradamente, reí )... y luego esta aquella otra chica que me mataba con la mirada... y ya me imagino quien es ( Sonrió )

Pepa-Tan evidente es? ( Sonreí )

Chica- He sentido miedo de que sacara un cuchillo de su mochila y me apuñalara ( Reímos )

Pepa-Capaz es... no veas el genio que se gasta.

Chica- Me imagino que aún sigue sin saber la verdad de lo que pasó aquella noche, no?

Pepa-Imaginas bien.

Chica- Que cabrona ( Rió ) Así me miraba ( Golpeó mi brazo cariñosamente ) Crees que dirá algo?

Pepa-No,... Silvia no es así, y las otras dos son mis mejores amigas, tampoco lo harán... sólo espero que nadie más se dé cuenta.

Chica- Bueno... por aquel entonces no era tu profesora.

Pepa-Ya... pero aquí al mandamás de los santos cojones no creo que eso le importe.

Chica- Bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa... por lo pronto hay que disimular, como si no nos conociéramos, vale?

Pepa-Bueno, podemos intentarlo... pero sé que te será imposible apartar los ojos de mí, soy jodidamente atrayente ( Me froté el pecho con los nudillos )

Chica- Sí, es cierto... pero tendré que intentarlo ( Bromeando )

Pepa-Como te va con...?

Chica- Eso se acabó ( Triste)

Pepa-Vaya... lo siento.

Chica- No importa, era una relación bastante autodestructiva... tú fuiste testigo.

Pepa-Y ahora has venido para intentar seducirme. ( Bromeé )

Chica- Seh... crees que lo conseguiré? ( Bromeo )

Pepa-Hombre... no estás mal...

Chica- Oye! ( Rió )

Pepa-Aunque tengo que reconocer que la erótica del poder que ahora tienes, siendo mi profesora, me pone bastante ( Gruñí seductora )

Chica- Tu también me pones como alumna... pero lo nuestro es imposible, lo sabes, verdad?

Pepa-Sí... que se le va a hacer, tendrás que seguir soñando conmigo...

Chica- Cada noche... ( Reímos )

No pude resistirme más, volví a abrazarla.

Pepa-Me alegro de que estés aquí, de verdad... últimamente lo he estao pasando mal...

Chica- Yo también me alegro ( Rodeándome con sus brazos ) Te he echado de menos.

Pepa-Y yo a ti... Duna ( Sonreí )


	4. Estoy contigo

*CAP.4: "ESTOY CONTIGO"*

PEPA

Un par de días después, las miradas recelosas por parte de Silvia, y curiosas por parte de Sara y Paula ( Aunque con estas ya había hablado del tema de Duna, enterándose así Sara de la farsa del trío ) aún seguían sucediéndose. Durante esos dos días, quedé con Duna a escondidas por las noches... me moría de ganas de estar a solas con ella, contarle lo que me había pasado hasta entonces, que me contara lo que le había pasado a ella... hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, aunque todo este tiempo habíamos mantenido contacto vía móvil.

En poco tiempo le había cogido mucho cariño a Duna, a pesar de vivir en ciudades diferentes, y de las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos... aunque quizás fueron esas circunstancias, las que nos hicieron sentir una conexión especial. Me alegré de que lo suyo con Ruth ya hubiera terminado... aunque sabía que la quería, también sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella, ya que Ruth la había destrozado durante toda su relación. Duna estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa chica, pero a esta última sólo le movía el sexo, y si era con más personas a parte de con su novia, mejor... como ya quedó demostrado la última noche de aquella excursión a la nieve. Tal vez por todo esto, me sentía tan protectora con Duna, aunque ella fuera mayor que yo... y ahora iba a ser mi profesora, aunque tan sólo por un par de meses, ya que estaba en prácticas.

Aquellas dos noches me dediqué a ponerle en sobre aviso de todos los alumnos de la clase, sobre todo de Verónica. Le aconsejé que tuviera cuidado con aquel mal bicho, capaz de todo para conseguir sus intereses. Ella se preocupó mucho por este tema, y me prometió ayudarme como pudiera desde su rol de profesora, y desde el de amiga también... pero este último, tendría que ser a escondidas.

Ese día, en clase, estaba más aburrida de lo normal, aunque por lo menos, esa mañana no tenía que aguantar las miradas asesinas de Silvia, que no sabía por qué, no había venido a clase aún... me preocupé un poco, Silvia nunca faltaba... pero seguramente tendría alguna justificación lógica. Aitor yacía totalmente dormido a mi lado, en su mesa. Sonreí al verle. Me encontraba haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel mientras Soraya explicaba, y Duna daba vueltas por los pasillos de clase. Se situó detrás de mí, de pie... pegada a la pared. Tuve tentaciones de mirarla, pero pensé que sería mejor que no. Unos minutos después, sentí que hacía algo en la capucha de mi chaqueta, y luego volvía a la tarima, desde la que explicaba Soraya.

Extrañada, metí mi mano en la capucha para ver que me había hecho. Noté el tacto de un papelito... lo saqué disimuladamente, y medio escondida, lo leí:

" Tu amigo tiene suerte de poder estar sentado... yo también me estoy durmiendo, de ahí las vueltas que me estoy pegando.. Voy a hacerte un regalo especial, dándote información privilegiada; He podido oír por boca del "señor director" que cierta "amiga tuya " está en casa con bastante fiebre... solita... y hasta ahí puedo leer ;) No se lo digas a nadie. "

La sonreí, y ella hizo un amago para responderme desde su sitio. Cuando sonó el timbre salí disparada, dispuesta a saltarme todas las clases restantes de la mañana para ir a ver a Silvia... sabía que no me iba a querer ni ver, y que montaría un pitote según me viera entrar por su ventana... pero quería asegurarme de que estaba bien... definitivamente me había vuelto una cursi. Cuando pasé por el lado de Duna, y nadie miraba, le tiré un beso en señal de agradecimiento, y ella me guiñó un ojo. Me escabullí de allí todo lo rápido que pude... para evitar preguntas de mis amigas, y también para evitar que Don Lorenzo me pillara. Fui en moto hasta casa de Silvia, aparcándola como siempre, en una esquina alejada de la puerta para que nadie la reconociera.

Miré hacia arriba... tomé aire, me preparé para el guantazo que casi seguro acabaría recibiendo, comprobé que no pasaba nadie por la calle que pudiera verme colándome en una casa ajena... y subí. Al llegar al balcón, tuve que agacharme para entrar por la ventana, la persiana estaba cerrada a medias, no permitiendo entrar mucha luz... pero sí la suficiente como para poder ver a Silvia en la cama, tiritando... haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera y las dudas de acercarme se disiparan. Me acerqué despacio, por si estaba dormida, no quería despertarla. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me agaché, quedándome de cuclillas justo al borde de la cama, con su cara muy cerca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y tiritaba mucho. Toqué su frente.

Pepa-Estás ardiendo...( Preocupada )

Silvia emitió algunas palabras... que no pude entender. Y las que pude entender, no tenían sentido.

Pepa-Genial... deliras... bueno, así al menos no te enterarás de que estoy aquí, y después no podrás matarme ( Sonriendo, pero aún preocupada )

Me acerqué con miedo de ser descubierta... aunque sabía que en el estado en el que estaba, no se iba a enterar de casi nada. Besé su frente y acaricié su cara. Estaba cubierta hasta arriba de mantas...

Pepa-Vaya médico que tienes por padre... ( Irónica )

Durante mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, había cuidado muchas veces de mi madre. Había sido una persona que tendía mucho a ponerse enferma... suspiré al recordar eso. Así que tenía algunos conocimientos sobre enfermedades... pero, la fiebre era algo que todo el mundo debía de conocer! Cada día flipaba más con su padre. Aparté las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo. Al parecer, Don Lorenzo pensaba que al tener fiebre lo más sensato era taparse hasta arriba, sin embargo, una vez que la fiebre se ha establecido y comienzas a sentir calor, cubriéndote debajo de una pila de mantas, lo que hará es que el calor se mantenga, y así Silvia se sentiría aún peor, sudar mucho para que la fiebre se vaya, no es bueno, ya que subiendo más aun la temperatura de su cuerpo, Silvia empeoraría. Para que esto no sucediera, tenía que quitarle las mantas de más, y dejarle sólo con la sábana. Volví a tocar su frente... tenía una temperatura muy alta. Miré por la habitación para encontrar algo que me pudiera ayudar a remediarlo, pero como no encontré nada, tuve que bajar a la planta de abajo.

Bajé las escaleras y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Busqué un paño y lo humedecí con agua fría... tuve cuidado de dejar todo como me lo había encontrado, sólo me faltaba que Don Lorenzo la montara pensando que le habían entrado en casa. Volví a subir, y encontrándome a Silvia en la misma posición que antes, y ausente... coloqué el paño húmedo en su frente. Eso ayudaría a que la fiebre bajase. Supuse que ya habría tomado algún medicamento, así que en eso no podía hacer nada. Me senté en el suelo, observándola, y manteniendo el paño en su frente, para retirar las gotitas de agua que a veces resbalaban por su cara. Después de murmurar algunas palabras inteligibles, pude entender :

Silvia-Tengo frío... ( Haciendo pucheros )

Su estado y la voz medio quebrada me inundó de lástima.

Pepa-Ya lo sé... pero no puedo taparte, te pondrás peor ( Acariciando su cara )

Silvia-Ven...

Me buscó con sus manos, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían cerrados. Dudé por unos momentos si hacerlo o no... si llegaba a darse cuenta de a quien le estaba pidiendo eso... suspiré. No se iba a enterar, y yo no podía evitar desearlo con toda mi alma, así que lo hice. Con cuidado, me puse a su lado y nos tapé a las dos con la sabana. Me mantuve alejada de ella... supongo que intentaba respetarla, ya que sabía que de estar consciente, no querría que me acercara a ella... pero, de poco sirvió. Se dio la vuelta, y se abrazó a mí buscando calor, tiritando... y yo, no pude evitarlo. No pude evitar abrazarla, cubrir todo su cuerpo con el mío para librarle del frío que la invadía... tampoco pude evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz en ese momento. Sabía que en realidad eso no era lo que Silvia quería, pero me daba igual... quería cuidarla, protegerla. Volví a colocar el paño sobre su frente, que al ponerse de lado, se le había caído. Saqué mi móvil y miré la hora... aún era pronto, tenía unas cuatro horas hasta que Don Lorenzo llegara a casa. Me puse la alarma por si acaso.

Silvia-Tengo frío... ( Repitió )

Pepa-Tranquila... estoy contigo... te pondrás bien.

La abracé más estrechamente. Noté que tiritaba mucho menos que antes. Intenté reconfortarla acariciando su pelo suavemente... su espalda, su cara... perdiéndome en ella y su precioso rostro... y así, ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

…..

Unas horas después, me desperté con el ruido de la alarma. Silvia aún seguía dormida. Después de retirar el paño de su frente, pude comprobar que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, y ya no tiritaba. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, y la tapé. Bajé a la cocina para volver a colocar el paño donde me lo había encontrado... me daba lástima quitárselo, pero si Don Lorenzo de repente lo veía en su frente, sin haber sido él quien se lo hubiera puesto, sospecharía... lógicamente. Subí una última vez para despedirme de Silvia, aunque no con palabras. Me acerqué a ella y deposité un suave beso en sus labios... algo que había deseado hacer todo este tiempo. Me quedé unos segundos mirándola... y me hubiera quedado así eternamente, a su lado, cuidándola... pero tenía que marcharme. Decidí hacerlo por la puerta... si lo hacía por la ventana, con la luz del día, alguien podría verme, ya había tenido mucha suerte de que no me hubieran visto al entrar. Me asomé por la puerta, mirando para todos lados... y cuando vi que era el momento, salí discretamente, a salvo... o eso pensaba yo. Una mirada inquisitiva me vigilaba desde el otro lado de la calle... y eso, acarrearía graves consecuencias.


	5. Malentender

*CAP.5: "MALENTENDER"*

VERÓNICA

No podía creerlo. Había actuado con buena fe... me había callado el tema de la nueva profesora y entonces... Esa cabrona, saliendo de casa de Silvia?. Pasé de cero a cien en un segundo... pero me contuve, tenía que planear bien las cosas. Estaba de más decir que eso no iba a acabar aquí. Esperé a que se hubiera alejado del todo, para ir hasta la entrada de la casa. Cuando estaba pensando en cómo iba a actuar, Don Lorenzo me sobresaltó.

D. Lorenzo- Jiménez! ( me asusté ) Qué hace aquí?

Verónica- Pues... nada, que acabo de salir de clase y quería ver como estaba Silvia.

D. Lorenzo-Ah... pues eso está bien. Quiere entrar? ( Abriendo la puerta )

Verónica- Sí, por favor ( Sonreí )

Subimos hasta la habitación de Silvia, que estaba dormida. Su padre la despertó y estuvo un rato comprobando cómo estaba, preguntándole si quería comer... hasta que tras las negativas de Silvia, por fin nos dejó solas. Cogí una silla y la llevé hasta un lado de la cama, para ponerme cerca de ella. La observé... estaba completamente atontada por la fiebre. Al verme, me sonrió. Intenté ser fría, que no se me notara el enfado por haber visto lo que había visto...

Silvia-Hola... ( Con un hilo de voz )

Verónica- Hola, qué tal estás?

Silvia-Bueno... mejor... ( Toqué su frente ) Pensaba que ya te habías ido

Verónica- Como?

Silvia-Gracias por haberme cuidado ( Sonrió ) Menos mal que mi padre no se ha dado cuenta de tus pellas ( Rio )

Genial. Las circunstancias se ponían una vez más de mi lado. Silvia estaba tan atontada por la fiebre, que pensaba que había sido yo la que estuvo con ella... pero, me faltaban datos, no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que había hecho, o cuánto tiempo " había estado " con ella, así que intenté esquivar el tema lo máximo posible. Sonreí y acaricié su cara.

Verónica- No hay de qué. De todas maneras, hoy no creo que me haya perdido mucho porque...

Silvia-No cambies de tema ( Sonrió ) Que bien que te has aprovechado de mí.

Verónica- Qué..?

Esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que estaba pensado... o no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Silvia-No te hagas la tonta ( Sonrió ) Que me has besado.

Sentí alivio, en parte... porque no había sido tan grave como lo que estaba pensando, pero... aun así sabía que en cuanto saliera por la puerta montaría en cólera. Seguí con mi actuación.

Verónica- Ya... bueno, lo siento es que...

Silvia-Cara dura… aprovecharte así de las enfermas ( Sonrió )

Pasé el resto de la tarde con ella, obviando la mañana y el momento beso, hablando de todo un poco. Le hice compañía hasta que llegó la noche, y entonces me fui a mi casa. Todo fue según lo previsto, en cuanto salí por la puerta sentí como me ardía el pecho... pero me quedó el consuelo de que pronto me vengaría. No podía precipitarme. Para que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que ser fría.

…..

PEPA

Silvia estuvo unos días más sin ir a clase, pero tras haber estado con ella, y según lo que me decían Paula y Sara, estaba mucho mejor... decían que ella quería venir ya, pero con lo sobreprotector que era Don Lorenzo, el cual no quería arriesgarse a que su niña recayese ( Como si estuviéramos hablando de drogas...), no lo tenía fácil. Ese día estábamos especialmente contentas, más que nada porque era viernes. Paula, Sara y yo estábamos sentadas en un banco, en el pasillo, que estaba frente a la puerta de clase. Ellas dos, cada una a un lado de mí, se reían de las estupideces que decía. Me estaba dedicando a poner a parir a todas aquellas que nos caían mal, según pasaban por el pasillo. Como si de una pasarela se tratase, utilizaba mis manos de micro para criticar a cada una de ellas, para diversión de mis amigas.

Pepa-Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a nuestro concurso anual, Miss Estúpida 2012, quien conseguirá la tiara que la proclamará reina de la estupidez este año? Ahora lo veremos ( Risas ) Por aquí viene Arancha, 2º B, más tonta que comer piedras, es una fuerte candidata para el título ( Ambas rieron, mientras, yo vi como mi objetivo número uno venía por el pasillo en nuestra dirección ) Lo que no sabe Arancha es que este año Verónica viene pisando fuerte para declararse ganadora, lo que sin duda conseguirá con su cara de sepia y esos andares de caballo percherón.

Las risas de las chicas ensordecieron mis palabras, y Verónica, que ya estaba a nuestra altura y lo había escuchado todo, se paró frente a mí.

Verónica- Os estáis riendo de mí? ( Enfadada )

Pepa-Eeeeeeh...( Haciendo como que pensaba ) Sí!

Verónica- Vaya, veo que estás de muy buen humor, a ver cuánto te dura ( Retándome )

No quise hacerla caso, y seguimos riéndonos de ella mientras se alejaba.

Pepa-Pero no te vayas mujer! Sube al estrado a recoger tu premio! Te debes a tu afición! ( Risas ) Desde luego que qué pronto se le ha subido a la fama ( Riendo ) Eso! Huye! " Silvia, Silvia! que Pepa me está haciendo de rabiar! "

Sara- Se ha ido jodida, eh? ( Riendo )

Pepa-Se lo merece... lo único que a ver cuánto tarda en ir con el cuento a la otra... en fin. Sabéis si está mejor?

Paula- Como ya te dijimos las otras 500 veces que preguntaste, sí, lo está ( Riendo )

Pepa-Encima que me preocupo...

Sara- Demasiado te preocupas yo creo... qué bonito es el amor! ( Zarandeándome entre las dos )

Pepa-Sí, sobre todo en primavera ( Me solté para levantarme ) Quitad, coño! Que pesadas!

Mientras peleábamos, Lucas y Aitor pasaron por nuestro lado. Lucas se paró para darle un beso a Sara y después entró en clase... y Aitor se quedó unos segundos con cara de tonto, para dirigirse a Paula después.

Aitor- Hola.. ( Sonriendo )

Paula- Hola...( Sonriendo )

Y sin más, entró a clase. Miré a Paula con la boca abierta.

Pepa-Pero...pero y eso?!

Paula- El qué? ( Haciéndose la loca )

Pepa-Como que el qué? El momento anuncio de compresas que acabáis de protagonizar Aitor y tú! Desde cuando tenéis rollito?

Paula- Que no tenemos nada! ( Apartando la mirada )

Pepa-Pero tú te crees que yo me chupo el dedo?

Paula- No, ya pudimos comprobar Sara y yo en directo que tú chupas otras cosas.

Sara- Alaaaaaaaaaaa, golpe bajo ( Riendo )

Hice el gesto de desclavarme un puñal, haciendo referencia al corte que me acababa de pegar.

Pepa-Esta te la guardo... en fin, que tenéis rollito, no? ( Paula no contestó ) Eh? ( No contestó ) Eh?!

Sara- Que sí! Que tienen lío, ya te lo digo yo!

Paula- Tía! ( A Sara ) Cállate!

Sara- Es que si no se pone muy pesada, hazme caso...

Pepa-Pero bueno...! Yo flipo, y no me lo pensabas contar?

Paula- Es que me daba vergüenza...

Pepa-O sea, que para poner el oído con mi historia con Silvia sí, y esto no me lo cuentas! ( Me senté a su lado ) Dame los detalles, ya!

Paula- Que no hay detalles, ... solo que.. pues eso, que me gusta... y yo creo que a él también...

Pepa-Crees? Con la cara de pánfilo que ha puesto, seguro. Y todavía nooo...? ( Juntando los dedos índices )

Paula- No ( Avergonzada )

Pepa-Bueno, eso déjamelo a mí.

Sara- A nosotras! ( Riendo )

Paula- No! Qué vais a hacer?

Pepa-Ahh, a que jode eh?

…..

Unas horas después, Sara y yo salíamos por la puerta del instituto, para ir a casa, sonrientes.

Sara- Tú crees que nos hemos pasado?

Pepa-Qué va!

Sara- Qué has hecho con la llave?

Pepa-Tirarla por el váter ( Riendo )

Sara- No te creo ( Reí ) Pepa! y cómo van a sacarles de ahí?

Pepa-Y a mí que me cuentas! El objetivo era hacer que Paula y Aitor se juntaran, no? Pues ya están juntos... unas cuantas horas... ya los sacarán de clase algún día... ( Reí ) Objetivo conseguido!

Sara- Y en menos de 24 horas, se quejará ( Reímos )

En ese momento llegó Lucas, besó a Sara y me saludó.

Lucas- Nos vamos?

Sara- Sí ( Sonriendo )

Lucas- Oye, y Aitor?

Pepa-Aitor tiene cosas más importantes que hacer! ( Empujando a Lucas ) Ala parejita, hasta el lunes!

Lucas- Pero... pero!

Sara- Pero nada, vamos ( Cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él )

Lucas- Bueno pues nada... adiós Pepa.

Pepa-Adiós, adiós ( Sonreí )

Cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, me dirigí hacia casa, a paso lento, envuelta en mis pensamientos... demasiado. Estaba tan abstraída, que cuando crucé la calle no me di cuenta de que un coche se dirigía hacia a mí a gran velocidad... sólo tuve tiempo para sobresaltarme... y nada más.

…..

PEPA

Un largo frenazo a mí espalda. Me sobresalté, me di la vuelta, pensando que me iba a arrollar... que era el final y... y pude ver que dentro del coche, ya parado, estaba Duna descojonada viva. Me puse a la altura de la ventanilla del copiloto.

Duna- Ay, qué susto! ( Riendo )

Pepa-Tu puta madre Duna! Tu puta madre! ( Aún asustada )

Duna- La culpa es tuya, que vas empanada! No se puede cruzar así una calle ( La miré con odio ) Anda, sube, que te llevo.

Pepa-Que me llevas a dónde?

Duna- Pues a donde vayas.

Pepa-No iba a ningún sitio en especial...

Duna- Ah, no? Genial, pues así te vienes conmigo, sube!

Subí en el coche y me puse el cinturón. Cuando volví a mirarla todavía se estaba riendo.

Pepa-Ya, no?

Duna- Es que te tenías que haber visto la cara ( Riendo )

Pepa-Qué graciosa ella...

Duna- Venga, que para compensar te invito a comer.

Pepa-Bueno... está bien, ya puedes ser generosa.

Cogimos algo de comida rápida y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado a comer, donde nadie nos viera. Lo bueno de esa pequeña ciudad era que había parques y verde por todos sitios, era fácil ocultarse de los demás cuando no querías ser visto. Después de comer y de hacer el idiota, estábamos tumbadas en el césped mirando al cielo. No me había dado cuenta, pero llevaba un rato callada.

Duna- En qué piensas?

Pepa-Eh? ( Despistada )

Duna- Está bien, reharé la pregunta... en quién piensas?

Pepa-No pensaba en ella ( Suspiré )

Duna- Qué mal mientes...

Pepa-Podemos cambiar de tema?

Duna- Podemos. A donde ibas tan concentrada antes?

Pepa-Antes de que casi me mataras, quieres decir? ( Mirándola mal, ella asintió sonriendo ) Ya te he dicho que no iba a ningún sitio...

Duna- Venga ya, Pepa. A algún sitio irías... y con esa concentración que llevabas, a hacer algo importante...

Pepa-Está bien! ( Suspiré ) Iba a pasar por delante de casa de Silvia... está claro que no iba a llamar a la puerta, ni nada de eso... pero, no sé... solo quería ver si estaba bien, o... no sé...

Se hizo un largo silencio entre nosotras. Notaba como Duna me miraba fijamente.

Duna- Me lo vas a pedir ya, o vas a tardar mucho más? ( Sonreí )

Pepa-...Me llevas a su casa?

Duna- Hombre... yo si quieres te llevo, pero no creo que la vayas a encontrar allí, eh?

Pepa-No está en su casa? ( Ella negó con la cabeza ) Cómo lo sabes?

Duna- Una, que tiene sus fuentes...

Pepa-Puedes dejar de hacerte la interesante y decírmelo?

Duna- Vaaale. Pues resulta que en la sala de profesores se escuchan muchas cosas...

Pepa-Como cuáles..? ( Siguiéndole el juego )

Duna- Como que tu amor y su padre tienen una cena familiar esta noche, en el restaurante ese tan famoso que tenéis con merendero, campo y toda la pesca... cuanto pijerío...

Pepa-Mira quién habla… Pero tú como te enteras de esas cosas?

Duna- Ya te lo he dicho, en esa sala se oyen muchas cosas ( Levanté una ceja ) Como a tu suegro hablando...bueno, berreando por teléfono ( Reímos )

Pepa-Anda que no harías buenas migas tú con Paula y Sara, vaya tres porteras.

Duna- Oye! ( Me golpeó cariñosamente ) Encima que te paso información privilegiada!

Pepa-Ya... y te lo agradezco, pero por muy privilegiada que sea esa información, no puedo utilizarla.

Duna- Cómo qué no?

Pepa-No ( Poniendo cara de " Es obvio" ) No me voy a presentar allí!

Duna- Por qué no? Te haces la encontradiza!

Pepa-Sí, claro... que coincidencia, no?

Duna- Yo lo haría... no crees que es hora de dejar de hacer el gilipollas?

Pepa-Si yo lo intento, pero es ella... no quiere ni que me acerque...

Duna- Y desde cuándo haces tú lo que los demás quieren?

Pepa-No es eso, es que...

Duna- Uuy... qué cobarde...

Pepa-No, no me llames eso, que me jode.

Duna- ( Entre toses ) Cobarde...

Pepa-Que no soy cobarde!

Duna- Mírala... no se atreve a ir a hablar con ella y preguntarle cómo está... que cobarde, no como Verónica, esa sí que los tiene bien puestos...

Me levanté de golpe.

Pepa-No! Eso sí que no! A esa no me la nombres!

Duna- Vale, vale... ( por lo bajo ) cagada...

Pepa-Aarg! ( Grité ) Está bien! Tú ganas, quieres ver como lo hago? ( Levantó una ceja juguetona ) ... ha sonado mal, pero me has entendido perfectamente.

Duna- Te llevo? ( Agitando las llaves del coche, desafiante )

Pepa-Pues claro que me llevas, ya lo vas a ver.

Fui decidida hasta el coche, cuando nos subimos Duna echó a reír.

Pepa-De qué te ríes ahora?

Duna- De ti ( Riendo )

Pepa-Vaya, gracias.

Duna- Es que eres como una niña chica ( Riendo ) Picándote un poco entras en el juego

Pepa-Que te follen!

Volvió a reírse y arrancó el coche, durante el viaje podía notar como a cada kilómetro recorrido, me ponía más nerviosa. Jugaba con uno de los anillos que llevaba puestos, dándole vueltas, nerviosa. Duna frenó el coche.

Duna- Bueno... pues aquí es ( Sonriendo ) Bajas, o te tengo que llevar de la manita?

Pepa-No me va a querer ver, Duna... ( Mirando para abajo )

Duna- Ey ( Poniéndose seria, acariciando mi brazo ) Eso no lo sabes... ve allí, demuéstrale que tú vales mucho más que la imbécil de Verónica.

Pepa-Tú crees? ( Mirándola )

Duna- Claro ( Sonriendo, acariciando mi mejilla )

Pepa-Me esperas aquí...?

Duna- Está bien... ( Bajé del coche, y ella se asomó por la ventanilla ) Pero si veo que tardas mucho, me doy por enterada y me vuelvo, eh? ( Rió )

…..

SILVIA

Esa noche tenía una cena familiar, a la que también acudieron unos amigos de Paco y Lola, de la comisaría, a los que yo no conocía. En principio la idea de la cena no me convenció mucho... pero luego lo pensé mejor, y aunque no era el plan que más me apetecía, al menos iba a poder tomar un poco el aire... esos días me los había pasado encerrada en mi habitación, metida en la cama, ya que a mi padre le preocupaba que volviera a caer enferma. Estábamos cenando al aire libre en mitad de una explanada, y aunque esa noche hacía un clima cálido, mi padre no tardó ni diez minutos en calentarme la cabeza... que si abrígate, come algo más, etc...

Los amigos de Paco, eran majos... aunque un poco raros. La mujer no dejaba de hablar, y aunque cariñosamente, te atosigaba constantemente... aparte de lo raro que hablaba. Y el hombre, era excesivamente educado y reservado... así que mientras los mayores hablaban de cosas del trabajo y demás, yo me centré en su hija, de cinco añitos... me encantaban los niños. Me pasé la cena haciéndola monerías, y es que la niña era para comérsela. Pasado un rato, la niña insistió en ir a jugar con una pequeña pelota que traía, lo cual me vino como agua de Mayo, porque para esas alturas yo ya tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Después de las doscientas advertencias de mi padre de que tuviera cuidado, nos alejamos un poco y empezamos a jugar con la pelota... en una de estas, la pelota rodó a través de los árboles, cuesta abajo. Fui a buscarla, pero...

Sabrina- Ya voy yo! ( Echando a correr )

Silvia-Sabina!...Sabina ten cuidado!

Sabrina- Si ya soy mayor!

Sonreí. Esa niña era un encanto.. la verdad es que tenía una personalidad bastante parecida a la de su madre... y menos mal, porque si fuera parecida a la del padre tendría a Sabina ahí parada, callada o balbuceando de vez en cuando. Pasados un par de minutos empecé a impacientarme, y a asustarme por si se habría perdido... y por la consiguiente bronca que me iba a llevar si eso sucediera, así que levantando un poco la voz para que me escuchara llamarla, me adentré por el camino por el que había desaparecido la pequeña hace pocos instantes.

PEPA

Después de bajare del coche caminé cruzando unos cuantos árboles y matorrales... y la decisión con la que bajé del coche y emprendí el camino, estaba totalmente desaparecida en esos momentos. Pensé en qué podía hacer... no podía presentarme en la cena tal cual, porque aparte de que no pintaba absolutamente nada, el padre de Silvia me tiraría los platos a la cabeza según me viera. A mitad de camino, me paré y me apoyé contra un árbol... pensativa, suspirando... había cometido un error en ir, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Enfrascada en mis pensamientos, una pequeña pelota de plástico llegó hasta mis pies. Extrañada, me agaché a recogerla. Cuando estaba agachada, con las rodillas clavadas en la tierra, una pequeña niña rubia, se plantó frente a mí, mirándome sonriente... contagiándome la sonrisa.

Pepa-Hola guapa ( Sonriendo )

Sabrina- Hola... tú quién eres?

Pepa-Yo me llamo Pepa, y tú?

Sabrina- Sabrina... ( Tímida )

Pepa-Pues eres muy guapa Sabrina ( Sonriendo )

Sabrina- Como mi mamá! ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Seguro que sí.

Sabrina- Y la tuya?

Pepa-Como? ( Descolocada )

Sabrina- Donde está tu mama?

Pepa- ( Cambiando la sonrisa por un gesto amargo ) Yo... no tengo mamá.

Sabrina- Por qué no? ( Triste )

Pepa-Pues... porque está en el cielo... supongo. ( Eso último en bajo )

Al ver mi gesto triste, la niña posó una de sus manitas en mi cara. Se me hizo extraño al principio... pero luego sonreí.

Sabina- Si quieres te presto a la mía un rato... pero luego me la devuelves, eh?

Pepa-No creo que a tu madre le fuera a hacer gracia eso ( Riendo ) Y tú qué haces aquí sola? Te has perdido?

Sabrina- No, estaba jugando a la pelota con una amiga y se ha caído por aquí.

Pepa-Aquí está ( Con la pelota en mi mano )

Le tendí la pelota para que la cogiera, y cuando ya casi la tenía... ella apareció entre los arbustos nombrando a la niña. Al verme se tensó.

Silvia-Sabrina, ven aquí ( Seria )

La niña no le hizo caso al principio, entonces Silvia volvió a repetir la frase, estirando su mano para reclamar su atención, pero sin acercarse. Yo bufé, le di la pelota a la chiquilla y me levanté. Sabrina se acercó a Silvia por fin.

Pepa-Puedes calmarte, eh? No voy a raptarla y comerme su corazón

Silvia-Sabiendo de lo que eres capaz no me extrañaría ( Seria )

Pepa-Te estás pasando, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme como si fuera una psicópata.

Silvia-Y si no lo eres, qué narices estás haciendo aquí? Me has seguido?

Pepa-No te he seguido... ha sido casualidad.

Silvia-Ya, claro. Venga ya, Pepa!

Pepa-Mira, es igual ( Suspiré ) Sólo quería saber cómo estabas .

Silvia-Perfectamente, ya te puedes ir.

Pepa-Tienes que tratarme así siempre? Sólo estaba preocupada por ti.

Silvia-No me digas ( Incrédula )

Pepa-Sí, tanto te extraña?

Silvia-Pues sí. Pero si tan preocupada estabas me podrías haber llamado, no hacía falta que me siguieras hasta aquí.

Pepa-Me hubieras cogido el teléfono?

Silvia-Por supuesto que no.

Pepa- ( Suspiré )... Te encuentras mejor?

Silvia-Ya te he dicho que sí.

Pepa-Sabes? ( Perdiendo la paciencia ) Me estás empezando a cansar bastante.

Silvia-Pues vete! Déjame tranquila y ya está! Así de fácil!

Pepa-Pero se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? Desde que eres amiga de la tía esa cada día me tratas peor.

Silvia-No, no seas cínica, no la metas en esto, ella no tiene la culpa.

Pepa-Que no la tiene? ( Incrédula ) Es un bicho.

Silvia-Sí, es tan bicho que ha estado pegada a mí todos estos días, preocupada, cuidándome, incluso saltándose clases.. que mala, eh?

Pepa-Que qué...?! Bueno, bueno, bueno... ( Llevándome las manos a la cabeza )

Ya era lo último. No sabía si había estado con ella o no esos días, pero con eso de las clases me estaba dando a entender que creía que había sido Verónica la que se coló en su casa para cuidarla aquella mañana. Podría haberle preguntado que si era así, como creía que Verónica había entrado en su casa, sin llaves, sin nada... pero ya había perdido la paciencia, así que esa idea se fue de mi cabeza tan rápido como vino.

Pepa-Pero tú eres consciente de lo cegada que estás por ella?!

Silvia-Y tú eres consciente de que cuanto más te acercas a mí, menos quiero verte?

Pepa-Sabes? ( Sonreí, incrédula ) Cuando te des cuenta de cómo la estás cagando te vas a querer tirar de los pelos.

Silvia-Mira que lo dudo ( Desafiándome )

Pepa-Pues no lo dudes tanto! ( Alzando la voz )

Silvia-Por qué no debería de hacerlo?!

Pepa-PORQUE TE ESTÁ MINTIENDO, JODER!

Pegué un puñetazo a uno de los árboles que tenía al lado, presa de la rabia que me estaba dando que Silvia siguiera en sus trece... cagándola, otra vez. Según hice esto la niña que acompañaba a Silvia se echó a llorar, asustada por mi reacción. Silvia se agachó para consolarla, abrazándola.

Silvia-Ya está, mi amor, no llores ( Besando su cara ) Te has asustado, verdad? ( La niña asintió ) No pasa nada...

Pepa-Joder,... lo siento, lo siento ( Susurrando )...

Cuando la niña se calmó, Silvia volvió a ponerse de pie.

Silvia-Las hay que no cambian, verdad? Estarás orgullosa de lo que acabas de conseguir ( Seria )

Pepa-No era mi intención, lo siento... es que he perdido la paciencia y...

Silvia-Y qué? Eso ya lo justifica, no? Hoy es un árbol, pero quizás un día vuelvas a perderla y el puñetazo me lo darás a mí ( Negando con la cabeza, decepcionada )

Pepa-Yo nunca te haría eso... ( Bajando la cabeza, escondiendo las manos )

Silvia-Deja de repetir esa frase, porque cada vez me la creo menos. Verónica tiene razón, estás enferma, sólo te mueve la violencia, verdad? Y las mentiras, claro.

Pepa-Silvia, que yo no te miento ( Suplicando )

Silvia-Sí lo haces, y en algo muy grave. Hay que ser miserable para inventarse algo así.

Pepa-Está bien ( Suspiré ). Me he cansao, Silvia. No me quieres creer? No me creas. Se acabó, no voy a intentarlo más, no sabrás más de mí, tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Silvia-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

Pepa-Espero que sepas que esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Silvia-Tú no tienes nada que perdonarme, en todo caso sería al revés.

Pepa-Pues vale, haz lo que te dé la gana, quédate con Verónica y sé una desgraciada ( Girándome y empezando a andar )

Silvia-No más de lo que lo sería contigo! ( Alzando la voz )

No me frené, seguí andando. Estaba cansada, cansada de ir detrás de ella, dándole mil explicaciones... nunca me iba a creer. Prefería creer a la esquizofrénica de Verónica? Pues vale... eso era lo que decía, pero por dentro me ardía el corazón, estaba desesperada, necesitaba que me creyera, la necesitaba a ella... y no podía hacer nada. Aunque no llegaba a llorar, los ojos me escocían terriblemente, pero reprimí las lágrimas. Yo no lloraba. Ya no. Por mucho que me doliera, se había acabado.

Llegué hasta el coche, en un principio Duna me sonrió... pero después de ver mi cara, borró la sonrisa de inmediato. Sin mediar palabra, me apoyé en el capó del coche, dándole la espalda. Pocos segundos después, la tenía en frente mía, de pie, sujetando mi cara con sus manos para obligarme a mirarla, pero yo me resistía.

Duna- Qué ha pasado... ?

Pepa-Tú qué crees..? Lo que tenía que pasar.

Duna- Quieres que hablemos, o... ?

Pepa-No. Se acabó, yo no puedo más, y ella sigue en sus trece...bueno, miento. Cada vez está más engañada y ya no sé qué hacer... y tampoco quiero hacerlo, así que se acabó.

Duna- Pero por qué no..?

Iba a seguir hablando pero yo me incorporé, quitándomela de encima. Me estaba comportando mal, ella sólo quería ayudarme, pero estaba totalmente fuera de mis casillas, no podía creerme la situación. La aparté y volviéndome loca, empecé a patear todo lo que estaba a mi paso. Ella intentó agarrarme por la espalda, pero yo me resistía una y otra vez, empujándola... me sentía miserable, como dijo Silvia. Tan mal la había tratado, tan mala había sido con ella... tan detestable era yo que Silvia prefería creer a la primera que pasase antes que a mí? Era evidente que sí. Había sido capaz de superarme a mí misma, asustando a una niña de cinco años.

Mis golpes a los árboles, suelo y demás, cada vez estaban más cargados de violencia. Duna se aferró a mi espalda, susurrándome para que me calmara... pero nada. Empezamos a forcejear, acabando las dos en el suelo... y fue en ese momento cuando no pude seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Empecé a temblar. Ella acarició mi pelo.

Pepa-Estoy sola... ( Temblando )

Duna- No lo estás, yo estoy aquí, y tus amigas también y...

Pepa-Y quién? Y nadie más. No tengo familia, no tengo nada... y a mis amigas las acabaré perdiendo igual que a Silvia... soy tan despreciable que...

Duna- ( Seria, interrumpiéndome ) No lo eres! ( Me abrazó por la espalda ) La única persona despreciable es esa que está comiéndole la cabeza a Silvia... tú no lo eres. Y no estás sola.

Temblé aún más, y me tapé la cara con las manos, ella se aferró más a mi espalda, besándome la cabeza. Pasados unos minutos, los temblores desaparecieron, y conseguí calmarme poco a poco... finalmente, Duna rompió el silencio.

Duna- Vamos ( Levantándome )

Pepa-A dónde?

Duna- A mi casa, hoy te quedas conmigo.

Pepa-No te quiero m...

Duna- Como digas molestar te arreo ( Sonriendo ) Tú no me molestas, y bastante tienes como para ir así a tu casa, que se van a preocupar... Anda vamos.

Estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas irónicas por ese comentario... " Se van a preocupar...". Pero no lo hice. Duna no sabía nada, y no podía saberlo... siendo mi amiga, y encima profesora, alertaría a todo el mundo... y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Acepté su invitación y subí al coche, junto a ella... antes de arrancar, puse una de mis manos encima de la suya, que estaba en el contacto. Me miró.

Pepa-Gracias ( Avergonzada )

Duna- No hay de qué.

Acompañó esa frase con una gran sonrisa, que me tranquilizó... y más aún cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Después, arrancó.


	6. Rompiendo las reglas

*CAP.6: "ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS"*

PEPA

El camino hacia casa de Duna estaba siendo silencioso. Yo me sentía avergonzada y furiosa a partes iguales. Furiosa por el tema de Silvia, que cada vez estaba más negro... pero había decidido rendirme. No podía abrirle los ojos a alguien que no quería ver. Y avergonzada... por mi comportamiento con Duna. Había sido muy brusca con ella, y además, me había dejado ver débil... cosa que detestaba. Carraspeé.

Pepa-Duna que... lo siento por...

Duna- No tienes que sentir nada, Pepa ( Interrumpiendo )

Pepa-Ya, pero es que... me he portado mal contigo y... además he hecho el numerito...

Duna- Pepa, no te has portado mal, estabas enfadada y lo entiendo. Cada uno reacciona como puede ante estas cosas, no te preocupes, de verdad ( Me miró brevemente para sonreírme ) Y respecto a lo del numerito... Pepa, exteriorizar lo que sientes no es un numerito, deja ya el orgullo a un lado, por lo menos conmigo, por favor.

Pepa-Está bien... aun así no creo que esta noche vaya a ser la mejor compañía...

Duna- Como que no? ( Sonrió ) Esta noche nada de Silvias, ni de Ruths, ni de nada... esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar bien, a reírnos, y a olvidarnos de todos los problemas, que ya está bien! ( Sonreí )

Pepa-Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Duna- Vamos a jugar a un juego ( La miré con las cejas levantadas ) No es nada sexual, malpensada! ( Reí ) Vamos a jugar al ajedrez,... con chupitos! ( Rió )

Pepa-Uy sí, que fiesta... ( Irónica )

Duna- Tú hazme caso ( Riendo )

... ...

Media hora después, me encontraba tirada en el sofá de casa de Duna, totalmente mareada... es decir, bastante borracha. Aunque no iba peor que Duna. Miré el tablero de ajedrez al que estábamos jugando... un tablero un tanto, especial. En vez de fichas de ajedrez, estaba ocupado por vasos de chupitos... gran parte medio vacíos ya. Con la voz algo gangosa por la borrachera, dije :

Pepa-He de decir que cuando me dijiste de jugar al ajedrez con chupitos, no me esperaba esto...

Duna- Es que no hay que juzgar antes de tiempo ( Rió ) Mueve!

Pepa-Duna, yo no sé si voy a poder acabar... es que ya no sé ni lo que hago.. ( moviendo " ficha )

Duna- Ya lo veo! JAQUE! Y ME BEBO TU ALFIL! ( bebiéndose otro vasito )

Definitivamente, no pudimos acabar la partida. En cuanto dijo esa frase, tan contenta ella, empecé a reír a carcajadas... a las que se unió ella. Era uno de estos momentos en los que no sabes por qué te ríes, pero lo haces... contagiando a la persona que está a tu lado. Sentí el impacto de un cojín en mi cara, pero aun así, no pude parar de reír.

Pepa-Y me bebo tu alfil...? ( Entre carcajadas ) Estás loca..

Duna- Sí, pero bien que te lo estás pasando ( Riendo )

Pepa-Sí, eso sí... ( Carcajadas ) Oye no me imaginaba yo que las profesoras fueran tan enrolladas, eh?

Duna- Oye bonita, que tú me conocías de antes!

Pepa-Sí, pero eso mejor callárselo... como le cuente a Don Lorenzo tus aficiones,... montar tríos y llevar a alumnas a su casa a jugar al alcoholismo ( Reí )

Duna- Sí, la verdad que me estoy pasando las reglas de profesora un poco por el forro...qué se le va a hacer, bueno, me vas a disculpar ( levantándose torpemente ) Pero necesito ir al baño.

Duna se levantó con muchas dificultades, de las que yo me reí. Caminó hasta su baño entre tropezones y demás. Yo aproveché para levantarme y estirar un poco las piernas... me lo tenía que haber pensado mejor, en cuanto lo hice la casa me empezó a dar vueltas. Aguanté como pude, y analicé cada rincón de aquella casa... era bastante grande, y aunque no estaba amueblada del todo aún, estaba muy bien. Reparé en una de las estanterías... donde había una foto... de Ruth. En esas estaba cuando Duna me sorprendió.

Duna- Qué miras?

Me pilló tan de sorpresa su voz a mi espalda que me sobresalté, y el marco cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. Me llevé las manos a la cara y la miré. Ella permanecía impasible, mirando el destrozo, sin moverse.

Pepa-Joder, joder lo siento, perdóname, ha sido sin querer, estaba mirando la foto y me has asustado y... lo siento Duna, lo siento ( Me agaché para recogerlo )

Duna- NO!

Volví a sobresaltarme. La miré desde el suelo, y pude ver como un par de lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Me levanté y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Pepa-No llores, por favor... yo te lo arreglaré, de verdad

Duna- No...

Pepa-No qué..?

Duna- Que me alegro.. me alegro de que se haya roto en mil pedazos, de que esté en el suelo... ahí es donde tiene que estar ( Sin apartar la vista del marco )

Esa imagen me removió algo dentro... sentía tanta pena por ella, porque estuviera así... porque esa chica la hubiera hecho tanto daño, ella no lo merecía. Me incliné y la abracé... aunque ella no respondió. Se apartó de mí.

Duna- Es más, sabes lo que te digo? Que así es como van a acabar todas sus cosas

Me quedé allí plantada sin entender nada... entre la poca fluidez que tenían sus palabras, y que esa situación era un poco rara... Duna caminó hasta unas cajas que se encontraban debajo de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Eran unas cajas de mudanza. Empezó a sacar cosas... Fui hasta ella para retenerla, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y nerviosos, cada dos por tres se le caía algo de las manos, pero ella se soltó. Cogió un par de peluches pequeños, y fue hasta la chimenea.

Duna- MIRA LO QUE HAGO CON TUS COSAS!

Las arrojó al fuego, ante mi cara de incredulidad. Volvió a coger más cosas, para luego regresar hasta la chimenea.

Duna- ALA MIERDA! ALA MIERDA TUSFOTOS! ( Las echó al fuego ) TUS REGALOS ( Hizo lo mismo ) ALA MIERDA TÚ! ( Entonces me miró ) No piensas ayudarme? Esto es la hostia ( Sonrió, aún con lágrimas en la cara )

Pepa-Joder... ( Sonreí ) En este pueblo no hay nadie normal, eh?

Duna- Vas a hacerlo o no?

No respondí, saqué unos cuantos cd´s de la caja, y los estrellé contra el suelo, con todas mis fuerzas. Ella empezó a reír, y yo también. Nos pasamos unos cuantos minutos destruyendo cosas, sintiéndonos cada vez mejor.

Duna- Me he quedado como Dios ( Riendo )

Pepa-La verdad es que sí ( Sonreí )... yo porque no tengo nada de Silvia, que si no...

Duna- Podríamos arrojar a su padre a una hoguera ( Seria )

Pepa-Mal rollito entre profesores? ( Entre carcajadas )

Duna- Sí, tu suegro es un capullo

Pepa-No es mi suegro.. ( Bajando la cabeza )

Duna- Hostias, perdona Pepa ( Tapándose la boca ) No me había dado cuenta, los siento ( Me abrazó )

Pepa-No importa... que le den a Silvia

Duna- Ya que estamos que aprovechen y le den a Ruth también ( Sonrió )

Me aparté de ella. Me dejé llevar por la euforia del alcohol... si hubiera habido alguien más por ahí la imagen hubiera sido de vergüenza ajena.

Pepa-Pues sí! No las necesitamos! ( Zarandeándola )

Duna- Claro que no! ( Zarandeándome )

Volvimos a reír como unas tontas otra vez... era lamentable, tan pronto estábamos tirando cosas, yo llena de rabia, ella llorando... como partiéndonos de risa porque sí.

Pepa-Hagámonos heteros! ( Zarandeándola )

Duna- ( Se apartó bruscamente ) Bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse, eh?

... ...

Unos minutos después, estábamos intentando recoger todo el desastre que habíamos montado... pero con el alcohol que llevábamos encima, no hicimos mucho más que empeorarlo. Al final nos rendimos, y acabamos tiradas en el suelo, cada una en una esquina. Ella tenía apoyada la espalda contra una de las paredes, y yo contra el sofá. En sus manos una botella de tequila de la que cada cierto tiempo bebía a morro, para luego hacerla rodar hasta a mí.

Pepa-Oye.. ( mirando para todos lados ) Qué bien te lo has montado tú, no?

Duna- Por qué lo dices? ( Bebiendo )

Pepa-Joder, por qué lo digo? Por el pedazo caserón que tienes... es uno de los más grandes de aquí...

Duna- Ya, bueno... digamos que mis padres son de ese tipo de padres...

Pepa-Como?

Duna- De los que compensan la falta de cariño y atención con regalitos, ya sabes ( Bebiendo )

Pepa-Joder, regalitos! Te han regalado una casa?

Duna- Oye, que de todas maneras yo trabajo duro eh! ( Riendo )

Pepa-Sí, durísimo ( Riendo )

Duna- Te voy a perdonar porque es la envidia que te come por dentro, ya te gustaría tener una piscina en el jardín de tu casa...

Pepa-Ya me gustaría tener una casa ( Riendo )

Entonces caí, y me levanté bruscamente... no sin casi caerme al suelo, definitivamente, estaba muy perjudicada.

Pepa-Un momento! Has dicho que tienes piscina?

Duna- Sí ( Sonrió ) Detrás de esas puertas ( Indicó con la cabeza )

La verdad es que había estado muy ciega. Cerca del sofá había unas puertas correderas que daban al jardín, y que reflejaban tonos azules... que provenían de una piscina ubicada en medio del jardín. Me apoyé en el cristal, mirando para afuera. Ella se puso a mi lado.

Pepa-Madre mía que pijerío ( Reí )

Duna- Envidiosa ( Sacándome la lengua )

Pepa-Pues sí ( Asintiendo )

Abrí las puertas correderas y salimos al jardín, observé todo con detenimiento, caminé hasta el borde de la piscina y silbé.

Pepa-Joder que vidorra te pegas...

Duna- Y la que me pienso pegar a partir de ahora... ( Bebiendo )

Pepa-Y por qué no te pillaste una casa más pequeña... esta es muy grande para ti sola, no...? ( La miré, otra vez esa cara de tristeza )... y la acabo de cagar otra vez...

Duna- Íbamos a vivir juntas... era una sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando la vi en mi cama con otra ( Triste )

Me coloqué frente a ella, y tomé su cara con mis manos... en cuanto lo hice un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Las limpié con suavidad.

Pepa-No llores, por favor... ella no se lo merece.

Duna- Si es que no es eso joder... ( negando con la cabeza )

Pepa-Entonces...?

Duna- Que no lo entiendo , que me siento mal... ( Llorando, yo limpié sus lágrimas ) No lo entiendo... me he pasado estos 3 años a su lado, cuidándola, comprendiéndola, dándole todo lo que estaba en mi mano y... nunca era suficiente... por qué?

Pepa-Porque es una imbécil, y no ha sabido valorarlo...

Duna- Sabes lo frustrante que es? Yo le daba todo... le di mi vida, y ella la despreciaba, lo único que le importaba era acostarse con cualquiera y... y yo se lo permitía, incluso lo hacía con ella ( Sollozó )... me siento tan,... sucia... siempre me despreciaba, tan poco soy? Tan poco valgo? Tan...?

Pepa- ( La corté ) Para nada, ( Sin soltar su cara ) A mí me encantaría que alguien me quisiera así, que fuera conmigo como lo eres tú con ella... Duna, tu eres maravillosa, y preciosa y...

Dejé de hablar. Nos miramos a los ojos largamente... quizá fuera cosa del alcohol, o que las dos estábamos destrozadas. Empezamos a hablar en susurros, con nuestras caras casi pegadas.

Duna- De verdad piensas eso? ( Asentí ) A mí también me encantaría que alguien luchara como tú lo haces con ella... y me quisiera así... y...

Y no hizo falta más. No recuerdo quien fue la que dio el paso, pero pasó. Nos besamos. Al principio fue un beso suave, calmado... pero en cuestión de segundos nos besábamos con rapidez, dejando que nuestras lenguas se enroscaran, respirando aceleradamente y cuando menos lo esperaba... me empujó con fuerza. Caí en el agua, sumergiéndome totalmente, con ropa y todo... cuando volví a emerger la miré interrogante. No me respondió, se lanzó ella también y se acercó a mí... haciendo que nuestras frentes volvieran a pegarse, respirando agitadas, pero sin besarnos. Sonreí.

Pepa-Esto está totalmente fuera de las reglas ( Refiriéndome a nuestra relación profesora-alumna )

Duna- Entonces las romperemos

Se abalanzó sobre mí, volviéndome a besar como antes. Nos volvimos locas, perdimos la razón, sin pararnos a pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo... no había amor, solo rabia, odio... despecho? Nos movía la venganza, pensando en Silvia y Ruth.

Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, los besos aumentaron de intensidad... con la cordura ya fuera de juego, y con Duna totalmente adherida a mí, la lleve hasta el borde de la piscina, apoyando su espalda sobre esta. Mordí su cuello repetidas veces, sin pensar, mientras ella se deshacía de mi camiseta y después, del sujetador. Hice lo mismo con ella.. y en cuestión de segundos ya no había ropa. Empecé a succionar su cuello con fuerza, escuchando los sonidos que salían de su garganta... mientras sus manos tiraban de mi pelo con fuerza. Poco después ella estaba dentro de mí, yo de ella... y en cuestión de minutos, rodeada de gemidos, jadeos... había vuelto a cometer otra locura inexplicable.

... ...

PEPA

Esa mañana me desperté con un taladrante dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos en seguida debido al daño que la luz me hizo en estos. Me pasé las manos por la cara y suspiré. No recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior... al menos de momento. Me recosté del lado contrario al que me había despertado y suspiré. Abrí los ojos... y volví a cerrarlos con intenciones de dormirme otra vez... hasta que pasados unos minutos, fui consciente de que no estaba en mi casa.

Pepa- ( Si no estoy en casa... entonces... entonces dónde estoy? )

No me asusté demasiado. Era una sensación que había tenido muchas veces en mi vida... quizá demasiadas. Estiré un poco el brazo para atrás, sin mirar, hasta que palpé la espalda desnuda de alguien. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar donde estaba.

Pepa-( No...no! Dime que no, dime que no lo he hecho, dime que...)

Miré hacia atrás, y me golpeé la frente.

Pepa- ( Sí, sí lo has hecho, TONTA, QUE ERES TONTA! Amiga! No sabes lo que eso significa, no? No, tú que vas a saber, si te acabas cepillando a todas las que conoces... oh dios, oh dios... qué he hecho? ... Pues tirarte a tú amiga, sabes muy bien lo que has hecho! )

Agité la cabeza con la esperanza de así, poder disolver aquella discusión que se había formado dentro de mi cabeza...

Pepa- ( Es igual, ya lo pensarás luego... lo primero es salir de aquí, YA! )

Me levanté todo lo silenciosamente que pude. Tuve que soltar la sábana que cubría mi desnudez, para no despertar a Duna, que aún seguía en la misma posición. Busqué mi ropa por el suelo de la habitación, y la encontré... toda arrugada, húmeda... pero me dio igual, tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo. Me vestí rápidamente, quedándome con unas pintas poco agraciadas... todo iba medianamente bien hasta que me di cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta la casa la noche anterior. Genial, tenía que volver andando, y con esas pintas. Busqué las llaves de casa en el bolsillo del pantalón, y las saqué al sentirlas húmedas... me quedé mirándolas con cara de disgusto, y cuando iba a volver a guardarlas se me resbalaron entre los dedos, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido al impactar contra la madera del suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndome por mi torpeza.

Duna se despertó, obviamente, y se giró despacio para mirarme... y en unos segundos debió de recordar también donde estaba y qué había hecho, poniendo la misma cara que yo había puesto hace unos minutos. Se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama, tapándose.

Duna- Oye, Pepa yo...

Pepa-No te preocupes! ( la corté ) Si yo ya me voy

Empecé a buscar mis zapatillas, las cuales no encontraba por ningún sitio, armando bastante jaleo. Esto último intencionadamente, pretendía ensordecer las palabras de Duna, que hablaba atropelladamente a mi espalda.

Duna- Pepa, que tenemos que hablar

Posó una mano en mi hombro, y yo me sobresalté. Me di la vuelta para contestar, y volví a abrir los ojos al máximo, esta vez por Duna, que no se había tapado para levantarse. Me giré rápidamente.

Pepa-Pero tápate por dios! ( Farfullé )

Duna- Pepa! Escúchame, yo...

Pepa-Bueno, pues me voy descalza, da igual, ya hablamos... te llamo, o me llamas... bueno, no, no me llames, ya nos vemos en clase si eso

Dije estas últimas incoherencias mientras andaba de espaldas hacia la puerta tapándome los ojos con las manos.

Duna- Pepa! Pepa que te vas a...!

No la hice caso y seguí avanzando hacia atrás... y casi rompiéndome la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

Duna-... a dar ( Suspiró ) Estás bien?

Sentí que volvía a tocarme el hombro, y aparqué el dolor para erguirme y volver a taparme los ojos.

Pepa-Que no hace falta que me acompañes mujer, que ya sé dónde está la puerta! ( Con los ojos tapados )

Duna- Pero qué dices..?! Tenemos que...

Pepa-Desayunar? No, tranquila que yo desayuno en casa, que para eso soy muy delicada

Duna- Pero que no es eso, que...

Pepa-Que sí, que hablamos, venga un beso! ( tapándome con una mano, y saludando con la otra )

Duna- " Venga, un beso ", como si estuviéramos hablando por teléfono, di que sí ( Mientras me alejaba ) Quieres destaparte los ojos, que te vas a caer por las escaleras?! ( Al no hacerla caso ) Pepa! PEPA!

Pepa-Qué?! ( Intentando bajar a ciegas )

Duna- Nada ( bufó ) Que las zapatillas están abajo

Después oí el sonido de un portazo. Me descubrí los ojos cuando estuve a punto de partirme la crisma por las escaleras, y una vez al llegar abajo busqué por todo el salón mis zapatillas. Estaba todo hecho una leonera, ... en otra ocasión le hubiera ayudado a recoger, pero no podía quedarme ni un segundo más en esa casa. Sabía que estaba comportándome como una estúpida, pero la vergüenza y la culpa por lo que había hecho me podían. Salí a la calle atropelladamente, y me dirigí hacia mi casa mientras en mi cabeza se reanudaba la discusión mental.

...

Era lunes por la mañana. Aparqué la moto a bastante distancia del instituto y continué caminando.. necesitaba pensar y espabilarme un poco. Cuando bajé la cuesta vi a Sara y Paula en el césped cercano al edificio, justo encima del pequeño muro. Intenté hacerme la loca, pero comenzaron a llamarme a gritos, y no pude fingir más, así que me acerqué a ellas, quedándome de pie frente al muro, y ellas sentadas en el césped.

Sara- Buenos días, eh? Que estás empanada ( tirándome un puñado de césped )

Pepa-Ya, ya, hola... ( quitándome las hierbas de encima )

Paula- Que euforia hija... el finde bien, no? ( irónica )

Pepa-Mejor de eso no hablamos ( Suspirando )

Sara- Por? Qué ha pasado?

Pepa-Pues... que el viernes fui a ver a Silvia y..

Paula- Y hubo tema!

Pepa-No! O sea, sí pero...

Sara- Sí? Por fin! ( Alegrándose, zarandeando a Paula )

Pepa-No! Un momento, es que...!

Paula- Que alegría! Silvia! SILVIA! ( Saludando con la mano )

Me giré rápidamente deseando que no fuera lo que era... y lo fue. Silvia se acercó hasta nosotras con cara de pocos amigos al verme, y se situó a mi lado, a una distancia prudencial.

Silvia-Hola... qué os pasa? ( Al ver tanta sonrisita tonta )

Paula- Como que qué nos pasa?

Paula sonreía, mientras yo me colocaba detrás de Silvia, haciendo el gesto de pasarme la mano por el cuello, diciéndole que cortara... pero ella pareció no pillarlo.

Paula- Que tal el fin de semana, eh? ( Sonriente )

Silvia se giró para mirarme, y yo dejé de hacer gestos al instante. Volvió a girarse, seria.

Silvia-Pues bien, el finde muy bien

Sara- Sí, verdad? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia-Sí. En cuanto Pepa dejó de aparecerse en mis cenas familiares como una psicópata, genial. ( Miró a mis dos amigas que habían cambiado el gesto ) Bueno, yo me voy para clase, que estáis de un raro...

En cuanto Silvia se fue miré a las dos chicas, fulminándolas, y colocando mis manos en mi cabeza, presa de la angustia ante la que se había podido liar.

Pepa-Diosss! ( Miré a Paula ) A ti esto no te dice nada? ( Volviendo a repetir el gesto de hace unos segundos )

Paula- Pues no...

Pepa-Debes ser la única persona en el mundo que no lo entiende! Quería decir que te callaras delante de Silvia!

Paula- Joder, pues haberme dicho " Agua " !

Pepa-Sí, muy discreto, donde va a parar... ( Fulminándola con la mirada )

Sara- Pero... no entiendo nada, se puede saber qué pasa ? No decías que hubo tema?

Pepa-Sí, si tema sí que hubo...

Paula- Entonces?

Pepa-Pero con otra! No con Silvia!

Paula- Madre mía...( Tapándose la cara ) Tú es que no perdonas ni una eh? Te pones a repartir hormonas indiscriminadamente y ala, sálvese quien pueda! Cualquier día nos pones a una de nosotras contra la pared! O a la de la limpieza, te gusta la de la limpieza? Te pone?

Sara- A esta todas... ( Indignadas )

Pepa-Bueno, ya, no? Que por cierto, que tal tú con Aitor?

Sara- Coño! Es verdad! Que no me acordaba!

Paula- ( Poniéndose roja ) Que no me cambiéis de tema! Que estamos hablando del puterío de esta! ( Señalándome ) Y por cierto, ya hablaremos de la encerrona ( Mirándonos a las dos )

Sara- Es verdad , vamos por partes ( Cambiando de tema descaradamente ante la mirada asesina de Paula ) Se puede saber con quién te has acostado ahora?

Pepa-Qué más da! Ese no es el tema!

Sara- Sí que lo es, que a estas alturas ya no te quedan víctimas en el pueblo, te vas a tener que mudar al extrarradio ( Riendo las dos )

Paula- O al extranjero ( Riendo más ) Señoras, guarden a sus hijas bajo llave que Pepa ha llegado al país ( Más risas )

Pepa-Que graciosas sois, me descojono vamos ( Irónica )

En esas estábamos cuando Duna pasó por nuestro lado, en dirección al Instituto. Mis dos amigas la saludaron con normalidad. Cuando Duna fue a responder al saludo, clavó sus ojos en mí, y apartó la mirada para decir un tímido " Hola ", al que yo contesté de la misma forma bajando la cabeza inmediatamente. Cuando ésta ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos...

Paula - No... dime que no Pepa... ( Bajé la cabeza avergonzada )

Sara- Pero... pero... ?

Paula- Ah... ya lo pillo, otra farsa para poner celosa a Silvia, no? ( Esperanzada )

Pepa-No... esta vez me la he tirado de verdad ( Tapándome la cara )

Sara- Pero... por qué? Cómo? Dónde? Cuando?

Paula- Venga! Vamos a liar más la historia, que como no está ya complicada de por sí!

Pepa-Joder, no me echéis la bronca también vosotras, que bastante he tenido todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas a la cabeza...

Paula- Pero, te gusta, o...?

Pepa-Que no!

Sara- Y entonces para qué te la tiras?!

Pepa-Porque estaba borracha!

Sara- Que novedad... ( Irónica )

Pepa-Joder... las dos lo estábamos, mucho... y estábamos en su casa, haciendo el idiota, y ella se puso triste por su ex, y yo por Silvia, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabamos haciéndolo en la piscina ( Avergonzada )

Paula- Encima casquete submarino?

Pepa-Pero y eso qué más dará?

Paula- Pues que encima lleva alevosía! Y por su parte ( refiriéndose a Duna ) ... viciosidad infantil!

Sara- Pero qué dices?

Paula- No lo sé, estoy muy nerviosa!

Pepa-Pues si tú estás nerviosa imagínate yo... Dios... ( Apoyando los codos en el muro ) esta vez sí que la he cagado...

Sara- Bueno, no te preocupes ( Acariciando mi pelo ) Silvia y tú no estáis juntas y...

Pepa-Si ya no lo digo por eso, lo digo por Duna... joder, que éramos muy amigas, y voy yo y me dejo llevar y... ( Suspiré ) Es como si me acuesto con Paula! La cosa luego sería distinta, o no?

Paula- Bueno ( Sonriendo ) podemos probar si quieres...

Sara- No te emociones que era un ejemplo ilustrativo ( Mirándola mal )

Paula- MUY ilustrativo ( Con la mirada perdida y sonriendo )

Pepa-( Flipando mientras miraba a Paula, para luego cambiar de tema ) Pf... Silvia no se puede enterar de esto... ni Silvia ni nadie, así que por una vez en vuestra vida, ser discretas por favor ( Rogando )

Sara- Pero qué más te da?

Pepa-Como que qué más me da? Joder, que es nuestra profesora, que como alguien se entere se le cae el pelo!

Sara- Es verdad... perdona, no lo había pensado... joder Pepa, es que a ti te van los amores difíciles eh? Y con Silvia qué? ( Acariciando mi pelo )

Pepa-Pff... ( Suspiré ) Con Silvia nada, Sarita... lo de siempre. O peor, hablé con ella el viernes y cada vez me odia más...

Paula- No te odia...

Pepa-Sí que me odia, la teníais que haber escuchado... y todo por la gilipollas de Verónica. Me dijo unas cosas... poco más que se piensa que soy una psicópata y que me lo invento todo para llamar la atención.. y yo ya me he cansado de arrastrarme, de suplicarle... no puedo más. Esto se ha acabado. ( Seria )

Pasamos unos minutos más hablando sobre ello. Yo intentaba desahogarme, buscar apoyo... sin imaginar la que se me venía encima.


	7. Todo es más complicado

* CAP.7: "TODO ES MÁS COMPLICADO"*

SILVIA

Esta situación empezaba a ser terriblemente incómoda. Si quería estar con Sara y Paula, mis amigas, no podía, porque también solía estar Pepa con ellas, y como en la última escena, no había podido estar ni 2 minutos allí sin sentirme incómoda y tener que marcharme. Quizá lo mejor fuera actuar con normalidad, como si fuéramos amigas... o pasar la una de la otra, pero eso no podía ser. Ni éramos amigas, ni lo íbamos a ser... ni Pepa dejaría que yo estuviera ahí ignorando su presencia. Parecía ser que no lo entendía, cuanto más me perseguía, más rabia me daba... y cuanta más rabia me daba, menos la quería ver. Tan difícil era respetar mi decisión, y ya está?.

Pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar... por qué tanta insistencia? No dejaba de perseguirme para insistir una y otra vez en que yo estaba equivocada... y Pepa era cabezona, eso ya lo sabía... pero también orgullosa, no me encajaba que dejara el orgullo de lado para intentar convencerme una y otra vez... para ella, eso sería arrastrarse, y lo estaba haciendo. Y si de verdad había cambiado...? No. Ella no podía cambiar, también me había demostrado una y otra vez que seguía siendo la misma, y eso era lo que contaba.

Yo creía a Verónica, pero... también había algo que no encajaba con ella. Por curiosidad, no pude evitar sacar el tema sobre los supuestos rumores que había sobre Pepa con la gente de clase... esos que supuestamente todo el mundo sabía... pero no era así. Verónica me había dicho que todo el mundo sabía que Pepa decía ser maltratada... pero no era así. Al sacar el tema de Pepa, habían muchos rumores, eso era cierto... pero ninguno como el que Verónica me había dicho. Preferí no pensar mal, quizá la gente si lo sabía pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello... o Verónica había exagerado, todos lo hacíamos alguna vez. Precisamente en eso pensaba cuando ella llegó, sentándose en mi mesa.

Verónica- Hola guapa ( inclinándose para besar mi mejilla )

Silvia-Hola ( Sonreí )

Verónica- Qué tal el fin de semana?

Silvia-Bien ( Mentí )

Me tensé al recordar lo ocurrido la noche del viernes, pero intenté disimular rebuscando el estuche en mi mochila.

Silvia-Y tú qué tal?

Verónica- Bien ( Con la mirada perdida, pensativa )

Silvia-Te pasa algo?

Verónica- No, que va ( Cambiando el gesto, volviendo a sonreír ) Haces algo esta tarde?

Silvia-Pues.. pensaba estudiar para el examen del viernes, ( Sincera ) Por?

Verónica- No, era por dar una vuelta o algo... ( Decepcionada )

Silvia-Bueno, si quieres puedes venir a casa a comer, y después lo estudiamos juntas

Verónica- Sí? ( Sonrió, yo asentí ) Genial ( Entró el profesor ) Pues luego te veo, que empieza la clase

... ...

PEPA

La mañana estaba siendo una locura. Me pasé las horas rehuyendo a Duna constantemente cada vez que me la cruzaba por los pasillos. Es curioso como cuando no quieres ver a alguien, te lo cruzas más veces de las habituales... aunque, realmente estaba haciendo el idiota. Tenía clase con ella a última hora, y no podía faltar más veces a esa hora... así que...

Por una vez agradecí que Soraya fuera tan charlatana durante sus clases. Sólo tuve que permanecer toda la hora con la cabeza gacha, mirando a la mesa. Duna estaba sentada en la mesa de profesora, y aun así notaba su mirada clavándose en mí. Recé porque la hora se hiciera más corta... pero también es curioso cómo, cuándo deseas justo lo contrario, el tiempo se estira como un chicle. Cuándo por fin sonó el timbre de salida, que indicaba que ya nos podíamos ir a casa, di gracias al cielo, e intenté recoger todo lo más rápido posible para salir la primera.

... ...

SILVIA

La clase se me hubiera hecho bastante amena... de no ser porque no le podía quitar el ojo de encima a Duna. Pensaba en lo descarada que era al presentarse aquí, a darnos clase... después de acostarse con una de sus alumnas! Vale que ella por ahí entonces no era nada nuestro, pero me daba igual... si mi padre se enterara de esto se podría armar la de San Quintín.

Deseché la idea rápidamente de mi cabeza... yo no era así, y realmente aquella chica tampoco se lo merecía. Seguro que estaría arrepentida por lo que hizo, y comiéndose el coco por si alguien lo desvelaba... la que me había hecho daño aquella noche fue Pepa, no ella. No era justo que me desquitara haciéndole una auténtica putada. Decidí centrarme en lo que decía Soraya el resto de la hora.. me vino bien para no pensar.

Cuando sonó el timbre, recogí las cosas y salí al pasillo. Después de despedirme de Paula y Sara, sin hacer mucho caso a sus acompañantes ( Lucas y Aitor ) con los que seguía sin tener una relación muy cordial, busqué a Verónica... pero no la encontré. Extrañada, caminé hacia la salida... ahí tampoco estaba. Saqué el móvil y marqué su número. Me extrañé aún más al ver que me cancelaba la llamada, pocos segundos después, me llegó un sms.

SMS VERÓNICA : " Spérame en la puerta, enseguida voy. "

... ...

PEPA

Cuándo ya tenía todo preparado para irme de las primeras, salí por la puerta de la clase más cercana a mi mesa. Pasé de despedirme de nadie, para que no me retuvieran en medio del pasillo... y creí haberlo conseguido, hasta que noté una mano en mi hombro. Pensé que sería alguno de mis amigos, así que con una actitud muy borde me giré diciendo.

Pepa-Tengo prisa!

Duna- Espero que no mucha, porque tenemos que hablar, y va a ser ahora ( Seria )

Pepa-Está bien... ( Suspiré )

Duna me hizo seguirla hasta nuestra clase, de nuevo, que ya estaba vacía. Observó bien la estancia para asegurarse, y después bajó una por una las persianas de las ventanas que daban al pasillo, para luego cerrar la puerta. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por esa actitud de escondernos tanto, y ella lo notó cuando caminó hasta a mí.

Duna- Puedes estar tranquila, eh? No voy a lanzarme a comerte la boca ( Enfadada )

Me di cuenta de que había estado haciendo el imbécil, e intenté disculparme.

Pepa-Oye...

Duna- No, tranquila, no digas nada, ya lo has dejado todo bastante claro con tu actitud. Si piensas que voy a acosarte sexualmente o algo así, estás muy equivocada, no soy tan patética.

Pepa-Bueno, habló Naomi Campbell, no te jode ( Indignada )

Duna- Que no me refiero a eso, imbécil! ( Dándome un manotazo en el brazo ) Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? Qué te he hecho para que me huyas así? Creí que éramos amigas

Pepa-Y lo somos ( Bajando la cabeza )

Duna- Ah sí? Pues no lo parece, sabes? Haces esto con todas tus amigas?

Pepa-Tampoco me había acostado con ninguna de ellas, sabes?!

Ella se sorprendió, para luego bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Me pasé las manos por la cara, y luego suspiré para intentar tranquilizarme.

Pepa-Perdona... es que estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar...

Duna- Joder Pepa, pues con naturalidad, como siempre lo has hecho conmigo.

Pepa-La cosa ha cambiado

Duna- Por qué? Por echar un polvo, sin sentido ninguno, porque estábamos hechas una mierda y habíamos bebido?

Pepa-Me alegro de que lo veas así ( Aliviada )

Duna- Creías que me había pillado por ti? ( Empezó a reír )

Pepa-Oye! ( Ofendida ) Que tampoco sería tan raro!

Duna- No, no lo serías... si no fueras como una hermana para mí ( Rió ) Pepa, por Dios!

Entonces empecé a reír yo también, al darme cuenta del ridículo que había hecho. Había huido, literalmente, de su casa, y luego la había evitado de todas las maneras posibles al pensar que podía sentir algo más que amistad por mí después de lo que hicimos.

Pepa-Lo siento mucho... en serio, es que... me asusté, no quería que dejáramos de ser amigas, o hacerte daño o ... yo que sé, si ya no sé ni lo que hago... ( Tapándome la cara )

Duna- Eh... va, no te preocupes ( Me abrazó ) Seguimos siendo amigas, y no me has hecho daño... al contrario ( Bromeando, reímos )

Pepa-Anda que hasta que no me has llevado a la cama no has parado, ya te vale ( Nos separamos )

Duna- Técnicamente es la segunda vez que lo hago ( Levantando un dedo )

Pepa-Ya, pero la primera vez fue de mentira, y no hicimos nada, así que no te tires flores

Seguimos riéndonos juntas un rato más, y después de aclarar que todo seguía como antes de que cometiéramos ese error, nos fuimos cada una por nuestro lado para que nadie nos viera juntas y sospechara. Cuando salimos, la clase quedó en silencio... salvo por un apenas imperceptible "Click".


	8. El fin justifica los medios

*CAP.8: "EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS"*

10 Minutos antes….

VERÓNICA

Cuando acabó la clase de Soraya, me sentí entre aliviada y emocionada por lo que tenía en mente hacer... pero para eso necesitaba ser fría, y sobre todo, estar sola. Al ser Soraya nuestra tutora, todos sus documentos estaban guardados en el armario de clase, el cual tenía un candado... pero eso ya no era un problema, después de haberle robado la llave a esta a principios de curso, haber hecho una copia, y después volvérsela a devolver. Aún me río de ese día en el que puse mi mejor cara de niña buena para decirle que me las había encontrado por el pasillo, y lo mucho que me lo agradeció después... aunque no había mayor agradecimiento, que llevar todo este tiempo aprobando sus exámenes sin dar un palo al agua. La cosa era fácil, esperaba a que la gente se fuera, abría la clase, el armario, copiaba el examen... y a aprobar! Lo que más me gustaba de todo esto era la imagen de estudiosa y aplicada que tenía para todo el mundo, quise volver a reírme por esto, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Me sentí aún mejor por mi trabajo sucio, sabiendo que podría ayudar a Silvia a aprobarlo fácilmente... claro que no le podía decir nada, simplemente le dejaría caer que era mejor estudiarse más concienzudamente.

Lo primero de todo, despisté a Silvia como pude para escabullirme hasta el baño y esconderme allí un par de minutos... lo justo hasta que la gente se hubiera marchado a casa, y cada vez que el timbre de salida sonaba se formaba una estampida de profesores y alumnos en el pasillo, así que esa tarea en poco tiempo estaba perfectamente completada. Después, salía de nuevo al pasillo, y tras comprobar que no había nadie, abría la clase y medio agachada ( para que nadie me viera por las ventanas ) me encaminaba hacia el armario, lo abría y... mierda, eso no estaba planeado.

Verónica- ( Eso son pasos? Joder! Sí, tengo que esconderme, como me pillen se me cae el pelo... donde me escondo? Donde me escondo?! Ahí mismo )

No tuve tiempo de encontrar un escondite mucho mejor, así que rápidamente me lancé bajo la mesa del profesor, que me ocultaba totalmente. Me agazapé tanto como pude, a esperas de que quien fuera, se largara. Me asomé por la pequeñísima rendija de la mesa y vi que Duna y Pepa entraban. En un principio, estaba tan asustada que ni pensé en sacarle partido a esto. Empezaron a hablar... pero no me enteré de las primeras frases, ya que mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón insistentemente... tuve suerte de llevarlo en silencio aún. Cancelé la llamada entrante, que era de Silvia, y le escribí un sms todo lo rápido que pude, lo envié y miré fijamente la pantalla, abstraída, hasta que oí...

Duna- ... Creí que éramos amigas

Pepa-Y lo somos

Duna- Ah sí? Pues no lo parece, sabes? Haces esto con todas tus amigas?

Pepa-Tampoco me había acostado con ninguna de ellas, sabes?!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos... estaban hablando de la excursión, o de algo más reciente? Dejé mi gran impresión a un lado, y esta vez sí, decidí aprovecharme de todo esto... hablaran de lo que hablaran, ahora sí tenía pruebas de todo aquello. Abrí la aplicación de video en el móvil la conecté y enfoqué a través de la rendija de la mesa por la que anteriormente había mirado. Al estar las dos de pie, justo en frente de la mesa, tenía un bonito primer plano de la escena. Le di al play justo en el momento que, después de un silencio y un breve suspiro, Pepa volvía a hablar :

Pepa-Perdona... es que estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar...

Duna- Joder Pepa, pues con naturalidad, como siempre lo has hecho conmigo.

Pepa-La cosa ha cambiado

Duna- Por qué? Por echar un polvo, sin sentido ninguno, porque estábamos hechas una mierda y habíamos bebido?

Pepa-Me alegro de que lo veas así

Duna- Creías que me había pillado por ti?

Pepa-Oye! Que tampoco sería tan raro!

Duna- No, no lo serías... si no fueras como una hermana para mí Pepa, por Dios!

Seguí la conversación como pude, es decir, intentando aguantar mis ganas de gritar triunfalmente... había venido a por un examen, y de paso me había llevado un bonito regalo... un arma perfecta para putear a Pepa, la venganza iba a ser genial. Para que luego dijeran que yo era mala... es que me provocaban! Esa situación había sido ajena a mí totalmente. Pensé en dejar de grabar, porque ya tenía lo que necesitaba,... y menos mal que no lo hice, ya que con una frase estúpida, mi duda sobre lo que hablaban exactamente, se esclareció... haciendo así más letal mi futuro ataque.

Pepa-Lo siento mucho... en serio, es que... me asusté, no quería que dejáramos de ser amigas, o hacerte daño o ... yo que sé, si ya no sé ni lo que hago...

Duna- Eh... va, no te preocupes. Seguimos siendo amigas, y no me has hecho daño... al contrario

Pepa-Anda que hasta que no me has llevado a la cama no has parado, ya te vale.

Duna- Técnicamente es la segunda vez que lo hago.

Pepa-Ya, pero la primera vez fue de mentira, y no hicimos nada, así que no te tires flores

Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, como caído del cielo... aunque esperé a que se marcharan para pulsar la tecla que detuviera la grabación, no quería que me pillaran por una tontería así... Así que, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, lo presioné, sonando un pequeño " Click ".

Esas últimas declaraciones me habían dejado realmente impresionada... y satisfecha. O sea, que la escenita del trío en la nieve, que TANTO daño le hizo a Silvia, ... había sido mentira? Pero no sólo eso! Sino que aparte de haberla tenido engañada con ello, ahora sí que se habían acostado! Era realmente genial, ya tenía dos armas con las que atacar, y encima para dos bienes diferentes... definitivamente, la vida me sonreía mucho últimamente. Aquella grabación era la estocada final a la imagen de Pepa ante Silvia... y me alegré, muchísimo. Podría moverme por celos... o por posesión, pero realmente, ahora ya no era nada de eso. Quería proteger a Silvia de un ser tan dañino y mentiroso como lo era Pepa... está bien, está bien, yo también mentía y hacía daño... pero sólo para salvar a otra chica de las garras de aquella desgraciada. El dolor y el rechazo que me hizo sentir un tiempo atrás... No, no lo deseaba para otra persona, y menos para Silvia.

Por otra parte, ahora también tenía la forma perfecta de asegurarme un final de curso, y por tanto de instituto, perfecto... y también para Silvia. Supuse que a esta última no le haría gracia saber cómo lo habría conseguido,... pero me daba igual, en todo caso la beneficiaría, aunque no fueran las mejores formas de conseguirlo. Tenía que pensar detenidamente en cómo iba a llevar mis planes a cabo, sobre todo el que concernía a mis notas... el otro estaba más que claro, sólo faltaba llevarlo a cabo. Debía de ser fría y calculadora, un simple fallo podría tirar todas mis buenas intenciones por tierra ante Silvia... descubriría que, aunque hubiera sido todo para protegerla y apoyarla, lo habría conseguido con malas artes...

Verónica- ( Bueno, y eso que tiene de malo? El fin justifica los medios...)

Mientras salía de mi escondite, empecé a reír maléficamente cual mala de Disney... hasta que me tragué el chicle que llevaba en la boca, atragantándome... tosí repetidas veces, a punto de ahogarme...

Verónica- Joder! ( Recomponiéndome ) Tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

... ...

VERÓNICA

Decidí que antes de ir en busca de Silvia, tenía que hacer una cosa más, para poner a salvo todos mis planes, por si surgieran complicaciones. Así que volví a mandarle un mensaje de texto a Silvia. Tuve que esperar unos minutos, hasta que todo estuviera despejado. Y entonces, sintiéndome victoriosa por todo lo que había averiguado, y encima por tener pruebas de ello, puse rumbo hacia mi destino.

... ...

20 Minutos Después…

SILVIA

Llevaba un rato entretenida con el portátil, esperando a Verónica. No tenía ni idea de donde se había metido, sólo tenía dos mensajes de textos no muy claros, así que sólo me quedaba esperarla... Un poco después, escuché el timbre de la puerta. Ya que mi padre no estaba, bajé a abrir yo, era Verónica. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta con aire serio, con el fin de conseguir alguna excusa creíble para haberme hecho esperar como una tonta, primero en la calle y ahora aquí.

Verónica- Hola guapa! ( Fue a besar mi mejilla, pero la aparté suavemente ) Qué pasa?

Silvia-Cómo que qué pasa? Donde te metes? Que me has tenido esperando como una tonta

Verónica- Jo, no te enfades, si ya te he dicho que tenía cosas que hacer antes ( Jugando con un mechón de mi pelo )

Silvia-No, me has dicho textualmente ( Sacando mi móvil y leyendo ) " Ve tirando tú, que ahora te sigo " ( Levanté una ceja )

Verónica- Bueno, más o menos viene a decir lo mismo ( Rió )

Puse mi mayor cara de indiferencia, pese a que en el fondo me estaba haciendo gracia, y fui a cerrar la puerta dejándola fuera... pero ella puso las manos y empujó levemente para impedírmelo.

Verónica- Está bien, está bien... otra oportunidad, vale? ( Asentí )

Hizo como que se daba la vuelta para volver a recorrer la entrada de mi casa. Sonreí por esto. Cuando llegó hizo como que llamaba, y yo me volví a asomar.

Verónica- Hola, preciosa! ( Reí por el entusiasmo ) Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero tenía que fotocopiar unos apuntes para que pudiéramos estudiar juntas... bueno, para que tú me concedieras el honor de estudiar a tu lado ( Volví a reír ), así que pensé que sería mejor que tu fueras yendo hacia tu casa, para no hacerte andar de más y que esa preciosa cara que tienes no reflejara ni el más ínfimo de los cansancios ( Me sonrojé ) Así está bien?

Silvia-Sí, así está bien ( Avergonzada )

Verónica- No me vas a dar un besito o algo?

No muy convencida, y girándole la cara para que fuese en la mejilla, me acerqué para besarla... y en el último momento giró la cara, haciéndome darle un pico. Me separé corriendo mientras ella reía y golpeé su brazo.

Silvia-Siempre me haces lo mismo! ( Golpeándola )

Verónica- Y siempre lo seguiré intentando ( Cubriéndose y riendo )

Silvia-Anda, pasa, que me tienes contenta

Verónica- Uy... eso me suena muy a discusión de pareja, tengo que hacerme ilusiones? ( Ante mi silencio ) lo interpretaré como un sí

Silvia-De todos modos lo ibas a interpretar como te diera la gana, como todo ( mirándola mal )

Verónica- Exacto! ( Sonriendo )

Después de haber comido, visto la tele, y entreteniéndonos en todo lo habido y por haber, subimos a mi cuarto a estudiar. Yo estaba tirada en la cama, rodeada de papeles, y ella en el escritorio. Notaba como bastante a menuda, se giraba para mirarme, como si supiera que algo me estaba rondando la cabeza... y así era. Pensaba, muy a mi pesar, en Pepa... pero no en que la echaba de menos, sino en lo que ya me venía comiendo la cabeza desde días anteriores... el por qué nadie sabía nada acerca de lo de su casa, en por qué estaba tan insistente...

Verónica- En qué piensas?

Silvia-Eh? ( disimulando ) No, en nada...

Verónica- Oye, di que no me lo quieres contar, pero no digas en nada, porque está claro que pensabas en algo... de hecho creo que llevas dándole vueltas desde que hemos entrado a tu habitación

Silvia-No es nada, no tiene importancia... ( Mentí )

Verónica- Para no tener importancia te tiene bastante ida ( No respondí ) Como quieras

Se giró, visiblemente molesta, y siguió estudiando. No quería que se enfadara conmigo, quería contárselo... pero no se me ocurría como planteárselo sin que pensara que me ponía del lado de Pepa, Verónica era bastante sensible en cuanto a eso, pensaba que no me daba cuenta pero era obvio que se ponía muy celosa. Me levanté para acercarme a ella, por su espalda, y la abracé.

Silvia-No te enfades, anda.

No respondió, pero noté como se ponía nerviosa. Parecería una técnica un poco sucia usar el contacto físico para convencerla, sabiendo que yo le gustaba... el caso es que... ella a mí también me gustaba, pero no quería dar el paso aún. Al no contestarme, me volví a sentar en la cama.

Silvia-No me vas a hablar?

Verónica- No me vas a decir qué piensas? ( Girándose )

Silvia-Pensaba en Pepa ( Lo solté sin pensar )

Verónica- Ah... pues muy bien ( Indignada )

Silvia-A ver.. no te enfades. No pensaba en ella en el sentido que tú crees

Verónica- Entonces?

Silvia-Es que... no sé, hay cosas que no entiendo..

Verónica- Es que no te ha demostrado ya el tipo de persona que es? Qué más necesitas? Que te pegue en uno de sus arrebatos?

Silvia-Ella no me haría eso

Eso último lo solté de una manera muy cortante, como... si estuviera convencida de ello, y no quería estarlo. Simplemente lo dije sin pensar, como un resorte... supongo que después de haber escuchado esa frase tantas veces ya me salía de manera automática... Pude ver como el gesto siempre tranquilo de Verónica, cambiaba a uno de enfado.

Verónica- Así que ahora la defiendes

Silvia-No la defiendo..

Verónica- Sí que lo haces! ( Me sobresalté )

Silvia-Pero qué te pasa..? Por qué te pones así..?

Verónica- Joder, Silvia! porque no sé qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de cómo es! Siempre estás sufriendo por ella y por lo que hace y ahora...

Silvia-Verónica, ni la creo, ni la defiendo, es sólo que hay cosas que no me encajan...

Verónica- Qué cosas? ( Tranquilizándose )

Silvia-Pues que no entiendo por qué está tan insistente y...

Verónica- No lo entiendes? Yo creo que está clarísimo... vamos a ver, Silvia... Cuando una persona miente y se ve acorralada, insiste una y otra vez, de todas las formas, para que la crean...

Silvia-Ya, pero no sé... y si... y si lo hace porque necesita que yo la crea... porque me quiere?

Supe que le haría daño a Verónica con esto, pero necesitaba soltarlo... yo no pensaba " volver " con Pepa, ni darle una oportunidad.. ni siquiera pensaba dejar que me tocara, pero es que esa idea me daba vueltas a la cabeza constantemente... por qué si no iba a hacer todo esto? Verónica suspiró largamente, sonriendo incrédula, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Verónica- Increíble... esto es increíble...

Silvia-Verónica... escúchame, no te enfades...

Verónica- No ! Es que estoy flipando, vamos!

Silvia-Joder, que sólo lo digo como posibilidad, no porque quiera que sea así!

Verónica- Pero como puedes pensar que te quiere después de todo lo que te ha hecho? ( Agaché la cabeza, sin contestar ) Sí vamos, te quiere con locura, es un amor tan profundo, tan...( Irónica )

Silvia-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.. me haces sentir como una imbécil ( Bajando la cabeza )

Verónica dejó de pasearse de un lado para otro, y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome.

Verónica- Lo siento... no quería decir que sea una tontería que alguien te quiera, al contrario, si tú eres maravillosa... ( Sonreí levemente ) Sólo que ella ya te ha demostrado muchas veces de que pasta está hecha Silvia, no quiero que te haga más daño ( No contesté ) No quiero ver cómo sufres... qué crees? Que no sé qué lo pasas mal cuando está ella cerca, o en clase con la profesorucha de prácticas de tres al cuarto?

Silvia-Eso es agua pasada... sólo que, no sé... si ella de verdad siente algo por mí y yo se lo estoy haciendo pasar mal...

Verónica- Silvia, que no te quiere! ( Levantándose bruscamente )

Silvia-Bueno, y tú por qué estás tan segura? Por qué te pones así? Es por celos, o qué?! ( Levantando la voz )

Verónica- Que no es por eso!

Silvia-Entonces por qué? Porque no lo entiendo! ( Enfadada )

Verónica- Está bien, no pensaba hacer esto, pero tú lo has querido así, lo siento por ti

No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Fue hasta el escritorio, donde estaba su mochila y cogió su teléfono móvil. Se puso a toquetear las teclas, y después me lo ofreció. Cuando ya estuvo en mis manos, se apoyó en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Yo miraba la pantalla y a ella alternativamente sin entender.

Silvia-Qué es esto? No entiendo...

Verónica- Tú dale al play, ahora vas a ver si tengo o no tengo razón.

No sabía a qué estaba jugando... pero la curiosidad me pudo. Sin entender nada, mirando a la pantalla, pulsé el botón central del teclado, que hizo que el vídeo se reprodujera.

VERÓNICA

No quité ojo a las reacciones de Silvia ante el vídeo...ella observaba fijamente la pantalla, con cara de incredulidad, impactada... y aunque me destrozaba verla mal, tenía que abrirle los ojos de una puta vez. No podía permitir que siguiera pensando que Pepa la quería, porque no era así. Escuché la conversación ,que ya me sabía de memoria, entre Duna y Pepa de fondo, mientras veía como una lágrima se escapaba de uno de los ojos de Silvia. Cuando el vídeo acabó, sujetó el móvil con fuerza, y levantó la cabeza.

Silvia-Qué... qué coño es esto? ( Con un hilo de voz )

Verónica- La prueba que demuestra lo que te estaba diciendo

Silvia-Esto era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer? Y piénsatelo bien antes de volverme a mentir, porque las dos llevan la misma ropa que hoy en el vídeo

Verónica- Silvia, si te mentí fue por tu bien, y no te mentí, omití

Silvia-Es lo mismo

Verónica- No lo es, no quería que sufrieras más

Silvia-Aún no me has dicho por qué tienes esto ( Con la mirada perdida )

Verónica- Silvia, ha sido de casualidad, iba a buscar unos apuntes a mi mesa cuando oí que venían, y por un impulso me escondí... no quería cruzar más palabras con Pepa, y para cuando me lo pensé mejor y quería irme, ya era demasiado tarde, habían empezado a hablar y...

Silvia-Y las grabaste? Para qué? Con qué fin?

Verónica- Pues con este! Oí como dijeron que se habían acostado, y las empecé a grabar... está bien, sé que está mal hecho, y lo siento, pero necesitaba tener eso por si pensabas en volver a creerla, no te das cuenta de que lo he hecho por ti?

No me contestó, suspiré y me arrodillé frente a ella, tomando su cara entre mis manos, y limpiando las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Verónica- lo siento, vale? Pero no siento haber hecho esto.. lo que siento es que te hayan hecho daño otra vez... Silvia, no ves que es lo único que hace?

Silvia-No entiendo nada... ( Sollozando )

Verónica- Silvia, la primera vez que se acostaron, era mentira, fue una jugada para tomarte el pelo, y tú te la creíste, y todas sabemos cuánto sufriste con ello.. y mientras ella qué? Riéndose Silvia! Y no sólo eso, sino que, mientras te persigue para que la creas, haciéndote creer que te quiere, se está tirando a esa tía, que encima es nuestra profesora!

No hizo falta más, Pepa ya estaba sentenciada. Silvia se abrazó a mí, llorando... sabía que este vídeo me iba a hacer falta, Silvia era tan buena que hiciera lo que hiciera Pepa, iba a seguir creyendo que esta la quería... pero ahora no, ya no. Después de unos largos minutos, en los que Silvia poco a poco iba tranquilizándose, y dejando de llorar, abrazada a mí... se separó un poco, apartando su cara de mi cuello. La sonreí.

Verónica- Estás mejor? ( Acariciando su mejilla )

Silvia-Sí.. pero, tengo que pedirte algo..

Verónica- Claro, dime preciosa ( Sonriendo )

Silvia-Bórralo

Verónica- Cómo..? ( Sorprendida )

Silvia-Borra ese vídeo...

Verónica- Pero por qué..?

Silvia-Porque quiero terminar definitivamente con esto. Me da igual lo que haga ya, si quiere liarse con ella, pues que se líe, pero yo no aguanto más... no la quiero cerca, y mucho menos quiero vídeos suyos y de sus jugadas rondando cerca de mí ( Aparté la cara, y ella me la sujetó para obligarme a mirarla ) Verónica, por favor... no quiero que tú seas así, no quiero que dañes a nadie porque sí, aunque lo hagas por mí... no quiero otra Pepa a mi lado, por favor... ( Suplicando )

Verónica- Pero...

No pude acabar la frase, y me alegré por ello... ya que fue Silvia la que me silencio, besándome, con sus brazos aun rodeando mi cuello. Mientras nos besábamos, pensé que no había salido todo exactamente como yo lo había previsto,... pero el resultado había sido aún mejor! Lo dicho ya estaba hecho.

... ...

VERÓNICA

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos más besándonos, y yo me sentía en la gloria. La primera parte del plan había salido genial, había conseguido que Silvia detestara a Pepa definitivamente, y además me estaba besando. Sonreí interiormente... ahora faltaba la segunda parte. Poco a poco los besos fueron convirtiéndose en unos más leves, y al final nos separamos. Silvia todavía rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

Silvia-Lo harás?

Verónica- El qué ? ( Despistada, mirando su boca )

Silvia-Qué tonta ( Sonriendo ) Borrarlo

Verónica- Seguro que no es para protegerla? ( Apartándome )

Silvia borró su sonrisa.

Silvia-Pues claro que no, aún piensas eso?

Verónica- No sé... es que me da miedo que...

Silvia-Escucha ( Cogiéndome de las manos ) No siento nada por ella, no quiero que se me acerque... pero tampoco necesito que la líes con ese vídeo, y me guste o no, esa chica ( Refiriéndose a Duna ) No tiene la culpa de todo esto, no tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias de las gilipolleces de Pepa

Verónica- No sé... ( Dudando )

Silvia-Por favor...

Verónica- Bueno, está bien

Sin ganas de hacerlo, cogí mi móvil, que estaba en la cama, al lado de Silvia y busqué el vídeo. Me senté a su lado, para que lo viera, y después de unos segundos dudando, lo borré. Ella me lo agradeció, alegando que se alegraba de que no actuara como Pepa, movida por el rencor... así que lo dejé pasar. Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntas, y al llegar el anochecer me fui a mi casa, me alegré cuando Silvia se despidió de mí con un leve beso, ya en la puerta...

Verónica- Oye, esto qué significa?

Silvia-El qué? No te entiendo

Verónica- Pues... esto ( Señalándonos ) qué somos?

Silvia-No sé... creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de eso, no? ( Avergonzada )

Verónica- Entiendo ( Enfadada ) Te veo mañana

Emprendí el camino por el jardín de su casa, hacia la calle... cuando noté como me abrazaba por la espalda, e hizo que me girara.

Silvia-Dame tiempo, vale? Yo... estoy a gusto contigo, no sé... estamos bien así, no? No hace falta ponerle un nombre...

Verónica- Está bien... ( Bajando la cabeza )

Silvia-No te enfades ( Me besó brevemente) Que así estás más guapa ( Nos sonreímos )

Volvimos a despedirnos, otra vez, y entonces sí, me dirigí a mi casa. Cuando llegué, subí las escaleras hasta a mi habitación dejando la mochila en el suelo. Encendí el ordenador y estuve hablando con Silvia hasta la hora de cenar. Antes de bajar, maximicé una de las pantallas... que reproducía el vídeo de Pepa y Duna, el cual había guardado en mi ordenador, antes de ir a casa de Silvia. Sonreí a la pantalla.

Verónica- Prepárate Pepa ( Sonreí ) A ver quién se ríe ahora.

... ...

A la mañana siguiente...

PAULA

Sentada en el muro del Instituto, con Aitor frente a mí... nos comíamos a besos, aprovechando los pocos minutos que quedaban antes de que los demás llegaran. Aitor se separó de mí bruscamente.

Paula - Qué pasa? Qué haces?

Aitor- Joder Paula, que no llevamos ni dos días juntos y nos estamos escondiendo

Paula- Pero qué dices, yo no me escondo!

Oí unos pasos que bajaban por la cuesta, y reaccioné al instante agachándome, quedando medio escondida entre Aitor y el muro. Cuando levanté un poco la cabeza, vi que no era nadie que nosotros conociéramos, y sólo entonces, me volví a incorporar, roja por el ridículo que acababa de hacer, intenté abrazarle pero él se separó.

Aitor- Qué ha sido eso? ( Enfadado )

Paula- Que ha sido qué? ( Haciéndome la tonta )

Aitor- Paula, no me vaciles, eh?

Paula- Pero si no te vacilo ( Mirando para otro lado )

Aitor- Te acabas de esconder cuando ha pasado esa chica!

Paula- Que no me he escondido, que es que creí que se me había caído una lentilla! Pero no te preocupes, que está aquí ( Señalándome el ojo )

Aitor- Pero qué dices?! Si tú no llevas lentillas!

Paula- Como que no? Y esto qué es? ( Mintiendo, señalando una cajita circular en mi bolsillo )

Aitor- Es vaselina para los labios!

Paula- Eh...( Riendo tontamente ) Vale, me has pillado... qué listo que es mi chico, madre! Que te cómo! ( Intentando besarle, se separó )

Aitor- Quieres dejar de hacerme la pelota y decirme por qué te escondes? Que pasa, que te da vergüenza estar conmigo?

Paula- Que no es eso! Es que... yo nunca he tenido novio, y no sé... además Sara y Pepa aún no lo saben, y cuando lo sepan me van a vacilar...

Aitor- Que no lo saben? Y quien nos encerró en la clase? El espíritu Santo?

Paula- No nombres al señor en vano, por favor te lo pido, eh?! ( Intentando escabullirme )

Aitor- Pero qué me estás contando..?! Paula, que no soy gilipollas!

Paula- Ah, o sea que primero blasfemia y ahora soberbia? Pues muy bien!

Aitor- Paula... ( Suspiró desesperado )

Paula- Está bien... sólo dame un poco de tiempo, hasta que se lo cuente a estas, vale?

Aitor- A estas alturas lo sabe todo el mundo menos tú ( Cruzándose de brazos )

Paula- Anda, no seas así... déjame buscar el momento indicado, y ya está, vale? ( Besándole )

Aitor- Está bien... pero que sea pronto, que estoy harto de levantarme temprano para que nadie nos vea venir juntos

Paula- Que sí, te lo prometo, en cuanto encuentre el momento indicado lo diré... ( me fue a besar, pero le evité ) Y ahora vete, que me parece que viene alguien

Aitor- Está bien, ala, adiós eh? ( agitando la mano, irónico )

Paula- Adiós, adiós ( Sonriendo )

No estaba equivocada, segundos después la moto de Pepa dobló la esquina, y la aparcó frente a mí. Se quitó el casco de la moto de malas maneras, y se sentó a mi lado con una cara hasta los pies.

Paula- Buenos días!

Pepa-Lo serán para ti ( enfadada)

Paula- Que te pasa?

Pepa-Que me pasa? Espera unos segundos y juzga tú misma

Unos segundos después, oímos unos pasos que se acercaban, sin poder distinguir de quienes eran aún, ya que las plantas les tapaban.

Pepa-Mira, quieres ver un truco de magia muy bueno? ( Enfadada ) Abra kadabra, y aparece uno gilipollas...! ( Señalando el lugar por el que iban a aparecer...)

Según dijo esto, apareció Verónica...

Pepa-... de la mano de otra!

... de la mano... con Silvia.


	9. El principio del fin

*CAP.9: "EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN"*

PEPA

Observé como las dos caminaban hacia el instituto, acercándose poco a poco al lugar donde estábamos Paula y yo, para pasar por delante. A medida que avanzaban los pasos, acrecentaba mi ira, y notaba la vena del cuello cada vez más hinchada. Mi vista se concentraba en un puto fijo... en sus manos entrelazadas.

Pepa-Pero que mierda es esa? ( Señalándolas con la cabeza)

Paula- Pepa, cálmate, que luego acabamos como acabamos... no lo pongas peor...

Pepa-Si estoy muy tranquila (Irónica )

Paula- Sí, tranquilísima... tienes la vena del cuello como un fuet, pero estás tranquila que te cagas.

Pepa-Llámala

Paula- Eh?

Pepa-Que llames a Silvia, dile que venga... si se lo digo yo no va a querer

Paula- Pepa, qué vas a hacer?

Pepa-Tú llámala!

Paula- Que no, qu...( Pellizqué su brazo con fuerza ) AAAHH! SILVIAA, SILVIA!

Silvia miró hacia nosotras alarmada por los gritos. Levantó una ceja, no muy convencida de ir hasta nosotras... Se giró y tras una breve conversación con Verónica, que tampoco parecía convencida, emprendió el camino hasta nosotras. Cuando llegó pude observar su gesto serio, no le hacía ninguna gracia estar cerca de mí. En ningún momento me miró, sólo a Paula.

Silvia-Qué pasa? ( Intrigada )

Paula- Nada... que.. eh.. quería saludarte y preguntarte quee...esto...

No pude aguantar más.

Pepa-Ahora sois novias tú y esa o qué?

Silvia-...perdona? ( Sorprendida )

Entonces sí, me miró fijamente alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Suspiró, tras pasarse las manos por la cara, y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarra.

Pepa-Me has entendido perfectamente

Silvia-Sí, si la pregunta la he entendido, lo que no entiendo es a qué narices viene

Pepa-Solo quiero saber si...

Silvia-Pepa, que a ti eso no te incumbe! Vamos, es que esto ya es lo último

Pepa-Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo !

Paula- Oye chicas, habéis hecho los ejercicios de...?

Silvia-Cállate! ( A Paula ) Mira Pepa... Creí entender que me ibas a dejar en paz, que no iba a saber más de ti, blabla... cuando me vas a dejar tranquila de una vez ?!

Paula- Es que en el ejercicio dos me quedé atrancadísima y...

Pepa-Cállate! ( A Paula ) Ya sé lo que te prometí, e intento cumplirlo pero no puedo si te veo de la mano con esa! Joder Silvia, que no es trigo limpio...

Silvia-Y tú sí? Que no me creo nada que venga de ti! ( Se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró ) a ver si lo entiendes de una puta vez, que me ignores, que me olvides! Que no me importas, QUE NO TE QUIERO!

Otra punzada en mi pecho tras esas palabras... era una sensación que empezaba a serme familiar. Pero esta vez no iba a quedarme callada, no iba a aguantar más dardos envenenados de ella, no podía soportarlo. Me bajé del muro, poniéndome de pie y encarándome con ella. Silvia había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, ni mi gesto enfurecido ni la diferencia de altura entre nosotras consiguieron hacerla echarse para atrás... y yo, realmente no esperaba menos. Paula se levantó también como un resorte intentando ponerse en medio, pero no se lo permitimos. No había palabras, solo miradas de furia, respiraciones agitadas... la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.

Pepa-No te importo?!

Silvia-NO! Ni me importas, ni te quiero! No te soporto más, ni tus mentiras, ni que me persigas... no quiero que te acerques a mí, ERES UNA FALSA!

Pepa-Y tú estás ciega! Y sabes qué más?

No quería decirlo, pero estaba furiosa, desesperada... no sabía cómo hacerle ver la realidad, y que encima pensara que la mentía, que me lo inventaba todo... no podía retenerlo más, aunque me arrepintiera.

Silvia-QUÉ?

Paula- Pepa, cállate, no lo ha...!

Pepa-ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!

Paula- Haaa...aaa tomar por culo... ( Tapándose la cara )

Silvia-Que te jodan Pepa

No dijo nada, se fue... y yo me quedé allí plantada, junto a Paula, con una inmensa cara de idiota. Sabía que la había cagado, que no tenía que haberla insultado... pero la impotencia que sentía por verla al lado de esa víbora era demasiado grande...

Paula- Genial ( Aplaudió ) Maravillosa actuación, eh?

Pepa-Lo siento... ( Tapándome la cara )

Paula- Qué pretendes Pepa? Así solo lo pones peor... ( Acariciando mi espalda )

Pepa-Yo ya no pretendo nada, porque no hay nada que hacer... ya lo he intentado todo, y ella no me quiere creer, no puedo hacer nada más...

Paula- Pepa... una pregunta... todo esto que estás montando por ella,...

Pepa-No, por favor Paula

Paula- Tú..( Sin hacer caso ).. tú la quieres?

Pepa-No puedo contestarte a eso

Paula- Pero por qué?

Pepa-Porque yo no sé decir esas cosas, vale? Además, ya da igual...

Me dejé caer sobre el muro otra vez, dándolo todo por perdido. Esta ahí había llegado.

... ...

Un par de horas después, me encontraba en clase. Sara intentaba animarme con alguna de sus payasadas, ya que ya había sido informada de lo acontecido a primera hora de la mañana. Sonreía de vez en cuando, no muy convencida. De pronto, sentí como mi móvil vibraba. Lo saqué rápidamente, me imaginaba de quien podía ser la llamada... y descubrí que no me equivocaba cuando vi el nombre de Alberto parpadeando en la pantalla. Desgraciadamente, Sara también lo vio. Me miró preocupada, pero no la hice caso.

Me aparté hasta una esquina de la clase, después de asegurarme que nadie pudiera oír la conversación, y descolgué el teléfono cargada de nerviosismo. Una llamada de aquel cabrón nunca traía nada bueno.

Pepa-Sí?

Alberto- Cómo que sí? Ya sabes quién soy

Pepa-Sí, perdona... es que estoy en clase y...

Alberto- Me importa una mierda donde estés, tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo, tenemos un encargo

Pepa-Pero ahora no puedo, estoy en clase

Alberto- QUE ME DA IGUAL DONDE ESTÉS! Ya puedes estar aquí en cinco minutos

Pepa-Cinco minutos? No me da tiempo!

Alberto- En la moto te da tiempo perfectamente, no me toques los cojones eh? Cinco minutos. Si no, atente a las consecuencias.

Me colgó. Con esa última advertencia consiguió que me estremeciera, una amenaza suya nunca era en vano, siempre las cumplía. Tenía que salir de allí en seguida. Tuve suerte de que estuviéramos en el principio del recreo, aunque la gente no había salido aún. Me agaché para recoger mi mochila rápidamente, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Sara intentó pararme para que le dijera qué pasaba, pero no tenía tiempo. La empujé y salí corriendo, ante la mirada de casi toda la clase.

Corrí a través de los pasillos, esquivando a la gente que empezaba a salir de sus clases. Llegué a la calle por fin, me subí en la moto y arranqué... o lo intenté. Maldecí mil veces mientras intentaba arrancar, suplicando... pensando que no podía tener tan mala suerte, que no me podía pasar eso en ese momento... pero no sirvió de nada. La moto no arrancó. Miré desesperada para todos los sitios intentando encontrar una solución, no tenía tiempo...

Al fondo de la calle, pude ver a Verónica y Silvia... esta última quitándole el candado a su bici mientras reía de algo. Era humillante... pero estaba desesperada, corrí hacia allí sin importarme que Verónica estuviera delante... o que la pelirroja me odiara. Llegué jadeante, sobresaltando a estas dos, que me miraron entre intrigadas y asombradas. Verónica fue a caminar hacia mí, pero Silvia la paró con una mano, y después se encaró conmigo.

Silvia-Se puede saber qué quieres? Vienes a insultarme un poco más?

Pepa-Silvia, no tengo tiempo para discutir... tengo que pedirte algo ( Jadeando )

Silvia-Que qué? Pero como tienes tanta cara?

Pepa-Silvia, por favor, es muy importante... necesito que me dejes tu bici

Verónica- Pero de qué vas? ( A mí ) Ni se te ocurra, eh? ( A Silvia )

Silvia-O sea, primero me insultas, y ahora pretendes que te deje mi bici? Por qué no me la robas directamente? Eso te pega más

Pepa-Por favor, la necesito...

Silvia-Pues no sé qué decirte, es que soy tan estúpida que igual no sé quitarle el candado para dejártela, sabes? ( Sarcástica, cruzada de brazos ) Por qué no le pides que te lleve a tu amiga la profesora? Seguro que estará encantada

Cuando se cruzó de brazos, supe que estaba a punto de estallar... la conocía demasiado. Ese comentario sobre Duna me dejó descolocada, no sabía a qué venía eso ahora... Pero estaba realmente desesperada, tenía que conseguir que me ayudara, si no... no quise pensarlo...

Pepa-Silvia, por fav...

Silvia-QUE ME OLVIDES PEPA! LÁRGATE! ( Señalando con su dedo el camino )

No respondí nada, no tenía tiempo. Simplemente asentí, mirándola a los ojos... queriendo trasmitirle lo equivocada que estaba, y las grandes consecuencias que, seguramente, eso traería... Silvia era mi única salvación en ese momento, y me había dado la espalda. Me giré y salí corriendo hacia casa con toda mi energía, como no había corrido nunca... pero no sirvió de nada.

Llegué casi veinte minutos después, agotada. Fui a abrir la puerta de mi casa, pero no hizo falta... esta se abrió sola con Alberto detrás. No dijo nada, me cogió del cuello con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en él, y me obligó a entrar. Cuando ya estábamos dentro me llevó hasta el salón, sin decir nada, apretando su mano más aún. Hasta que finalmente, sonrió de medio lado, y ...

Alberto- Grábate a fuego este día. Me has hecho perder mucho dinero... pero este día no lo vas a recordar por eso, sino porque hoy vas a aprender de una puta vez que NUNCA debes desobedecer mis órdenes. Se acabaron las sutilezas contigo.

... ...

SARA

Desde hacía unos minutos, la calma y la alegría con la que había empezado el día, habían desaparecido... al igual que desapareció Pepa. No sabía por qué, si por su huida tan repentina, por la llamada de Alberto... pero no conseguía tranquilizarme. Tenía un mal presentimiento, una de estas premoniciones que se calan en lo más hondo, y que no desaparecen... que te ahogan, te hacen pensar en lo peor... y realmente, nunca anduve muy desencaminada. Empecé a sentirme histérica, aunque en un principio no tenía razones para ello... y lo peor, es que no podía apoyarme en Lucas o Aitor, quienes eran unos pilares básicos para mí, porque sabía que Pepa se enfadaría si recurría a ellos por este tema.

La situación en su casa siempre había sido un tema muy grave, pero lo pasábamos por alto a petición de Pepa... existía, pero lo ignorábamos, pese a que nos costaba... pero eran los deseos de Pepa, y teníamos que respetarlos... pero esta vez... esta vez, simplemente no pude. Corrí por los pasillos en su búsqueda, preguntando por ella.. pero casualmente, nadie la había visto, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a rodar por mi cara, sintiendo así como aquel mal augurio crecía en mi interior. Choqué con alguien.

Paula- Ey, donde vas tan...Sara! Qué te pasa? Por qué lloras? ( Ayudándome a levantarme )

Sara- Es Pepa, no sé dónde está...

Paula- Bueno, pero no te pongas así... sabes que a veces le da por desaparecer y...

Sara- No, esta vez no. Ha pasado algo, no sé el qué, pero estoy segura de que ha pasado algo, tenemos que encontrarla Paula! ( Zarandeándola )

No sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo... pero gracias a la gran complicidad que había crecido entre nosotras, supe que al instante ella también pudo sentir lo mismo que yo. Sin cruzar ninguna palabra más, las dos salimos atropelladamente por la puerta del instituto... cruzándonos con Silvia y Verónica. Ignoré la presencia de esta última, en esos momentos no me preocupaba en absoluto. Silvia me miró asustada, mi cara reflejaba la más absoluta de las preocupaciones. Presa del pánico, cogí a esta por los brazos agitándola.

Sara- Silvia, has visto a Pepa?

Silvia-Sí.. pero, qué pasa? Sara, estás bien?

Sara- No! No estoy bien, y ella tampoco, donde la has visto? Qué te ha dicho? ( La zarandeé ) DÍMELO!

No quise ser tan brusca y agresiva... pero los nervios me pudieron. Verónica se metió en medio y me empujó.

Verónica- Eh, no te pases!

Sara- TÚ QUÉ COÑO PINTAS AQUÍ? APARTA JODER! ( La empujé ) SILVIA, DÍMELO!

La misma preocupación que se reflejaba en mi cara, apareció en la de Silvia, que por unos instantes se olvidó del odio que sentía hacia Pepa, e intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado con ella minutos antes.

Silvia-La vi hace un rato aquí fuera, me pidió la bici... dijo que la necesitaba, que era... importante...

A medida que iba hablando, su voz se entrecortaba, presa de la culpa.

Silvia-Yo.. pensaba que era otra de las suyas y.. y no se la dejé...

Sara- Joder, joder!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Poco a poco el puzzle empezaba a encajar,... una llamada de Alberto, Pepa saliendo a toda prisa, la urgente necesidad porque Silvia le prestara su bici... Me asomé a una de las ventanas. Su moto estaba allí.

Sara- Esto... no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido!

Paula- Sara, tranquilízate!

Sara- No puedo tranquilizarme! Está pasando algo grave...

Silvia se acercó a nosotras, y detrás su perrito faldero.

Verónica- Esta es otra escenita de Pepa y compañía? Que pretendéis ahora, hacer sentir culpable a Silvia, o qué? ( Desafiante )

Me giré lentamente, notando como mi pecho ardía de la rabia... la hubiera matado allí mismo, pero la ignoré, ya que Silvia se acercó a mí, cogiéndome por los hombros.

Silvia-Sara, qué está pasando? Me estás asustando...

Sara- Que qué está pasando? Que ese cabrón ha llamado a Pepa, y ella ha salido disparada! Dios sabe si está bien, o si...

Silvia-Sara, seguro que está bien... ( Sin mucha convicción )

Sara- Sí, seguro que para vosotras lo está, verdad? ( Acusadora ) Como es todo mentira! DIOS! ( Me golpeé la frente ) Tengo que ir a buscarla!

No quise cruzar más palabras con ellas dos. En ese momento mi prioridad era encontrar a Pepa. Seguida de Paula, mantuvimos una exhaustiva búsqueda... pero no la encontramos. La llamamos, y no contestaba. No podíamos acercarnos a su casa... yo quise hacerlo, pero Paula me convenció... quizá eso empeoraría las cosas. Por el momento, la hice caso, dejando un límite de tiempo.

Pero ese límite de tiempo... no sirvió de nada. Pasaron los días, y la moto de Pepa seguía donde la dejó... pero ella no apareció. Y aquella horrible sensación... aquella voz interior que me gritaba que algo grave había pasado... aumentó con el paso del tiempo.


	10. Dolor que no puedes ver

*CAP.10: "DOLOR QUE NO PUEDES VER"*

SARA

Angustia, desesperación… nerviosismo. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado que sentimientos me llenaron esos horribles 5 días, le hubiera contestado eso. Esos tres sentimientos me acompañaron a todas horas, y cada vez se hacían mayores, creciendo a pasos agigantados. Tuve que hacer auténticos esfuerzos por serenarme para que Lucas y Aitor no se dieran cuenta de la gravedad del asunto cada vez que me preguntaban. Ellos preguntaban por Pepa insistentemente, y yo.. tenía que poner mi mejor cara para decir:

Sara- Ya sabéis como es, se estará tomando unos días libres ( Sonriendo forzadamente )

Y pese a todo… colaba. La fama que Pepa tenía la precedía, y todos en el instituto pensaron eso sobre su ausencia… incluidos Soraya o Don Lorenzo. Aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, supuse que este último habría hablado con el tutor de Pepa, y ese desgraciado le habría contado alguna milonga de las suyas.

Pero yo no era la única que se sentía desolada. La característica felicidad de Paula, desapareció. Pasábamos los días juntas, pensando, dándole vueltas… intentando saber. Pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Silvia también me preguntaba a menudo. Podía ver como su preocupación también aumentaba, a lo que también se le unía la culpabilidad.

Como ya he dicho, intenté ser fuerte. Intenté transmitirle serenidad a Paula, esperanza, paciencia… ella la necesitaba más que yo, pues era obvio que era mucho más frágil, y que adoraba a Pepa. Lo intenté, de verdad que lo hice… pero al quinto día me derrumbé. Tirada en el suelo del baño, agazapada, rompí a llorar… las desapariciones de Pepa eran habituales, pero esta vez… esta vez sabía que no era como las otras, y no pude aguantarlo más. Sentía como me rompía por dentro… el dolor por la certeza de lo que estaba pasando, se unió a la desesperación, la intriga y la impotencia… haciendo que el llanto que había llevado dentro todos estos días, al fin aflorara. Me sentía rota, huérfana… la necesitaba. Necesitaba a ese torbellino de metro ochenta a mi lado. Era algo fundamental en mi vida, y no podía perderlo. Me recriminé mi pasividad, haber permitido que este momento llegara. Tal vez si la hubiera intentado convencer de cambiar su situación, de denunciarlo… tal vez, si no la hubiera hecho caso callándome y mirando para otro lado, ahora no estaríamos así.

La puerta del baño se abrió tímidamente, pero me dio igual. Seguí llorando, sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro, sin importarme quien fuera a verme. Ni si quiera levanté la mirada. Sentí como unos pasos se acercaban hasta a mí, y después esa persona, se agachaba para situarse de cuclillas frente a mí, y finalmente me abrazaba. Podía notar como ese cuerpo que se adhería a mí, temblaba como yo.

Silvia-Por favor, no estés así, estoy segura de que…

Sara- De qué, Silvia? ( Levantando la cabeza ) Esto es serio, no es como otras veces… no te das cuenta? ( Llorando ) Ha pasado algo, algo grave… ha desaparecido, y si no vuelve, eh? Y si está m…

Silvia-NO! ( Me sobresalté ) No digas eso, me oyes? Esto tiene que tener alguna explicación, y la vamos a saber

Sara- Quieres decir que vas a ayudarme?

Silvia-Claro ( Acariciando mi cara )

Sara- Pensé que la odiabas

Silvia-Yo no le deseo el mal a nadie, Sara. Y tampoco quiero seguir viendo cómo te derrumbas, o como lo hace Paula… y…

Sara- Y te sientes culpable?

Acababa de hacer diana. La cara de Silvia por unos momentos reflejó que así era como se sentía, pero rápidamente volvió a ocultar su culpabilidad.

Silvia-Da igual cómo me sienta ahora, lo importante es que esto no puede seguir así

Sara- Tu padre no sabe nada?

Silvia-No le he preguntado directamente… pero por lo que he podido oír, piensa que es una de sus jugadas, … le oí hablando con Duna… ( Bajó la cabeza )

Sara- Y? Silvia, cuéntamelo

Silvia-Duna también está preocupada, y le preguntó a mi padre en la sala de profesores, … les escuché hablar detrás de la puerta. Ella insistía en que había que ir a su casa o llamar al menos, y mi padre le respondió que durante estos años era el comportamiento habitual de Pepa… y que él ya estaba cansado de intervenir ( Resopló )

Sara- Genial ( Sarcástica ) Pues me da igual lo que piense tu padre, sé que aquí está pasando algo, y lo voy a descubrir

Silvia no sabía que contestarme. La vi dudar, mirando de un lado para otro. Estaba claro que, pese a que lo que estaba pasando no era normal, ella seguía sin creer a Pepa… aunque con menos fuerza que antes.

... ...

PEPA

Un ruido estridente… y después..

Dolor…

Falta de oxígeno…

La vista se nubla… no veía… sólo algunos resplandores…

Sangre… mucha sangre…. Rodeada de sangre… sangre llenando mi boca… tapando mis ojos…

Frío… mucho frío.

Voces alarmadas… hablan…no…

Discuten… gritan… sobre muerte.

Mi muerte? Estaba muerta?

No puedo pensar…

Dolor…

Falta de oxígeno…

La vista se nubla, otra vez…

Sangre…

Más sangre…

Más gritos y…

… ya no puedo escuchar.

... ...

SARA

Agazapada detrás de unos matorrales, durante varias horas, observaba la puerta de la casa de Pepa, y por supuesto, las idas y venidas de aquel hombre. En ningún momento vi a la mujer, y ya eran tres días los que había pasado vigilando. Solo le veía a él, entrar y salir cada cierto tiempo… y podía notar su nerviosismo. Estaba ocultando algo, eso ya lo sabía, pero ahora tenía pruebas. Estaba empezando a obsesionarme, era consciente de ello, pero no me importaba. Podía notar como las demás me hablaban como si fuera una loca que se dedicaba a espiar a la gente… pero me daba igual. Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y no pararía hasta saber la verdad.

Sentí como mi móvil vibraba en el bolsillo. Le había quitado el sonido para no ser descubierta en mi escondrijo, que empezaba a ser mi segunda casa. No iba a clase, no salía con nadie, ni siquiera con Lucas… sólo vigilaba, aunque no siempre sola. La mayoría de las veces Paula estaba conmigo allí escondida, intentando hacerme entrar en razón… pero poco a poco, sus argumentos perdían convicción, pues estaba igual de segura y preocupada que yo. Dejé de cavilar por unos instantes, y tras ver quien era ( ya que esos días no le cogía el teléfono a casi nadie ), descolgué la llamada.

Sara- Dime Silvia ( Resoplando )

Silvia- Cómo estás?

Sara- Podemos dejar las preguntas obvias para otro momento?

Esos días mi carácter era temperamental e irascible con todo el mundo, pero sobre todo con Silvia. Me sacaba de quicio sus intentos por " hacerme recobrar la cordura ", su semblante tranquilo… es decir, que pensara que todo esto eran paranoias mías o un teatro de Pepa. Oí como suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono.

Silvia- Acabo de salir de clase, hoy tampoco has venido…

Sara- Vaya, te has convertido en mi madre y yo no me había dado cuenta?

Silvia- Sara, donde estás?

Sara- Tú donde crees que estoy? ( Sin dejar de vigilar la puerta de la casa )

Silvia- Otra vez allí? Sara, esto no es sano, te vas a volver loca al final y nos vas a volver locos a los demás

Sara- Dos cosas. Una, me volveré loca si no consigo encontrar a Pepa, que a ti te la pele como esté no significa que a los demás también.

Silvia- Eso no es cier…

Sara- Y dos ( Sin dejarla hablar ) Si no quieres que te vuelva loca, simplemente no me llames, preocúpate por ti y por tu amiguita, total, no sería la primera vez que lo haces, verdad?

Silvia- No seas injusta…

Pude notar como su voz se quebraba, y por unos instantes, dejé que mi auténtico yo volviera a mí. Me sentí mal por meterle tanta caña, así que dejé las borderías a un lado por el momento. Sabía que estaba preocupada en el fondo, y también que se sentía culpable.

Sara- Está bien, lo siento. Te has enterado de algo?

Silvia- No… está todo igual… le he preguntado a mi padre, pero aparte de decirme lo que ya sabíamos, puso el grito en el cielo y despotricó contra Pepa…

Sara- Gilipollas… ( Mascullé )

Silvia- Cómo? ( No me había entendido )

Sara- Nada, es igual

Silvia- Sara, tienes que descansar un poco de esto.. llevas días así, sin comer, sin dormir ahí plantada, acabarás enfermando

Sara- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además, Paula debe de estar a punto de llegar, supongo que me traerá algo de comer

Dicho y hecho, mientras acababa esta frase, una Paula con el mismo estado que yo, atravesó los matorrales para sentarse a mi lado. Hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo saludo, y después volví a dirigir la mirada al mismo punto que antes… al mismo que todos estos días.

Sara- Mira, acaba de llegar, así que quédate tranquila.

Silvia- No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que sigues allí

Sara- Y yo no puedo estarlo sabiendo que Pepa no está bien

Silvia- Como quieras, pero…

Sara- Oye ( La corté ) Ya hablamos en otro momento

Y sin más, colgué. No me apetecía seguir manteniendo una conversación que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, tenía otra cosa en la que centrar toda mi atención. Pasé el resto de la tarde de la misma forma, ahora con Paula a mi lado, hasta que llegó la noche… sin ningún cambio.

PEPA

Frío… me costaba respirar cada vez más. La luz se iba desvaneciendo. Más frío que antes… la única sensación cálida es la de mi sangre resbalando por mi piel. A veces silencio… y de pronto voces que discuten. Dejo de escuchar otra vez… estaba segura, me estaba muriendo… la luz se apagaba poco a poco… hasta que finalmente… tan sólo… oscuridad. Vacío. Muerte?

Voz1- Se nos va… joder! JODER! SE NOS HA IDO, DESPIERTA!

Voz2- Quieres tranquilizarte de una puta vez? Me estás poniendo nervioso!

Voz1- Que me tranquilice? Como quieres que me tranquilice? Esta vez se te ha ido la mano, esta vez sí!

Voz1- Ya lo veo

Voz2- Tú eres consciente de lo que has hecho? Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Voz1- Pensar en frío!

Voz1- Pensar en frío? Estás loco?!

Voz2- Quieres acabar igual que ella?

Voz1- N…no…

Voz2- Pues cállate o la acompañaras! Hay que esconderla

Voz1- Cóm…cómo…?

Voz2- Ya me has oído! Nadie puede enterarse, tiene que parecer un desgraciado accidente ( Rió )

Voz1- Nos van a pillar… donde la vamos a esconder?

Voz2- Ya lo sabes, no seas estúpido.

Voz1- Y cómo vamos a justificar esto…?

Voz2- Eso déjamelo a mí. Pensaran que fue accidental, pero si lo hacemos bien, pasará tiempo hasta que se enteren.

Voz1- Como has podido hacer esto…? Está…

Voz2- Está como le avisé que estaría muchas veces! Ella se lo ha buscado!

Voz1- Para! PARA ! No lo pongas peor!

Voz2- Peor? ( Rió ) Ya no puede estar peor!

SILVIA

Después de que me colgara el teléfono, me quedé mirando fijamente la pantalla. Estaba perdida, no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer… me estaba muriendo por dentro. Una mano acarició mi espalda, aunque realmente, no la sentí.

Verónica- Y? Qué te ha dicho?

Silvia- Lo de siempre…

Verónica- No tienes por qué estar así

Silvia- Yo creo que sí…

Verónica- Pues yo creo que te la están intentando colar otra vez… o sino, Pepa lo está intentando, y las demás se lo han creído, como tú

Silvia- No… no puede ser, es demasiado grave como para…

Verónica- A caso sería la primera vez?

No contesté. Me levanté de mi cama, donde estaba sentada, y comencé a pasear nerviosa por la habitación. Clavé mi mirada en Verónica, que me miraba expectante.

Silvia- Así no ayudas nada, lo sabes, no?

Verónica- Vas a echarme a mí la culpa ahora?

Silvia- No te echo nada! Tan sólo, deja de creerte el ombligo del mundo ahora, aparca tus odios y ayúdame, no eches más leña al fuego!

Verónica- Ah… entiendo, yo soy la mala de esta historia. Pues nada, no te preocupes, que ya no echo más leña

Recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta para salir. No sabía que hacer, estaba en una encrucijada.

Silvia- Espera! ( Comenzando a llorar ) Lo siento, es que… es que esto puede conmigo…

Finalmente se paró, y girándose fue hasta mí para abrazarme e intentar calmarme.

Verónica- Todo esto se va a solucionar. Para bien o para mal, acabaremos averiguando qué pasa… sólo te digo, que no te pongas así antes de tiempo, porque esta puede ser otra de las suyas, y yo no quiero que tú sufras.

Asentí, sin estar de acuerdo pero… no me apetecía discutir ahora. Intenté tranquilizarme pensando que tendríamos tiempo para resolver todo esto… sin ser consciente, de que el tiempo ya se había acabado hace días.


	11. Final de la línea

*CAP.11: "FINAL DE LA LÍNEA"*

SARA

Unas cuantas horas más a mi espalda escondida en ese lugar, observando cada movimiento… algunas novedades, pero no las que yo necesito. Es sábado, y llevo aquí desde la tarde de ayer. Para mis padres estoy en casa de Paula, así que eso no me preocupa. Paula no ha podido resistir más y se ha ido a su casa… pero yo no me rindo, no me iba a mover de aquí.

Tenía un plan… quizá lo había elaborado envuelta en mi locura… no lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaba. Pero no podía hacerlo sola. Necesitaba ayuda, y ya sabía a quién iba a pedírsela… me iba a ayudar, quisiera o no. Si fuera necesario, utilizaría la fuerza, o la intimidación… cualquier cosa. Se lo hubiera pedido a Paula, pero en este caso, su ayuda no me servía.

Así que, prácticamente sin pensar, llamé a la puerta principal de su casa. Esperaba a que me abriera nerviosa, haciendo que mi mano repiqueteara en el yeso de la pared. Mis piernas temblaban, pero no eran nervios. Era puro agotamiento, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Me escocían los ojos, tal vez de llorar… tal vez de no dormir, qué más daba. No sé si fue alivio lo que sentí al comprobar que la persona que me abrió la puerta, la que iba a ayudarme de todas, tenía las mismas ojeras que yo… al menos eso quería decir que no estaba completamente loca. Quise sonreír a modo saludo, pero no podía sonreír… ya no. Y dudaba que pudiera volver a hacerlo si esto no acababa pronto. De todas formas, mi intento de sonrisa se hubiera borrado al ver que a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento, aparecía por detrás de la que iba a ser mi ayudante.

Silvia-Sara… ( Me abrazó ) Estás bien? Estás pálida

Sara- Tú también ( Acusadora )

Silvia-Ya… quieres pasar?

Sara- No, en verdad venía a…

Aquella horrible voz interrumpió el momento, como solía hacerlo siempre… sólo que esta vez, yo estaba demasiado desquiciada como para calmarme e ignorarla.

Verónica- Venías a seguir con el numerito, no? Hasta cuando vais a estar con eso? ( Cruzándose de brazos )

Iba a responder,… iba a dejar que todas las culebras del mundo salieran por mi boca, pero no hizo falta. Aquello me sorprendió y alegró a partes iguales. Silvia se giró sobre sí misma.

Silvia-Quieres callarte? Si no vas a ayudar, no molestes, vale?!

Verónica- Silvia, yo…

Silvia-Ni Silvia ni Silvio, joder! Entiendo que Pepa no sea santo de tu devoción, pero como puedes tomarte a risa este asunto? Yo jamás le desearía eso a nadie!

Verónica- Tienes razón, lo siento…

Silvia-Dios ( Resopló, para volver a girarse y mirarme ) Perdona, que querías? ( Preguntando dulcemente )

Sara- Tu ayuda

Ni que decir tiene, que a Verónica no le hizo ni puta gracia… pero, a quien le importaba? No pretendía, y por supuesto no iba a permitir, que ella se uniera en la ayuda. Antes me cortaría un brazo. En cambio Silvia, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Silvia-Claro, qué puedo hacer? Dímelo, lo que sea! ( Cogiendo mis manos )

Aquello me reconfortó. Me aliviaba saber que no estaba sola,… o… quizá me aliviaba saber que Silvia quería ayudar… estuviera donde estuviera Pepa, sabía que aquello le alegraría… que su princesa se preocupara por ella. Sonreí momentáneamente por este último pensamiento… si Pepa se enteraba de que sabía de ese apelativo cariñoso, se moriría de vergüenza y lo negaría hasta el final… pero yo no tenía la culpa de que ella hablara en sueños… ni de que Silvia ocupara todos ellos.

Sólo tenía que decir una simple frase, que en otro caso carecería de importancia… pero en este, pronunciarla parecía una broma pesada.

Sara- Me… me dejas… tu bici, por favor?

Y acerté, la cara de Silvia cambió totalmente, y por un momento pude ver como se ausentaba de allí, volviendo a la culpabilidad… recordando esa frase de la boca de Pepa, y su negativa como respuesta… lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Para dejar claro que no era ninguna broma macabra, paré aquella lágrima, fruto del remordimiento, con mi dedo.

Sara- Es que… tengo que ir a un sitio, y yo no tengo otra forma de ir… no puedo decírselo a nadie, y no me siento con fuerzas de llegar andando…

Silvia-No, no te expliques, de verdad, es que…

Iba a explicarme lo que le pasaba, pero asentí , dándole a entender que había sido más que evidente.

Sara- Entonces, me la dejas…?

Silvia-Claro que sí, está en el garaje, voy a por ella vale? ( Asentí ) Pero… puedo preguntarte a dónde vas? Tiene que ver con… ( Bajó la cabeza )… con ella?

No me hacía gracia tener que revelar mis planes delante de Verónica, pero decidí darle una tregua a Silvia, y contárselo.

Sara- Sí. Está relacionado, creo que es algo muy importante,… quizá Pepa esté allí

No quería dar muchos más datos, al menos, no en ese momento. Silvia subió rápidamente la cabeza y se acercó a mí, me cogió de un brazo, y me dijo… bueno, casi suplicó.

Silvia-Puedo ir contigo?

Verónica- Qué? Ni lo sueñes! Puede ser pelig…

Silvia-Por favor Sara ( Sin hacer caso de Verónica ), déjame ir contigo, por favor ( Empezando a llorar ) Te juro que no te molestaré, déjame ayudarte, por f…

No la dejé terminar… tampoco la contesté. Me eché sobre ella y la abracé. La había echado de menos, la necesitaba a mi lado… era consciente del daño que le había hecho a Pepa, y de los errores que estaba cometiendo, pero parecía que poco a poco….

Silvia-Eso es un sí?

Sara- Claro ( Llorando yo también ) Corre, ve a buscarla, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Asintió sonriendo, aunque con la cara bañada en lágrimas, y desapareció para ir hasta el garaje. Yo la esperé en la puerta… Verónica salió de la casa del todo, cerrando tras de sí. La miré con todo el asco del mundo… por qué esa actitud? Se pensaba que la casa de Silvia era suya, o cómo?

Verónica- No voy a permitir que te la lleves

Sara- Ay, Dios! Por qué no te mueres o algo y me olvidas?

Verónica- Sí, eso te gustaría eh?

Después de asentir a modo respuesta, bufé y decidí acompañar a Silvia hasta el garaje para luego irnos juntas, no soportaba a esa tía. Me guardé mis ganas de estrangularla allí mismo, me giré, y eché a andar… y todo iba bien, hasta que…

Verónica- Lástima que quizá la que acabe muerta no sea yo, y sí tu amiga, verdad?

Eso fue totalmente… mezquino, cruel. Noté como mis ojos se empañaban, no porque me afectara el comentario en sí, ya que venía de esa gilipollas… sino, porque no entendía como se podía decir eso… como se podía ser tan sumamente desalmada .Y entonces perdí los papeles… e hice lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer. Total… qué más daba? Ya había perdido la cordura hace días. Pensé en Pepa, y en lo que le hubiera gustado presenciar este momento.

Me giré rápidamente, jadeante por la furia, y corrí hasta ella… lo hice tan rápido que ni lo vio venir, y entonces, con todas mis ganas le asesté un puñetazo en la cara… el golpe estaba tan cargado de rabia que Verónica cayó para atrás, tapándose la cara al instante.

Sara- Púdrete, hija de puta

La dejé allí tirada, tal como merecía, y fui al garaje, que estaba abierto. Cuando llegué Silvia ya tenía la bici desencadenada y preparada para salir. Me acerqué hasta ella y le pregunté si estaba segura, a lo que respondió que sí rotundamente. Me subí en la bici, y ella detrás, para así encaminarnos hasta el lugar que tenía pensado… deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde

... ...

SARA

El camino hasta el lugar al que nos dirigíamos fue duro. Estaba relativamente lejos, y yo pedaleaba con todas mis fuerzas, que ya eran pocas. Silvia insistía una y otra vez en saber a dónde íbamos, pero yo no contestaba, no quería frenar. Seguí pedaleando hasta llegar al lugar que quería. Bajé de la bici, y Silvia detrás, mirándome sin entender, y me la llevé hasta detrás de unos arbustos para ocultarnos junto con la bici.

Silvia-Sara, dónde estamos?

Sara- Ahora lo verás

Observé el pequeño almacén situado a unos metros de nosotras. Tenía una gran puerta de barrotes, que como podía haber observado días antes, era electrónica. Silvia repitió la pregunta una y otra vez, y yo la ignoré,… hasta que con sus manos en mi cara, me obligó a mirarla.

Silvia-Sara, dónde estamos? Si pretendes que te ayude al menos dime qué hacemos aquí.

Iba a contestar, pero mi móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo saqué para ver quién era, y pude ver el nombre de Paula reflejado en la pantalla. Descolgué.

Sara- Dime

Paula- Como que dime? Dónde estás?

Sara- Donde siempre

Paula- Sara… ( Suspiró ) No me mientas, estoy delante de la casa de Pepa, y aquí es obvio que no estás.

Suspiré. Me había pillado mintiéndola.

Sara- Estoy con Silvia… vigilando un almacén que nuestro " Amigo " ha estado frecuentando mucho últimamente con su camioneta. Algo me dice que esto tiene mucho que ver con la desaparición de Pepa.

Paula- Y por qué no me lo has dicho? Qué pasa, yo no cuento?

Sara- No es eso… joder, te veía tan hecha polvo que…

Paula- Que pensaste que lo podías hacer todo tú sola? ( Enfadada ) Te crees invencible?

Sara- No estoy sola, estoy con Silvia

Miré a esta última, que me observaba con cara de " Estás loca? ". Volví a mirar hacia el frente para continuar la conversación.

Sara- Escúchame, tú no te muevas de ahí. Escóndete y vigila.

Paula- Pero…

Sara- Hazme caso, ahí me eres de más ayuda, si ves algo, ya sabes…

Paula- Quiero saber que está pasando allí

Sara- Yo te llamaré si vemos algo

Paula- Seguro? ( Sin creérselo )

Sara- Que sí, venga, adiós.

Colgué rápidamente para no darle posibilidad de réplica.

Silvia-Pero…?! Estás loca? Qué hacemos aquí? Y si ese hombre nos ve?

Sara- No nos va a ver… tengo una corazonada, aquí vamos a descubrir alg… Mira, mira! ( Susurré )

La camioneta de Alberto pasaba por delante del arbusto tras el que nos escondíamos, y tras unos breves segundos, la puerta se accionó, dejando pasar así el vehículo. Cuando vi que era la oportunidad, tiré de Silvia, y corriendo medio agachadas, conseguimos entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Le hice a Silvia un gesto para darle a entender que no hablara, que no hiciera ningún ruido… aunque esta no me hizo caso.

Silvia-Y se puede saber qué vamos a hacer? ( Hice un gesto para que se callara ) Joder…

Aproveché que ese hombre estaba de espaldas, sacando algo de su vehículo, y entramos por la primera puerta que vimos. Íbamos a continuar, pero oí como Alberto mantenía una conversación telefónica por su móvil, aún a los pies del vehículo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para captarla. Escuché.

Alberto- Ahora mismo estoy en el almacén… he venido a ver… sí, ya sabes…. La cría? A buen recaudo ( Rió ) Le di lo que se merecía, se me fue un poco la mano… y ahora tengo escondida lo que queda de ella… ya sabes…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… miré a Silvia, que se había quedado blanca como la pared… estaba hablando de Pepa… Pensé en todo lo que acababa de oír, y entonces estuve más segura que nunca de que Pepa estaba en aquel lugar… a saber en qué estado. Bajamos a través de unas escaleras a lo que parecía ser un sótano. Tuvimos que hacerlo a prisa, ya que después de la conversación telefónica, pudimos escuchar como Alberto colgaba y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

Tenía largos pasillos poco iluminados, los cuales recorrimos a prisa. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna puerta tras la que escondernos… pero solo había una… al final del pasillo. Cuando llegamos abrimos de golpe, y tras dejar pasar a Silvia, cerré con cuidado de no dar un portazo… Alberto no debía estar muy lejos. La estancia estaba "iluminada" por un solo foco que parpadeaba, dándole a la habitación un aire muy tétrico. Algunos rincones de la gran habitación se mantenían a oscuras. Corrimos hacia uno de ellos, con la suerte de poder escondernos tras una pila de cajas, a través de las cuales podíamos divisar parte de la habitación sin ser vistas.

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que entró un hombre al que no conocíamos, vestido con una bata blanca. Nos miramos entre nosotras, extrañadas… qué era ese lugar? No fue hasta que ese hombre entró en la habitación, cuando nos dimos cuenta que en el centro de la estancia había una camilla metálica… con un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana.

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón… las dos empezamos a respirar agitadamente, muertas de miedo.

Silvia-P…Pepa..? ( Con un hilo de voz )

Aunque no se la escuchó, la tapé la boca inmediatamente. Ella se apartó.

Silvia-Ese… ese anillo en el suelo… es… es de Pepa… ( Con la voz entrecortada )

Miré hacia la parte del suelo que estaba justo debajo de la camilla… y … yo también reconocí aquel anillo… Silvia fue a decir algo más, pero le tapé la boca.

No sabía que era ese lugar, ni estaba segura de que fuera Pepa… pero si lo estaba de que esa gente era peligrosa. Pensaba que Alberto entraría de un momento a otro en la sala… pero no lo hizo. No lo entendía. Ya llevábamos cerca de tres cuartos de hora, escondidas detrás de esas cajas, histéricas, viendo ir y venir nervioso al hombre de la bata blanca, observando el anillo, la camilla… y ese desgraciado no aparecía, pese a que juraría que había entrado después de nosotras. Paula me llamaba al móvil, preocupada porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no la había informado como prometí.

Algunos minutos después, Alberto entró en la sala. Nuestras respiraciones se cortaron… sabíamos que estábamos a punto de desvelar el misterio de la identidad de la persona que estaba debajo.

Alberto- Y bien? Cómo está?

Recé… en esas pocas décimas de segundos, recé todo lo que sabía para no oírlo, para que no lo dijera, para que no fuera… pero mis plegarias… no fueron escuchadas…

Hombre- Como vas a tapar esto ahora en el pueblo…? Está… ( Horrorizado ) … está muerta…

Y ese, aún a día de hoy, fue el momento más agónico de mi vida. Mi alma se partió en dos… mi corazón dejó de latir durante largos segundos… las uñas de Silvia, que estaba en el mismo estado que yo, se clavaban en mi mano, presa del pánico… y yo… simplemente, no las sentí…

... ...

PEPA

El frío ya no estaba… el dolor tampoco. Me extrañé, era lo único que había sentido en muchas horas… por qué ya no? De pronto… luz? Aquello era luz? Quise sonreír ante esto… y al fin pude hacerlo! Empezaba a sentirme feliz, lo había conseguido?

Pude abrir los ojos del todo… y la luz me cegó. Me tapé los ojos, emitiendo un pequeño quejido… tantas horas a oscuras y al fin podía ver la luz… pero…

Aquello era un poco raro. Demasiada luz… es más, todo era luz. No había paredes… no había objetos, no había gente, ni suelo… sólo luz. Olvidé esto momentáneamente, cuando descubrí que podía caminar… y lo hice. Avancé poco a poco, aunque aquel paisaje no cambiaba nada.

Pepa-Hola?!

"Hola… ola… la… la…"

Pepa-Hay alguien?!

" Alguien… guien… en… en… "

Eco? Dónde diablos estaba? Seguí caminando, sin avanzar. Empecé a desesperarme por momentos. Corrí, corrí y corrí. Pero nada, no había avance. Aquello parecía alguna broma de mal gusto. Empezaba a asustarme, así que dejé de intentar avanzar. Hasta que oí una voz familiar a mi espalda, al fin!

Voz- Pepa!

Me giré… y aunque estaba asustada, no pude evitar sacar la mayor de mis sonrisas.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… de pronto lo raro que era aquel lugar, me dio igual. Avancé unos pocos pasos… no fueron muchos, ya que la gran impresión que tenía, no me lo permitió. La miré… era ella… era mi madre. Sonreí.

Pepa-Eres… eres tú…?

Victoria- Claro que soy yo, no me ves? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-No… no me lo puedo creer… qué haces aquí? Dónde estamos?

Victoria- Tanto tiempo deseando verme, cada noche… y sólo vas a preguntarme eso? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Como… como sabes lo que…?

Victoria- Piensas? ( Asentí ) Hace mucho tiempo, te juré que siempre estaría contigo, aunque no pudieras verme… recuerdas?

Pepa-Claro que lo recuerdo… te echo tanto de menos…

Victoria- Y yo a ti, preciosa. Siempre.

Pepa-Mamá… desde que no estás todo es… horrible…

Victoria- No todo ( Sonrió )

Pepa-Sí, todo… te necesito… nada me sale bien, soy un desastre…

Victoria- Eso no es cierto. Has sabido seguir adelante tú sola. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija, tenlo siempre en cuenta

Toda aquella situación era… increíble. Pero me sorprendí aún más cuando noté como un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Atrapé una de ellas con mis dedos y la miré…

Victoria- Impresionada? ( Sonrió )

Pepa-No es eso, es que… yo nunca…

Victoria- Nunca lloras ( Asentí ) Por qué? Piensas que serías menos digna por ello?

Pepa-No… no es eso… es simplemente que… desde que tú te fuiste, no me sale… sólo me ha pasado una vez desde entonces, pero… siento que ya no puedo hacerlo, la gente piensa que es por orgullo, pero siento que…

Victoria- Que me traicionarías si lloraras por algo que no fuera yo? ( Asentí ) Tienes que olvidar todo eso

Pepa-Qué? Yo no puedo olvidarte!

Victoria- Sé que no lo harías nunca, pero no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo

Pepa-Entonces..?

Victoria- Quiero que olvides el dolor… el rencor. Tú fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, eres maravillosa… por qué no le muestras eso a la gente, y no tu lado más oscuro? Piensa en todo ello… usas el rencor para huir del dolor… pero eso solo te trae más…

Pepa-Dolor… ( Susurrante )

Victoria- Exacto. Las dos sabemos cómo eres, por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo?

Pepa-Porque tengo miedo a que…

Victoria- Te hagan daño ( Asentí de nuevo ) Si te escondes tras una coraza nunca vas a poder ser feliz hija… tienes tantas cosas buenas que dar… no puedes desperdiciarlas así. Por qué huir de los sentimientos como lo haces?

Pepa-No huyo…

Victoria- Sí lo haces. Te niegas a expresarlos. Tanto cuesta decir un…

Pepa-Te quiero! ( Empezando a sollozar )

Victoria- Lo ves… no cuesta tanto, verdad? La vida es muy corta, tú lo sabes… si no le dices lo que sientes a la gente que quieres, puede que un día ya sea demasiado tarde…

Pepa-Pero yo siempre te lo decía…

Victoria- No hablo de mí…

Pepa-No puedo… ( Sollozando )

Victoria- Sí puedes, debes hacerlo

Pepa-Bueno, pero eso ahora ya da igual! Ahora estoy aquí contigo… y lo demás no importa… aunque no sepa dónde estamos… no vas a decírmelo?

Victoria- No puedo decírtelo… aunque creo que ya te lo imaginas…

Pepa-Estoy… estoy muerta? Me ha…matado?

Victoria- Es posible… ( Triste )

Pepa-Como que es posible? O me ha matado, o no!

Victoria- Eso depende de ti… Acércate, abrázame! ( Ofreciéndome su mano )

Pepa-Mamá …( Intenté tocarla )

Cuando alargué mi brazo, esperaba con toda mi alma poder abrazar a mi madre al fin… pero no pasó. Mi brazo la atravesó, como si fuera un holograma. La miré sin entender nada, y ella sólo sonrió. Volví a intentarlo, pero la atravesé.

Pepa-Qué significa esto…?

Victoria- Que no estás muerta, y yo me alegro tanto… ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Pues yo no! Quiero tocarte, quiero quedarme aquí contigo!

Victoria- No debes, tienes que continuar

Pepa-Es que no quiero continuar!

Victoria- Hija, tienes que volver,… por favor

Pepa-No! Ahora que por fin te tengo, quieres que me vaya?

Victoria- Quiero que vivas, que seas feliz

Pepa-Pero es que no entiendes que allí no puedo? Todo es horrible! Y si no, como crees que he llegado hasta aquí?!

Victoria- Sé por qué estás aquí… y por eso debes volver, y cambiarlo todo. No puedes dejar que ese hombre se salga con la suya, yo sé que puedes cambiarlo.

Pepa-Ya me da igual lo que haga!

Victoria- También te da igual la gente a la que hará daño cuando tú te vayas?

Me quedé callada unos instantes.. pensando ante aquella posibilidad, mirando al suelo… y levanté la cabeza, decidida.

Pepa-Sí, me da igual. Yo quiero estar aquí

Victoria- Otra vez empeñándote en ser lo que no eres? Tú no permitirías que eso pasara… no permitirías que los demás…

Pepa-Me dan igual los demás! Estoy harta de intentar ayudar a los demás y que luego… ( Bufé ) Me da igual, voy a quedarme… como lo hago? ( Perdida )

Victoria- Si quieres volver, tienes que desearlo con fuerza… mientras tú lo desees aquí, tu cuerpo luchará allí por volver, pero si no… no hagas nada, y te quedarás…

Pepa-Genial ( Sonreí )

Dejé mi mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada… y poco a poco, pude notar como el vacío entre mis dedos, donde debía estar el brazo de mi madre el cual antes atravesaba, se iba llenando… empezaba a sentirla… Poco a poco, mi alma en ese lugar, se iba materializando… mientras en otro lugar, mi cuerpo moría.

SARA

Horrorizadas, llenas de pánico, muertas por dentro… Así estuvimos Silvia y yo durante aquellos segundos eternos,… aquellos en los que fuimos conscientes de que jamás volveríamos a ver a Pepa… aquel hombre la había asesinado…

Debido a la gran amplitud de aquella sala, y a la discusión que mantenían los dos hombres en frente de nosotras, no pudieron escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas por el horror, los primeros sollozos…

Hombre- Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? ( Alterado )

Alberto- Y tú qué crees? Esconder el cadáver!

Hombre- Como has podido…? Era una chiquilla…

Alberto- Ella se lo buscó! Tú lo sabes perfectamente! Llévatela de aquí! Antes de que acabe la noche quiero este cadáver fuera de la faz de la tierra, has entendido? ( Asintió ) Y hazlo rapidito y sin rechistar.

Hombre- Pero…

Alberto- YA ESTÁ BIEN! ( Sacó una pistola y le encañonó ) QUIERES IR CON ELLA?! NO SERÍAS AL PRIMERO QUE ME CARGO!

Hombre- No, no dispares… por favor… ( Atemorizado )

Alberto- PUES HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, VENGA!

El hombre de la bata blanca empujó la camilla fuera de la habitación, con Alberto detrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró, nos quedamos a solas. La lámpara del techo que parpadeaba, apenas alumbraba el centro de la habitación… y como si de una broma macabra se trataba, iluminaba el anillo de Pepa en el suelo…

Miré a Silvia… estaba horrorizada, en estado de shock. La zarandeé, pero no se movía. Empecé a hablarla entre sollozos, histérica.

Sara- Silvia! Tenemos que irnos de aquí, esto es peligroso!

Silvia-Est…está… muerta…

Hablaba mirando al vacío, sin ver nada. Me levanté y tiré de ella, sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas… o sí. Estaba tan destrozada como ella, pero teníamos que salir de allí inmediatamente. Como pude, la arrastré hasta el centro de la habitación. La dejé allí de pie, para abrir la puerta y vigilar el pasillo, esperando que tuviéramos camino libre. Cuando me pareció el momento, me giré para avisar a Silvia. No sabía si lo iba a conseguir, sentía una gran presión en el pecho que apenas me dejaba respirar… y no mejoró cuando vi aquella imagen.

Silvia, en el centro de la habitación… con el anillo de Pepa entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente… pálida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… impasible. La hablé, la llamé mil veces… pero no me oía. Corrí hasta allí y tiré de ella,… era ahora o nunca… pero no se movía. Me desesperé, llorando aún más fuerte.

Sara- Silvia ayúdame por favor! Si no salimos de aquí nos matarán, no te das cuenta?! ( Tirando de ella )

Por fin mis palabras tuvieron efecto, y entre carreras, jadeos, sollozos… en pocos minutos estuvimos fuera, tras saltar el muro. Unos metros después, nos dejamos caer en el suelo, rotas de dolor por dentro… y permanecimos así sin saber cuánto tiempo, abrazadas, llorando… llorándola a ella… ahogándonos. Pensé en que jamás volvería a verla sonreír, a llenar su cara de besos cada vez que me la encontraba, aunque sabía que aquello le molestaba… no volvería a escucharla reír, ni a presenciar alguna de sus majaderías… no me volvería a asustar haciendo el cabra con la moto al pasar por mi lado… no me abrazaría más… no me escucharía pacientemente tras una riña con Lucas… no volvería a enfadarme con ella por llegar tarde a nuestras citas… nunca más…


	12. Te he echado de menos

*CAP.12: "TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS"*

PEPA

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sonreía ante la sensación que estaba experimentando. Cada vez sentía más la presencia física de mi madre entre mis manos. Esa sensación iba en aumento con el paso de los segundos… supuse que eso significaba que me estaba muriendo, pero no me importó. Era lo que quería. Sonreí aún más, ya casi la tenía conmigo otra vez, ya casi estaba…

Victoria- Hija!

Pepa-Espera! Ya casi está ( Con los ojos cerrados )

Victoria- Estás segura de esto?

Pepa-Claro que lo estoy, quiero estar aquí contigo, no he querido otra cosa desde que te fuiste

Victoria- Y qué hay de lo demás?

A medida que mi madre hablaba, perdía la concentración… y su tacto entre mis manos se debilitaba.

Pepa-No me hagas esto…

Victoria- Sólo quiero que estés segura…

Pepa-Lo estoy

Victoria- No te creo… nunca has podido engañarme ( Sonrió ) Abre los ojos

Pepa-No… no me hagas esto mamá…

Victoria- Ábrelos

No quería… pero lo hice. Abrí los ojos y la vi sonriéndome, igual que cuando era pequeña… igual que lo hacía antes de irse. Noté la presencia de mis lágrimas de nuevo.

Pepa-No me hagas esto… ( Repetí ) Quiero quedarme…

Victoria- Está bien, si quieres quedarte lo harás… si tanto lo deseas, no habrá nada que pueda cambiarlo, no?

Pepa-Exacto

Victoria- Ni si quiera esto?

Mi madre movió uno de sus brazos, y a pocos metros de él apareció una imagen de Sara, la noche que la conocí.

Pepa-No vas a conseguir nada con esto…

Victoria- No lo pretendo. Sólo, vamos a recordar lo que ha pasado en tu vida desde entonces.

Pepa-No es necesario, no va a cambiar nada…

Victoria- Yo creo que algo sí. Piensas que nadie te necesita allí?

Pepa-No. Sara tiene a Lucas y…

Victoria- Sin embargo, no fue Lucas quien la salvó aquella noche, no? Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido?

Pepa-Qué más da?

Victoria- No da igual. Tú le cambiaste la vida a esa chica. Y no sólo a ella, a él ( Apareció una imagen de Lucas ), y a él ( Luego Aitor )… y si regresas, también lo harás con ellas ( Y entonces, Duna y Paula )

Pepa-Cómo lo sabes..? Qué les va a pasar…?

Victoria- Tendrías que volver para saberlo… yo no puedo decírtelo.

Aparté la mirada de aquellas imágenes, no quería verlas.

Victoria- Está bien, si no quieres mirar… si no quieres pensar en cómo cambiaste sus vidas, hablemos de cómo la cambiarás si te quedas aquí.

Pepa-No quiero seguir con esto ( Negando con la cabeza )

Victoria- Es el trato, si quieres quedarte, tendrás que saberlo.

Pepa-Está bien… pero, … sé que lo pasarán mal al principio, pero me olvidarán, nadie es imprescindible

Victoria- Eso crees?

Pepa-Sí…

Victoria- Sabes lo que le pasará a ella? ( Señaló a Sara ) Al contrario de lo que crees, nunca logrará superarlo… lo intentará, se apoyará en los dos chicos, y en ella ( Señaló a Paula )… pero no lo conseguirá, se volverá una persona gris, perseguida por la imagen de tu muerte, se encerrará en sí misma, para no volver a querer a nadie como lo hizo contigo, para no sufrir…. Y los perderá. Acabará sola, atormentada, sintiéndose responsable, pensando que podría haber cambiado tu desenlace

Pepa-Pero eso no es verdad, ella no podía hacer nada!

Victoria- Ya, pero tú no estarás ahí para hacérselo saber, no crees? ( Suspiré ) Crees que me he olvidado de alguien…? Sara se sentirá responsable, pero hay otra persona que sentirá aún más esa culpa

Pepa-No, no! No quiero hablar de ella, no lo hag…

Mis palabras no sirvieron de nada… pensaba que me habría librado de esa imagen, pero no. Apareció…Silvia. Negué con la cabeza, cerré los ojos.

Pepa-No, NO! BASTA, BASTA YA!

Victoria- Por qué? Quieres huir de esto? No puedes! Afronta tus decisiones!

Pepa-NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO VOLVER!

Victoria- Está bien! No lo hagas! Pero has de saber que ella acabará por pagar tu decisión con su vida también!

Pepa-Qué..? ( Impactada ) Eso no es verdad…

Victoria- Claro que lo es! A caso no sabes cuáles serán sus pensamientos?

Pepa-NO!

Victoria- Se culpará! Pensará que ella es la responsable, que podría haberlo evitado si te hubiera ayudado cuando tú se lo pediste! Cuanto crees que puede aguantar alguien sabiéndose responsable de la muerte de la persona que ama?

Pepa-Ella no me…

Victoria- Habría que estar ciega para no saberlo! Si cambiaste la vida de tus amigos al aparecer en ella, con Silvia no fue una excepción! Por Dios! Diste un giro a su existencia, tú lo sabes! Pero lo harás aún más después de esto! No levantará cabeza, llevará la carga de tu muerte más que ninguna otra persona, y llegará un momento en el que no podrá con la culpa, y entonces lo atajará de raíz! Quieres eso?

Pepa-No! No puedes hacerme esto! No puedes decir eso! Yo no soy responsable de su vida!

Victoria- Pero ella si cree ser responsable de tu muerte!

Pepa-Basta, BASTA, BASTA! ( Tapándome la cara )

Victoria- Está bien… siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, siempre te he querido por encima de todas las cosas… y siempre lo haré. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. Adelante…

Miré las imágenes, por un momento estuve a punto de ceder… negué con la cabeza, para volver a mirar a mi madre, y ante la decepción de esta… volví a agarrar uno de sus brazos, para poco a poco… volverlo a sentir.

... ...

SARA

Permanecimos mucho tiempo tiradas en aquel suelo. No decíamos nada, sólo llorábamos… llantos histéricos que apenas nos permitían respirar… me mantuve así, hasta que oí como Silvia empezaba a hiperventilar. Me giré asustada, y vi como el cuerpo de Silvia empezaba a convulsionar, con los ojos muy abiertos, llorando, respirando agitadamente. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella, tomándola de la cara, e intenté que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

Sara- Silvia! Silvia, cálmate!

Silvia-Está muerta,… está muerta,…

Su nerviosismo fue en aumento, y ni todas las palabras conciliadoras que pude emitir, consiguieron que se calmase.

Silvia-Es mi culpa,… es mi culpa!

Sara- No es tu culpa! No es culpa de nadie!

Intenté sostener su cara, pero no dejaba de moverse. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, y yo no sabía cómo atajarlo. La histeria empezó a hacer mella en mí también.

Sara- Tranquilízate! Silvia! SILVIA!

Sus ojos se cerraron… era evidente que se había desmayado por la impresión de todo lo acontecido, pero en mi estado, lo único que alcancé a hacer fue asustarme. La zarandeé con fuerza, mientras mi móvil volvía a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, una vez más.

... ...

PEPA

Sentía el brazo de mi madre entre mis manos, ya la tenía… ya estaba allí, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de morir… pero la culpabilidad pudo conmigo. Lo solté, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y grité de rabia con todas mis fuerzas.

Pepa-NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

Victoria- No te hago nada…

Pepa-SÍ! SÍ LO HACES! ME HACES SENTIR CULPABLE POR QUERER ESTAR AQUÍ! QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA RESPONSABLE DE ALGO QUE YA NO ME ATAÑE! QUIERES QUE PIENSE QUE SOY IMPRESCINDIBLE, QUE TODO LO MALO QUE LE PASARÁ ALA GENTESERÁBAJO MI RESPONSABILIDAD Y….ARG! ( Grité ) NO LO ES! NO LO ES, VALE? ( Lloré )

Victoria- Creo que no es eso lo que te pasa… sabes lo que es? Que en el fondo, sabes que tengo razón, en el fondo… quieres volver… y es lo normal, hija! Tienes mucha vida por delante, muchas cosas que hacer, que sentir… no puedes quedarte aquí, sería un gran error, lo sabes…

Pepa-LO QUE NO QUIERO ES VOLVER A ABANDONARTE! NO LO HARÉ! ( Sollozando )

SARA

Mi desesperación aumentaba por momentos. Golpeé la cara de Silvia suavemente, necesitaba que volviera conmigo.

Sara- No me dejes tú también sola, no me dejes…! ( Desesperada )

En un halo de cordura, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo con la mano temblorosa, estaba muerta de miedo. Según lo cogí para llamar, el nombre de Paula volvió a parpadear en la pantalla. Lo cogí, respirando agitadamente.

Sara- Paula…! ( Sollozando )

Paula- Sara tengo que… ( Ante mi respiración ) Qué pasa?

Sara- Está muerta… ( Rompiendo a llorar más fuerte )

Paula- Que está qu…? Quien…? ( Perdida )

Sara- Pepa… está muerta… y Silvia se ha desmayado, y yo…

Empecé a soltar palabras sin parar, pese a que Paula repitió mi nombre repetidas veces para cortarme. No entendía nada, le acababa de dar la noticia más horrible del mundo, y su voz sonaba… emocionada? Me callé por unos instantes.

Paula- Tenéis que venir aquí! Pepa no está muerta, la acabo de ver entrar en casa con ese hombre!

Sara- Qu…qué…? ( Impactada )

Me dio la sensación de que estaba viviendo un sueño. Mi corazón volvió a latir, la respiración volvió… y pese a que no entendía nada, fue como volver a la vida… estaba viva?

... ...

PEPA

Hasta entonces, ese pensamiento había estado reprimido. Lo había intentado ignorar tanto, que casi no lo reconocía como mío… pero era así. No había nadie que se sintiese más culpable que yo.

Victoria- Tú no me abandonaste!

Pepa-Sí lo hice! Te dejé ir! Podría haber hecho algo, podría haberte…

Victoria- Salvado? Eso es una tontería… sabes que no había solución… qué más piensas que podrías haber hecho? Dejaste de ser una cría para adoptar un rol de adulta que no te correspondía… te pasabas las noches a los pies de mi cama, cuidándome, haciéndolo tú todo… hiciste mucho más de lo que podría haberse esperado de una niña Pepa…

No recordaba haber estado en ese estado, ni si quiera el día que ella se fue… pero ahí estaba, en un lugar desconocido, junto a ella, rota de dolor… llorando, sacando fuera todo lo que había guardado aquellos años…

Victoria- Si alguien se tiene que sentir culpable soy yo… te quedaste sola en un mundo desconocido, y todo ha sido tan duro para ti.. tú no mereces lo que te pasa, pero es ley de vida Pepa…

Pepa-Si pudiera volver atrás… ( Sollozando )

Victoria- No cambiaría nada… sin embargo, ahora tienes la opción de volver y cambiarlo todo… si quieres, puedes redimir toda esa culpa, ahora sí puedes hacerlo, vas a dejarlo pasar?

Pepa-No quiero estar sin ti… te voy a echar de menos…

Victoria- Y yo a ti, mi amor… pero siempre estaré aquí, vigilándote, acompañándote… tu sabes que siempre lo he hecho, y eso no cambiará… algún día, nos volveremos a ver… pero hoy no es el día.

Pepa-Prométeme que no me dejarás sola…

Victoria- Nunca lo has estado, y nunca lo estarás. Y cuando creas estarlo… no tienes más que mirar dentro de ti, porque siempre estaré ahí, cuidándote… te quiero, no lo olvides.

Pepa-Yo también te quiero…

Victoria- Lo sé ( Sonrió ) Ahora vuelve, y cámbialo todo…

Las palabras de mi madre empezaron a sonar lejanas… su imagen también se alejaba, la luz desaparecía… y volvía el dolor… tenía el cuerpo entumecido, dolorido… pero unas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza, palabras en forma de eco… se repitieron una y otra vez cuando abrí los ojos por fin, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y pude ver a un hombre con bata blanca frente a mí, sonriendo.

Hombre- Dios santo, menos mal… ( Aliviado )

No sabía quién era. No sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que veía… pero sí lo que oía dentro de mi cabeza, y también sabía de quien era esa dulce voz.

" Te quiero… Te quiero… Te quiero…"

... ...

PEPA

Unas horas antes…

Me costaba respirar… sentía un dolor inmenso en toda la cara, también por el cuello, los brazos… quise hablar, pero al intentarlo el dolor de la cara se intensificó. El hombre de la bata blanca me miraba como si se alegrara de que hubiera vuelto, parecía… aliviado. Se acercó más a mí.

Hombre- Es mejor que no te muevas mucho por ahora… me has dado un gran susto

Pepa-Que te he dado qué? Ni si quiera sé quién eres ( Desconfiada )

Hombre- Soy el médico que te ha salvado la vida, creo ( Sonriendo )

Sin girar la cara aún, analicé lo poco de ese lugar que estaba en mi campo de visión. Era un lugar oscuro, lúgubre… una única lámpara en el techo parpadeaba dándole al lugar un aspecto aún más siniestro.

Pepa-Médico..? ( Asintió ) En qué clase de hospital sacado de película de terror estamos?

Rió, pese a que a mí la situación no me hacía ninguna gracia. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, hubiera golpeado a aquel extraño y después echado a correr… pero en mi estado, era una opción que quedaba descartada.

Hombre- No estamos en un hospital

Pepa-No me digas?! ( Sarcástica )

Se giró para coger algo de una mesilla. Volvió a situarse frente a mí, y me ofreció unas pastillas junto a un vaso de agua. Negué con la cabeza.

Pepa-Ni de coña! Crees que voy a tomarme algo que venga de un desconocido, en este lugar?

Hombre- No seas testaruda, sólo quiero ayudarte

Pepa-Ayudarme?

Sonreí irónica, pero borré esa mueca al instante, ya que sentí un intenso dolor en la cara. Pareció preocuparse.

Hombre- No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar más… tienes las heridas muy recientes

Pepa-Heridas..? Qué coño me ha pas…? ( Cayendo en la cuenta ) Alberto?

Asintió dubitativo, parecía no querer dar información de más.

Hombre- Estas pastillas son calmantes, las vas a necesitar, vas a sentirte muy dolorida

Pepa-Te repito, crees que voy a tomarme eso que me ofreces cuando no sé ni cómo te llamas?

Hombre- Me llamo Arturo ( Sonrió )

Pepa-Encantada ( Sarcástica ) Y qué coño hago aquí, Arturo?

Arturo- Has tenido un… accidente, ya sabes… no lo recuerdas?

Hice un esfuerzo durante unos segundos… y me invadió el horror. Recordé lo que me había traído hasta aquí, y me pareció un milagro no haberme quedado en el sitio.

Arturo- Has llegado a estar muerta en esta camilla… pero gracias a Dios, ya estás aquí ( Sonrió )

Pepa-Sí, es una alegría que tus conocimientos te hayan servido para revivirme y así librarte de un cadáver a tus espaldas, verdad? ( Furiosa )

Arturo- No, la alegría es que haya podido salvarte la vida después de la salvajada que ese desgraciado te ha hecho ( Endureció su rostro )

Pepa-… desgraciado? A caso tú no trabajas para él…?

Arturo- No se le puede llamar trabajo… más bien secuestro… chantaje… lo que sea.

La situación desde luego que era para desconfiar… pero algo en el gesto preocupado de ese hombre, asustado… me hizo ver que decía la verdad. Estaba allí retenido, obligado a ver a saber qué cosas, y a hacer otras tantas… sentí que de verdad estaba aliviado por mi regreso de entre los muertos, por así decirlo.

Pepa-También está jugando contigo… puedo preguntarte por qué? ( Afectada )

Arturo- Nos conocemos de la facultad, hace muchos años… yo desconocía el tipo de negocios que llevaba… y sobre todo el tipo de monstruo que es… hasta que lo descubrí por accidente. Detalles a parte… sabe dónde vivo, quien es mi mujer, conoce a mis hijas ( Bajó la cabeza )… si no le ayudo, estoy muerto… y ellas también.

Pepa-Hijo de puta… lo siento mucho…

Arturo- No lo sientas, dentro de lo malo, mi " obligación " es salvar a gente como tú que también ha caído en sus garras, mientras la cosa no pase de ahí…

Pepa-Si puedo hacer algo por ti…

Arturo- Sí, si puedes.

Pepa-Dime

Arturo- No vuelvas a enfurecerle, no quiero volver a verte por aquí… porque si eso pasara, me temo que estarías en un estado muy distinto ( Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ) Por favor, ten cuidado.

Pepa-Tranquilo, creo que he aprendido la lección… algún día ese hijo de puta pagará por todo esto

Arturo- No sé ( Suspiró ) Eso espero…

Cogí las pastillas que me ofrecía y me las tomé… total, si me estuviera equivocando con él, que cosa peor podría pasarme? Giré la cara para intentar inspeccionar el lugar más allá de lo que veía… y me quedé congelada. Un pequeño sonido escapó de mi garganta.

Pepa-Qu… qué coño…?

Arturo- Eh, no, no mires!

Tomó mi cara suavemente para no hacerme daño, y me hizo retomar mi antigua posición… pero eso ya no iba a borrar lo que había visto. Una chica, junto a mí, en otra camilla… pálida como la nieve, con el cuello seccionado… muerta… y lo peor de todo, es que sabía quién era…

Era Alma, aquella chica que me asaltó en la calle poco después de conocer a Silvia. Era impactante pensar que en su momento deseé matarla, y ahora estaba horrorizada por el final que había tenido. Miré a Arturo.

Pepa-Ha sido él…? ( Impactada )

Arturo- Así es…

Si alguna duda quedaba en cuanto a ese hombre, estas se disiparon al ver como un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su cara. Estaba apenado, aterrorizado… igual que yo. Pensé que yo podía haber acabado así, que el final había estado muy cerca.

Pepa-Pero… pero … por qué…?

Arturo- Esa chica, al parecer trabajaba para él, no tenía familia… como tú… sólo que a diferencia de ti ella no vive en su casa, por lo tanto, no ha tenido nada que le impidiese liquidarla. ( Emocionado )

Pepa-Esto es una pesadilla…

Arturo- Tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás, que no dejarás que te vuelva a hacer algo así… no quiero más muertes, no puedo ( Tapándose la cara )…

Quise contestarle, reconfortarle… prometerle que nada pasaría, agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí… pero no pude, la puerta se abrió dando paso a aquel demonio. Arturo se limpió la cara lo más rápido que pudo, y simuló una actitud fría y distante conmigo… yo capté su señal, e hice lo mismo.

Alberto- Bueno, bueno… a quien tenemos aquí, vivita y coleando? Por un momento pensé que me había librado de ti… lástima.

Le hubiera dicho de todo, le hubiera matado ahí mismo… pero hice caso a la mirada de advertencia de Arturo, y a sus anteriores palabras… y me callé, adoptando una actitud sumisa.

Alberto- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Pepa-Sí, señor

Alberto- Vaya! Tu experiencia cercana a la muerte también te ha brindado educación, me alegro! Pues vete preparando y cogiendo fuerzas, porque nos vamos a casa… no me puedo permitir que estés más tiempo fuera, o la gente sospechará… si el gilipollas metomentodo del director de tu colegio decide meter las narices, por lo menos estarás en casa.

Me incorporé como pude, no sin muchísimo esfuerzo y dolor. Cuando estuve sentada en el borde de la camilla, pensando que ya nos íbamos… Alberto se acercó a mí, y apretó mi cara con su mano, causándome un gran dolor. Grité.

Alberto- CÁLLATE! No seas quejita, tu que ibas de dura… que decepción! ( Rió ) Bueno, escúchame bien porque no quiero ni un fallo respecto a lo que te voy a contar. Volverás a casa, pero en unos días no pisarás el instituto, no verás a nadie… ( Asentí, muriéndome de dolor ) No abrirás la puerta cuando yo no esté, entendido? ( Volví a asentir ) No cojas llamadas a menos que yo te lo diga, y cuando vuelvas al instituto dirás que has tenido un accidente con la moto, estamos? ( Asentí ) Y no te preocupes, que tenemos coartada ( Sonrió ) En la marquesina de la parada de cerca de casa, ha habido un gran golpe que ha roto la cristalera… si es que tienes que tener más cuidado con ese cacharro, te lo tengo dicho! ( Apretó más y rió ante mi alarido ) Te ha quedado claro?! ( Asentí ) Ni un fallo, o esto que ha pasado será una broma en comparación con lo que pasara. Andando.

Caminando por unos inmensos pasillos, por detrás de Alberto, Arturo cargó conmigo hasta el coche, no quería que me moviera más de lo necesario, y se lo agradecí. Una vez llegamos al vehículo, Alberto le echó de allí, obligándole a volver a ese horrible lugar. Me sentí muy mal, desprotegida, sabiendo que ya no contaría con su ayuda más… pero según Alberto, sería sospechoso que nos vieran llegar con él. Así que, poco después llegamos a casa. Me apoyé en ese cabrón para caminar y entrar dentro de esta.

Pocos minutos después, al fin pude descansar en mi cama… preparándome para unos cuantos días de aislamiento. Pensé en todo lo acontecido, en aquel pobre hombre que me había salvado la vida, en como habíamos podido llegar a esta situación… en mi madre… y también en lo preocupados que estarían mis amigos. Me hubiera encantado avisarles, pero no podía arriesgarme. Tendría que mentirles cuando llegara el momento, y no hablarles hasta entonces.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por todo eso… así que me dispuse a darle vueltas al anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha, era un tick nervioso que tenía. Fui a hacerlo pero… descubrí que el anillo no estaba.. lo había perdido en algún momento, y no me había dado cuenta. Me sentí aún más vulnerable, ese pedacito de metal siempre me había acompañado.

Suspiré, y clavé mi vista en el techo, como antesala de la que sería una larga noche dando vueltas a mi cabeza… que sólo acabaría cuando caí agotada por el sueño.

Unas horas antes…

PAULA

Esa tarde decidí salir de mi casa, necesitaba que me diera un poco el aire. Todo era horrible, lo único bueno que tenía en ese momento era mi relación con Aitor, que cada día iba a mejor, aunque últimamente se había estancado un poco. Me llamaba para quedar y yo tenía que decirle que no… tenía las mismas ganas que él de verle, pero sentía que me moría cada vez que me comentaba que estaba preocupado por Pepa, y yo no podía decirle nada… tan sólo intentaba tranquilizarle diciéndole que estaría mala en su casa, y que por eso no daría señales. No me costaba mucho convencerle, ya que durante algunos años, esa fue la actitud normal de Pepa…

Por otro lado, la decadencia de Sara y Silva, y la mía propia, cada vez era más apreciable, tanto física como interiormente. Se notaba que Silvia se pasaba el día llorando por los rincones, auto culpándose de la desaparición de Pepa… mientras que Sara estaba totalmente obsesionada con encontrarla. Yo tenía las mismas ganas que ella de hacerlo, pero la actitud de Sara estaba rebasando los límites. No comía, no dormía… solo se plantaba en aquel lugar con la esperanza de ver algo que nos ayudara en nuestra búsqueda.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, sin rumbo alguno… pensé en todas estas cosas y decidí que ya sabía a donde iba a ir. Era una espiral, si iba, no haría más que alimentar todos estos problemas que teníamos… pero quería ayudar, y sabía que Sara estaría allí. No podría perdonarme que algo pasara y yo estuviera en casa. Cuando traspasé aquellos matorrales que nos daban el escondite perfecto, me extrañé. Sara no estaba allí, y eso era raro ya que se había convertido en su segundo hogar últimamente. Me senté un rato para esperar, hasta que ya no pude más con la incertidumbre. La llamé, y tuve que insistir para que me lo cogiera.

Después de aquella charla, no me quedé mucho más tranquila. Estaba con Silvia ( Eso me alegraba ) de camino hacia no sé dónde, a hacer vete a saber qué, ordenándome prácticamente, que me quedara allí vigilando. Ni quise, ni pude llevarle la contraria… así que hice caso, y me quedé allí vigilando la casa.

Apenas media hora después, presencié lo que habíamos estado deseando tanto tiempo, y mi corazón se llenó de alivio y felicidad a partes iguales. El coche de Alberto aparcó justo en la entrada del jardín de aquella casa, y tras bajar, caminó hacia las puertas traseras, donde un cuerpo yacía tumbado…

Sacó a esa persona, que aunque me había parecido que no, estaba consciente, y cuando estuvo de pie la ayudó a caminar. Caminaban despacio, parecía que la persona que acompañaba a aquel hombre tenía algunas dificultades para hacerlo sola, así que tuvo que apoyarse en él. En un principio no había podido identificar a esa persona, ya que no tenía muy buen ángulo, y Alberto, que era bastante corpulento, la tapaba… pero cuando empezaron a recorrer el corto camino hacia la casa, pude identificarla perfectamente… aunque lo hice por la ropa y su innegable estatura, ya que iba con la cabeza gacha. No pude ver su cara en ningún momento, aunque ya conocía de sobra su identidad.

Paula- Pepa…! ( Susurré sonriente )

Intenté no moverme demasiado para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Entraron en la casa, y una gran cantidad de pensamientos colapsaron mi mente. No tuve mucho tiempo para ponerlos en orden, ya que poco después, ese hombre volvió a salir para meterse en el coche y largarse de nuevo.

Estaba extasiada. Quise levantarme de allí y correr hacia la casa para ver a Pepa, abrazarla… pero no sabía si sería la correcto. Me daba miedo que ese hombre volviera de nuevo. Pensé que iría más tarde, después de llamar a Sara. La llamé una y otra vez, durante media tarde… y nada. Empecé a preocuparme. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que había visto, tan feliz por tener la mejor noticia, que necesitaba que respondiera a mi llamada cuanto antes.

Al cabo de mucho tiempo, por fin logré que lo hiciera… y si no hubiera sido porque acababa de ver a Pepa, la conversación con Sara me hubiera matado a mí también.

Sara- Paula…! ( Sollozando )

Paula- Sara tengo que… ( Ante su llanto ) Qué pasa?

Sara- Está muerta… ( Rompiendo a llorar más fuerte )

Paula- Que está qu…? Quien…? ( Perdida )

Sara- Pepa… está muerta… y Silvia se ha desmayado, y yo…

Paula- Tenéis que venir aquí! Pepa no está muerta, la acabo de ver entrar en casa con ese hombre!

Sara- Qu…qué…? ( Impactada )

Paula- Que está viva! Acabo de verla!... qué le pasa a Silvia? ( Preocupada )

Sara- Paula, estás segura de lo que me acabas de decir…? ( Cesando su llanto )

Paula- Que sí, lo he visto con mis propios ojos… Sara?

Mi noticia pareció dejarla tan impactada, que se quedó en silencio. Ahora sí que estaba perdida… qué habían visto en aquel lugar para que pensaran que Pepa…? Dios, no quería pensarlo. Pero, ahora lo importante es que vinieran aquí para que se calmaran al corroborar mi versión, y… , lo olvidaba!

Paula- Sara! Qué pasa con Silvia?!

Sara- Joder ( Volviendo en sí ) Se ha desmayado por la impresión

Paula- Impresión? Pero qué habéis visto?

Sara- Paula, luego te lo cuento, tengo que hacer que vuelva en sí… en seguida vamos para allá.

Paula- Pero…!

Sara- Ahora te veo ( nerviosa )

Volvió a colgarme. Empezaba a odiar la manía que había cogido con cortar la conversación cuando a ella le venía en gana dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Era una sensación rara. Estaba feliz… había visto a Pepa, estaba a escasos metros de mí, a salvo… o no?

Estaba preocupada… pensaba en Silvia, y aunque solo fuera un simple desmayo, no se me ocurría lo que podrían haber visto para encontrarse en esa situación. Y por otra parte…

Estaba intrigada. Acababa de caer en la cuenta… sí, había visto a Pepa, estaba viva, en casa… pero, por qué andaba así? Apenas se valía por sí misma! Qué le había pasado? Dónde había estado?... y sobre todo, qué iba a pasar ahora?

Tuve tiempo para cavilar sobre todo esto, antes de que Sara y Silvia llegarán hasta allí. Tardaron mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron, ya había caído la noche.

... ...

Mipreocupación aumentaba… donde se habían metido esas dos? Habían pasado casi dos horas!. Un rato después, a lo lejos, vi la bici de Silvia, con esta abrazada a Sara mientras la rubia paladeaba a un ritmo muy lento… parecía tremendamente cansada. Cuando llegaron a mi altura no frenó. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Caminé unos pocos metros detrás de ellas, hasta llegar a un parque, que a esas horas estaba deshabitado. Sara pedaleó hasta un trozo de césped, y prácticamente se dejaron caer.

Corrí hasta ellas. Las dos tenían una pinta horrible allí tiradas en el suelo, pero tardaron poco en levantarse mirándome intrigadas. Sara prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

Sara- Qué ha pasado? Qué has visto? Cómo…?!

La aparté un poco de mí y agarré sus brazos suavemente para que se tranquilizara.

Paula- A ver, calma.. está bien. La he visto llegar y entrar en casa con él, no os preocupéis vale?

Sara sonrió… aunque con una sonrisa cansada, lo hizo. Y cuando miré a Silvia.. me enternecí. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo también. A las dos se les había abierto el cielo con la noticia, como me había pasado a mí unas horas antes. Nos sentamos, y les conté todo lo que había visto. Ellas también me contaron su versión, y pude sentir el horror y la desesperación que las invadió estando allí… era horrible.

Paula- Entonces… quien… quien sería la persona de la camilla…?

Sara- No lo sabemos ( Suspiró) No pudimos verle la cara, claro… solo oímos que estaba muerta, por eso pensamos era Pepa…

Silvia-Hay una cosa que está clara.

Hablaba pausadamente, con la vista un poco perdida. Aún se estaba recuperando del shock sufrido. Era la primera vez que intervenía en la conversación.

Silvia-Ya sabíamos que ese hombre no era trigo limpio, pero… va más allá, mucho más… es un asesino. Puede que Pepa esté " bien ", pero en ese lugar había una chica muerta… hay que hacer algo…

Sara- Y qué podemos hacer? Ya has oído lo que dijo… a estas alturas se habrá deshecho del cadáver, y santas Pascuas… no tenemos prueba de nada, y encima nos hemos colado en una propiedad privada.. además, vale que Pepa esté " bien "… pero si ese cabrón nos descubre o sabe que sabemos algo… lo pagará con ella…

Silvia-Eso no va a pasar ( Se levantó )

Paula- Qué quieres decir?

Silvia-Que esto se va a acabar. Espero que me ayudéis, pero aunque no lo hicierais, yo voy a acabar con esto. Pepa tiene los días contados en esa casa, yo me voy a encargar de eso. Le prometí que sus problemas acabarían, y no cumplí mi promesa, pero esta vez sí. Me da igual que ella quiera o no quiera que me meta, esto… esto va a acabar ( Con la mirada perdida )

Deparé en una de las manos de Silvia. Su puño estaba cerrado.. de hecho, había estado cerrado desde que la vi llegar en la bici… pero no me extrañé hasta ese momento, cuando vi que un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por su puño.

Paula- Silvia! Te … te sangra la mano ¡!

Me levanté y la tomé de la mano que sangraba. Ella la miró fijamente, como si no entendiera. La obligué a abrir la mano… y no pude evitar emocionarme con lo que veía. Dentro de su mano estaba el anillo del cual me habían hablado. Lo había apretado con tanta fuerza todo este tiempo, dentro de su mano… que se había incrustado en su piel, haciéndole una pequeña herida de la que brotaba sangre. La miré… en ese momento fui… bueno, Sara también.. fuimos conscientes del arrepentimiento y la culpa con la que había cargado Silvia… también del amor que sentía por Pepa… y también fuimos conscientes, de que sus palabras iban en serio, no iba a permitir que nada le pasase. Y nosotras tampoco.

Sara se levantó también y nos miró. Pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Silvia, y dijo…

Sara- Pues no hay más que hablar. Qué tenemos que hacer? ( Sonriendo )

SARA

Después de esa noche, la situación y nuestros ánimos, mejoraron mucho. No podíamos decir que ahora las cosas fueran genial… aún no sabíamos que le había pasado a Pepa con exactitud, ni como se encontraba.. pero lo que sí sabíamos es que estaba entre nosotros, a salvo… y con eso nos bastó para recuperar las fuerzas necesarias y llevar nuestro plan a cabo. Era algo complicado, doloroso, arriesgado… pero si lo conseguíamos, merecería la pena.

Todo fue idea de Silvia. Gracias a ella, parecía que ya podíamos ver la luz al final del túnel. El resentimiento que sentía hacia ella por toda la desconfianza que mostró hacia Pepa, había desaparecido. Estaba arrepentida, y sin ella y Paula, no hubiera sido capaz de seguir adelante en la búsqueda de Pepa.

Pasábamos el día las tres juntas, acechando a aquel hombre escondidas tras los arbustos cercanos a su casa. Teníamos que esperar y tener paciencia para conseguir lo que queríamos. Me alegré de tener a mis mejores amigas al lado en ese momento.

Mejores amigas…? Tenía gracia. Antes de que Silvia llegara, yo era totalmente asocial ( quitando a Lucas, Aitor y Pepa ). Nunca había tenido otros amigos… y mucho menos chicas. Odiaba a todo el mundo, no quería relacionarme con nadie, me sentía superior a los demás… quizá toda esta prepotencia fue alimentada por el rechazo de la gente… pero… ahora todo era tan distinto. Me había conseguido abrir a otras personas, y gracias a eso… tenía una unión y un cariño especial con esas dos chicas.

Dejé los sentimentalismos de lado, antes de que Silvia y Paula ( Que estaba sentada a mi lado ) repararan en la cara de bobalicona que se me había puesto… además, no era el momento, tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que centrar mi atención. Llevábamos días esperando un golpe de suerte… esperábamos que Alberto y su mujer salieran de esa casa durante unos minutos al menos. Queríamos intentar hablar con Pepa… y esa noche, tras muchas horas de vigilancia, llegó el golpe.

El matrimonio salió de la casa agarrados por el brazo. Iban vestidos de una forma muy formal, supuse que acudirían a algún tipo de evento. Él, con su cara de maldad y prepotencia habitual… ella, con la mayor de las resignaciones, cabizbaja. Esperamos a que el coche desapareciera, y entonces, me levanté… pero un brazo me obligó a volver a sentarme.

Silvia-Espera, espera… qué vamos a hacer?

Sara- Pues… lo que acordamos, por el momento dejamos el plan a un lado, hablamos con ella y…

Silvia-Sara… tengo la sensación de que no va a querer vernos

Paula- Por qué dices eso?

Silvia-Pues porque, sea lo que sea que le ha pasado, se lo ha hecho ese cabrón… y si aún está débil, no saldrá de casa, ni querrá ver a nadie… es tan cabezona que seguirá con la cantinela de querer cargar con todo ella y no denunciarlo

Sara- Crees que lo negará?

Silvia-No lo creo… estoy segura

Sara- Bueno… me da igual, necesito verla.

Silvia-Y yo… ( Suspiró )

Miramos a Silvia, sonrientes. Durante todos estos días se había empeñado en ocultar sus sentimientos por Pepa, aunque eran más que evidentes.

Paula- Y ese suspirito..? ( Guasona )

Silvia-Qué suspirito? Yo no he suspirado!

Sara- Si lo has hecho, has dicho que necesitas verla… ( Guasona )

Silvia-Sí, igual que vosotras, y no por ello estáis enamoradas de Pepa, no?

Paula- Vaya mentira de mierda…

Silvia-Te ha dado fuerte con la expresión, eh? ( A Paula )

Sara- Silvia… es que lo es ( Rió ) Cuando vas a reconocer que…?

Silvia-Que yo no reconozco nada, porque no hay nada!

Paula- Ya, y con Verónica sí, no?

Silvia-Bueno ( Sonrojada ), esto es una vigilancia o el Sálvame Deluxe? Podemos estar a lo que tenemos que estar, por favor?

Paula- A Silvia le gusta Pepa, a Silvia le gusta Pepa… ( Canturreando )

Me uní al canturreo con Paula mientras reíamos. Silvia se levantó, bufando… nos miró y negó con la cabeza.

Silvia-Que poca seriedad

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta, y nosotras también nos levantamos para seguirla.

Sara- Va tonta, no te enfades! Que ahora le pedimos a Pepa que te de un besito y se te pasa! ( Reímos )

Silvia-Vete a la mierda!

PEPA

Otra noche más encerrada en aquel cuarto. Empezaba a volverme loca, ya casi había pasado una semana desde que volví a la casa. Una semana… y cada vez que me miraba al espejo mi desesperación aumentaba… ningún cambio.

Aquella noche al menos me había quedado sola por unas horas. Habían salido a una cena con unos amigos de Alberto… a saber que amigos eran esos, pensé. Asesinos? Traficantes? Un poco de todo? Bufé, y volví a maldecir el día en el que entré en aquella casa con ese cabrón… lo único que me satisfacía en parte, era poder ayudar a Berta…

Seguía mirándome en el espejo, cuando sonó el timbre. Se acababan de ir y ya habían vuelto? Pensé que quizá hubieran olvidado algo… pero también podría ser visita, y tenía prohibido abrir. Decidí simular que no había nadie en casa, así si era una visita, se cansarían y se irían…

Pasaron un par de minutos, y aquel maldito timbre no dejaba de insistir. De mal humor, bajé las escaleras para abrir. Me las había prometido muy felices cuando se fueron, y resultaba que tenía que verle la cara otra vez antes de tiempo. Llegué a la puerta enfurecida, y la abrí bruscamente… quedándome helada. Quise cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero no me dejaron.

SILVIA

Llamamos al timbre una y otra vez, insistentemente. Supusimos que Pepa no querría abrir, ya que estábamos seguras de que estaba dentro de casa. Seguimos insistiendo… hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a una imagen que aún llevo a fuego grabada en la mente. Pepa intentó cerrar otra vez, pero Sara empujó la puerta impidiéndoselo. Yo estaba totalmente impactada por lo que había visto.

Silvia-P… Pepa..? ( Horrorizada )

Según pronuncié estas palabras, sin responder, agachó la cabeza escondiendo su cara tras una de sus manos.

Pepa-Qué hacéis aquí? Iros!

Silvia-Dios mío… qué te ha hecho..?

Pepa-Marchaos ! ( Repitió )

Sara- Todo este tiempo desaparecida y sólo vas a chillarnos?

Pepa no se movió, pero Sara si lo hizo. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, y le levantó la cara con una de sus manos, dejándonos de nuevo impresionadas por su aspecto… En cuanto lo vi, tuve ganas de romper a llorar, de matar a aquel hombre… y encima, todo había sido por mi culpa, si le hubiera dejado esa maldita bici… ahora no estaría viendo aquello.

Pepa se apartó de Sara como si su mano quemase.

Pepa-Sólo os lo voy a decir una vez. No podéis aparecer por aquí.

Sara- Por qué? Ese cabrón te tiene amenazada?

Pepa-Nadie me tiene amenazada ( Tajante )

Sara- Ah, no?

Pepa-NO!

Sara- Y entonces qué te ha pasado en la cara y el cuello? Cómo te has hecho eso?

Pepa-Tuve un accidente con la moto, vale? Me estampé contra una marquesina, eso es todo!

Silvia-Ya… con la moto… con la misma moto que lleva semanas aparcada en el instituto, sin moverse de donde la dejaste la última vez que nos vimos… no?

Pepa-A ti qué te importa? Dios! ( Bufó ) He tenido un puto accidente con una moto, eso es todo, de acuerdo? Además, no tengo que daros explicaciones!

Paula- Sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado..? Cómo puedes decir eso..?

Pareció que el corazón de Pepa se ablandó por unos instantes debido a la intervención de Paula… no sabíamos cómo lo conseguía, pero siempre era capaz de despertar la ternura de Pepa, o calmarla.

Pepa-Pues.. lo siento. Pero estoy bien. Ahora, por favor… marchaos, y no volváis. Nos veremos en el instituto

Sara- Cuando?

Pepa-Cuando me sienta mejor!

Pepa había bajado la guardia descubriéndose la cara… pero volvió a hacerlo inmediatamente cuando notó como yo la miraba fijamente… no quería hacerla sentir mal, simplemente… no podía creer lo que veía, era una salvajada…

Pepa-Podéis dejar de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo?! YA SÉ QUE LO SOY!

Sus gritos repentinos nos sobresaltaron a las tres… ellas también la miraban, pero no por morbo como Pepa estaba pensando, sino… por pena, dolor, preocupación… queríamos protegerla de todo eso y …

Pepa-LARGAOS!

No hubo tiempo para nada más, cerró con un gran portazo. Oímos como subió las escaleras corriendo.

Estábamos tan impactadas que no supimos que hacer… poco después, decidimos que lo mejor era irse de allí… no porque ella lo hubiera ordenado, sino porque ese hombre podría volver y vernos allí… de lo contrario, hubiéramos echado la puerta abajo para estar con ella si hubiera hecho falta. Nos marchamos de allí apesadumbradas, yo no hablé… pero sí pensé en algo.

Silvia-( Se acabó )

PEPA

Cerré de un portazo con toda mi rabia. El momento en el que tanto había pensado se adelantó inesperadamente… y me llenó de ira. No sentía ira hacia ellas, no tenían la culpa… sentía ira por lo que había pasado, porque me hubieran visto así antes de lo previsto… Había pensado que tendría más tiempo antes de descubrirme. Más tiempo para que las heridas cicatrizaran algo, rebajando el horrible aspecto que tenía… pero no fue así. Las cosas siempre salían del revés… y después de esto, las cosas y sobre todo yo, nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

FLASHBACK*

Llegué casi veinte minutos después, agotada. Fui a abrir la puerta de mi casa, pero no hizo falta... esta se abrió sola con Alberto detrás. No dijo nada, me cogió del cuello con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en él, y me obligó a entrar. Cuando ya estábamos dentro me llevó hasta el salón, sin decir nada, apretando su mano más aún. Hasta que finalmente, sonrió de medio lado, y ...

Alberto- Grábate a fuego este día. Me has hecho perder mucho dinero... pero este día no lo vas a recordar por eso, sino porque hoy vas a aprender de una puta vez que NUNCA debes desobedecer mis órdenes. Se acabaron las sutilezas contigo.

Me estiré como pude, librándome momentáneamente de su agarre. Le miré algo asustada, y dije…

Pepa-Lo siento, no ha sido mi culpa, es que…

Para mi asombro, sonrió. Pensé que quizá le había conseguido convencer… pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Volvió a agarrarme del cuello, cortándome la respiración

Alberto- Lo sientes?! LO SIENTES?! ( Zarandeándome ) Y MÁS QUE VAS A SENTIRLO!

Me arrastró unos pasos detrás de él, gritándome. Cuando llegamos hasta donde él quería, justo en frente de la vidriera del mueble bar, tiró de mi cuello, situando mi cara muy cerca de la suya:

Alberto- Crees que puedes hacer siempre lo que te dé la puta gana, verdad? ( Me zarandeó ) Crees que puedes desobedecerme, y venir aquí con tu cara bonita a arreglarlo, no? PUES NO! CONMIGO NO TE FUNCIONARA ESA ESTUPIDEZ! HASTA AHORA TE HA FUNCIONADO CON TODO EL MUNDO, PERO YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE ESO SE ACABE!

Pepa-Qu..qué vas a h..hacerme? ( Sin respiración )

Alberto- Voy a dejarte sin tu método de engaño ( Rió ) Con esa cara bonita lo arreglas siempre todo, haciendo caer a todo y TODAS las que te rodean, verdad? Pues hoy eso va a cambiar! ( Rió ) Vas a ser tan horrible por fuera como lo eres por dentro

Tiró de mi cuello con fuerza haciéndome girar… apenas tuve unos segundos para reaccionar cuando vi que pretendía hacer. Tuve suerte, reaccioné a tiempo para cubrir parte de mi cuello con los brazos… pero no pude evitar lo inevitable. Me hizo estrellarme contra la cristalera de cabeza… la atravesé… y caí al suelo. No recuerdo mucho más… sólo sentir mil punzadas en mi cara, brazos, cuello… sangre por todas partes, risotadas de él…

Dolor que aparecía, luz que se iba… sangre y más sangre. Cristales incrustados en mí, desgarrando mi piel, mi carne… deformándome. Un gran dolor en el cuello, cerca de los ojos, oscuridad… y nada más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Las siguientes escenas no están claras. Sólo recuerdo una luz que me cegaba a ratos, gritos de desesperación.. ahora sabía que eran de Arturo. Dolor, vida que se iba… me estuve desangrando. Supongo que estuve a punto de hacerlo, ya que Arturo me dijo que había llegado a estar muerta sobre esa camilla… aunque eso lo sabía de sobra, el encuentro con mi madre, mis ganas de quedarme…

Apoyada contra la puerta, me dejé caer poco a poco, deslizándome contra ella. Escondí mi cara entre las rodillas, dejando mis manos sobre mi cabeza… no conseguía verle el final a todo. Durante todo este tiempo, aunque la situación había sido para ello, no había tenido miedo. Supuse que Alberto nunca me haría nada más allá de sus palizas, por miedo a lo que los demás pudieran descubrir… pero mi cara era una prueba del gran error que había cometido pensándolo.

Dejé mi orgullo de lado, ya que estaba sola y nadie podría verlo. Lo reconocí en silencio, estaba asustada… pensé en mi madre, y noté como empezaba a temblar, rompiendo a llorar silenciosamente. Me dijo que lo cambiara todo… pero no podía, Alberto me mataría si intentara algo… sólo me quedaba obedecer, hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera… y por supuesto, no contar a nadie lo que había sucedido. Tenía que seguir adelante con todo esto, también con la coartada del accidente.

Ese día algo se rompió dentro de mí. Estaba asustada… estaba llorando, y yo no hacía eso. Me sentía impotente. Había quedado demostrado que no era invencible… me sentí derrotada. Lloré más fuerte al pensar que ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para volver a subir las escaleras… antes, hubiera reaccionado rompiendo todo a mi paso, descargando mi ira… pero en ese momento no, ya no.

Como pude, me levanté… y el espejo de la entrada reclamó mi atención. La imagen era horrible… tenía la cara llena de cortes, algunos menos profundos… pero uno de ellos, quizá el más grave, atravesaba mi frente, cruzando el tabique de mi nariz, acabando en el lado contrario de la cara… no era muy grande, pero sí llamativo, profundo… Seguí analizando mi aspecto, cortes cerca de los ojos, demasiado cerca… pensé que uno de los cristales había estado a punto de acertarme de lleno en el ojo izquierdo. Más cortes por las mejillas, la boca… estaba llena de ellos, dándome el aspecto perfecto que tanto ansiaba aquel cabrón… lo había conseguido, ya era tan o más horrible como él había deseado… y eso que aquella imagen solo era la punta del iceberg.

Mis brazos también estaban plagados de aquellas horribles heridas… aunque eso realmente era lo de menos. Un gran escalofrío recorrió mi columna al fijar mi atención en mi cuello. Una gran herida me recordaba lo cerca que había estado de la muerte… un cristal había estado a punto de seccionarme la yugular, provocándome una gran hemorragia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver más.

... ...

Días después…

SILVIA

Me sentía derrotada medio tumbada en la silla del ordenador de mi cuarto. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente… necesitaba dormir… las noches en vela no me estaban haciendo mucho bien… pero era necesario, y me hacían sentir útil, mejor.

Me abracé a mí misma, rodeándome con mis brazos, buscando calor… y lo conseguí. Empezaba a sentirme muy a gusto, relajada… aunque una punzada de culpabilidad me atacó. Debería estar dedicándome a otra cosa en vez de a dormir… me quedaba mucho por hacer, y encima no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Silvia-Bueno… solo cinco minutos ( Sonreí con los ojos cerrados )

Sentí como poco a poco caía dormida, relajada…

D. Lorenzo-Silvia hija, que tienes visita! ( Abriendo bruscamente )

Me sobresalté, a punto de caerme de la silla. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora, me había llevado un susto de muerte en el peor momento. Miré con los ojos como platos a mi padre, desorientada… no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Silvia-Papá! No puedes entrar de otras formas?

D. Lorenzo-De otras formas? Qué tengo que hacer para venir a hablarte, echar una instancia? Es que tu cuarto esla Zarzuelao qué? Encima que vengo aquí de recaditos, que parezco el mayordomo de la marquesa, cojones !

Silvia-Ay… no grites ( Poniendo mis manos en la cabeza )… qué quieres?

D. Lorenzo-Te lo acabo de decir! Que tienes visita! ( Girándose ) Pasa hija, pasa

Verónica entró en mi cuarto, invitada por mi padre. La saludé con la cabeza levemente, y ella me sonrió. Mi padre fue a irse, pero antes…

D. Lorenzo-Hija, que estás alelada, que llevas unos días que no conoces! Mírala, ahí tirada en la silla tocándose… el arpa! Viendo la vida pasar!

Silvia-Papá, sabes que me paso el día con el ordenador haciendo cosas… no seas injusto, es sólo que estoy cansada…

Mi padre dulcificó su gesto, se acercó y besó mi cabeza, para luego retirarse hacia la puerta.

D. Lorenzo– Tienes razón, perdona hija.. Bueno, que me voy, pasadlo bien.

Una vez se fue, Verónica se acercó a mí y me besó cerca de los labios… no respondí, realmente ni me enteré, estaba en otro mundo. Se sentó en mi cama, justo detrás, y yo al darme cuenta, cerré la pantalla del portátil de golpe.

Verónica- Que hacías que no puedo ver? ( Extrañada )

Silvia-Nada, cosas mías es que… estoy escribiendo un diario y no es plan de que lo veas

Verónica- Por qué no? ( Rió )

Silvia-Porque no! ( Dándome la vuelta ) Que tal?

Verónica- Bien… la pregunta, es que tal estás tú?

Empezaba a conocer perfectamente a Verónica, y sabía que esa pregunta iba con segundas intenciones. Alargué la respuesta pensándome bien que iba a decir, y como esquivar el bombardeo de preguntas que se me avecinaba.

Silvia-Yo? ( Carraspeé ) Bien, por?

Verónica- Bien? No sé… últimamente andas muy dispersa, algo hay que te preocupa y no me has dicho…

Silvia-No, nada, son cosas mías y…

Verónica- Cosas tuyas? Creí que siempre nos contábamos todo

Genial, aunque lo había intentado, había caído a la segunda frase. Estaba acorralada.

Verónica- Silvia… tu padre tiene razón, últimamente estás que no estás, por lo que veo a penas duermes, y cuando estamos juntas parece que vuelas lejos… qué es lo que pasa?

Silvia-Nada, de verdad… es que estoy dándole vueltas a unos asuntos…

Verónica- Sobre Pepa ( Cortándome inesperadamente )

Silvia-Sí, y…

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude y me golpeé la frente con una mano. Tonta, tonta! Había caído en una trampa absurda… la falta de sueño me estaba afectando demasiado. Verónica se levantó de la cama dándome la espalda.

Verónica- Genial ( Bufó )

Silvia-..o sea, no! No es que piense en ella! Es que…!

Verónica- Es que, qué? ( Girándose, seria )

Silvia-Sara, Paula y yo estamos intentando ayudarla con lo que le ha pasado Verónica… entiéndeme, es algo muy grave, ese hombre le ha hecho algo horrible…

Verónica- Y tú como sabes que es verdad?

Silvia-Pues porque lo he visto! Mira… no estoy enfadada contigo, pero te equivocaste en lo que dijiste! Ese hombre la maltrata, y no sólo a ella! Lo está pasando mal y…

Verónica- Pero tú acaso lo has visto? Lo has presenciado?

Silvia-He visto lo suficiente para saber que es cierto. Se merece que la ayude… tú.. tú no lo has visto, tiene la cara llena de… llena de cortes, es algo… horrible…

Tuve que dejar de hablar, noté como el llanto estaba a punto de salir a fuera, y era lo último que me faltaba… llorar por Pepa delante de Verónica para que me montara un pollo del quince. Miré de nuevo a Verónica y pude ver como estaba totalmente encendida…

Verónica- Cómo sabes que no te engaña?

Silvia-Pero por qué tendría que engañarme?!

Verónica- Porque siempre lo hace!

Silvia-Verónica… por qué te pones así? Es que no entiendo…

Verónica- Silvia, ella es así! No te das cuenta? Siempre engaña a la gente, con todo! Y ahora se ha encaprichado contigo, y como ve que no te tiene pues ala, a tomarte el pelo con sus mentiras para que caiga, igual que nos ha hecho a todas las demás!

En cuanto pronunció esa última frase, me dio la espalda rápidamente… ocultándose? En un principio no entendí esa reacción, aquella frase… estaba perdida por la falta de sueño… miré al suelo. Verónica continuó hablando… pero ya no la escuchaba. Esa frase… esa frase ¡! "… igual que NOS ha hecho a TODAS las demás ".

Me levanté como un resorte de la silla… blanca como la pared, los ojos muy abiertos, los músculos tensos… y la mente muy despejada, para su desgracia.

Silvia-C…cómo has dicho?

Verónica- Qué?

Silvia-Repite eso!

Verónica- Que repita qué? ( Haciéndose la loca )

Caminé hasta ella y le obligué a darse la vuelta bruscamente. En su mirada ya no estaba la ira de minutos antes… ahora estaba … acorralada? Asustada? Sorprendida?

Silvia-Has dicho, igual que nos ha hecho a todas… ( Incrédula, con la boca abierta )

Verónica- Qué dices? Yo no he dicho eso!

Silvia-Claro que lo has dicho! Te he oído perfectamente!

Verónica- Silvia, estás cansada, no me habrás oído bien

Sonrió dulcemente, y me cogió de la cintura cariñosamente… Pero no coló, me aparté bruscamente de ella. La miré inquisitivamente.

Silvia-Te he oído perfectamente! ( Repetí )

Verónica- Silvia, he dicho " igual que os ha hecho a todas las demás "

Silvia-NO! HAS DICHO " NOS ", LO HAS DICHO! ESTÁS INSULTANDO MI INTELIGENCIA! TOTAL, LLEVAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO HACIÉNDOLO, NO?

Verónica- No sé qué quieres decir… ( Sonriendo nerviosa )

Silvia-NO LO SABES? NO LO SABES?

Me giré y golpeé la silla del ordenador, presa de la rabia por lo que acababa de descubrir. Yo nunca me comportaba así, nunca tenía esas reacciones, pero esta vez… la incredulidad de hace un momento dejó paso al mayor de los enfados.

Verónica- Silvia, cálmate, yo puedo explic…

Silvia-CÁLLATE! PUEDES EXPLICÁRMELO? DIOSSS! OS CONOCÍAIS DE ANTES ! ( Llevándome las manos a la cabeza ante mi estupidez ) TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME HA ESTADO DICIENDOLA VERDAD, SUPLICÁNDOME QUELA CREYERA,… Y YO PENSANDO QUE MENTÍA, Y RESULTA QUE LA MENTIROSA ERES TÚ!

Verónica- Silvia, lo he hecho por ti!

Silvia-POR MÍ?

Verónica- Sí, por ti ! Quería alejarte de ella,… es verdad, te he mentido, pero lo he hecho por tu bien! Yo también estuve con ella, y me destrozó! Se rió de mí, me utilizó! No quería que hiciera lo mismo contigo!

Silvia-Y EN VEZ DE DECIRMELO, DECIDISTE ENGAÑARME, TOMARME EL PELO! POR QUÉ NO, NO? VAMOS A VACILAR ALA IMBÉCILDESILVIA, COMO ES TONTA SE LO CREE TODO, NO?

Verónica- Silvia, por favor, no… ( Acercándose a mí )

Silvia-NO TE ACERQUES! SABES LO QUE HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE PASAR POR TUS PUTAS MENTIRAS? ( Empezando a llorar ) PEPA HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR, Y TODO PORQUE YO TE CREÍ! ERES… ERES CRUEL, ERES UNA DESALMADA, UNA MALDITA EMBUSTERA! LARGATE! NO QUIERO VERTE!

Verónica- Pero…

Silvia-LARGO! NO VUELVAS A HABLARME ENLA VIDA! ES LO QUE PENSABAS, NO? QUE SOY IMBÉCIL? ( Negó con la cabeza ) BIEN, PUES SE ACABÓLA IMBÉCILDESILVIA

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y empujé a Verónica fuera chillándole que se largara. Me quedé a los pies de las escaleras hasta ver como desaparecía de mi casa entre mis gritos.

Volví a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Me tapé la cara con las manos… me recriminé una y otra vez lo imbécil que había sido creyendo a Verónica… pensé en todo lo que había pasado, todas las verdades que Pepa me había dicho… pensé en la bofetada que la di el día que estuve a punto de atropellarla, todas las veces que me había jurado decir la verdad, la noche que apareció junto a Sabina… y yo la había tratado como una criminal…

Y por último, el pensamiento estrella de estos días… aquella mañana en la que me pidió ayuda, y yo se la negué… Me levanté de golpe. Se habían acabado las lamentaciones, la había cagado, sí… pero tenía que seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hasta entonces. No más lágrimas, no me iba a auto compadecer, porque al fin y al cabo, era mi culpa.

Ese día algo se rompió dentro de mí… la inocencia se había ido, dando paso a la seguridad, la iniciativa… Había reaccionado levantándome y siguiendo hacia delante, cuando antes hubiera llorado por mi estupidez… pero en ese momento no, ya no.


	13. Empezamos

*CAP.13: "EMPEZAMOS"*

SILVIA

Los días se fueron sucediendo sin muchos cambios. Yo cada día estaba más derrotada, pasando las noches en vela, y los días de aquí para allí sin parar. Pepa aún no había aparecido por clase,… no nos cogía el teléfono tampoco, por supuesto. Sara, Paula y yo nos manteníamos unidas en nuestro plan… y Verónica… de ella mejor ni hablar.

Esa tarde, estuve esperando detrás de los matorrales de casa de Pepa un buen rato, hasta que mis amigas y cómplices, llegaron y se agazaparon junto a mí.

Silvia-Anda que vaya horas, eh? Llevo un rato esperando

Sara- Lo siento! ( Me besó en la mejilla ) Es que aquí nuestra amiga estaba ocupada diciéndose ñoñerías con su chico ( poniendo los ojos en blanco )

Paula- Eso es mentira! ( Ante la mirada de Sara ) No son ñoñerías…

Silvia-Anda que… ( poniendo los ojos en blanco )

Paula- Sois unas envidiosas, eh! Será que a ti ( A Sara ) Lucas no te las dice, o a ti ( A mí )no te las dice… la tía esa ( Poniendo cara de asco )

Silvia-La tía esa mejor que no me diga nada ( Suspiré )

Sara- Y eso? Qué ha pasado?

Silvia-Mejor no entremos en detalles… sólo decir que me ha hecho ver lo idiota que he sido,… y que Pepa no mentía…

Sara- Entonces habéis cortado? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia-No estábamos juntas en realidad, pero… bueno, sí, algo así

Paula- TOMAAAA!

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

Paula- Perdón… la emoción del momento…

Silvia-Sí, te voy a dar yo emoción. Bueno, estamos a lo que estamos?

Sara y Paula- Sí ( Sonriendo por la noticia )

Llevábamos un par de días esperando el momento, y entonces se presentó. Alberto y su mujer salieron por la puerta, hablando. Nos agazapamos para que no nos descubrieran, mientras intentábamos escuchar la conversación.

Alberto- Date prisa, que vamos a llegar tarde

Berta- Y la niña…? ( Preocupada )

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. Hasta entonces, había sentido bastante odio por esa mujer, que permitía que Pepa se llevara los golpes de Alberto sin hacer nada… pero cuando pronunció esa frase, llena de preocupación por ella, refiriéndose a Pepa como " la niña "… como si fuera su hija… pude entrever que realmente la quería, pese a su actitud… y sentí lástima… y enfado, porque no quería compadecerme de ella. Seguimos escuchando.

Alberto- Está a buen recaudo

Berta- No te estoy preguntando eso, no es ningún objeto que guardar bajo llave!

Alberto- No aproveches que estamos en la calle para hablarme así, eh! ( Amenazante )

Berta- Sólo… te digo que me preocupa que…

Alberto- Pues deja de preocuparte! No le va a pasar nada, está sedada, no se entera. Además, estaremos aquí en unas horas. Vamos, tira.

Después de esto, se subieron al coche y a los pocos segundos ya habían desaparecido de allí. No comentamos lo que habíamos visto, simplemente nos miramos entre nosotras… y supe que habían sentido lo mismo que yo. Preferí dejar el tema a un lado.

Silvia-Tendremos que entrar por una de las ventanas, por la puerta va a ser imposible

Paula- Y cómo? Porque ya sabes que están cerradas a cal y canto

Silvia-Ya, pero para eso tenemos un as en la manga ( Sonreí ) Sara, has traído las ganzúas?

Sara- Joder Silvia, en este pueblo tengo una mala fama que no merezco eh… ( Haciéndose la ofendida )

Silvia-Sara…

Sara- Sí, aquí están ( Sonrió y caminamos hasta una de las ventanas laterales )

Paula- Joder, yo flipo con vosotras eh? Ya veo que cuando se refieren a vosotros como si fuerais un comando delincuente, se quedan cortos… Pepa la mafiosa, tu la ladrona, y Aitor y Lucas lo guardaespaldas ( Reí )

Sara- Oye, que sólo las uso en caso de extrema necesidad! O sea, un par de veces como mucho… me las regaló Lucas, las sacó de la comisaría de su padre ( Sonriendo ) Haces así, y así… ( Mientras las usaba con la ventana )

En un par de segundos consiguió abrir la cerradura de la ventana, con una técnica magistral que nos dejó a Paula y a mí boquiabiertas mientras ella sonreía con suficiencia.

Sara- Y voilá! Pan comido!

Paula- Un par de veces como mucho, no? Me da a mí que tú esas cosas las usas más que las llaves de casa

Sara- Bueno! ( Viéndose pillada ) Seguimos criticando, o movemos el culito un poco? ( Señalando la ventana )

Paula- Que fuerte lo tuyo

Silvia-Bueno, vale ya! Vamos a entrar, que al final todavía nos ve alguien y nos denuncia, vamos!

Entramos por la ventana, y cuando estuvimos dentro, la entornamos para que no se viera abierta desde fuera y llamara la atención de algún curioso.

Silvia-Bueno, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, no? ( Triste )

Sara- Sí… Silvia… ya sé que esto es duro, pero es la única opción viable…

Silvia-Lo sé… venga, ponerlo ya. Yo me quedo aquí vigilando.

Sara y Paula fueron al salón a cumplir su cometido, mientras yo esperaba a los pies de las escaleras. Miré hacia el piso de arriba… supuse que allí estaría la habitación de Pepa… y la tentación fue demasiado grande. Pese a que estaba arriesgando el plan, subí los escalones silenciosamente. Una por una, entreabrí las puertas hasta encontrarla… sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Entré en la habitación y entorné la puerta.

Efectivamente, Pepa estaba totalmente sedada en la cama, tumbada de lado de espaldas a la pared… en parte me alegré. Porque así no podría verme… y porque tendría que estar sufriendo unos dolores terribles … Me acerqué despacio, y me arrodillé junto a ella, de modo que mi cara quedó muy cerca de la suya. Con un dedo, suavemente, fui recorriendo sus cortes sin apenas tocarlos… no supe a ciencia cierta si fue por verla en ese estado, o porque volví a sentir la electricidad al tocarla después de tanto tiempo… pero las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer por mis ojos, resbalando por mi cara y muriendo en las comisuras de mis labios. Aquella sensación eléctrica era única… nunca la había sentido con nadie, nunca había sentido nada parecido al tocar a alguien… sólo me pasaba con Pepa. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas… se habría disipado, pero no… esta vez la sentí más intensamente que nunca.

Silvia-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… ( Susurré ) Voy a compensarte por esto, te lo juro…

Despacio, y lo más suavemente posible, me abracé a ella como pude.

Silvia-Haré que esto acabe… perdóname… por favor, perdóname… ( Susurré )

Entonces, la puerta se abrió a mi espalda. Me giré asustada, pero para mi alivio, era Sara.

Sara- Que haces aquí? Ya hemos acab…

Dejó de hablar cuando vio quien me " acompañaba ". Se acercó unos pasos, pero luego retrocedió. Me ofreció la mano para levantarme.

Sara- Silvia… yo también tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí con ella ( Su voz se quebró )… pero tenemos que irnos, si nos pillan… o si se despierta…

Asentí con la cabeza. Limpié mis lágrimas mientras salíamos y volvíamos dejar la puerta como estaba en un principio, cerrada. Poco después, volvíamos a estar en la calle, con la primera parte del plan llevada a cabo.

Silvia-Chicas… yo tengo que irme ya

Sara- Y eso? No íbamos a comer juntas?

Silvia-Ir vosotras, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer

Paula- Qué cosas ? ( Extrañada )

Silvia-Nada, cosas mías

Sara- Es por lo que ha pasado allí arriba, te ha dejado tocada, no? ( Preocupada )

Silvia-No ( Negué, entristecida ) No es por eso, de verdad, son cosas mías, nos vemos en otro momento, vale?

Después de despedirme, me encaminé hacia casa, para seguir con… mi plan particular. No lo había comentado con Sara, ni con Paula… con nadie. Era algo que tenía que hacer yo, porque probablemente me tomarían por loca si lo contara. Era cierto que hubiera sido más fácil con más ayuda… pero también lo era que estaba en deuda con Pepa, y debía hacerlo yo.

Eso pensé mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Cuando solté el bolso sobre la cama, y mi vista se clavó en el anillo que llevaba puesto… aquel que permanecía a Pepa, negué con la cabeza. A quien quería engañar? No lo hacía por una deuda, lo hacía porque pensar que ella tuviera que soportar la más mínima gota de dolor me estaba matando… igual que me había matado darme cuenta de lo desesperadamente loca de amor que estaba por Pepa.

Era así, había intentando esquivar ese sentimiento, omitirlo, ocultarlo… pero no había sido capaz. Por eso no me había comprometido por Verónica… y ahora, me sentía realmente estúpida, porque aunque Pepa se lo hubiera merecido por todo lo que me había hecho, esa actitud de odio hacia ella… sólo había sido eso, una capa de humo para tapar lo que había debajo.

Sonaba contradictorio, quizás lo fuera… pero, aunque era consciente de mis sentimientos, también era consciente de que no quería que fueran así. Tenía que atajarlos de raíz, como fuera. Y aunque ahora tenía prioridades, lo haría. Esto sería lo último que haría por ella… lo último que tendríamos en común… cuando acabara, también acabaríamos nosotras.

No era por orgullo, no era egoísmo, no era rencor… Por mi culpa Pepa había estado a punto de irse para siempre, por su culpa yo había actuado así… desde que nos conocimos, lo único que habíamos sabido hacernos fue daño. Yo a ella, y ella a mí. Y no podía ser… no podía permitir que siguiéramos así. Nuestro amor-odio había llegado muy lejos, había tenido unas consecuencias muy graves, y era hora de cortarlo… y lo iba a hacer yo, precisamente porque la quería.

Aunque se me partía el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba, aunque me sentía morir cuando pensaba que jamás podría haber un nosotras, aunque no pudiera dejar de llorar por ello… sabía que hacía lo correcto, lo mejor para las dos. Este ni contigo ni sin ti, tenía las horas contadas.

... ...

Tres días después…

SILVIA

Nos movíamos rápidamente por el salón de la casa de Pepa. La casa había quedado vacía momentáneamente, era ahora o nunca. Sara buscaba en la estantería del salón, con el casco del manos libres en el oído, por el cual le hablaba Paula, que se encontraba fuera de la casa vigilando. Yo metía prisa a Sara, nerviosa.

Silvia-Sara, date prisa! No sabemos hace cuanto se han ido, pueden volver en cualquier momento!

Sara- Ya voy, ya voy! Si lo dejé aquí… mira, aquí está!

Silvia-Pues cógelo y…

No llegó a coger lo que habíamos ido a buscar. Se giró, pálida. Intentó echar a correr, pero tropezó cayendo al suelo en medio del salón. Se levantó apresuradamente.

Silvia-Qué pasa? ( Asustada )

Sara- Joder, vámonos de aquí! Acaban de llegar!

Silvia-Qué?

Tiró de mi brazo, hasta llevarme corriendo hacia la ventana.

Sara- Paula los acaba de ver, joder, hay que salir!

La dejé pasar a ella primero, salió de la casa, y en cuanto fui a hacerlo yo… el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta. Nos habíamos quedado sin tiempo. Sara me tendió los brazos con cara de pánico, pretendiendo que me arrojara literalmente por la ventana. No sé por qué lo hice… quizá me influyó el pánico, fue una reacción ilógica… sólo tenía que saltar… pero en ese momento no lo vi claro. Cerré la ventana, ante la cara de estupefacción de Sara, giré sobre mí misma y me escondí en el primer sitio que encontré antes de que la puerta se abriera… el armario de la entrada.

PEPA

Estaba harta… harta y derrotada. No sólo había estado a punto de matarme, sino que encima, Alberto tenía la maravillosa idea de llevarme con él a todas partes, para que le ayudara a hacer sus putas cosas. Los músculos a penas me respondían aún debido a los sedantes, pero eso a él no parecía importarle. Cuando llegamos a casa, aparcó el coche, y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Abrió el maletero, y empezamos a descargar unas cuantas cajas, que tampoco quise saber qué contenían. Durante sus chanchullos, mientras el negociaba con quien fuese, yo solía esperar en el coche… y aquella mañana no fue una excepción.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, le ayudé a llevarlas dentro. Cuando ya estaban todas, me dejé caer en el sofá del salón, de cara a la entrada, muerta de cansancio.

Alberto- Cansada, eh?

Pepa-Pues un poco… ( Sarcástica )

Alberto- Bueno, no te quejes… como has trabajado bien tendrás la recompensa. Tienes el resto del día para quedarte tranquila en casa ( Sonriendo )

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de toda esta historia… los continuos cambios de humor de aquel cabrón. Podía estar a punto de matarte, pegarte una paliza, insultarte… pero cuando un negocio le salía bien, durante unas horas se convertía en el hombre más detallista y comprensivo de la tierra… y en esos momentos, era cuando más ganas de matarle tenía.

Le miré con todo el odio del mundo mientras se giró para abrir el armario de la entrada y colgar su abrigo. Mientras lo abría, se giró para seguir hablándome… y tuve que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para escucharle, para que mi gesto no cambiara… cuando vi a Silvia agazapada en ese armario, mirándome, muerta de miedo. Sentí como se me congeló la sangre.

Alberto- Además, si quieres, puedes volver al instituto en un par de días ( Mirándome )

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró hacia al armario, y

…me levanté de golpe, usando fuerzas que, realmente, no tenía. Al hacerlo me tambaleé para adelante y me mareé, pero en ese momento no me importaba, porque si pasaba lo peor, volvería a acabar en la camilla de la que me había recuperado por los pelos… sólo que esta vez lo haría acompañada por Silvia.

A penas tuve unas décimas de segundo para reaccionar, así que según me levanté, de mí garganta salió un grito ensordecedor.

Pepa-NO !

Alberto se giró ,cuando estaba a punto de ver a Silvia, sobresaltado. Me miró como si acabara de ver a un fantasma… y era lógico, acababa de tener un arranque de esquizofrenia total a sus ojos. Tuve suerte de que estuviera de buen humor, de lo contrario, me hubiera ganado una buena somanta de palos allí mismo por la tontería… sentía mi corazón a punto de salir por mi boca. Me daba igual que me hiciera a mí lo que fuera, a estas alturas… pero si veía a Silvia… la miré por un segundo. Estaba agazapada, abrazándose a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados… es decir, muerta de miedo… y aunque ese sentimiento no me duraría mucho, me enternecí al verla como una niña asustada. Tenía que sacarla de allí como fuera.

Alberto- No, qué? Por qué gritas? ( extrañado )

Pepa-Es que…

Me acerqué a él, manteniendo el contacto visual, así le obligaba de alguna manera a no girarse.

Pepa-He pensado que igual es un poco pronto, no? Quiero decir ( Cogí su chaqueta de sus manos )… todo esto que ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa, por actuar como una idiota contigo ( Asintió complacido ), si voy al instituto ahora me harán muchas preguntas, se preocuparán por mi cara… y no quiero que sospechen nada de ti, aunque yo contaré lo de la moto, está claro

A medida que soltaba el falso discurso, trataba de sonreír, teniendo una actitud que él jamás había visto en mí… esto hizo que me mirara asombrado, sin quitarme ojo de encima, mientras yo colgaba la chaqueta con las manos temblorosas… una vez lo hice, cerré la puerta.

Alberto- Bueno… quizá tengas razón, pero…

Pepa-No tenías que ir a recoger algo del Rubio? ( Cambiando de tema )

Alberto- Sí, ya iré esta tarde si tengo tiempo

Pepa-Y por qué no lo llevo yo?

Alberto- No creo que…

Pepa-Alberto, quiero demostrarte que he cambiado, que puedes confiar en mí ( Toqué su hombro, sintiéndome asqueada ) Deja que lo lleve yo, y así me verán el pelo por la calle, tampoco quiero que piensen que estoy aquí encerrada… en un par de días vuelvo al instituto y listo, vale?

Pensé que no colaría ni de coña, pero… para mi sorpresa, sí lo hizo. Alberto me sonrió, complacido… pensando que ya me tenía bajo su control totalmente, que me había vuelto cien por cien sumisa bajo sus ordenes… y eso le gustó.

Alberto- Como quieras… pero ve con cuidado, eh?

Pepa-Sí, sí… no te preocupes ( Sonreí )

Alberto- Bueno… pues entonces yo me voy a echar un rato, estoy cansado

Pasó por mi lado, y subió las escaleras. Cuando sentí que no había mucho peligro, abrí la puerta del armario despacio… Alberto podría bajar en cualquier momento, y sorprendernos.

Cuando estuvo abierta miré a Silvia, aún en la misma posición, con la mayor mirada de asesina posible. La cogí de un brazo y tiré de ella bruscamente, a empujones me la llevé hacia la puerta… cuando salimos fue a decirme algo, pero le tapé la boca con brusquedad, no podía arriesgarme.

Doblamos la esquina hasta un parque, llevándola agarrada todo el rato… entonces la solté y le proferí un empujón. Sentía que me iba a volver loca en ese mismo instante, pocas veces me había sentido tan furiosa con alguien.

Pepa-PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ COÑO VAS?!

Silvia-Pepa, tiene una explicación, yo… ( En un susurro )

Pepa-TU QUÉ? TU QUÉ? QUIEN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PONERME EN ESA SITUACIÓN? PARA COLARTE ALLÍ?!

Iba a seguir chillándola, pero de pronto un par de manos se posaron en mi espalda, me giré… y el enfado aumentó por momentos. Paula y Sara se colocaron junto a Silvia, abrazándose a ella ante mi mirada incrédula… cuando se separaron:

Pepa-Ala, o sea que vosotras también estáis en el ajo! Pero de qué coño vais, eh?!

Sara- Pepa, tranquilízate, tiene una explicación…

Pepa-Dudo mucho…( jadeante ) que haya una explicación… para que OS COLÉIS… EN ESA PUTA CASA! SABÉIS LA QUE SE PODÍA HABER MONTADO? ( A Silvia ) TIENES UNA PUTA LIGERA IDEA DE LO QUE ME HUBIERA HECHO, DE LO QUE TE HUBIERA HECHO, SI TE HUBIERA VISTO?! LA TIENES?! ( Gritando fuera de mí ) DIOS!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, poseída por la rabia. Para no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme, me giré y le asesté una fuerte patada a una papelera, que se rompió al momento… aunque olvidé algo.

Mi rabia me cegó, estaba demasiado débil aún… y aquella patada acabó con mis pocas fuerzas. Sentí como mis piernas temblaban y mi cuerpo se dobló, quedando con una rodilla hundida en la tierra. Seguí jadeando de la rabia con la cabeza gacha. Sara se puso a mi altura, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi espalda, y me ayudó a levantarme.

Sara- Pepa… sólo queríamos saber como estás, estamos preocupadas por la situación en tu casa… y por mucho que digas, esos cortes no son de un accidente, te los ha hecho él…

Me solté bruscamente del abrazo de Sara.

Pepa-Está bien… ( Me pasé las manos por la cara buscando tranquilidad ) sólo lo voy a decir UNA VEZ MÁS ( Grité ) Esto ( Señalando mi cara ) ha sido un puto accidente, y me da igual lo que penséis,… somos amigas, y os agradezco la preocupación, pero por favor, de esa puerta para adentro ( Señalé el camino hacia la casa ) NO OS METÁIS EN MI VIDA!

Silvia-Tu vida? Crees que a eso se le puede llamar vida? Sabemos lo que está pasando

Pepa-Aaah… no me digas?! ( Irónica ) Ahora lo sabes? Y dime, qué coño crees saber? ( Fue a hablar, pero la interrumpí ) A caso no eras tú la que decía que me lo inventaba? A CASO NO TE SUPLIQUÉ, ARRASTRÁNDOME COMO UNA PATÉTICA, PARA QUE ME CREYERAS? Y TÚ QUÉ HICISTE, EH?!

Paula- No seas injusta Pepa!

Pepa-NO TE METAS! ( A Paula ) Esto es entre ella y yo ( Miré a Silvia ) Vamos, Silvia! RESPONDE! QUÉ HICISTE? NO ME CREISTE! Y AHORA VIENES AQUÍ, TE CUELAS EN MI CASA Y…

Sara- Hemos sido las tres ( Tajante )

Pepa-NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO! ( Señalándola, amenazadora )

Me estaba pasando tres pueblos, sí. Estaba teniendo una actitud totalmente amenazadora con las tres, pero tenía que ser así. No quería que nadie se metiese en ese tema, lo había dejado más que claro toda la vida, y ellas se habían saltado mi petición. Era lo único que les había pedido.

Pepa-A QUÉ JUEGAS, SILVIA? AHORA SÍ ME CREES, NO? ANTES ME LLAMABAS MENTIROSA, PSICÓPATA… HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR TODO ESO, HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR TUS MIRADAS DE DESPRECIO, TU PUTA SOBERBIA! CÓMO TIENES EL VALOR DE HACER COMO SI ESO NO HUBIERA PASADO? PUES SÍ PASÓ, VALE?! SÍ PASÓ! ASÍ QUE SÉ CONSECUENTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y PASA DE MÍ COMO LLEVAS HACIÉNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE DUELE QUE ALGUIEN TE ESQUIVE CADA VEZ QUE PASAS POR SU LADO PARA QUE NO LA TOQUES, MOSTRÁNDOTE ASCO SI ESO PASA? LO ERES?! PUES, SABES QUÉ? AHORA SOY YO LA QUE NO QUIERE QUE LA TOQUES!

Las caras de las tres reflejaban el dolor y miedo que estaban sintiendo por verme así, pero sobre todo Silvia. La estaba haciendo daño, aunque en ese momento no era totalmente consciente de ello. Las miré a las tres con los brazos en jarras y suspiré, aún sin creerme lo que habían hecho. Fui a girarme, pero antes, sentencié a Silvia con una última frase.

Pepa-No crees que ya has hecho bastante?

Dije esto último, señalando con la mirada a la bici que permanecía apoyada en el césped, cerca de unos arbustos la cual acababa de ver al girarme… sabía que era suya, y sabía el golpe bajo que era decir lo que había dicho, pero para mí que se hubiera colado allí exponiéndome de nuevo a Alberto después de lo que me había pasado, era un golpe mucho más bajo aún. Me marché por el camino contrario, y volví a patear otra papelera partiéndola a mi paso. Mientras me iba había oído como Silvia lloraba con Paula y Sara intentando consolarla… y eso acabó de joderme del todo, no podía soportar verla llorar, ni hacerla daño pese a todo lo que había sufrido por ella… pero aquello iba a dejar de ser así.

Sé cuales fueron los consejos de mi madre, pero no iba a llevarlos a cabo. Quería volver a ser yo, insensible, inaccesible, con el corazón de piedra, sin escrúpulos… y en cuanto me deshiciera de Silvia y de lo que significaba para mí, lo conseguiría. Era la única persona, que había conseguido que me abriera, que expresara mis sentimientos… y poco más que casi había acabado muerta por ellos. También estaba que yo también la había destrozado a ella al intentar cambiar… así que, la decisión estaba tomada. Se acabó Silvia. Era gracioso… se había acabado antes de haber empezado.

Pepa-Estoy mejor sola ( Bufé mientras caminaba )

SILVIA

Tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que las palabras como dardos envenenados que Pepa me había lanzado esa tarde, no me condicionaran para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo… aunque me costaba mucho.

Sabía que estaba en su derecho de enfadarse con nosotras, en especial conmigo, por habernos colado en su casa.. pero el hecho de que utilizara lo de la bici para hacerme daño, me había destrozado. Ya me sentía muy culpable por ello, pero escuchar de su boca que ella también me culpaba a mí…. Intenté controlar las lágrimas mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Silvia-No, no es nada, no te preocupes… (… ) De verdad que no, es sólo que la situación está pudiendo conmigo… (… ) Ya, ya lo sé, da igual… (… ) Sabes algo de lo que hablamos?... (… ) Si? Y que has descub...? (… ) Lo sabía! Te lo dije!

La noticia que acababa de recibir, consiguió que aparcara los malos pensamientos por unos instantes, sumiéndome en un gran alivio y alegría… aunque no duró mucho, la conversación que mantenía se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, estaba sola, así que tuve que bajar yo a abrir.

Silvia-Llaman a la puerta, tengo que dejarte… (… ) Que no te preocupes, de verdad, ya hablamos… si sabes algo más… (… ) exacto, genial. Hasta luego.. y gracias.

Bajé las escaleras un poco molesta, no me apetecía ver a nadie en esos momentos. Aunque también estaba contenta, definitivamente, había sido una buena idea apoyarme en alguien para seguir adelante con mi plan… y la elección de esa persona, estaba dando muy buenos resultados… y tanto que sí!

Abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara debido a esto… pero cuando vi quien era la persona que esperaba al otro lado, la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

Silvia-Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería verte

Verónica- Puedo pasar..?

Silvia-No. Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada ( Apoyándome en el marco de la puerta )

Verónica suspiró al no recibir la respuesta que había venido buscando.

Verónica- Solo quería explicarte por qué…

Silvia-Por qué, qué? Por qué me mentiste? Por qué has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ( Negó con la cabeza ) No hace falta, creo que me quedó todo bastante clarito

Verónica- Silvia.. no es lo que tú piensas…

Silvia-Ah, no? Y entonces qué es?

Verónica- Dame sólo un minuto, vale?

Fui a cerrar la puerta, pero ella se puso en medio.

Verónica- Por favor… y ya no te molesto más

Silvia-Tienes un minuto, y luego desapareces de mi vista, estamos?

Verónica- Estamos. A ver… sé que lo hice mal, que no debí mentirte, porque ahora piensas que he estado jugando contigo, que me he reído de ti y… no es así. Voy a serte sincera… al principio me acerqué a ti para joder a Pepa, es verdad, pero…

Silvia-Pues bien empezamos! ( Enfadada )

Verónica- Déjame acabar! Me acerqué a ti por eso, … pero Silvia, no tardé ni dos días en darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, y entiendo que pienses así pero no quiero que lo hagas… porque tu significas mucho para mí. Sé que he sido una gilipollas… pero aunque suene egoísta, hice lo que hice por ti… ( Suspiró ) Cuando " estuve " con Pepa, ella.. me utilizó, me usó cuando quiso y después me tiró a la basura, sin importarle lo que sentía por ella y .. joder, lo pasé muy mal ( Bajó la cabeza ) me partió el corazón y… Silvia, yo no quería que hiciese lo mismo contigo, no quería verte sufrir más…

No sabía qué decir… demasiadas cosas pasaban a la vez, y todas me pillaban a mí en medio. Esquivé la mirada de Verónica como pude.

Silvia-Ya has terminado?

Verónica- Sí…

Silvia-Genial. Pues ya está, ya te has explicado, ahora por favor, déjame tranquila, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Verónica- Pero…

Silvia-Dijiste que me dejarías! Mira, no tengo la cabeza para más líos, vale? Ya tengo suficiente. Ya nos veremos

Cerré la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Me giré sobre mí misma y me apoyé en la puerta, mirando al infinito… y aunque quise evitarlo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin parar.

Al día siguiente…

PEPA

Debido a su buen humor, el cual supe que no duraría demasiado, conseguí convencer a Alberto para volver al instituto al día siguiente, pese a que me estaba contradiciendo en el discurso anterior que le había dado. Aun así, y ante mi sorpresa, cedió.

Esa mañana caminaba cabizbaja, a pocos metros de la puerta del instituto. Por primera vez iba a entrar a un sitio con la cabeza gacha… el motivo, me avergonzaba de mi cara. Estaba acomplejada, no quería que los demás se rieran de mí, o se burlaran… aunque si lo hicieran tendrían sus motivos. Ya eran muchos años puteando a la gente y metiéndome con ellos… ese día podrían tener su revancha. Quizá si todo esto hubiera pasado unos días antes, hubiera aguantado el chaparrón, hubiera ignorado lo que los demás pudieran pensar… pero estaba claro que si no lo era ya, empezaba a ser la de antes. No quería ver a nadie, no quería que se acercasen a mí… no quería sus condolencias, ni su apoyo… nada, de NADIE. Quería estar sola.

Caminé por los pasillos, y mis temores no tardaron en confirmarse. Aunque no se reían, la gente me miraba descaradamente y cuchicheaban. Sabía que me lo merecía, que me estaban pagando con la misma moneda, que quizá ni siquiera se estuvieran riendo de mí, que solo estaban sorprendidos… pero la cabra tira al monte, y aunque Paula, Sara, Lucas y Aitor estaban en la puerta de clase, esperándome a pocos metros de mí, observándome… estallé, como era de esperar.

Me detuve en medio del pasillo, tirando mi mochila al suelo con la mayor de las iras, provocando un gran estruendo, asustando a la gente. Levanté la cabeza por primera vez desde que había entrado en el edificio, y miré a todos mientras vociferaba.

Pepa-QUÉ PASA? QUÉ COÑO MIRAÍS, EH?! VENGA! QUIEN VA A SER EL PRIMER VALIENTE QUE SE ATREVA A REÍRSE, EH?! VAMOS!

Lucas y Aitor iban dirigidos hacia mí como cohetes, los dos tenían la cara completamente desencajada… algo obvio, ya que no sabían nada de mí desde que desaparecí aquel día. Supe que también venían a defenderme… ellos tan leales como siempre. Hubiera querido sonreír por esto, ir hacia ellos y tranquilizarles, darles las gracias… pero no me fue posible. Primero porque ya nada era lo mismo, ya no quería a nadie cerca… y segundo, porque fui literalmente arrollada por alguien que me metió a empujones en una clase vacía.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me giré encendida como una fiera.

Pepa-Qué coño haces?!

Duna- No, que coño haces tú?! Quien te crees que eres para montar esas jaranas?

Pepa-Montaré lo que me dé la gana, tengo mis putos motivos, no te metas

Según dije esto, intenté pasar por su lado, empujándola para salir… pero quizás olvidé el detalle de que si yo tenía carácter, Duna bastante más. Recibí un empujón idéntico al mío por su parte, que me impidió salir de allí.

Duna- A mí no me hables así eh? Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

Pepa-Te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos

Duna- Ah… que no me meta ( Sonrió irónica ) Quizás preferirías que hubiera sido Don Lorenzo quien lo hubiera presenciado en vez de yo, no?

Pepa-QUE ME LA SUDA DONLORENZO, ME LA SUDA EL INSTITUTO Y ME LA SUDAS TÚ!

Duna- QUE NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

Duna se giró sobre sí misma para darse cuenta de que los curiosos se agolpaban frente a las ventanas de la clase que daban al pasillo. Echó las persianas y volvió a situarse frente a mí. Al contrario que yo, suspiró para recuperar la calma que había perdido por mi culpa, dejó de lado la discusión que habíamos empezado, y con la cara compungida intentó tocar mi cara.

Duna- Cómo estás..? ( Preocupada )

Pepa-Estoy bien ( Me aparté bruscamente )

Duna- Yo no te veo bien precisamente… se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

Pepa-Un accidente con la moto ( Mirando hacia otro lado )

Duna- No, no te estoy preguntando eso. Ya sé que es mentira

Pepa-Qué?! ( Sorprendida )

Duna- No me montes la escenita, vale? Puedes engañar a tus amigos, que ni eso, pero a mí no me engañas. Eso no ha sido un accidente de moto

Pepa-Vas a saber tú de lo que ha sido

Duna- No me lo quieres contar? Está bien, no hace falta. Tú misma

Pepa-Pues eso ( Con chulería )

Duna- Lo que te estoy preguntando es qué te ha pasado para que actúes así conmigo, pensaba que éramos amigas ( Se cruzó de brazos )

Pepa-Y?

Duna- Cómo que y? A tus amigas les hablas así? Porque conmigo no lo hacías antes

Pepa-Premio para la señorita! ( Sonriendo altivamente ) Tú lo has dicho! Antes! Pero las cosas son distintas ahora

Duna- Ah.. Genial, y por qué son distintas?

Pepa-Porque vuelvo a ser la de antes, y porque no quiero que ni tú, ni NADIE se meta en mi vida, vale?

Duna- Sabes que así te vas a quedar sola, verdad?

Pepa-Eso espero. Ahora, si me permites ( La aparté de la puerta )

La di la espalda para salir por la puerta. Cuando fui a abrirla, me paré al escuchar como se dirigía a mí una vez más.

Duna- Qué te está pasando..? ( Triste )

Pepa-Ja! ( De espaldas ) Dímelo tú que todo lo sabes, no?

Y sin más, salí de la clase. Cuando lo hice los pasillos estaban semi-vacíos. Supuse que entonces, las clases ya habrían empezado y llegaba tarde… lo bueno es que la clase que tenía en ese momento la daba Duna. Avancé rápidamente para no cruzármela más, y llegar antes que ella.

Pensé que el día estaba siendo justo la mierda que esperaba… pero al doblar la esquina me di cuenta de que, una vez más, me equivocaba. Silvia y Verónica estaban abrazadas en frente de mis narices.

Silvia-Perdóname… Tenías razón( Aún abrazadas )

Verónica- No pasa nada ( Sonriente )

Pasé por su lado como alma que lleva el diablo. Verónica estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de esto… pero Silvia sí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron a penas un par de segundos, pero tuve el tiempo suficiente para transmitirle a Silvia que no me había equivocado con ella. Entré a clase.

... ...

DUNA

Si Pepa pensaba que eso había acabado ahí… si pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya encerrándose en sí misma, estaba muy equivocada. Estaba acostumbrada a que de toda la vida, mis seres cercanos me echaran en cara mi testarudez… y era cierto, pocas veces había tenido rival en eso… y esta vez, Pepa no iba a ser una de ellos.

Sabía que problema tenía. Sabía que estaba pasando… ni por un momento me había creído todas esas milongas que el director había soltado en la sala de profesores sobre su ausencia. Todo el claustro la detestaba por su actitud, por lo tanto, sentían indiferencia ante sus posibles problemas. Para ellos, simplemente era una alumna problemática más, que no merecía ser ayudada.

Duna- " Si el hombre pudiera decir lo que ama…" . Así empiezan estos versos de Luis Cernuda que creo que definen muy bien la lírica en general. A través de estos versos los autores materializan sus pensamientos y sentimientos… Es una forma de hacerlos reales, palpables… es la puesta en palabras de los sentimientos más profundos que no podemos.. o no sabemos explicar cara a cara. Por orgullo, por vergüenza, por cobardía o por culpa.

El momento había llegado, tenía que aprovechar la coyuntura de la manera más sutil posible… aunque sabiendo que mi " rival " iba a ser Pepa, una bomba de relojería, lo de ser sutil… era poco más que imposible.

Aparté la vista del libro que tenía entre mis manos,… primero miré a Silvia, la cual parecía visiblemente afectada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar… parecía como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo… entristecida, algo que pude ratificar cuando vi como Paula le acariciaba disimuladamente el brazo.

Después miré a Sara,… estaba observando a Pepa, oliéndose que el tema iba con ella, y Pepa… miraba fijamente su mesa… lo cual me dio a entender que me había escuchado perfectamente, pero que no le gustaba nada el tema. Era mi momento.

Duna- Pepa!

No me miró, simplemente, cerró los ojos con rabia. Acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, era una encerrona. Ni siquiera contestó.

Duna- Qué te parece?

Pepa-.. que me parece qué? ( Chula, sin mirar )

Duna- El aborto de las gallinas ( Más chula que ella )… tú que crees?! Lo que acabo de leer

La gente empezó a reírse, esto molestó a Pepa notoriamente… y yo sonreí interiormente, era lo que necesitaba, sacarla un poco de sus casillas. Aún sin mirarme, y jugando con algún objeto encima de su mesa, dijo:

Pepa-Pues… lo que acabas de leer me parece una gilipollez

Duna- Ah si?

Pepa-Ahá

Duna- Me puedes decir por qué?

Pepa- ( Bufó enfadada ) No se lo puedes preguntar a otro? ( Me miró y yo negué ) Pues porque sí, es una gilipollez, que si sentimientos, que si historias, es…!

Duna- Una cursilada? ( Cortándola )

Pepa-Efectivamente

Duna- Los sentimientos te parecen cursis, entonces?

Pepa-Sí

Duna- Ya… puede ser eso, sí… o puede ser que respondas a alguno de los adjetivos que he leído antes, no?

Pepa-Pues no, no soy una cobarde ni…

Duna- Entonces, si no lo eres, por qué no te sientes capaz de expresar tus sentimientos?

Pepa-No he dicho que no sea capaz ( Empezando a enfadarse ) … es que no quiero.

Duna- Pero por qué? Aún no me has dado una razón lógica… tan difícil es decirle a alguien, " Te quiero" ?

La gente seguía la conversación bastante interesada, pero lo de Silvia.. iba mucho más allá. Después de esa última pregunta hacia Pepa, por la cara de Silvia supe que había dado en el clavo.

Pepa-Que no es que sea difícil, es que… decirle a alguien eso…

Duna- Te quiero?

Pepa-Sí… ( Suspiró enfadada ) es como… como quedarse semi desnuda en medio de la calle!

Cuando dijo esto sonreí victoriosa, y ella cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que se acababa de delatar.

Duna- Acabáramos! ( Me incorporé ) Entonces es eso! ( Me fui acercando a ella ) Te da vergüenza!

Pepa-No me da vergüenza ( Entre dientes, con la cabeza gacha )…

Duna- Claro que te la da! Dices que no eres cobarde… sin embargo sí que lo eres, además de una orgullosa…

Pepa-Cállate… ( Entre dientes )

Duna- , tú misma acabas de reconocer que si dijeras a alguien tus sentimientos, sería comparable a una situación tan vergonzosa como estar medio desnuda por la calle.

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de provocar, que estaba a punto de estallar… Lucas y Aitor me miraban con cara de asesinos, pero no me dejé achantar. Me apoyé en la mesa de Pepa, encarándola, y le susurré para que sólo lo escuchara ella…

Duna- …Eres tremendamente transparente.

Y eso fue lo único que hizo falta para que detonara. Se levantó de su sitio como un resorte, tirando la silla hacia atrás. Me miró como si le hubiera acabado de hacer la mayor de las ofensas, y ante las caras expectantes de los demás, gritó:

Pepa-HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! A TI QUÉ COÑO TE IMPORTA?! NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA! ( Golpeó la silla del suelo ) NI PUTA IDEA!

Y tras un sonoro portazo, abandonó la clase. Me sentí salvada por la campana, al oír el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, así que para evitar posibles represalias de "sus chicos ", recogí las cosas y me fui sin mediar palabra.

La había sacado de sus casillas, quizás también la había herido… pero era necesario. Si nadie la daba justo ahí, dónde más le dolía, haciéndole ver que era evidente lo que le pasaba… nunca iba a ser capaz de superarlo

... ...

PEPA

Caminé hasta el baño hecha una furia. Agradecí que nadie se interpusiese en mi camino, porque en ese momento me sentía más " Yo " que nunca… capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera.

Entré dando un portazo, y tras observar que no había nadie más en aquel sitio, pude desahogarme a gusto. Golpeé todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, a punto de gritar. No entendía por qué me había humillado públicamente de esa manera, no tenía sentido.

Por qué yo? Había mucha más gente en clase a la que hubiera podido hacer esas preguntas estúpidas… además, ella sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba respecto a ese tema, y aun así… lo había sacado a la luz delante de todo el mundo. Y decía ser mi amiga?

Pepa-Hija de puta! ( Golpeé la pared )

Oí pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba yo, y como temía de mis instintos asesinos en ese momento, me metí en una de las cabinas de los baños y cerré con cerrojo.

LUCAS

Esa mañana estaba flipando. Primero cuando apareció Pepa con esos cortes en la cara… había estado muchos días sin venir, y creía que había estado enferma o que por uno de sus venazos había decidido pasar de las clases… pero no me imaginaba un accidente así. Había cosas que no entendía de todo aquello, por ejemplo, con qué moto se había estrellado? La suya había estado estacionada en la entrada del instituto desde hace muchos días… pero decidí no agobiarla más. Sabía como era ella, y cuando no quería hablar de algo… no había forma, era mejor respetarla. Aun así, me sentía dolido, impotente… yo quería a Pepa como a una hermana, y que no me hubiera dicho nada antes, no haber podido estar con ella para cuidarla, ayudarla… me hacía sentir muy mal.

Pero peor me hacía sentir el hecho de que aquella profesora de tres al cuarto hubiera tratado de humillarla. Era verdad que Pepa era muy cerrada respecto a sus sentimientos, no exteriorizaba nada… pero tampoco hacía falta, al menos con nosotros. Nos había ayudado y cuidado a todos en los momentos más críticos de nuestras vidas, nos había demostrado que nos quería sin decir una palabra, y eso para mí significaba más que todo lo que pudiera decir.

Justo cuando sonó el timbre, Sara se levantó del asiento disparada como una bala y fue en búsqueda de Pepa… o eso supuse. Después salió Paula, la nueva…novia? De Aitor. Miré a este último, y pude ver en su cara que sus pensamientos en ese instante no volaban muy lejos de los míos. Me levanté para volverme a sentar a su lado, en el sitio de Pepa.

Lucas- De qué cojones va esa tía? ( Enfadado )

Aitor- No sé… pero me ha puesto de muy mala hostia ( Enfadado )

Miré para otro lado, suspirando sonoramente. Unos segundos después, nos volvimos a mirar, y sonreímos… a veces parecíamos siameses.

Lucas- Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Aitor- Creo que sí

Desde luego que lo estaba haciendo, reímos y nos chocamos una mano. Había que darle un susto a esa chica, para que viera con quien no se debía meter… y habíamos tardado demasiado en hacerle la primera ( y ya famosa ) novatada.

Lucas- Tenemos que esperar a que sea última hora

Y así lo hicimos. Pepa no apareció más por clase en toda la mañana pese a que sus cosas seguían en la mesa, es decir, que muy lejos no estaba. Entre descanso y descanso Sara y Paula desaparecían para buscarla, y nosotros íbamos elaborando el plan… aunque realmente no hacía mucha falta, como ya he dicho, era una novatada que habíamos hecho mil veces.

Horas después…

Estaba a punto de finalizar la última hora y todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivas clases. Mientras Aitor distraía al conserje con alguna trola de las suyas, llevándoselo lejos de conserjería, me colé en la pequeña habitación para robarle el juego de llaves… y algo más. Unos minutos después, vigilando que nadie nos viera, ocultos en una habitación vacía, nos reunimos.

Aitor- Lo tienes?

Lucas- Sí, aquí están

Sonriente, le enseñé en una mano el juego de llaves, y en la otra una pistola de silicona. Sonrió conmigo.

Aitor- Alguna vez te has planteado lo cabrones que somos? ( Riendo )

Lucas- Seeh… alguna vez ( Reí ) Bueno, este es el plan. Seguimos a la tía esa a donde vaya, tenemos todas las llaves, así que mucha mala suerte será que no podamos encerrarla en algún sitio. Te llamo al móvil para estar comunicados en caso que se nos complicara la historia… mientras yo vigilo los pasillos, tú la encierras, y luego sellas la cerradura… hay que hacerlo rápido y en el momento justo, que si por algún casual alguien la oye cuando se dé cuenta de que se ha quedado encerrada y alertan a los demás para que abran, no va a tener mucha gracia tenerla encerrada sólo unas horas… lo suyo es que esté aquí toda la noche como poco… entendido?

Aitor- Claro tío! Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos!

Lucas- Pues eso, nada de distracciones, que nos conocemos! Que como nos pille el viejo se nos cae el pelo, que ya sospecha de nosotros desde la segunda vez que lo hicimos ( Reí )

Aitor-Bueno, pero no tiene pruebas! ( Restándole importancia ) Va, al lio !

Nos colocamos estratégicamente a la puerta de la clase donde debía estar Duna y Soraya… y la tía parecía que se olía algo porque, en cuanto salió, nos tuvo dando vueltas por todo el instituto un buen rato. Cuando ya estábamos desesperados, y parecía que iba a enfilar para casa… hubo un golpe de suerte. Alguien la llamó al móvil, y tras una conversación insustancial, dijo…

Duna- Bueno… estoy a punto de ir para casa, ahora te llamo que tengo que ir al baño que no me aguanto más! ( Rió )

Miré a Aitor sonriente, esta era la nuestra.

SARA

Nos habíamos pasado la mañana entera dando vueltas por los pasillos, la calle, el patio… y nada, ni rastro de Pepa. No decidió volver a clase ni siquiera para la última hora… y al parecer Aitor y mi novio se habían unido al plan de las pellas …sin decirnos nada! Por otra parte, casi era mejor… porque Silvia también estaba con nosotras, y sabíamos que la pelirroja no era santo de la devoción de aquellos dos.

Después de reparar en ese detalle, supusimos que Pepa estaría con ellos, así que recogimos su chaqueta y su mochila, y fuimos a salir para fuera. Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar a la puerta principal, y con los pasillos ya casi vacíos, Paula guardó el móvil al que llevaba pegada toda la mañana mandando mensajitos, y dijo :

Paula- Oye, chicas…

Sara- Qué pasa?

Paula- Que… es que … tengo que ir al baño! ( Cruzando las piernas mientras andaba )

Sara- Otra vez? Te hemos preguntado antes de salir de clase y has dicho que no!

Paula- Es que me han venido ahora las ganas…

Silvia-Cómo lo haces? Tienes que tener la vejiga del tamaño de una castaña ( Riendo )

Paula- Venga, por favor!

Sara- No te puedes aguantar hasta casa?

Paula- No! ( haciendo pucheros )

Sara- Ay dioos… pues venga, ve!

Paula- Pero… no me acompañáis?

Silvia-No puedes ir sola?!

Paula- Es que… los pasillos vacíos… me dan mal rollo…

Sara- Mal rollo?! Pero si estamos a plena luz del día!

Paula- Ya… pero es que en todas las películas de miedo pasa lo mismo! La típica tonta que se pone a rondar sola por un sitio vacío y cuando menos se lo espera…ZASCA! ( Asustándonos con el grito )

Sara- Sí, la verdad es que tú serías perfecta para el papel ( Reímos Silvia y yo ) Venga anda, vamos, que al final nos cierran

Paula- Graciaaas! ( poniendo cara de ilusión )

Paula corrió ( literalmente ) hasta el baño, con nosotras siguiéndola detrás, riéndonos por lo peculiar que era nuestra amiga. Entramos detrás de ella, y mientras hacía sus cosas, Silvia y yo nos apoyamos en el lavabo. Oímos pasos que se dirigían hacia el baño, al parecer alguien iba entrar, abrió levemente la puerta… pero cambió de decisión en el último momento. Nos miramos sin entender nada, obviamos el tema, y dije…

Sara- Cómo estás?

Silvia-Bueno… bien no estoy, pero… no sé, ya te imaginas…

Sara- Me duele mucho verte así… bueno, veros así…

Silvia-No es sólo cosa nuestra, vosotras ( Refiriéndome a Paula y ella ) también lo estáis pasando mal… y bueno, no lo sé a ciencia cierta claro, pero me imagino que Lucas y Aitor también, la quieren mucho…

Sara- Sí, la verdad es que han estado bastante preocupados, y con lo que han visto esta mañana pues más… lo bueno es que por lo menos ellos viven en la ignorancia y no se han enterado de lo que vimos nosotras…

La puerta de una de las cabinas se abrió, miramos esperando encontrarnos a Paula… pero no fue ella quien salió, sino la persona a la que llevábamos toda la mañana buscando. Nos quedamos a cuadros cuando nos sorprendió con su aparición, y como de costumbre, no llevaba cara de muchos amigos.

Pepa-Y se puede saber qué es lo que habéis visto? ( Seria )

AITOR

A penas habían unas cuatro o cinco personas, además de la profesora, Lucas y yo, rondando por los pasillos… y aquel era el momento perfecto. Habiendo alguien más por allí, Duna no se extrañaría de mi presencia.

Lucas se escondió en una de las esquinas del pasillo, vigilando otro distinto al que yo me encontraba, así me avisaría si veía venir a alguien. Me llamó al móvil, y bajo una coartada perfecta ante Duna, lo cogí. Pasé cerca de ella simulando hablar con alguien, aunque Lucas se mantenía en silencio al otro lado de la línea, atento a su " misión ". Tenía que tener cuidado, ya que mi cómplice no me tenía en su campo de visión en ese momento.

Me apoyé cerca de la puerta del baño siguiendo con mi conversación ficticia. Entonces la profesora llegó, y tras saludarme con un gesto fue a abrir la puerta del baño… en ese momento, oí un pequeño ruido emitido por el móvil, que me indicó que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Le di la espalda a la profesora para mirar la pantalla, y darme cuenta de que hacía un par de minutos que había recibido el sms, y con tanto jaleo no me había enterado.

Vale, lo admito… me despisté, fue culpa mía… cometí un grave error, ya que al darle la espalda a Duna, no pude ver que en el último momento, cuando iba a entrar al baño, recordó haber olvidado algo… así que aparcó temporalmente la idea de ir al baño, y se encaminó rápida ( y silenciosamente, para mi mala suerte ) hacia la sala de profesores. Pero, como iba yo a saberlo?! Mientras leía el mensaje, algo abstraído.. escuché el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse, así que di por sentado que había entrado!

Ya leído el mensaje, y pensando que el plan había salido a la perfección, volví a girarme para realizar mi cometido. Sigilosamente, eché la llave del baño, y después rellené la cerradura con silicona. Le di el Ok a Lucas, y salimos de allí pitando, victoriosos, antes de que nadie nos viera.

Éramos cabrones, sí… pero también realmente estúpidos. Pese a que nos extrañó la ausencia de Sara y Paula a la salida, su falta de cobertura y otros detalles… no tuvimos las luces suficientes para darnos cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad.

PEPA

Era obvio que las chicas no se esperaban mi presencia allí, tampoco que las hubiera escuchado… pero así fue. Llevaba toda la mañana encerrada en ese baño, intentando tranquilizarme, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, encerrándome en mí misma… y vaya si lo hice, había pasado horas allí y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo cavilando, cuando oí como la puerta del baño se abría y entraba gente. En un principio me da igual, era un baño y lógicamente la gente entraba y salía de él constantemente durante todo el día… pero empecé a tener interés en ello cuando distinguí las voces de Sara y Silvia… estaban hablando de mí.

No podía soportar más aquello… ahora también hablaban a mis espaldas? Por qué no podían dejar de meterse en mi vida?! Decidí descubrirme, descorrí el pestillo, y reflejando mi estado anímico en la cara, y ante su sorpresa, gruñí:

Pepa-Y se puede saber qué es lo que habéis visto? ( Seria )

Sara- Pepa… qué haces aquí? Llevamos toda la mañana buscándote

Pepa-No, no te hagas la loca. De qué coño estabais hablando? A parte de mí, claro.

Silvia-Tampoco podemos preocuparnos por ti? ( Desafiante )

Pepa-Pues no, no si eso implica meteros en MI PUTA VIDA

Silvia-No me chilles

Pepa-Pues dejad hacer lo que os salga de los cojones! Qué pasa, no tenéis vida propia? Tenéis que vivir la mía?!

En ese momento, Paula salió de la cabina y se unió a ellas, un poco sonrojada por la situación.

Pepa-Bueno, bueno…! Tú también? Os metéis en mi vida, os metéis en mi casa… Qué pasa, no puedo ni ir a mear sin que me sigáis?!

Sara- Ir a mear puedes perfectamente, pero como entenderás si desapareces toda la mañana y dejas tus cosas en clase, nos preocupa saber donde te metes

Pepa-Arg! ( Me llevé las manos a cabeza ) Es igual, me voy de aquí!

Me acerqué a ellas y recogí mis cosas, las cuales estaban apiladas a sus pies. Me puse la chaqueta, y cargué la mochila a mi espalda. Después de un irónico " Gracias ", fui hasta la puerta y tiré del pomo… pero no se abrió. Volví a hacerlo, pero nada, no cedió. Me giré hacia ellas, más malhumorada que antes.

Pepa-Esto también es cosa vuestra?

Sara- El qué? ( Extrañada )

Pepa-El qué? Me habéis encerrado! Pero qué coño pretendéis?

Paula- Cómo que encerrado? No abre?!

Pepa-Tú qué crees? ( Tirando del pomo repetidas veces )

Silvia se acercó hasta mí.

Silvia-Eh, relájate que nosotras no hemos hecho nada!

Pepa-Ya, seguro

Silvia-Estás tirando bien?

Pepa-Y cómo coño voy a tirar mal de un pomo? ( Alucinando )

Silvia-A ver, quita

Pepa-Sí, adelante lista

Silvia me miró fulminándome, y tras apartarme, tiró del pomo… con el mismo resultado. Volvió a hacerlo, y me miró impactada y dijo

Silvia-No abre

Pepa-No me digas?! ( Irónica )

Suspiró enfadada.

Silvia-Puedes dejar a parte esa actitud infantil por un momento? Ya te he dicho que nosotras no hemos sido

Pepa-Entonces quien ha sido? Se ha cerrado sola?

Paula- Dios, estamos encerradas… estamos encerradas!

... ...

SARA

La situación empezaba a ser surrealista. Silvia y Pepa empezaron a discutir ( de una forma bastante infantil y absurda, todo hay que decirlo ), Paula no dejaba de chillar describiendo nuestra situación, y a mí me estaba empezando a brotar un dolor de cabeza importante.

Sara- A ver, chicas… ( no me hicieron caso ) Chicas! ( Nada ) CHICAS! ( Nada ) QUE OS CALLÉIS!

Las tres me miraron como si estuviera loca por el grito que acababa de meter. Aproveché para continuar.

Sara- Un poquito de calma! Vamos a ver… es " tarde ", el conserje habrá cerrado pensando que no quedaría nadie en el instituto, ya está!

Pepa-Y qué coño hacemos?

Sara- Pues pensar un poquito! Silvia ( La miré ) Tú padre suele salir más tarde que nosotras de aquí, no? ( Asintió ) Pues llámale, se lo dices, y que venga a abrirnos, ya está! ( Golpeándome la frente )

Silvia sacó el móvil, y cuando fue a llamar…

Silvia-No tengo cobertura…

Paula- DIOS, NO VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ EN LA VIDA!

Pepa-Pero qué coño te pasa? ( A Paula )

Paula- Que soy claustrofóbica! No puedo estar en un sitio encerrada! Dios, Dios! ( Sentándose en el suelo, respirando agitadamente )

Me agaché para tranquilizar a Paula, y Pepa y siguieron a lo suyo. Pepa le arrebató el móvil de las manos.

Pepa-A ver, trae aquí… has marcado bien?

Dijo sarcástica, picando a Silvia por su pregunta de la puerta anterior. Silvia se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, mirarla mal, y suspirar. Pepa intentó llamar, pero nada. Le lanzó el móvil a Silvia.

Pepa-Joder, con el móvil dela Barbieque llevas no me extraña que no funcione

Silvia-Pepa, me estás tocando las narices ya, eh?

Pepa-Que sí, que vale, que te calles.

Sacó su móvil, y la situación fue la misma, sin cobertura. Las demás miramos los nuestros, y nada. Teníamos un largo día por delante.

... ...

SILVIA

Llevábamos cerca de una media hora encerradas en aquel lavabo, y la situación cada vez empeoraba un poco más. Paula estaba de los nervios, respirando agitadamente tirada en el suelo. Sara , a su lado, intentaba animarla diciéndola que saldríamos pronto y que no pasaba nada. Pepa… daba vueltas por el baño como si fuera un animal enjaulado, era con diferencia a la que peor le había sentado quedarse allí.

No podía reconocerlo, pero yo estaba encantada de estar ahí. Recordaba perfectamente la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma de que no iba a volver a pasar nada más con Pepa, pero… me gustaba estar allí con ella, mirarla… aunque me estaba poniendo de los nervios

Silvia-Puedes parar de dar vueltas?

Pepa-Te molesta?

Silvia-Me estás poniendo nerviosa…

Pepa-Pues si te molesta, tira de esta. ( Sin dejar de moverse ) A mi también me pone de los nervios tener que estar aquí contigo y me aguanto.

Bajé la cabeza cuando dijo eso. Esos tipos de comentarios hacían daño, aunque ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Sara- Pepa… ( Suspirando )

Pepa no contestó nada ante eso, siguió a lo suyo. Pasaron un par de minutos más, en los que lo único que se oía era la respiración de Paula… hasta que empezó a sollozar. Me agaché, sentándome a su lado y la cogí de la mano para tranquilizarla, me daba lástima verla así. En ese momento algo de humanidad ,que parecía desaparecida hasta entonces, surgió de Pepa. Miró a Paula algo compungida, y se agachó frente a nosotras para hablarle… en ese momento, fue como si el resto de personas, el lugar donde estábamos… desaparecieran. Me quedé mirando a Pepa fijamente, tener su cara tan cerca me estaba afectando… en parte por ver sus heridas, en parte porque me hipnotizaba lo perfecta que era su cara pese a los cortes…

Pepa-A ver, enana, tranquilízate, que no pasa nada

Paula- Sí que pasa ( Sollozando ) Casi no puedo ni respirar, tengo que salir de aquí! Necesito aire!

El gesto de Pepa se endureció al ver a si a nuestra amiga. Miró hacia la única ventana que había en el baño, la cual estaba algo alta, cerca del techo.

Pepa-Y esa ventana?

Sara- Nada… ya lo había pensado yo, pero no tiene manija para abrirla… debe estar por fuera…

Pepa-Joder…

Paula- Necesito aire, necesito aire ( Repitió )

La ansiedad que consumía a Paula hacía que sacara las cosas de quicio y se pusiera nerviosa, aunque era algo entendible. Después de decir eso, cogió una de las manos de Pepa, apretándola. Pude ver como Pepa miraba su mano entrelazada con la de Paula, extrañada… aquella imagen me hizo sentir mucha lástima. Quizá a simple vista no tendría significado… pero para mí si lo tuvo.

La imagen reflejaba como Pepa no estaba acostumbrada a recibir muestras de afecto tan simples como aquella, y que eso le impresionara me inundó de tristeza. Me maldecí a mí misma por haber hecho las cosas tan mal, por no haber llegado antes a su vida, por no haberla podido ayudar… por no haberla dado el cariño que estaba claro que había necesitado tanto, y que ya no quería recibir.

Pepa permaneció unos segundos sin saber como responder. Apartó la mano con delicadeza, y cuando estaba empezando a sentirme decepcionada por eso… me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Pepa-Bueno… ( Suspiró ) Pues si necesitas aire, yo te lo voy a dar, ya verás.

Se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta, para después enrollarla en uno de sus brazos. No entendimos muy bien que estaba haciendo, hasta que Sara reaccionó levantándose para ir tras ella.

Sara- Pepa! Qué vas a hacer?!

Pepa-Abrir esa ventana

Dijo con decisión, mientras apretaba el nudo de la chaqueta en torno a su brazo.

Sara- Estás loca? Que te vas a cortar!

Pepa-Total, un corte más un corte menos ( Sonrió amargamente ) Échate para atrás, no te vaya a caer algún cristal.

Me levanté rápidamente para evitar, junto a Sara, que lo hiciera… pero cuando a Pepa se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había quien se la sacara. Para su suerte, era lo suficientemente alta como para llegar perfectamente a la ventana… cuando quisimos reaccionar su puño impactó contra la ventana, quebrándola.

Los cristales cayeron al suelo dejando pasar una gran corriente de aire, y ella sonrió con autosuficiencia, como si acabara de hacer una gran hazaña… cómo se podía ser tan bruta? Disimulé la sonrisa que quería salir de mí por lo que acababa de ver.

Silvia-Estás loca? Mi padre te va a matar!

Pepa-Psé, pues que me mate… no lo he hecho por gusto ( Sonrió ) Bueno, la verdad es que en parte sí, pero oficialmente era para ayudar

Tras quitar la chaqueta de su brazo ( gracias a Dios, sin más cortes ) y ponérsela correctamente de nuevo, volvió a arrodillarse frente a Paula, la cual le sonrió dándole las gracias y volviendo a coger su mano. Esta vez, Pepa no apartó la suya.

... ...

Una hora después…

Aunque la ansiedad de Paula había desaparecido, gracias a la corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana, aún seguía algo asustada. Sara y yo permanecimos todo ese tiempo a su lado, contándole cosas para intentar distraerla. Paula inclinó su cabeza, apoyándola en el hombro de Sara, y cerró los ojos. Sara siguió hablando de cosas que yo ya no escuchaba, ya que me quedé mirando fijamente a Pepa, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared cerca de la ventana, de pie, con la mirada ausente.

Miré a Sara, indicándole con la mirada mis ganas de ir junto a Pepa… pero también mis dudas sobre si debía hacerlo. Ella sonrío, dándome luz verde… así que me armé de valor, y tras levantarme, caminé hasta ella.

Silvia-Hola… ( Tímida )

Pepa-Hola

Silvia-Te… te duele? ( Señalándole el brazo )

Pepa-Qué va, con la chaqueta a penas me he enterado

Silvia-Ah.. pues.. me alegro

Ella a penas me miraba al hablarme, y yo lo hacía mirando a nuestros pies… menudo valor.

Pepa-Como está? ( Señalando a Paula con la cabeza )

Silvia-Mejor… más tranquila, gracias a ti ( Sonreí )

Esperaba que me dejara allí mismo, que se alejara… pero ante mi sorpresa, no lo hizo, me devolvió una leve sonrisa, aunque no duró mucho.

Pepa-Y hoy no has quedado con tu novia? ( Sin mirarme )

Silvia-Eh? ( Sin entender )

Pepa-Verónica ( Mirándome ) no has quedado con ella? Podría darse cuenta de que no estás y sacarnos de aquí o algo…

Silvia-Pepa… Verónica no es mi novia

Pepa-Pues tu amiga especial, lo que sea ( Mirando hacia otro lado )

Silvia-Tampoco es mi amiga especial (Lo único especial que hay en mi vida eres tú, idiota… )

Pepa-No parecía eso cuando os abrazabais en medio del pasillo

Silvia-Qué?... no, Pepa, te lo puedo explicar

Pepa-Déjalo, no me tienes que explicar nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras, a mí no me importa

De verdad quise explicárselo, pero aquel " a mí no me importa " me dolió, demasiado.

Silvia-Tan enfadada estás conmigo que ya ni siquiera te importo?

Aquello no era un reproche como otras veces. Simplemente era una pregunta… bajé la cabeza a mitad de frase, cuando noté como se quebraba mi voz. Si iba a dar el espectáculo de llorar, prefería disimularlo un poco al menos. Pareció que eso hizo mella en Pepa, que dejó de estar apoyada de espaldas a la pared, para ladearse y quedarse frente a mí… aunque no se acercó ni un ápice, su voz sonaba muy distinta… ya no parecía haber resentimiento.

Pepa-No estoy enfadada contigo

Silvia-Sí que lo estás… ( Cabizbaja )

Pepa-No es eso Silvia, simplemente… no sé, las cosas son distintas, y quiero estar sola, a mi bola…

Silvia-Lo siento… ( Empezando a llorar )

Pepa-El qué..? ( Descolocada )

Silvia-Fue mi culpa… estás así por mi culpa…

Pepa-No tienes la culpa de que quiera estar sola

Silvia-No estoy hablando de eso…

Pepa-Entonces? ( Miré sus heridas, llorando ) Silvia, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ya te he dicho que fue un accidente

Silvia-No lo fue, Pepa… las dos lo sabemos

Pepa-Podemos dejar el tema, por favor? ( Empezando a enfadarse )

Silvia-Como quieres que lo deje sabiendo que…?

Con eso agoté su paciencia. Cambió su pose a una mucho más defensiva, aunque sin levantar la voz… supuse que no quería que Sara y Paula se metieran en eso.

Pepa-Sabiendo qué? Sabiendo nada, Silvia! Tú no sabes nada! Deja de meterte en mi vida, joder! Si estoy… así ( Mirándose ) es problema mío por no haber tenido cuidado, vale?

Silvia-No Pepa, no vale… no puedes entender que quiero ayudarte..?

Pepa-Y tú no puedes entender que no necesito tu ayuda? Ni la tuya ni la de nadie, joder! Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí y preocúpate por tu novia, que esa sí que está jodidamente mal de la cabeza! ( Enfadada ) Dios! Necesito salir de aquí!

Silvia-Por qué tienes tanta prisa por salir? Para ir corriendo hasta la cama de Duna?

Pepa-Qué..? ( Impactada )

Silvia-No te hagas la tonta, que todas sabemos a qué ha venido esa al instituto después de todo

Pepa-Silvia… que en la excursión no pasó nad…

Silvia-No, si no hablo de la excursión, hablo de la última vez que te acostaste con ella, hace unos días

Sabía que no tenía derecho a enfadarme por eso… pero me invadieron los celos, no quería que se separara de mi lado y ella lo estaba deseando. Cuando vi como Pepa se había quedado pálida ante esa frase, fui consciente de que la acababa de cagar a lo grande, por bocazas.

Pepa-Co…cómo sabes tú eso…?

Pensé en una manera rápido de arreglar aquello… quizás si me hacía la ofendida…

Silvia-Mira, déjalo, es igual

Intenté escabullirme de allí, pero Pepa me bloqueó el paso.

Pepa-No, no es igual, para nada! Cómo lo sabes?

Definitivamente, mi estrategia no había funcionado .

Silvia-No.. no puedo contártelo

Pepa-Ya lo creo que puedes ( Enfadada ) Dímelo…YA!

Aquel grito llamó la atención de Sara y Paula, que se quedaron mirándonos atentamente.

Silvia-Está bien… pero, prométeme que no te vas a enfadar

Pepa-No puedo prometerte eso ( tajante )

Silvia-Promételo!

Pepa-SILVIA!

Silvia-Está bien… Verónica… os escuchó

Bajé la cabeza, consciente de que iba a destapar la caja de los truenos.

Pepa-Qué?!

Silvia-Por favor, no te alteres..

Pepa-Cómo que nos escuchó? El qué escuchó?

Silvia-Pues… todo… que os habíais acostado

Pepa-Joder, joder…JODER!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, e hizo lo que temía… empezó a alterarse por momentos. Bajé la cabeza, en silencio… esto llamó su atención.

Pepa-Hay algo más?

Silvia-N…no…

Pepa-SILVIA! ( La miré ) HAY ALGO MÁS?!

Silvia-Grabó la conversación…

Pepa-Q…qué..?

Empezó a girar sobre sí misma, presa de la desesperación, pasándose las manos por la cara y el pelo.

Silvia-Pepa, tranquilízate, yo…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero como de costumbre, me cortó… y como de costumbre, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil y diferente si me hubiera escuchado.

Pepa-Que me tranquilice? QUE ME TRANQUILICE? CUANDO COÑO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO?! JODER! ( Golpeó el lavabo ) No te das cuenta de lo que va a hacer con esa grabación?!

Silvia-Ya lo sé Pepa, pero yo…

Pepa-DIOS, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ Y AVISAR A DUNA… TENGO, TENGO QUE FRENAR A ESA HIJA DE PUTA! ( Refiriéndose a Verónica )

Silvia-Pepa, escúchame! No hace falta, yo…!

Fue hablar en vano. Un nuevo ataque de locura hizo presencia en ella, se echó la mochila a la espalda, y cogió carrerilla… con ella no bastaban las palabras, ella tenía que hacerlo todo a su modo, a lo bestia, sin escuchar a nadie.

Sara- Pepa! Qué vas a…?

No hubo tiempo para contestaciones, ya que Pepa se abalanzó con fuerza sobre la puerta, con intenciones de echarla abajo… no lo consiguió. Volvió hacia atrás, cogiendo carrerilla desde donde yo estaba, y tras gritar de la rabia, volvió contra la puerta.

Silvia-PEPA! ( Mientras volvía a su posición ) QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES, SANDOKAN? QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL BESTIA?!

Pero ella no escuchó. Cuando se volvía loca de esa manera, no oía, no veía… se volvía irracional, como si fuera un animal… se abalanzó sobre su objetivo, una y otra vez, obviando nuestros gritos… y la puerta empezó a crujir. No podía entender como lo hacía… cualquier persona normal hubiera frenado al segundo intento, roto de dolor… pero ella no… por un momento había olvidado que Pepa no era normal.

Utilicé mi último recurso, le chillé la solución a todo eso… incluso Sara y Paula me oyeron, mirándome las dos impresionadas por lo que acababan de oír… pero Pepa ni se inmutó, no oía nada.

Entonces, al otro lado de la puerta se oyó una voz… di gracias al cielo cuando reconocí a mi padre.

D. Lorenzo-Pero qué coño está pasando ahí dentro? ( El pomo de la puerta se movió varias veces ) Se puede saber qué…? ( Pepa volvió a abalanzarse contra la puerta ) ME CAGO EN MI PUTA ESTAMPA!

Intenté que mi padre escuchara mi voz por encima del jaleo que estaba provocando Pepa entre golpe y golpe. Me pegué a la puerta lo máximo que pude.

Silvia-PAPÁ?!

D. Lorenzo-SILVIA? QUÉ COÑO PASA AHÍ DENTRO?

Silvia-PAPÁ! ( Golpe de Pepa ) ALGUIEN NOS HA ENCERRADO AQUÍ DENTRO Y… ( Golpe )

D. Lorenzo-Y estáis tirando la puerta a cabezazos? Dile al anormal que está estrellándose contra la madera que pare! Quienes estáis ahí?

Silvia-Pues… Sara, Paula, yo… y… ( Golpe )

Intenté retrasarlo todo lo que pude, pero iba a tener que acabar diciéndolo sí o sí… tarde o temprano la descubriría.

Silvia-Y… Pepa…

D. Lorenzo-MIRANDA?! NO ME DIGAS MÁS! ( Golpe ) MIRANDA! DEJE DE HACER EL CABESTRO!

Mi padre siguió obsequiando a Pepa con una larga lista de insultos, mientras ella no paraba de estrellarse contra la puerta… desesperada, me coloqué entre esta y Pepa para intentar detenerla, hacerla entrar en razón.

Silvia-PEPA! PARA! Por favor! Te vas a hacer daño y…!

No me dio tiempo a seguir… vi como venía corriendo hacia mí para seguir golpeando la puerta, tuve que apartarme en el último segundo para que no me llevara a mí por delante también.

Silvia-PEPA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, PARA!

Y milagrosamente, Pepa paró. Me miró desde el fondo del baño jadeante, posando una de sus manos en el hombro que usaba para echar la puerta abajo… tenía que estar destrozada.

Pepa-Quítate…

Silvia-No me quito! Por Dios, que te vas a romper un hombro!

Pepa-Me da igual, quítate ( Amenazante )

Silvia-Pues vas a tener que golpearme a mí también ( cubriendo la puerta )

Un gesto de disgusto apareció en su cara… sabía que ella no me haría eso jamás, pese a lo animal que era… y jugué con ello. A medida que pasaron los segundos, no apartó su vista de mí… pero pareció calmarse poco a poco… hasta que…

D. Lorenzo-MIRANDA! LE DOY 3 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE DEJE DE HACER EL ANORMAL, O SE VA A ESTAR CHUPANDO CASTIGOS HASTA EL DÍA QUE SE CASE PORLA TARDE, ME OYE?!

Pepa sonrió de medio lado.

Sara- A tomar por culo… ( tapándose la frente )

Yo también adopte la misma actitud que Sara… si hay algo que de verdad excitaba a Pepa, era llevarle la contraria a mi padre. Ahora las ganas de putearlo a él, eran superiores que las de salir de allí. Mi padre empezó la cuenta atrás, mientras yo le suplicaba a Pepa con la mirada, y con la voz, que no hiciera lo que estaba segura que iba a hacer.

D. Lorenzo-UNO! ( Pepa cogió carrerilla sonriente )

Silvia-Pepa… Pepa, no!

D. Lorenzo-DOS!

Silvia-Pepa..! ( Negando con la cabeza )

Pepa se puso en posición, sonrió una vez más como si estuviera haciendo lo más excitante del planeta, sonrió, y…

Pepa-… Y TRES!

Silvia-NO!

Corrió hacia mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y… no tuve más remedio que apartarme, porque tenía muy claro que no iba a frenar. Me tiré al suelo aunque sin moverme del sitio, y Pepa se abalanzó contra la puerta, esta vez con una de sus piernas por delante ( Al más puro estilo patada voladora de Jackie Chan ). Chocó contra la puerta con un gran estruendo… y gracias a Dios, la tiró abajo. Digo gracias a Dios porque Pepa me saltó para patear la puerta, si hubiera rebotado habría caído sobre mí aplastándome… y ya era lo que faltaba.

La puerta cedió, cayendo abajo, con Pepa detrás aterrizando de bruces sobre ella. Miré hacia atrás, aún en el suelo, y la cara de mi padre fue… simplemente indescriptible. Intentó balbucear algunas palabras… sin éxito. Pepa se levantó rápidamente, para salir corriendo por el pasillo… sabía que no estaba huyendo de mi padre, es más, a ella le hubiese encantado quedarse allí a discutir, lo hubiera disfrutado como la que más… había salido corriendo para ir a buscar a Verónica. En ese instante mi padre, al fin, pudo arrancar.

D. Lorenzo-MIRANDA! MIRANDA! A DONDE COJONES SE CREE QUE VA?! VUELVA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Pepa siguió corriendo hacia la salida… pero aunque no frenó, ella no iba a ser menos… tenía que contestar a mi padre. Así que, sin girarse…

Pepa-SÍ, SÍ! AHORA VUELVO, QUE ME CIERRAN EL ESTANCO!

A esas alturas, Sara, Paula y yo ya estábamos de pie junto a mi padre. Las tres bajamos la cabeza al instante para aguantarnos la risa.

D. Lorenzo-Pero… pero habrase visto! VUELVA AQUÍ, NIÑATA DE MIERDA! ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES…?!

... ...

DUNA

Mi plan de salir pronto del Instituto y pasar la tarde libre por ahí con una amiga se vio truncado cuando, de camino al baño antes de salir, recordé que para el día siguiente tenía que tener corregidos los trabajos que había mandado en clase. Me había malacostumbrado, antes sólo tenía que estar dando la clase o ver como Soraya lo hacía, pero ahora esta última me había encargado a mí llevar a cabo la corrección de los trabajos pendientes, y lo había olvidado por completo… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Pensé que tampoco me iba a llevar mucho tiempo pero, un par de horas después de empezar, aún seguía en la sala de profesores con mi tarea. Miré por la ventana y maldecí… todo el mundo estaba ya en sus casas, quedando el Instituto vacío, y yo seguía ahí… pero, qué le iba a hacer? Era la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando, y la verdad es que me encontraba muy a gusto dando clase en aquel centro.

Volví a lo que estaba haciendo, quizá si le echaba un poco más de ganas, en poco tiempo estaría afuera con el resto de la tarde libre. Minutos después, cuando ya estaba totalmente enfrascada en el Romanticismo… la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndome al ver que no era la única pringada que aún permanecía por esos lares a esas horas. Un cabreado Don Lorenzo fue el que hizo presencia… bueno, y cuando no estaba cabreado ese hombre?

D. Lorenzo-Señorita, aún por aquí?

Duna-Hola… sí, es que tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y había pensado terminarlo antes de salir… y usted, qué hace aquí? Pensé que ya estaba sola

D. Lorenzo-Y lo estaría… de no ser por el eterno grano en el culo que me ha salido en este centro ( Enfadado, cerró la puerta )

Duna-Como? ( Sin entender )

D. Lorenzo-Pues verá, iba camino de la salida cuando de pronto empiezo a oír unos golpes fortísimos que provenían del baño… adivine usted quien era

Duna- Pues… pues no sé, quien?

D. Lorenzo-Pues Miranda! Quien iba a ser si no? Dioss! No puedo con esa chavala, eh? Es que no puedo!

Duna- Pepa? ( Asintió de mala gana ) Pero que hacía ahí metida? Qué ha pasado?

D. Lorenzo-Pues nada, que algún anormal ha encerrado a Miranda y a otras tres alumnas, entre ellas mi hija, en el cuarto de baño, sellando la cerradura con silicona… bueno, y digo algún anormal por puro formalismo, porque no tengo pruebas, pero la encerrona lleva la marca de la casa Carrasco y Fernández ( Furioso )

Duna- Y… ( Intenté reprimir una risotada )… por qué iban a hacer eso?... Es que no entiendo…

D. Lorenzo-Que por qué? Porque son imbéciles, señorita! Esos no necesitan una razón para andar todo el día haciendo el capullo y tocándome los cojones a dos manos!

Abrí mucho los ojos con esta última declaración… aunque parecía algo normal, aún no me acostumbraba a que mi "Jefe" estuviera todo el día mentando aquel tipo de barbaridades cada cinco minutos.

Duna-Y cómo las ha sacado de allí?

D. Lorenzo-No… si yo no he hecho nada, eso es lo mejor de todo! ( Más furioso aún ) Miranda y sus ideas de bombero han llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor solución era echar la puerta abajo a hostias!

Miré para otro lado y sonreí, la verdad es que esa idea era muy propia de Pepa.

D. Lorenzo-Y bueno, no vea usted el panorama. Una ventana rota, mi hija muda, como si hablara con una pared, y una alumna en medio de un ataque de ansiedad porque era claustrofóbica, alabando a esa anormal por haberla sacado de allí, es que hay que joderse! Y encima, no contenta con tirar la puerta abajo, según la veo sale corriendo disparada, pasándose mis órdenes por el forro de los cojones!

Duna- Bueno… es verdad que Pepa es un poco… bruta, pero lo habrá hecho para ayudar a su amiga la pobre…

D. Lorenzo-La pobre?LA POBRE?! Eso lo dice usted porque no la conoce!

Duna- ( Si usted supiera lo que la conozco…)

D. Lorenzo-Que cruz, señor! Años aguantando a ese elemento, y lo que quedará! Eso sí, le digo una cosa, esta mañana me va a oír, vamos que si me va a oír! LA VOY A PONER A FREGAR EL SUELO CON LA LENGUA! Y COMO ENCUENTRE AL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO… QUÉ COJONES, COMO TENGA UNA SOLA PRUEBA DE QUE HAN SIDO ESOS DOS… ARG!

La verdad es que en ese momento no me extrañó que uno de los hobbys de Pepa fuera sacar de sus casillas a aquel pobre hombre, era bastante divertido verle en ese estado. En esas estábamos, cuando de pronto, la puerta se volvió a abrir… era una alumna, y entre las horas que eran, y la persona que entró… supe que algo pasaba, y nada bueno.

Verónica- Buenas tardes… Se puede?

D. Lorenzo-Jiménez? Que hace aquí aún?

Verónica- Es que tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante ( Al decir esto último, me miró )

D. Lorenzo-Bueno pues… pase. ( Mirándome ) Señorita, nos puede dejar a solas un momento si no es mucha molestia?

Verónica- No, que se quede… si la cosa también va con ella.

Ahora los dos me miraron fijamente… Don Lorenzo, sin entender nada… yo tampoco lo hacía. Y aquella chica, me miró de un modo tan frío con un aire cargado de … maldad? Tragué saliva, y eso que no sabía ni por qué.

VERÓNICA

Había llegado el momento, Pepa ( y de paso Duna ) me las iba a pagar todas juntas. Esta vez no iba a haber nada que pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera el abrazo y las disculpas que Silvia me había dado por la mañana. Estaba contenta por esto pero… no podía dejar que Silvia volviera a juntarse con aquella desgraciada, estaba claro que tarde o temprano la iba a hacer sufrir, y yo no iba a permitirlo. Reprimí la más grande de las sonrisas triunfales antes de empezar. Don Lorenzo se puso frente a mí, y la chica también se levantó para hacerlo… supuse que pensaría que algo malo se avecinaba… y no se equivocó.

D. Lorenzo-Pues… dígame qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Verónica- No, la verdad es que no puede esperar ni un minuto más… verá. Desde hace un tiempo vengo observando comportamientos y actitudes bastante sospechosas en clase y…

D. Lorenzo-Actitudes sospechosas? Por parte de quién? Explíquese, por favor, que me está poniendo usted nervioso

Verónica- Ella misma podría decírselo ( Miramos a Duna )

Duna- Qué..? Yo?... No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando Verónica

Verónica- Ah, no?

Duna- No

Don Lorenzo siguió aquel pequeño diálogo como un partido de tenis. Estaba claro que esa chica no me estaba siguiendo para nada… y eso me jodió aún más. Como podía ser tan cínica? A caso para ella era normal lo que había hecho? Pues yo me iba a asegurar de que no lo hiciera más, al menos no en aquel lugar. Ella tampoco volvería a dañar a Silvia.

Sabía que la aparición de esa chica para ser nuestra profesora, y que luego se hubiera acostado con Pepa… había hecho mucho daño a Silvia, era consciente de ello por mucho que me jodiera admitirlo, y por una vez iba a dejar el egoísmo a un lado… para vengar a Silvia, aunque esta no lo entendiera así… y de paso, jodería a Pepa, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Verónica- Estás segura? ( Enfurecida )

Duna- Pues claro que estoy segura ( Indignada )

D. Lorenzo-Señorita Jiménez, más vale que empiece a explicarse ya, y que sea algo muy importante para venir hasta aquí y faltarle así al respeto a una profesora.

Verónica- De acuerdo. Sólo quería darle la oportunidad de que fuera ella misma quien confesara, pero allá voy.

Duna- Confesar? Pero qué…? ( Indignada )

Verónica- Como estaba diciendo, hace mucho tiempo que empecé a ver comportamientos extraños, justo cuando esta " Señorita " apareció aquí para dar clase. Sabe, su cara me sonaba de mucho… y un tiempo después, pude descubrir de qué.

D. Lorenzo-Y?

Verónica- Pues verá, podría decirle que esta profesora tiene trato preferente por una de sus alumnas, que se conocen de fuera, que son amigas… o simplemente le diré que esta chica y Pepa Miranda han estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Bingo! Duna palideció totalmente, quedándose sin palabras. Y Don Lorenzo… después de una gran cara de incredulidad, titubeó.

D. Lorenzo-Pero qué… pero qué está diciendo?

Verónica- Lo que ha oído

Don Lorenzo se giró, mirando a Duna escandalizado.

D. Lorenzo-Es eso verdad?!

No quise darle oportunidad a que lo negara, tampoco le salieron las palabras. Así que continué, para sentenciarla del todo con un último golpe.

Verónica- Claro que lo es, yo mismo pude oír como mantenían una conversación a escondidas sobre todo eso.

D. Lorenzo-Pero.. ( Me miró ) Alguien más lo presenció, o sólo usted?

Verónica- Por desgracia sólo yo ( Retando a Duna con la mirada )

D. Lorenzo- Vamos a ver… ( Pasándose las manos por la cara ) Esa acusación es muy seria Jiménez, es algo muy grave decir eso de un miembro del claustro, sin tener pruebas ni…

Verónica- Las tengo

Ni por un momento aparté la mirada de aquella chica. Ver como sufría, como algo se rompía dentro de ella, como era consciente de que yo estaba a punto de destrozarle la vida… me hinchó de orgullo, sí. Sabía que estaba mal, pero haría lo que fuera para que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella le provocó a Silvia con sus odiosos actos.

D. Lorenzo-Y qué… qué pruebas tiene?

Tartamudeó. Estaba claro que a él también le había dejado en jaque con aquella información… parece ser que al final no era tan fiero el león como lo pintaban… menuda decepción.

Verónica- Las grabé mientras hablaban

D. Lorenzo-Cómo?!

Verónica- Sí, ya lo sé, está mal. Pero peor está acostarse con una alumna, y ella lo hizo… ni siquiera fue premeditado. Yo estaba en una clase vacía buscando algo, y entonces entraron ellas, no me vieron… y yo iba a esperar a que se fueran para salir, pero cuando empezaron a hablar de todo aquello, despejando las sospechas que yo ya tenía de antes, no pude evitarlo.

Esperé una contestación, pero no llegó, ambos estaban conmocionados. El hombre miró a Duna

D. Lorenzo- Lo siento pero… Jiménez, enséñeme la prueba que tenga

Verónica- Está bien, aquí esta.

Rebusqué en mis bolsillos para sacar el móvil

Esos segundos se me hicieron eternos… y vaya si los disfruté. Estaba a punto de hacerse justicia. Ella había hecho daño a lo que yo más quería, Silvia… y ahora, gracias a mí, Duna estaba a punto de perder todo lo que ella más quería… su profesión, su reputación… todo.

Quise sonreír, quise gritar por todo aquello… pero no podía hacerlo, claro. Pensé que no tenía importancia, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo dentro de cinco minutos, cuando la vida de aquella cabrona estuviera destrozada, pero…

… pero a veces, las cosas no salen como uno quieren. Rebusqué, y rebusqué… pero ni rastro de móvil. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, y las otras dos personas que presenciaban la escena, también. No podía ser… dónde estaba? Juraría haberlo traído conmigo! No era posible! Como podía haberlo olvidado?

D. Lorenzo-Y bien? ( Empezando a perder la paciencia )

Verónica-Yo… el móvil… lo tenía aquí! ( Buscando )

Don Lorenzo suspiró fuertemente, como si estuviera… aliviado?

D. Lorenzo-Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí

Verónica- Qué?

D. Lorenzo- Por alguna maquiavélica razón, ha decidido usted venir a atacar a esta señorita, inventándose esa absurda historia, verdad? Pensaba que iba a colar, se ha inventado unas pruebas inexistentes, y ala! A probar suerte!

Verónica- Que no, que no! Que es verdad! Tengo la grabación en el móvil!

D. Lorenzo-Jiménez, váyase ahora mismo de aquí! No la quiero delante!

Verónica- Pero señor, le juro que…

D. Lorenzo-FUERA!

Me cogió del brazo " acompañándome " hasta la puerta, y gritó enfurecido.

D. Lorenzo-Y NO PIENSE QUE ESTO NO VA A TENER CONSECUENCIAS, NO LA QUIERO VER POR AQUÍ MÁS, ESTÁ USTED EXPULSADA! MÁS LE VALE QUE NO LA VUELVA A VER RONDANDO POR AQUÍ!

Verónica- Pero no puede echarme!

-CLARO QUE PUEDO! Y AGRADEZCA QUE NO LO HAGO DÁNDOLE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO, LARGO DE AQUÍ SINVERGÜENZA!

Cerró la puerta en mis narices con un gran estruendo… y sentí como la justicia se rompía. Seguí sin entender cómo podía ser tan tonta… había dejado escapar una oportunidad de oro, por un simple olvido? Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma haber sido tan mediocre.

Salí de aquel instituto apesadumbrada, cabizbaja… vencida por un fallo estúpido. Pero, aunque caminaba algo pensativa, me di cuenta de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, no podía rendirme. Podría enseñar el vídeo en otra ocasión, en cuanto llegara a casa lo recuperaría… ya no era simplemente por joder a esas dos, sino porque si me echaban del instituto mis padres… dios, no quise pensarlo. Tenía que ir a recuperar aquel vídeo, a unas malas, lo seguía teniendo en el ordenador.

Antes de seguir, por si acaso, rebusqué entre mi bolso… quizá estuviera allí y yo no me había acordado de ese detalle, recé para encontrarlo a tiempo, hasta que…

Silvia-Buscas esto?

Verónica-Mi móvil..? Qué haces tú con…?

Silvia sonrió.

FLASHBACK*

Tarde anterior, en casa de Silvia…

Silvia-Ya has terminado?

Verónica- Sí…

Silvia-Genial. Pues ya está, ya te has explicado, ahora por favor, déjame tranquila, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Verónica- Pero…

Silvia-Dijiste que me dejarías! Mira, no tengo la cabeza para más líos, vale? Ya tengo suficiente. Ya nos veremos

Cerré la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Me giré sobre mí misma y me apoyé en la puerta, mirando al infinito… dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin parar.

En un principio me había quedado pensativa… pero empecé a sentir como la furia ardía dentro de mi pecho, dándome cuenta de la desfachatez que había tenido Verónica al venir hasta aquí para seguir tomándome el pelo. Pensé en todos sus engaños, como me había hecho pensar que Pepa me engañaba, que mentía sobre el infierno en el que vivía… Dios! Y yo la había creído! Muchas imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza en ese momento, aumentando mi enfado considerablemente…Pepa suplicándome que la creyera, todas esas tardes con Verónica al lado mintiéndome, la bofetada a Pepa cuando casi la atropellé con la bici y… aquella camilla sobre el que yacía un cuerpo inerte, en ese horrible lugar… y todo eso había sido por culpa de las putas mentiras de aquella desquiciada.

No pude aguantarlo más, nunca me había dejado llevar tanto por un enfado, pero esa vez… simplemente no pude evitarlo. Me levanté del suelo, furiosa, con ganas de ir detrás de Verónica y matarla por todo lo que había provocado. Abrí la puerta bruscamente y anduve con pasos rápidos hasta que conseguí ver como Verónica doblaba la esquina.

Me encaminé rápidamente hacia ella, estaba fuera de mí… cuando estuve justo a su espalda… iba a decirla de todo, iba a cruzarle la cara, iba a…

Frenó en seco, obligándome a hacerlo a mí también, y atendió una llamada que entraba en su móvil… iba a seguir adelante con mi plan, pero cuando escuché como nombraba a su hermana al coger la llamada sentí un pálpito que me incitó a seguir la conversación.

Verónica- Mónica? Hola… ( … ) Vengo de casa de Silvia, sí… ( … ) Pues no, esta vez no ha colado, la he pedido perdón, me he explicado pero no quería ni verme, y todo por la gilipollas de Pepa… ( … ) Ya, ya lo sé… pero, sabes qué? Quien ríe el último ríe mejor, ella me ha quitado a Silvia, sí… pero yo la voy a echar a patadas del instituto… ( … ) Te acuerdas del vídeo de la profesora y ella que te enseñé en el ordenador? ( … ) lo tengo en el móvil… esta se va a cagar…

Me quedé helada, una vez más. No quería que me descubriera escuchándola, así que tan sigilosamente como pude, desaparecí de allí sin que se diera cuenta. Volví a casa y cerré con un portazo. Aún tenía ese vídeo? Me prometió que lo borraría!

Empecé a sentirme mareada al pensar en la gravedad del asunto, en lo que podría armar Verónica si le enseñase ese vídeo a mi padre… y seguro que iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido…

Esa misma tarde, hice algo que se escapaba totalmente de mis esquemas… nunca me imaginé haciendo algo así, pero cuando pensé en Pepa, en todo el daño que ese vídeo podía hacerle… no me lo pensé dos veces. A día de hoy aún sonrío cuando me acuerdo de esa gran hazaña tan impropia de mí.

A la mañana siguiente, fui al instituto como si llevara puesta una máscara. Mis instintos querían asesinar a Verónica, hundirla, descubrirla delante de todo el mundo… pero gracias a Dios, solía hacer bastante más caso a mi razón. Tenía que ser discreta, disimular lo que de verdad sentía en esos momentos… así que, aunque sentí mucho asco haciéndolo, cuando me encontré a Verónica en el pasillo fui hacia ella y la abracé, pidiéndole perdón… haciendo que pensara que estaba arrepentida, que sentía el mismo odio por Pepa que ella… y pese a todo pronóstico, coló.

Pese a la " gran inteligencia " de la que tanto presumía la sociópata a la que estaba abrazada, no fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando le robé el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sabía que yo como mínimo le gustaba, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, por lo tanto, supe perfectamente como anularla momentáneamente cuando la abracé… y también supe donde guardaba ella el móvil. Cuando Pepa pasó por nuestro lado, mirándome fijamente… quise transmitirle lo que estaba pasando, pero lógicamente… no lo entendió.

Intenté decírselo durante nuestra encerrona en el baño, pero ella no quiso escucharme… eso me hizo sentir mal, pero por poco tiempo… ya que por una vez había podido ayudarla… salvándola a tiempo de un problema.

Después de salir del baño, y de los gritos de mi padre, me separé de las chicas alegando que tenía una cosa pendiente que hacer… más tarde les contaría toda la historia, pero ahora, prefería estar sola.

Me mantuve oculta por los pasillos, cerca de la sala en la que estaba mi padre y al parecer, Duna ( los había escuchado hablar ). Cuando Verónica pasó por delante de mí, sin verme, hacia la sala de profesores… supe dos cosas.

Una, se estaba encaminando hacia una " muerte " segura… y eso me hizo sonreír, nunca había disfrutado con el mal de los demás… pero esta vez, esta vez estaba siendo un placer orgásmico visualizar lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Y dos, Verónica era muy predecible… demasiado. Desde que la abracé en el pasillo hace unos horas… supe que igualmente iba a delatar a Pepa y Duna, por eso decidí asegurarme esperando el momento.

Dicho momento, no tardó en llegar. Después de los gritos, Verónica se encaminó hacia la salida, y yo la seguí. Podía haberlo dejado en suspense, ella nunca sabría que había sido yo la que había boicoteado su plan… pero, no le gustaba el juego sucio? Entonces, me iba a descubrir en su cara, para que se sintiera el ser más estúpido del planeta, igual que me había hecho sentir a mí con sus mentiras.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

SILVIA

Ya en la calle, cuando estuve a su altura, mientras ella seguía buscando inútilmente en su bolso…

Silvia-Buscas esto?

Verónica- Mi móvil..? Qué haces tú con…?

Sonreí de lado, y se lo mostré sintiéndome victoriosa.

Silvia-Pues ya ves, no eres la única que sabe jugar a esto, no crees?

Verónica- Pero… pero… tú…?

Silvia-No soy tan imbécil como parecía, verdad?

Se quedó sin saber que decirme, mirándome, como si se hubiera quedado congelada.

Silvia-No vas a decir nada? Mejor, te has cubierto de gloria.

Verónica- Silvia yo… lo he hecho porque,… yo te quiero…

Silvia-Yo también te quiero

Su cara cambió, pareció que la alegría volvía a ella cuando…

Silvia-Te quiero lejos de mí !

Al decir esto, tiré el móvil al suelo con todas mis fuerzas, destrozándolo… no contenta con esto, lo pisoteé varias veces, por si acaso. Ella se arrodilló, exclamando alguna súplica que yo no oí…

Silvia-A tomar por culo el móvil!

Supe que después, cuando me calmara… me sorprendería de haber dicho cosas como esas… pero, en fin, ya que estábamos…

Silvia-Y a tomar por culo tú y tus mentiras, que te jodan!

Verónica- Silvia, no… ( Suplicando )

Silvia-Ahora sí, estás acabada.( Empecé a andar ) No busques la tarjeta de memoria del móvil, porque, a estas alturas ella y el vídeo deben estar flotando por alguna cloaca lejana. Ah! Se me olvidaba ( Volví hasta ella, y le susurré unas palabras en su oído, después me alejé)

Verónica- No, NO! JODER !

Mientras ella golpeaba el suelo, furiosa… yo me alejaba con una gran sonrisa.

... ...

VERÓNICA

Esa noche estaba siendo horrible, aún peor de lo que había sido la tarde. Tras llegar a mi cuarto, y encontrarme mi portátil totalmente inutilizado y destrozado, me enfrenté a mis padres. Tuve que escapar de mi casa debido a sus gritos cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado, D. Lorenzo no había tardado ni 10 minutos en llamar a mi casa para decirles que estaba expulsada… y aunque en un principio era definitivo, tras una larga charla mis padres consiguieron que sólo fuera temporal. Estaba expulsada durante un par de semanas… pero D. Lorenzo me iba a marcar muy de cerca, eso estaba claro.

Mis padres estaban furiosos, decepcionados… un poco de todo. Mi hermana intentó interceder por mí, pero no sirvió de nada… así que tuve que escapar a la calle pese a que intentaron impedírmelo, para tomar un poco el aire si no quería volverme loca.

Si decepción era lo que sentían mis padres… lo mío iba mucho más allá. Silvia me había traicionado sólo para defender a Pepa, y eso me dolió en el alma… Yo había sido capaz de armar todo eso para protegerla a ella, para impedir que jugara con ella como lo hizo conmigo, para evitar que sufriera como lo hice yo… y no había servido de nada, me había cambiado por Pepa.

Caminaba por la calle a oscuras, furiosa, perdida… sin saber por qué había hecho todo eso, yo nunca había sido de ese modo…. Estaba claro que tampoco era una santa, pero nunca me había comportado de ese modo tan… psicópata? Y todo por Silvia. Había hecho el gilipollas, ahora todo el mundo me repudiaría en el instituto… aunque a estas alturas, ya no me importaba.

Cuando estaba cruzando uno de los puentes que adornaba esa ciudad… me detuve. Apoyé mis brazos en la barandilla de este, y me detuve a mirar… aunque no pude distinguir nada, sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo. Un pequeño río… y bastantes rocas. No me asomé demasiado para evitar el vértigo, pero al menos, el ruido del agua me calmó un poco, dándome cuenta de todo lo que había perdido gracias al puto día en el que decidí liarme con Pepa.

Estaba arrepentida de haber decepcionado a mis padres, haberle hecho daño a Silvia… incluso a Duna… pero a Pepa no, ella debería estar donde yo estaba en ese momento. Me humilló, jugó conmigo, acabó con mi autoestima… Deseé tenerla delante en ese mismo momento para ponerla en su sitio…

Dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea… porque entonces, un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cuello, asfixiándome.

PEPA

Me había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscándola, removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Había buscado por todo el instituto, todos los parques… sin éxito. Llegué a pasar por su casa, pero cuando me acerqué a la puerta sólo oí las voces , de los que supuse que eran sus padres, discutiendo a voz en grito entre ellos. Al menos de ahí pude sacar que Verónica había huido de casa, y que estaba por la calle… no supe el motivo, ni me interesó saberlo.

Seguí buscándola como una loca. Me daba igual la hora que fuera, la oscuridad… todo, pero necesitaba dar con ella. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, no hasta que la encontrara… no hasta que acabara con ella de una vez por todas. En parte sentí miedo de mí misma en ese momento, pero ya daba igual… ya todo daba igual, iba a matarla.

Había estado jodiéndome la vida durante todo este tiempo, y se las había pasado… había intentado ignorarla, hacer como que no existía… pero ya no podía más. Que me intentara atacar a mí me reventaba, pero que intentara hacer daño a los que me rodeaban… eso sí que no. Estaba enfadada con Duna por lo que me había hecho en clase… pero eso no quitaba que la quisiera. Verónica había ido muy lejos esta vez, no había sido una tontería de las suyas… esto había sido muy grave, y suponiendo que a estas altura, tanto ella como yo, ya estaríamos expulsadas del Instituto, sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder.

No tenía familia, apenas tenía amigos y los que tenía… yo misma me dedicaba a espantarlos, vivía en un puto infierno y ahora tampoco tenía un sitio al que ir todos los días para ausentarme de aquel horror por unas horas. También estaba que en cuanto Alberto se enterara de mi expulsión ( Porque había que ser honestos, Don Lorenzo estaba deseando echarme de allí… y con una grabación acusándonos de eso, lo tenía más que tirado para hacerlo ) iba a acabar conmigo definitivamente… así que, eso era un morir matando.

Seguí recorriendo todas las calles jadeante, más por la ira que por el cansancio, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, estando segura de que iba a cometer la más grande de todas mis locuras… pero sin importarme las repercusiones. Yo ya estaba muerta por dentro… qué más daba estarlo también por fuera? Quizá con un poco de suerte, Alberto cumpliría su promesa y me enterraría bajo tierra… o a unas malas, acabaría en un centro de menores recluida por asesinato... al menos así me alejaría de aquella casa, aunque mi destino no fuera a ser mucho más confortable.

Paré en seco cuando me dispuse a cruzar un puente… sonreí de medio lado, notando como mi corazón latía desbocado, mis sienes palpitaban… la había encontrado. Estaba viéndola a pocos lejos de mí, asomada por la barandilla de aquel puente de piedra. Sonreí, y caminé hasta ella procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando la tuve a pocos centímetros de mí, la atrapé con un uno de mis brazos, apretando con fuerza su cuello, dejándola sin aliento.

SILVIA

Aunque empezaba a hacerse tarde, Sara, Paula y yo dábamos una vuelta por la calle para olvidarnos de toda la tensión que habíamos sufrido esa tarde… y también para cotillear, como siempre. Les conté lo que había pasado con Verónica, como había conseguido robarle el móvil, desbaratar su plan… y salvar a Pepa y a Duna.

Mientras caminábamos :

Sara- Oye… ya sé que lo has hecho por Pepa, y te lo agradezco pero…

Silvia-Pero qué?

Sara- Es que tenemos una pequeña dudilla…

Silvia-Verás… ( Con los ojos en blanco ) Qué pasa?

Paula- Pues… no te jode haber tenido que salvarle el culo a Duna? Suponíamos que estarías deseando que desapareciera de nuestras vidas ( Dramatizando )

Silvia-Yo? No! Por qué? ( Nerviosa )

Sara- Silvia, déjalo ya, quieres? ( Sonriendo ) Se te nota

Silvia-Que se me nota el qué, lista? ( Ofendida )

Paula- Que te gusta más Pepa que a un tonto un lápiz! Venga ya, Silvia! Si siempre ha sido así! Tu sigues coladita por ella!

Enrojecí al momento. Me imaginaba que era algo evidente… siempre lo había sido, pero no esperaba que me lo sacaran en cara tan pronto… aunque pensándolo bien, con las amigas que me había echado, lo cotillas que eran, y lo que deseaban que Pepa y yo fuéramos… algo más que amigas, estaba claro que me iban a sacar el temita tarde o temprano.

Silvia-Eso… es una tontería, y no importa!

Paula- Claro que importa! Estamos enganchadísimas a vuestro culebrón! ( La miré mal ) No me mires así, es que es verdad… parecéis las protagonistas de un culebrón venezolano, cuando una quiere la otra no, cuando la otra quiere la una ya ha dejado de querer, cuando…

Silvia-VALE! Ya lo hemos entendido, déjalo ( Mirándola mal )

Sara- Bueno, que nos vamos por los cerros de Úbeda… y bien?

Silvia-Y bien qué?

Sara- El tema Duna! Deja de hacerte la tonta!

Silvia-Que sí! Vale? ( Mirando a las dos ) Que sí…

Sara- Que sí, qué?

Silvia-Que sí, sigo enamorada de Pepa como una imbécil, y sí, me jode la presencia de Duna y tener que haberla salvado el culo, pero … no me quedaba otra, además … favor con favor se paga.

Había hablado de más. Noté como Sara y Paula se detenían, mientras avanzaba yo sola… pese a esto, no me detuve, no quería seguir ahondando en el tema, bastante daño me hacía ya de por sí.

Sara- Favor? ( Extrañada ) Qué favor?

Paula- Nos hemos perdido algo? ( Extrañada )

Silvia-Nada, es igual. ( Se pusieron a mi altura ) Además, vamos a dejar el tema Pepa y Silvia, vale? Porque es algo que de todas maneras, sienta lo que sienta, se ha acabado…( Asintieron de mala gana ) Joder, mirad que hora es! Yo debería irme ya, que mañana hay clase y mi padre tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes, que le dije que volvía enseguida! ( Mirando para todos lados )

Sara- A ver, no te pongas nerviosa

Silvia-Es que no sé dónde estamos!

Sara- Es que es lógico que no lo sepas! Solo llevas unos meses viviendo aquí y por esta zona aún no habíamos pasado, vamos anda ( Empezando a andar )

Se me había ido el santo al cielo. Me había puesto a hablar sin parar, sin reparar por donde me habían llevado. No sabía donde estaba exactamente… lo que sí sabía es que estaba lejos de mi casa, y que mi padre se iba a enfadar. Cuando llevábamos unos minutos caminando a marcha rápida, algo cansadas, Paula paró bruscamente.

Silvia-Qué pasa?

Paula- Que he tenido una idea ( Ante nuestra mirada )… que es buena! Joder, cuanta desconfianza

Silvia-… y bien?! ( Señalando el reloj )

Paula- Y por qué no vamos por el puente? ( Mirando a Sara ) Atajaríamos bastante

Sara- Cierto, joder qué fallo, vamos!

Anduvimos unos minutos hasta que un puente de piedra, que pasaba por encima de un abismo considerable, se alzó ante nosotras. Cuando lo vi pensé que cada día me gustaba más aquel lugar para vivir, aunque deseché ese pensamiento enseguida ya que no había mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar en el turismo en esos momentos.

Empezamos a cruzar el puente, hasta que vimos algo que nos obligó a frenar en seco. Algo que nos hizo quedarnos heladas a las tres.

PEPA

Tenía a Verónica totalmente inmovilizada. Uno de mis brazos apretaba su cuello con fuerza, haciendo que respirara con dificultad. Se removía como podía, arañaba mis brazos… pero cualquier esfuerzo era inútil para las dos.

Para ella porque por mucho que intentara librarse de mí, no lo conseguía. Para mí porque por mucho que quisiese parar lo que estaba haciendo,… me resultaba imposible. Cuanto más apretaba su cuello, más quería hacerlo. Lo estaba disfrutando, y sabía que no estaba bien… pero no podía evitarlo, quizá fuese verdad que esa era mi naturaleza. Acerqué mi boca a su oído, y con una voz jadeante, dije:

Pepa-No sabes hace cuanto tiempo deseaba hacer esto ( Sonriendo )

Verónica- Suél…Suéltame… ( Arañándome )

Pepa-Dime, cómo te sientes cuando lo ves todo perdido, eh?! ( Apretando aún más ) Yo podría decirte cómo, al fin y al cabo es lo que llevas haciéndome sentir todo este tiempo… ( Apreté ) Pero prefiero que lo vivas en tus propias carnes

Aflojé un poco mi amarre, y ella empezó a toser. La liberación no le duró mucho, hice que se diera la vuelta y volví a agarrarla por el cuello, esta vez con mi mano. La otra la agarraba por su chaqueta. La incliné hacia atrás, sacando medio cuerpo suyo por la barandilla, haciendo que pendiera del vacío.

Pepa-Justo así, como estás tú ahora, me he sentido yo estos días… sobre todo esta mañana… y no he sido la única a la que has hecho sentir así… pero a ti eso te da igual, verdad?

No contestó, se dedicó a exhalar aire dificultosamente, mientras yo la zarandeaba acercándola un poco más al vacío.

Pepa-CONTESTA! ( Apretando su cuello )

Verónica- N…no!

Pepa-Que no? CÍNICA! ( Inclinándola un poco más )

Verónica- Esc…escúchame! Si hac…haces esto, estarás ac…acabada!

Pepa-YA ESTOY ACABADA, HIJA DE PUTA! ( Apreté ) … y todo por tu puta culpa! Te haces una ligera idea de todo lo que me has hecho pasar? Te la haces?

Verónica- L..lo siento! ( Empezando a llorar del miedo )

Pepa-YA NO ME VALE! Me has jodido la vida! A mí, a Duna… ( Negó con la cabeza ) y también lo has intentado con Silvia, y todo por qué, eh? POR QUÉ? Por despecho! Querías destrozarme la vida, querías mandarme a la mierda ( Reí ) Está bien, ya lo has conseguido… yo me voy a la mierda!

Acerqué mi cara a la suya, pegando nuestras frentes… susurré.

Pepa-Pero tú te vienes conmigo

La empujé un poco más. Iba a hacerlo… quería ver como se despeñaba contra las rocas, quería destrozarla igual que ella había hecho conmigo. Sólo un pequeño empujón más y todo habría acabado. Cerré los ojos para alcanzar mi objetivo… ya no me quedaba nada. Seguí precipitándola hacia el vacío, de forma que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Ella pataleaba, gritaba, lloraba, suplicaba… pero yo ya no lo oía. Estaba en mi trance particular, había llegado al punto en el que no veía ni escuchaba nada de lo que me rodeaba, solo estaba yo y mi furia… y no había vuelta atrás… o eso pensé.

Sara- PEPA!

Aquel grito me obligó a abrir los ojos y salir de aquel mundo lejano en el que estaba inmersa segundos atrás. Giré mi cara para ver de donde procedía esa voz, ya que en un principio ni siquiera supe identificar a la persona que había gritado mi nombre.

Tardé unos segundos en conseguirlo… pero finalmente, pude verlas. Sara, Paula y Silvia corrían hacia nosotras aterrorizadas por lo que estaban presenciando. Me tensé al momento.

Pepa-Atrás! NO OS ACERQUÉIS!

Las tres cejaron en su avance. Me conocían de sobra, sabían que yo no me tiraba faroles, así que acataron mi orden.

Silvia-Pepa… qué estás haciendo? ( Con voz tranquila, acercándose unos pasos )

Pepa-Silvia, no te acerques… sabes que hablo en serio.

Silvia-Suéltala… tú no quieres hacer eso

Pepa-No? ( Negó ) Está bien

Empujé a Verónica de nuevo, haciendo que su cuerpo se asomase aún más por encima de la barandilla, a punto de caer. Verónica gritó… las demás también lo hicieron, y retrocedieron al momento. Silvia se quedó estática a pocos metros de mí.

Pepa-No te acerques, o la tiro ( Jadeante )

Silvia-Está bien… está bien, tranquilízate ( Con sus palmas extendidas ) No me acercaré.

Cuadré mis mandíbulas antes de empezar a hablar, mientras lo hacía, miraba intermitentemente a Silvia y Verónica.

Pepa-( A Verónica ) Esto era lo que querías ver de mí, eh?! Esto es lo que has ido diciendo a los demás que yo era?! ( Verónica negó con la cabeza llorando, y entonces miré a Silvia ) PUES AQUÍ ESTOY! MÍRAME, SOY EL MONSTRUO QUE TU SABÍAS QUE ERA! NO PUEDES DECIR QUE TE PILLE DE SORPRESA, VERDAD? ( Fuera de mí )

Silvia-Tú no eres un monstruo, estás enfadada… y te entiendo Pepa, tienes motivos para estarlo ( Acercándose despacio ), pero todo tiene solución…

Pepa-NO! NOLA TIENE! ESTA HIJA DE PUTA LLEVA SEMANAS PROVOCÁNDOME, QUERIENDO QUE ESTALLASE PARA QUE TÚ ME VEAS ASÍ! PUES YA ESTÁ, YA ME ESTÁS VIENDO! ELLA TENÍA RAZÓN, NO ES ASÍ?

Silvia-Pepa… me equivoqué… creí sus palabras porque soy una imbécil, pero eso no volverá a pasar, por favor… ( Acercándose )

Pepa-CLARO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR ( Miré a Verónica ) DESPÍDETE!

Verónica- No! Suéltame… suéltame, no lo hagas ( Llorando )

Silvia-Tú no eres así ( Mirándome ), es sólo que lo has… que lo estás pasando mal, pero no eres así.

Pepa-SÍ LO SOY! NO LO VES?

Silvia-No lo eres, yo sé que no, nosotras …( se giró para señalar a Sara y Paula ) sabemos que no ( Ellas asintieron asustadas ) Suéltala Pepa, todo esto puede cambiar…

Reí sardónicamente.

Pepa-ES ESO, QUIERES PROTEGERLA?

Silvia-No, quiero protegerte a ti… por una vez, escúchame… la solución a todo esto está cerca, pero no es esta ( Señalándome )

Pepa-Y entonces cual es?! ( Algo menos agitada, sin apartar la vista de Verónica )

Silvia-Lo sabrás si confías en mí… y la sueltas

Empecé a dudar… no sabía lo que hacer. Pude ver que Silvia se había quedado parada en el sitio, no había aprovechado mi momento de duda para acercarse e intentar obligarme a soltarla. La miré extrañada.

Pepa-No vas a tirar de mí para evitarlo?

Silvia-No ( Tranquila )

Pepa-Por qué no? ( Empezando a respirar normal )

Silvia-Porque confío en ti, y sé que esta vez harás lo correcto

No hizo falta que dijera más para que supiera de qué estaba hablando. Se estaba refiriendo a aquella vez en el lago, en la que me suplicó que no descargase con Verónica la ira que me había provocado al empujarme contra las rocas. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes se sucedieron en mi cabeza.

" Silvia-Pepa... no, por favor, cálmate... hazlo por mí ( Acariciando mi cara ) Por favor... demuéstrame que has cambiado, tranquilízate... por favor, no lo hagas... ( Suplicando )

Me hubiera gustado escucharla, me hubiera gustado poder hacerla caso... pero no pude. No podía controlarme, mi respiración empezaba a dispararse, jadeando, con la boca semiabierta, enseñando los dientes apretados, igual que un animal... la imagen que Silvia odiaba y temía de mí. Esos segundos se me sucedieron como horas, un debate entre el bien y el mal... lo que debía y quería hacer... por un momento sentí que las palabras de Silvia hicieron efecto, pero entonces... ella habló, borrando aquel efecto de un plumazo.

Grité de rabia. Es cierto que había intentado cambiar, soportando verlas juntas en clase, en la calle, incluso aquí... había visto como la besaba y me había contenido... pero no pude más. Fue un grito tan ensordecedor que Silvia se apartó de mí al instante, aterrorizada. Entonces casi sin mirar, me giré...

... y asesté un puñetazo en la cara de Verónica, descargando toda mi rabia... notando como bajo mis dedos, su nariz se partía... cayó para atrás, con su nariz soltando sangre como un grifo. Me giré al instante, arrepentida, colocando mis manos en mi cabeza... para ver un gesto en Silvia que me partió el alma. Su cara... totalmente desconcertada, asustada, decepcionada... no había sido capaz de hacerlo por ella"

Abrí los ojos súbitamente. Aquellas recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para mí… la cara de terror de Silvia, su gran enfado, todo lo que había pasado después… y precisamente estábamos así por aquel error, por no haberme sabido controlar… si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas en ese instante hubieran sido muy diferentes.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras miraba a Verónica. Eso asustó aún más a Sara y Paula, que se temieron lo peor… pero no a Silvia, eso me demostró que, pese a que yo no lo quería así, me conocía más que nadie.

En ese instante me di cuenta… me di cuenta de …

Pepa-No puedo… ( Soltando a Verónica )

En cuanto lo hice ella cayó al suelo, y yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada mirándome las manos. Sara y Paula corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron, diciéndome mil cosas que no alcancé a oír. En ese momento solo tenía ojos para Silvia, que se había acercado a Verónica y le gritó que se largara de allí… esta, entre lágrimas, con el susto de su vida encima, lo hizo.

A penas pude parpadear al comprender que Silvia no me había mentido, no quería salvar a Verónica, no lo había hecho por ella… lo había hecho por mí…

Me separé de mis amigas, ante la atenta mirada de Silvia. Estaba avergonzada, confusa…

Pepa-Yo… lo siento ( Cabizbaja )... lo siento...

Me giré sobre mí misma, y tras pasar el puente, eché a caminar calle abajo para desaparecer de allí cuanto antes.


	14. Tristura

*CAP.14: "TRISTURA"*

SILVIA

En cuanto Pepa soltó a Verónica, sentí una sensación de alivio increíble. Sabía que iba a soltarla, que haría lo correcto, confiaba en ella… pero sólo de pensar que podría no haber sido así… me aterrorizaba la idea de pensar en lo que les podría haber pasado a las dos.

Me acerqué a Verónica y le chillé que se largara de allí, lo último que necesitaba Pepa era que su presencia la alterara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando se fue, me giré para buscar a Pepa, pero esta ya estaba caminando en la dirección opuesta a nosotras, para perderse en la oscuridad. Paula y Sara me miraron.

Silvia-Os importa si…?

Sara- Ve con ella ( Sonrió )

Silvia-Gracias ( Echando a correr )

Avancé calle abajo, buscándola. Cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos metros más recorridos, empecé a pensar que había perdido su pista… hasta que pude distinguir, a lo lejos, su figura sentada en un banco, a oscuras. Entre algunas dudas, caminé hasta allí, y me senté a su lado.

Al sentirlo, levanto la cabeza y me miró extrañada.

Pepa-Qué…qué haces aquí?

Silvia-Buscarte

Pepa-Silvia, si vienes a decirme que lo que he hecho es horrible, que soy una psicópata… ( Suspiró ) Puedes ahorrártelo porque yo ya lo sé… entiendo que te dé asco, yo también me lo doy y…

Silvia-Eh, para! ( Dejó de hablar ) No he venido a decirte nada de eso, y mucho menos me das asco

Pepa-Entonces?

Silvia-Sólo quería ver como estabas… ( Miré mis manos, avergonzada )

Pepa-Pues… mal. No sé que estoy haciendo, me estoy volviendo loca… ( Tapándose la cara con las manos )

Quise acercarme a ella, abrazarla… pero recordé que ella me había advertido que no quería que la tocase, así que me eché atrás.

Pepa-Esto es una locura…

Silvia-El qué?

Pepa-Todo, todo esto… mi vida, es una locura. No tiene sentido ( Abrí la boca ) y no me digas que sí lo tiene, porque no es así… qué voy a hacer ahora Silvia? Qué va a hacer Duna? Cómo voy a aparecer en esa puta casa sabiendo lo que ha pasado en el Instituto, que no voy a poder volver…?

Caí en la cuenta. Ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado… si no hubiera sido tan terca… Le hablé con una voz pausada y tranquila.

Silvia-Pepa, eso no es así, mi padre no ha creído a Verónica, lo de Duna y tú… ( Me costó decirlo ) vuestro… " secreto ", está a salvo.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos… supuse que se estaba sintiendo estúpida por todo lo que había armado sin necesidad de hacerlo.

Pepa-Cómo..?

Silvia-Joder, Pepa! Intenté decírtelo, pero no me escuchaste!

Pepa-Dios… ( Golpeando su frente ) Soy una imbécil! Y.. qué ha pasado, cómo..?

Silvia-Esta mañana, cuando me viste abrazar a Verónica… no lo estaba haciendo por gusto, aproveché el acercamiento para robarle el móvil donde tenía el vídeo, y para cuando fue a enseñárselo a mi padre… ese vídeo ya no existía ( Sonreí )

Pepa-Estás segura? ( Asentí ) Y si lo tiene guardado en algún otro lugar o …?

Silvia-Lo tiene, en su ordenador ( Me miró asustada ) Bueno… lo tenía, ya no ( Sonreí )

Pepa-Qué quieres decir?

Silvia-También me encargué de eso ( Sonreí )

Pepa-Tú sola? ( Asentí ) Cómo?

Silvia-Pues…

Me daba vergüenza contarlo, ya que no era un acto propio de mí, ni del cual pudiera sentirme orgullosa… aunque en esa ocasión, en el fondo si lo estaba.

Silvia-Resulta que cierta macarra que solía colarse en mi habitación escalando una tubería, me dio la idea

Pepa abrió mucho los ojos y, por primera vez en toda la conversación, sonrió. Yo miraba hacia abajo.

Silvia-Así que después de colarme en su habitación, vacíe una botella de agua entera en su portátil… y… luego lo pisé … varias veces… ( Avergonzada )

Pepa-No te creo ( Sonriendo )… en serio? ( Asentí ) Qué fuerte, no me esperaba eso de ti ( Divertida )

Silvia-Ni yo…

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, mirando cada una a un lado… hasta que nos miramos, y empezamos a reírnos. Unos instantes después, cuando la risa tonta se fue, me miró…

Pepa-Silvia… gracias

Silvia-Por qué?

Pepa-Por todo lo que has hecho, me has… nos has salvado

Silvia-No tienes por qué darme las gracias Pepa… te lo debía, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa…

Pepa-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa

Silvia-Me da igual, si te hubiera creído desde un principio… ( Suspiré )

Pepa-Somos un desastre, eh… ( Mirando al suelo )

Silvia-Y tanto… ( Miré el reloj ) MIERDA!

Me levanté de golpe, al darme cuenta de la hora que era… cerca de la una y media de la mañana… si hubiera sido un fin de semana, no hubiera habido problema… pero al día siguiente tenía clase, y para más INRI, me había dejado el móvil en casa. Pepa también se levantó sobresaltada.

Pepa-Qué pasa?

Silvia-Joder! Mira que hora es! Mi padre me va a matar! ( Agobiada ) Tengo que irme Pepa, o me voy a meter en un lío ( Eché a andar )

Pepa vino corriendo tras de mí, y me bloqueó el paso.

Pepa-Espera, espera!

Silvia-Pepa, de verdad que tengo que irme!

Pepa-Tranquila! Vamos a ver pelirroja ( Sonreí cuando me llamó así, pero ella rectificó rápidamente ) … Silvia, dos cosas. Una, por ahí ( Señalándome hacia donde yo iba ) no se va a tu casa, y dos… tengo la moto cerca de aquí, te llevo yo y así por lo menos ganas algo de tiempo

Silvia-Gracias ( Sonreí, aunque algo agobiada aún )

Pepa-Vamos

Corrimos durante un par de calles, hasta llegar a la moto de Pepa. Cuando nos subimos, me tendió su casco.

Silvia-Y tú?

Pepa-Sólo tengo ese, no tenía preparado ser tu chofer hoy ( Sonreí ) Agárrate.

Para no incomodarla, me agarré a la parte trasera de la moto… aunque en realidad hubiera deseado abrazarme a ella… pero no podía ser, recordé no sólo que ella lo quería así, sino también la promesa que me hice a mí misma.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, las luces del salón estaban encendidas… empecé a temblar sólo de imaginarme la que me iba a caer. Yo nunca discutía con mi padre, nunca le defraudaba… y haberlo hecho por primera vez, me asustaba. Le tenía demasiado respeto. Pepa se bajó de la moto, y yo detrás de ella. Me quité el casco y se lo entregué, supongo que pudo ver en mi cara el temor.

Pepa-Silvia… no te preocupes, no creo que se enfade tanto, tú nunca haces estas cosas.

Silvia- Tú no le conoces…

Sonrió de medio lado para contestarme… supongo que algo así como que le conocía de sobra. Bien pensado, ella se había enfrentado a mi padre más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

No llegué a saber que iba a decir, ya que mi padre abrió la puerta de la entrada tras vernos llegar por la ventana.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia!

Aunque en un primer momento mostró preocupación, pude ver que en el fondo estaba enfadado. Vino hasta mí y me abrazó… yo temblé presa de los nervios.

D. Lorenzo-Se puede saber donde te habías metido? ( Enfadado ) Qué horas son estas de llegar?

Silvia-Papá, yo…

D. Lorenzo- Ni papá ni nada! Te crees que puedes saltarte las normas de esta casa cuando quieras? Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Estaba tan enfadado y preocupado, que pareció no darse cuenta de que había alguien más en esa escena. Pepa me miró fijamente… en sus ojos pude ver que lo estaba pasando mal al ver como mi padre me reprendía.

Pepa-Don Lorenzo! ( Mi padre se giró, y al fin se percató de su presencia ) No ha sido su culpa, ha sido mía.

La miré interrogante… estaba loca? Por qué hacía eso? No se daba cuenta de que lo que para mí iba a ser una simple bronca sin más consecuencias, para ella sería un problema importante?

D. Lorenzo- Cómo dice? ( Furioso )

Pepa- Que estábamos la gente de clase en un parque, y ella se quería venir hace unas horas pero… yo no la dejé ( Tragó saliva )

D. Lorenzo- Cómo que no la dejó? ( Se soltó de mí, para encararse con Pepa ) QUÉ COÑO LE HA HECHO A MI HIJA, ANORMAL?

Silvia- Papá! ( Tirando de él ) No me ha hecho nada!

Pepa- Ha sido mi culpa ( Ignorando todo lo anterior ) Estábamos lejos de aquí, y ella aún no sabe volver a casa desde algunos sitios y… y yo la prometí que la traería, y cuando llegó la hora ella insistió, pero … yo no quise, y… la he traído ahora, no.. no es su culpa, es mía.

Mi padre se enfureció aún más, se encaró con Pepa, y esta, soportó estoicamente el lamentable discurso de mi padre

D. Lorenzo- Pues claro que es culpa suya! Mire Miranda… de puertas para afuera del Instituto que yo dirijo, me da igual la mierda de vida que usted lleve! ( Pepa cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y los volvió a abrir ) Pero ni se le ocurra meter a mi hija en sus putos problemas, me entiende?!

Pepa-Sí señor, lo siento

Silvia-Papá…

D. Lorenzo- Lo siente? USTED QUE VA A SENTIR! USTED NO SIENTE NADA, NO LE IMPORTA NADA! HACE LO QUE LE DA LA GANA, TODO LO QUE TOCA LO DESTRUYE! ( Pepa bajó la cabeza afectada ) AÚN ESTOY ESPERANDO EL DÍA A QUE ALGUIEN LE CRUCE USTED LA CARA Y LA META EN VEREDA ! ( Pepa cerró los ojos )

Eso pudo conmigo. Si me padre hubiera sabido todo lo que Pepa sufría en su casa se le habría caído la cara de vergüenza con ese comentario… supe que a Pepa le había dolido, y a mí… a mí se me rompió el alma con esa situación, viéndola bajar la cabeza, callarse la verdad y asumir una culpa que no era la suya.

No me hizo falta más para mandarlo todo a la mierda. Nunca me había enfrentado a mi padre por nada, aun sabiendo que no llevaba razón… pero esta vez no podía callarme, no podía permitir que dijera esas burradas, así que me metí entre Pepa y él.

Silvia-Basta, basta, BASTA!

D. Lorenzo-Pero hija, qué…? ( Impresionado )

Silvia-Déjala en paz! No tienes derecho a decir todo eso sólo porque te caiga mal! Tu hija soy yo, si tienes que decir algo sobre lo que ha pasado, dímelo a mí y ya está, pero a ella déjala en paz!

Mi padre me miró con la boca abierta… desde luego, no se esperaba esa reacción por mi parte, ni mucho menos… ni Pepa tampoco, aunque no pude ver su cara ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Mi padre, con un hilo de voz, me cogió suavemente del brazo y me dijo que entráramos en casa… antes de hacerlo, miré a Pepa que aún seguía ahí de pie, petrificada, y le señalé con la mirada mi balcón.

SILVIA

Pasé al salón con mi padre. Pude ver una gran contradicción de sentimientos en él en ese momento. Me senté en el sofá, con él a mi lado. Suspiré ante lo que se avecinaba.

D. Lorenzo- Vas a explicarme qué ha pasado?

Silvia-Pues… que me he entretenido de más, se me ha echado la hora encima y no me he dado de lo tarde que era y…

D. Lorenzo- No me refiero a eso

Silvia-Entonces?

D. Lorenzo- Me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar ahí fuera Silvia…

Silvia-Estabas siendo injusto, papá…

D. Lorenzo- Injusto? Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Miranda?

Silvia-Es eso lo que te preocupa? ( Asintió ) Es que ese no es el problema papá, el problema es que no te das cuenta de que no tienes derecho de tratarla así, ella no te ha hecho nada

D. Lorenzo- Que no me ha hecho nada? Hija, por Dios! Lleva amargándome la existencia desde el primer día que puso un pie en ese instituto!

Silvia-Y eso te da derecho a soltarle todas esas burradas? ( Suspiré ) Mira… sé que te he hablado mal, y me arrepiento, pero… ella no ha tenido la culpa. La culpa ha sido mía, yo he sido la que ha actuado con irresponsabilidad, además… tu hija soy yo, por qué no me dices todas esas cosas a mí?

D. Lorenzo- Porque tú no eres como ella

Silvia-Y cómo es ella? ( No dijo nada ) Si no la conoces papá, no has visto nada de ella

D. Lorenzo- He visto lo suficiente,… Silvia hija, no le importan las reglas, no le importa nada, hace siempre lo que quiere, lo que se le antoja a cada momento pasándose por el forro de los cojones las normas! No te das cuenta?

Silvia-Vale, y eso por qué no se lo dices en el Instituto? Porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha sucedido esta noche… y además, eso de que estás deseando que alguien le cruce la cara… papá! ( Indignada )

D. Lorenzo- Bueno… quizá en eso me he pasado, sabes que yo no desearía algo así a nadie…

Silvia-Lo sé ( Cogí sus manos ) Eres mi padre, y te quiero… pero no puedes hacer esas cosas, no puedes ser tan bruto...tú no conoces su vida como para decir algo así… entiendo que no te caiga bien, y es verdad que hace cosas que no están bien… pero te has pasado papá…

D. Lorenzo- No sé, quizá tengas razón… lo siento…

Silvia-No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso

D. Lorenzo-Ah, no! ( Soltó mis manos ) De ninguna de las maneras me voy a humillar yo ante la despotenciada!

Silvia-Papá! ( Con los ojos en blanco )

D. Lorenzo – Está bien… está bien… mañana hablaré con ella ( A regañadientes )

Silvia-Gracias ( Sonreí )

Besé a mi padre en la mejilla… en el fondo era un cacho de pan, su problema es que se dejaba llevar demasiado por las apariencias. Le di las buenas noches y caminé hacia la escalera, cuando oí su voz a mi espalda.

D. Lorenzo- Eh, eh, señorita!

Silvia-Mierda… ( mascullé )

No había colado.

D. Lorenzo- Una cosa no quita la otra, y esta noche me has desobedecido. Estás castigada sin salir.

Para mal de mi padre, sabía perfectamente como controlarle. Me giré con mi mayor cara de pena, miré al suelo…

Silvia-Jo, papá… que no ha sido a posta…

D. Lorenzo- No, no me hagas pucheritos… ( Le miré " entristecida ) Silvia Castro, no uses el chantaje emocional con tu padre! ( Miré al suelo, apesadumbrada )… está bien, pero sólo por esta vez! ( Me tiré a él tras un gritito de alegría, abrazándole ) Vale, vale ya! Anda, tira para la cama, que no son horas y a ver quien te levanta mañana!

Silvia-Te quiero ( Sonriendo )

D. Lorenzo- Y yo hija, y yo… anda, vamos…

Estuve haciendo tiempo en el baño, hasta que calculé que mi padre ya estaría acostado, o por lo menos, con los tapones para dormir ya puestos…. Así que, fui hasta mi cuarto preguntándome si Pepa me habría hecho caso, y estaría allí.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto… y no vi nada, estaba a oscuras. Cerré, echando el cerrojo detrás por si las moscas… y me quedé en silencio.

Silvia-Pepa…? ( Susurré )

Pepa-Estoy aquí ( Susurró )

Sonreí ante eso. Cuidadosamente, caminé hasta la mesilla de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, y prendí la luz… ni hecho a posta. Estaba doblada sobre mí misma para llegar a la lamparita… y mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de Pepa, que se encontraba sentada en el borde de mi cama. Me quedé unos segundos así, hasta que ella se apartó un poco…. Yo también lo hice, se levantó, dio unos pasos, y se apoyó en una de las paredes cercanas al balcón.

Pepa-Lo siento ( Señalando mi cama ) Te estaba esperando de pie, pero como tardabas tanto pues…

Silvia-No seas tonta, no pasa nada ( Sonreí, pero ella no me correspondió )

Me senté en la cama, lo más cerca que pude de su posición, y tras algunos segundos incómodos…

Silvia-Por qué has hecho eso?

Pepa-El qué?

Silvia-Ya sabes de que te estoy hablando… mi padre.

Pepa-No sé… a mí me da igual que me grite, siempre me ha odiado… no quería que te gritara a ti, supongo que a ti si que te afecta.

Silvia-Él no me hubiera gritado… se hubiera quedado en una simple discusión Pepa, no hacía falta que…

Pepa-Es igual, de verdad

Silvia-No, no lo es… siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todas esas cosas… horribles que te ha dicho, y aunque creas que no, él también lo siente.

Pepa bajó la cabeza unos instantes, después me miró con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

Pepa-No importa Silvia, en serio… al fin y al cabo es la verdad

Silvia-No lo es!

Pepa-Claro que sí ( Sonrió amargamente ) No te preocupes… él no me soporta, y lo entiendo, ha pensado que te había hecho algo y se ha puesto nervioso… es normal, es tu padre ( miró hacia otro lado )Tienes suerte, ya me gustaría que alguien se preocupara así por mí …

Silvia-Yo lo hago

Dije esto mirándola, aunque ella no lo hacía. Vi como aquello último le había incomodado…

Pepa-Silvia…

Me levanté y fui hasta ella, manteniendo una distancia física.

Silvia-Oye, no te preocupes, vale? Todo se va a arreglar…

Sacudió su cabeza y evitó el tema.

Pepa-Da igual. Sólo he subido para darte las gracias otra vez por lo que has hecho

Silvia-Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué darlas… Pepa… yo…

Me acerqué a ella, pero retrocedió.

Pepa-Silvia, es mejor que no

Silvia-Que no qué..?

Pepa-Ya lo sabes. Yo… estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda, pero todo lo que ha pasado con Verónica…

Silvia-Te he dicho que lo siento ( La interrumpí, triste )… he sido una imbécil pero…

Pepa-Silvia ( Interrumpió ) No te estoy echando nada en cara, simplemente… todo lo que ha pasado, me ha hecho pensar… déjame terminar, vale? ( Asentí ) Yo te aprecio mucho pero…

Aquel " Te aprecio " se clavó en lo más hondo de mi alma… que me apreciaba? Simplemente? Por qué no podía quererme?

Pepa-… tú y yo no podemos estar juntas porque…

Silvia-Ni siquiera como amigas? ( A punto de llorar, ella negó, seria )

Pepa-… tú y yo sólo sabemos hacernos daño, y tú lo sabes… si miras atrás, y eres sincera contigo misma… lo sabes. ( Bajé la cabeza ) Yo no quiero hacerte más daño del que te he hecho, que ha sido mucho… y tampoco puedo permitirme que tú me lo hagas en estos momentos…

Silvia-Por qué quieres echarme de tu vida? ( Dolida ) Es porque no quieres que vea algo? Pepa, ya lo he visto todo!

Pepa-No sé a qué te refieres ( Esquiva )

Silvia-A qué me refiero?... a esto.

Tiré de una cadena de plata que rodeaba mi cuello, y que bajo la camiseta escondía su anillo… Aquel que encontré en ese horrible lugar… lo desenganché de la cadena y se lo tendí. Su cara reflejó una gran sorpresa.

Pepa-Mi anillo… por qué lo tienes tú? Dónde estaba? ( Sorprendida )

Silvia-Lo encontré en la sala en la que estuviste a punto de morir, al lado la camilla que ocupaste ( Seria )

Pepa bajó la mirada rápidamente.

Pepa-No sé de que me hablas

Silvia-Pepa, por favor…! ( Indignada )

Pepa-Déjalo! Por favor!

Silvia-Lo vi Pepa, lo vi todo! Sé lo que está pasando!

Pepa-Entonces, si lo sabes… ( Me miró ) Si lo sabes, sabrás que es mejor que no hagas nada si no quieres que aquello … que esto ( Señaló sus cortes ) se repita.

Me dejó sin palabras, no supe que contestar.

Pepa-Por favor… déjalo estar ( Suplicante )

Silvia-No puedes pedirme eso

Pepa-Si realmente me quieres, harás lo que te pido ( Tajante )

Silvia-No! ( Suspiré ) No juegues con eso!

Pepa-Por favor… déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, no entiendes que si os metéis, la que puede salir malparada soy yo? Es eso lo que quieres? ( Calmada )

Silvia-No… claro que no… ( Entristecida )

Pepa-Pues ya está… por favor… ( Asentí, aunque no convencida ) Tengo que irme ya…

Se giró para abandonar mi habitación por el balcón.

Silvia-Espera! ( Se giró ) Esto… es tuyo

Le tendí el anillo, ese que me había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, que había llevado pegado a mi corazón… ese que había cogido tanto significado para mí. Negó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pepa- Es tuyo, te lo regalo

Silvia-Gracias… ( Con un hilo de voz )

Pepa- No tienes por qué darlas ( Divertida, parafraseándome ) Así tienes un recuerdo mío…

Silvia-Entonces… se acabó? ( Con lágrimas en los ojos )

Miró hacia abajo, y tras unos segundos… me miró a mí, y asintió lentamente, sin palabras. Fue hasta el balcón, y antes de irse volvió a girarse para dedicarme unas últimas palabras que me rompieron por dentro.

Pepa- Cuídate ( Amargamente )

Y sin más, desapareció en la oscuridad. Me tumbé sobre la cama, con las luces encendidas y el anillo aún entre mis manos… y unas tímidas lágrimas, que habían luchado por salir durante toda la conversación, por fin se derramaron.

Yo también había deseado eso, acabar con nuestra… relación, si podía llamarse así, pero… oírlo de su boca era increíblemente doloroso. Intenté aparcar todo ese dolor, todos esos pensamientos…

No sabía que iba a pasar, si realmente se había terminado, supuse que sí pero… estaba segura de algo, la promesa que le hice había caído en saco roto. No iba a abandonarla a su suerte… no permitiría que todo el trabajo que había… bueno, habíamos realizado hasta ahora a sus espaldas, muriera.


	15. No me ayudes

*CAP.15: "NO ME AYUDES"*

SILVIA

Días después…

Era fin de semana. Durante los días anteriores, pude comprobar que la promesa de Pepa era firme… es decir, me evitaba. A penas pasaba tiempo con nosotras, y cuando lo hacía, no hablaba conmigo, ni tampoco se acercaba a mí. Me dolía mucho… pero con el paso de tiempo me acabé acostumbrando, y me hice a la idea de que quizá eso era lo mejor.

Así que, con mucho esfuerzo, acepté que se había acabado y decidí poner de mi parte para que no fuera tan incómodo. Quizá sería más fácil de cumplir cuando cumpliera mi objetivo, ese por el que llevaba semanas luchando y para bien o para mal, ya estaba cerca de conseguir.

Estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio ante el ordenador, ya llevaba muchas horas ahí y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a resentirse. Un suave " Toc toc " sonó al otro lado de la puerta, abriéndose después con mi padre detrás.

Silvia- Querías algo?

D. Lorenzo- Sí, que… tienes visita

Ladeó la cabeza pidiéndole a la persona que estaba a su lado que pasara. Una tímida Sara entró en mi cuarto , sin darse cuenta de la mirada de desconfianza que me echó mi padre señalándola ( Era obvio que no le gustaba por ser amiga de Pepa ), y de cómo le contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

D. Lorenzo- Bueno, os dejo solas. Si pasa algo estoy abajo, eh Silvia?

Qué discreto… Sara me miró flipando un poco, había pillado el sentido de esa frase perfectamente.

Silvia- Papá… ( Suspirando )

Cuando mi padre se fue, Sara se sentó al borde de mi cama y yo giré la silla para estar frente a frente.

Sara- Joder con tu padre… quien se piensa que soy?

Silvia- No le hagas ni caso, qué tal? ( Sonreí levemente )

La sonrisa no fue correspondida. Con la presencia de mi padre, no me había dado cuenta de que Sara había entrado triste… cabizbaja, así que, no respondió a mi pregunta.

Silvia- Qué te pasa? Estás bien? ( Preocupada )

Sara- Sí… yo estoy bien

Silvia- Y quien no..? No te entiendo Sara

Sara se removió en su sitio, y después me tomó las manos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos… y yo empezaba a inquietarme.

Silvia- Te ha pasado algo con Lucas o …?

Sara- No, Lucas está bien ( Suspiró ) Tengo que enseñarte una cosa, pero tienes que ser fuerte, vale?

Silvia- Sara, dímelo ya, me estás poniendo nerviosa, qué pasa?

Sara- Esta tarde… le he pedido a Lucas que me acompañase a casa de Pepa a recoger eso…

Solté sus manos, enfadada.

Silvia- Has ido con Lucas? ( Asintió ) Por qué no me has dicho nada? Se lo has contado?

Sara- Joder, Silvia, qué querías que hiciese? Es mi novio, y su mejor amigo junto a Aitor… no es tonto, se lo estaba oliendo, y estaba preocupado, he tenido que contárselo ( Me pasé las manos por la cara ). Me ha costado mucho convencerle, estaba furioso, pero… no va a hacer nada, no hasta que… ya sabes

Silvia- Más nos vale Sara, hemos hecho mucho para que se vaya ahora todo a la mierda, … lo sabe alguien más? Lo sabe Aitor?

Sara- No,… por qué?

Silvia- Pues porque no me fío de él

Sara- Silvia… que es mi amigo…

Silvia- Ya, pero no es el mío, acuérdate de todo lo que me hizo pasar… y no, no quiero que por una ida de olla suya se vaya todo esto a la mierda, es importante Sara, no es ningún juego.

Sara- Joder, ya lo sé que no es ningún juego! Crees que a mí no me importa? ( Enfadada )

Agaché la cabeza y suspiré. Quizá había sido demasiado dura. Esta vez fui yo la que agarró sus manos suavemente.

Silvia- Está bien, perdona… ( Levanté su cara ) Lo siento, vale? No pasa nada ( Asintió )

Con la pequeña discusión, había olvidado el tema principal.

Silvia- Sara, te he dicho que está bien, que no te preocupes ( Al ver que su cara seguía reflejando tristeza )

Sara- No es eso… ha pasado algo…

Silvia- El qué..?

Sara- Te lo voy a enseñar, pero tienes que ser fuerte y no derrumbarte ( Asentí dubitativa )

Tiró de mi silla para ponerla frente al ordenador, y se arrodilló a mi lado. Sacó de su bolso un cable junto a una cámara… la reconocí al instante, era la cámara que colocamos en casa de Pepa,… oculta en una estantería tras unos libros, enfocaba el salón de la casa.

Conectó la cámara a mi portátil, y antes de que me enseñara nada, me temí lo peor. Clickó en el único vídeo existente en la tarjeta de memoria, y después de avanzar unos cuantos minutos con el ratón, lo paró. La miré interrogante… ella suspiró y apretó una de mis manos con la suya antes de reanudar la imagen. Estaba segura de que, lo que fuera a salir en ese vídeo, me iba a destrozar.

El vídeo comenzó a reproducirse...

Era aún de día, el pequeño salón estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas. Tras unos segundos, Alberto apareció en escena… parecía de buen humor, eso me hizo pensar que no iba a pasar algo parecido a lo que yo me temía.

Tras unos eternos minutos dando vueltas por el salón, extrañado, se agachó a recoger algo que había en la alfombra… y tras examinarlo, su cara cambió completamente, reflejando un gran enfado.

No entendía nada… qué era eso que se había encontrado? Miré a Sara interrogante, pero ella ni siquiera observaba la imagen… su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del teclado, ausente. Volví a mirar el vídeo.

De pronto Sara, como si ya se conociera aquella reproducción de sobra, avanzó unos cuantos minutos… y sentí como mi corazón se encogía, aterrado, cuando Pepa entró en aquel lugar saludando a un enfadado Alberto. Este ni siquiera la contestó, sólo se levantó del sofá en el que había estado esperando su llegada, y al ponerse a la altura de Pepa le agarró bruscamente por la nuca. Apreté mi puño con fuerza, mis músculos se tensaron.

Alberto- Qué coño es esto? ( Furioso )

Pepa miraba lo que él le enseñó.

Alberto- Contéstame, joder!

Pepa- N..no lo sé! ( Intentando librarse del agarre )

Alberto- No lo sabes? ( Pepa negó ) Voy a decírtelo yo, es un puto pendiente! Y llámame observador, pero que yo sepa no es tuyo ni de mi mujer, ENTONCES DE QUIEN, EH?

Pepa- Que no lo sé! No tengo ni id…

Alberto interrumpió la explicación de Pepa soltándola y asestándole un bofetón, tan fuerte como inesperado, ya que Pepa cayó al suelo tras emitir una exclamación de dolor… pude sentir aquel dolor en mi propio cuerpo,… desesperada, miré a Sara la cual ya estaba llorando junto a mí. El vídeo siguió, pese a que yo emitía unos leves " No… no…"

Alberto- No tienes idea eh? ( Pateó su estómago, y ella gritó ) CÁLLATE! A QUIEN HAS METIDO EN CASA?

Pepa- A nadie… te lo juro… ( Retorciéndose )

Alberto- MIENTES! ( Volvió a patearla ) CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE EN ESTA CASA NO ENTRA NADIE? ( Otra vez ) Y MENOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!

Aquel animal comenzó a asestarle patadas sin parar, sin escuchar las súplicas de Pepa… y yo me estaba sintiendo morir, de nada sirvieron mis exclamaciones entre llantos suplicando que parara… entonces algo ocurrió.

La mujer de Alberto entró en el salón e intentó obligar a su marido a que cejara en la paliza que le estaba asestando a Pepa. Odié a aquella mujer, por qué no hacía nada? Por qué no avisaba a alguien, por qué lo permitía?

Berta- Para, para! Déjala!

Alberto- Apártate ¡! ( Empujándola ) Sabe cuales son las consecuencias de desobedecer mis órdenes! ( Otra patada )

Berta- Que ella no tiene la culpa! Para! La culpa es mía!

Sólo esa confesión hizo que aquel hombre se detuviese. Miró a la mujer.

Alberto- Cómo has dicho?

Berta- Que es mi culpa, el otro día cuando vosotros no estabais vino una amiga mía y estuvimos aquí hablando y…

Alberto- Hablando de qué?! ( Violento )

Berta- De nada en especial, tranquilo! Estuvimos aquí y… se le caería a ella, por favor déjala tranquila ( Agachándose para ayudar a Pepa, que seguía retorciéndose entre gemidos lastimeros )

Alberto- TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE ME HAGAS SABER QUIEN ENTRA Y QUIEN SALE DE AQUÍ!

Berta- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir ( Aterrada )

Alberto- Más os vale!

Sin una palabra más, desapareció tras un portazo de lo que parecía la puerta principal, una vez solas la mujer ayudó a levantarse a Pepa con dificultad, acompañándola hasta el sofá, donde la tumbó. Se agachó para recoger el pendiente que había desencadenado aquella horrible escena.

Berta- Estás bien…? ( Llorosa )

Pepa afirmó con la cabeza.

Berta- Ha estado a punto de …

Pepa- Pero no lo ha hecho ( Se quejó de dolor ), gracias a ti

Berta- No, gracias a mí estás así

Pepa- No digas eso

Berta- Tienes que irte de aquí, tienes que…

Pepa- Ya lo hemos hablado, no te voy a dejar sola… y aunque huyera, el me buscaría, lo sabes.

Berta- Pepa… de quien es esto? ( Enseñándole el pendiente )

Pepa- No lo sé, de verdad que no…

Berta- Pues yo tampoco. Mi amiga nunca estuvo aquí, así que de alguien tiene que ser… a quien has dejado entrar?

Pepa- A nadie, te lo juro! No tengo ni idea de que…

Berta- Si estás metida en algo tienes que contármelo…

Pepa- De verdad que no…

Pepa alargó su mano para coger el pequeño objeto, y después la emisión se cortó. Para aquel entonces, yo me sentía vacía, muerta por dentro, culpable… La voz quebrada de Sara me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sara- Ahí se corta la grabación… la cámara se apagó, se habrá quedado sin batería o…

No podía estar ni un segundo más delante de esa pantalla. Fui hasta mi cama donde me senté, tapándome la cara, rompiendo junto a Sara en el más inconsolable de los llantos. Yo había dudado de la veracidad de aquella historia, y ahora… lo había presenciado, lo tenía delante de mi cara.

Horas después, Sara y yo permanecíamos tumbadas en la cama, con la vista fijada en el techo semiabrazadas, intentando consolarnos la una a la otra. Aún no había podido frenar el llanto.

Sara- No llores más, por favor…

Silvia- Es que me siento mal ( Llorando )

Sara- Silvia, no es tu culpa…

Silvia- Sí que lo es, todo este tiempo… he estado dudando de ella, sin hacer nada cuando… ( No pude seguir )

Sara- La culpa es mía… ese pendiente es mío, cuando estuvimos en su casa y casi nos pillan, me resbalé al suelo y… debí de perderlo allí, no me di cuenta…

No respondí. Unos minutos después.

Sara- Qué vamos a hacer con eso…?

Silvia- Lo que teníamos planeado

Sara- Podrías aguantar hasta que…?

Silvia- Claro que podré, lo haré por ella, esa puta imagen no se va a volver a repetir, te lo aseguro.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, cortando así nuestra conversación. Esperé a que abriera mi padre, pero al escuchar como la llamada insistía, pude saber que él ya no estaba en casa en ese momento y yo no me había percatado de ello. Quizá salió cuando llegó Sara.

Acompañada de esta, bajamos a abrir la puerta. No esperaba visita, así que no tenía ni una ligera idea de quien podía ser. Antes de abrir nos borramos los rastros del llanto, por si fuera mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta y… apareció la última persona que hubiera podido imaginar. Una fría y seria Pepa apareció en el umbral, apoyada con un brazo en el marco de la puerta, y con la otra mano cubriendo su costado . Al ver esto sentí un escalofrío, sabiendo por qué su mano estaba situada allí… fue todos aquellos golpes que había recibido el día de la grabación. Ese día no era muy lejano, la ropa coincidía con la que llevó al instituto el Viernes.

Quise decirla tantas cosas, preguntarle como estaba, protegerla… pero no me dejó. Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera abrir la boca, estiró uno de sus brazos hacia nosotras. Abrió la palma de su mano… y allí estaba aquel pendiente. Con una voz cargada de resentimiento, dijo:

Pepa- Creo que esto es vuestro

Al ver que ninguna de las dos, debido a lo paralizadas que estábamos por la situación, lo cogía, dejó caer el pendiente al suelo. Las facciones de su cara se endurecieron.

Pepa- No os volváis a acercar a mí… ninguna de las dos. ( Sentenció )

Entonces, se fue.

…..

PEPA

Día y medio después de haber estado en casa de Silvia por última vez, mi enfado seguía siendo de tamaños considerables. Odiaba a Silvia, a Sara, a Alberto… hasta a mí misma.

No volvería a juntarme con ellas, esta vez sí que se había terminado… era la última vez que pagaba las consecuencias de sus putas intromisiones en mi vida. Si entonces hubiera sabido los acontecimientos que se iban a desarrollar esa tarde, me hubiera arrepentido de esas palabras con toda mi alma...

Tardé en reaccionar, pero supe que ese pendiente era de una de las dos… de quien si no? Se les habría caído al colarse en mi casa.

Esa tarde me sentía rara… notaba el ambiente… extraño? Como cuando está a punto de pasar algo horrible, y parece que lo sientes venir… no fui consciente de lo cerca que estaba el final para mí.


	16. Todo acaba

*CAP.16: "TODO ACABA"*

PEPA

Pasaron unos minutos y nada había cambiado. Entonces, pensé que esa mala sensación, quizá sería cosa mía. Revoloteé por la habitación sin hacer nada en especial… aquella tarde estaba especialmente aburrida. Todo iba como siempre, hasta que oí un grito que provenía del piso de abajo.

Alberto- PEPA! BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Pepa- Joder… ( murmuré )

Odiaba esa manía suya de tratarme como si fuera un perro. Estaba claro que siempre lo hacía, pero que me llamara a gritos era algo que me sacaba de quicio. Antes de bajar, miré por la ventana. El cielo estaba negro… iba a llover. Me puse una sudadera antes de bajar.

Cuando llegué abajo vi a Alberto ,medio escondido tras las cortinas, mirando por la ventana. Siempre estaba enfadado, o serio… pero esa vez parecía asustado por algo.

Pepa- Qué pasa? ( Extrañada )

Alberto- La policía!

Pepa- Qué?

Me puse a su lado para comprobar que lo que decía, era cierto. Un coche de policía acababa de estacionar frente a nuestra casa, y el ambiente en la calle era… extraño. Demasiada tranquilidad, demasiado vacío.

Pepa- Qué está pasando?

Alberto- Dímelo tú! Te has metido en algún lío? ( Nervioso )

Pepa- Yo? No!... joder, y si … y si nos han … pillado?

Alberto- Cállate! No digas eso!

Berta apareció detrás de nosotros, igual de alterada.

Berta- Qué quieren? A qué han venido?

Alberto- No lo sé! No me pongáis más nervioso…

Entonces, el timbre de nuestra casa sonó, borrando la posibilidad de que fueran a alguna otra casa que no fuera la nuestra. El nerviosismo aumentó.

Alberto- Tú! ( Señalando a Berta ) Vete a la cocina y no salgas.

Ella, asustada, le hizo caso y desapareció. Entonces me miró a mí.

Alberto- Abre la puerta, y más te vale actuar con normalidad, no quiero ni una tontería, estamos?

Asentí. Caminé hacia la puerta, dudosa… por mucho que costara creer, yo tampoco quería que sucediera nada malo, que nuestra tapadera fuese descubierta… al fin y al cabo, estaba viviendo de aquello aunque la calidad de vida no fuese la mejor… pero no tenía otra cosa, no quería volver a acabar en la calle… o en un centro de menores.

Sentí un escalofrío por mi columna al pensar en aquella posibilidad. Me acerqué a la puerta, y tras respirar hondo, la abrí. Un par de policías que no conocía, esperaban al otro lado.

Policía1- María José Miranda Ramos?

Asentí, y dejé pasar lo rara que me hacía sentir que alguien pronunciara mi nombre completo. Está bien… estaba acojonada, en ese momento pensé lo peor. Pensé que Verónica habría contado lo que estuvo a punto de pasar aquella noche, y que vendrían a por mí.

Policía1- Está aquí tu tutor legal?

Tragué saliva. Era aún peor de lo que pensaba, no venían a por mí… venían a por él.

Pepa- N..no, ha… ha salido. ( Nerviosa )

Los policías se miraron entre ellos, para luego volverse a dirigir a mí, bajando mucho la voz.

Policía2- Estás bajo algún tipo de coacción?

Pepa- Qué..? No, no ( Nerviosa )

Policía1- Está bien… tenemos que hablar con el dueño de esta casa. Vas a tener que dejarnos pasar.

Miré hacia todos lados… el ambiente seguía siendo extraño. Algo raro estaba pasando… no venían a hablar con él, querían llevárselo. Sabían algo. Intenté usar mi último recurso.

Pepa- Tienen una orden?

Policía1- Sí, la tenemos

Fue a sacarla para enseñármela, pero no hubo tiempo. Si mis sospechas ya estaban más que aclaradas en ese punto, las de Alberto lo estaban aún más. En un visto y no visto, me tenía cogida del cuello con una pistola apoyada en mi sien. Los policías fueron a sacar sus reglamentarias, pero…

Alberto- ALTO! NI UN PUTO MOVIMIENTO O LE VUELO LA CABEZA! ATRÁS!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza… sabía que era perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Por instinto, me agarré al brazo que rodeaba mi cuello con fuerza. Los policías se echaron unos pasos atrás, y pusieron sus manos a la vista.

Policía1- Suéltala, no tienes escapatoria

Alberto- Eso ya lo veremos

Entonces, el ambiente soltó de golpe toda esa rareza de la cual estaba cargado. Empezaron a aparecer coches de policía que bloquearon la entrada de la casa. En pocos segundos, estaba todo lleno de agentes que apuntaban a mi agresor… y por consiguiente a mí, su escudo. Quise intentar soltarme,… pero aquella no era la idea más inteligente, en cualquier momento podía vaciarme el cargador en la cabeza.

Alberto estaba impactado… no se había esperado eso, ni mucho menos todo aquel despliegue policial.

Alberto- QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ( Apretando el cañón contra mi sien )

Policía2- Lo sabe perfectamente… está usted acusado de muchas lindezas, entre ellas tráfico de estupefacientes y homicidio.

Agradecí que al nombrar los cargos, el de maltrato no saliera entre ellos. Sólo faltaba alentar un poco más a aquel desgraciado a que me volara la cabeza.

Alberto- Eso no es cierto! No tienen pruebas!

Policía1- Las tenemos… muchas más de las que nos gustaría

Aquel policía me miró… y yo no entendí por qué.

Policía2- Pruebas, testigos, desapariciones… lo tiene todo en su contra, baje la pistola!

El nerviosismo de Alberto iba en aumento. Si estaban tratando de disuadirle… no lo estaban consiguiendo, y yo cada vez estaba un paso más cerca de la muerte. Cerré los ojos, rezando porque sucediera un milagro… y algo así sucedió.

Un tercer hombre se acercó algo a nosotros, y ante los gritos de Alberto lo hizo con las manos en la cabeza. Los dos policías que habían estado intentando convencer a Alberto, se retiraron… dejándonos solos a los 3. A Alberto, a mí… y a Paco. Cerré los ojos… no es que no me fiara de él… pero su fama de torpe le precedía. Estaba acabada…

Paco- Baje la pistola, por favor… ( Calmado )

Alberto- Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Lo tengo todo en contra, no es así? Qué más me da llevarme a quien pueda por delante ( Rió macabramente )

Paco- No lo tiene todo en su contra… piense, que si la suelta ahora y se entrega… la condena será mucho más leve… de verdad le vale la pena acabar con la vida de una cría? ( Afectado ) Para qué..? No va a conseguir salir de aquí, hay media comisaría, usted lo sabe… No le ha hecho ya suficiente daño? ( Señalándome )

Alberto- Has sido tú… ( Susurró ) Te lo advertí

De qué estaba hablando? No era así, no había sido yo!. Algo distrajo nuestra atención,… un par de agentes salía por el jardín escoltando a Berta. La habían sacado por la puerta de atrás, que daba a la cocina. Sonreí, al menos ella estaba a salvo… ese había sido siempre mi único objetivo. Alberto apretó el cañón contra mí.

Alberto- HIJOS DE PUTA! ME HABÉIS ENGAÑADO!

Los agentes que estaban detrás de Paco levantaron sus armas, pero este se giró y les dio la orden de bajarlas. Después de eso, nadie más que Alberto permanecía con el arma en mano.

Paco- BAJE EL ARMA! AHORA TAMBIÉN TENEMOS LA DECLARACIÓN DE SU MUJER, NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER!

Alberto- Tiene razón…

Pareció entrar en razón por unos segundos… pero no lo hizo. Noté que me miraba.

Alberto- Despídete…

Cerré los ojos. Un gran estruendo… el arma detonó.

SILVIA

Estaba siendo el momento más angustioso de mi vida, pese a que pensaba que ese puesto nunca sería desbancado tras la tarde en la que pensé que Pepa había muerto. Estaba metida en uno de los coches policías… viéndolo todo, o casi todo.

Habían muchos policías, que iban para un lado y para otro sin parar, tapándome la visión. Una mano apretaba la mía a mi lado, igual de angustiada que yo.

Duna- Tranquila…

Silvia- Cómo voy a estar tranquila? MIRA!

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Todo se había salido de madre, sin saber como aquel desgraciado tenía a Pepa agarrada, encañonándola… tenía la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento lo haría, dispararía… y que mi vida se iría con ella si eso pasaba. Tenía la horrible sensación de que aquella escena estaba controlada por un reloj de arena…

Duna apretó mi mano, me susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, que todo iba a salir bien… hasta que sonó un disparo. Horrorizada, miré por la ventanilla… justo a tiempo para ver que la arena se había agotado… justo a tiempo para ver como Pepa caía al suelo.

Silvia- N..no…no! NO! ( Golpeé el cristal )

Intenté salir de aquel coche, pero Duna me rodeó con sus brazos impidiéndomelo… y pese a la fuerza que utilizó para frenarme, hundida en el mismo llanto que yo.

PEPA

Caí al suelo. La sangre corría… disparos, sirenas, gritos… Por un momento no fui consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

Con la cara pegada al asfalto… sonreí…. Cuando Alberto dijo despídete, supe que el tiempo se había acabado… hasta que un grito rompió aquel tenso silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

No supe de quien era, ni entendí bien qué dijo… algo así como… " MIRA" ? Fuese lo que fuese, fue lo suficiente como asustar a un alterado Alberto, que apuntó hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito sin saber lo que hacía… y entonces me dejé llevar por mis instintos. Tras mirar a Paco, y llevar a cabo un silencioso acuerdo, eché mi cabeza para atrás bruscamente… golpeando la nariz de Alberto. Debido al inesperado golpe, se arqueó hacia atrás, disparando al cielo.

Según le asesté el cabezazo, me dejé caer al suelo… momento que aprovechó Paco para disparar contra Alberto en un hombro… fue apresado en pocos segundos, cuando todos los agentes se abalanzaron hacia nosotros.

Me levanté del suelo desorientada… vagando entre toda aquella gente, sin saber a donde iba… bloqueada. Miraba hacia todos los lados, avanzando con pasos cortos… hasta que ya no pude avanzar más. Miré hacia un lado, y vi como Berta en un estado total de nervios, subía a uno de los coches patrulla para desaparecer de allí.

Cuando volví mi vista al frente… la vi. Era ella, pálida, llorosa… asustada. Me miraba de arriba abajo, aun llorando, sin poder creer que yo estuviera frente a ella… durante unos segundos, no dijimos nada. Sólo nos miramos. Ella, totalmente incrédula, extendió una de sus manos hacia mí para tocarme, para convencerse de que era yo, de que estaba bien… pero a mitad de camino, su mano se detuvo.

Pepa- Estoy bien…

Silvia- Creí… creí que estabas… que él te había…

Pepa- Y yo…

Ella asintió sin articular palabra, con los ojos muy abiertos de los cuales escapaban aún algunas lágrimas. Miré hacia los lados mientras gente y más gente corría a mi alrededor… pero nosotras estábamos quietas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para mí.

En ese momento pensé en todo lo que no había reparado hasta ahora. Miré la casa… en ella estaba entrando la policía para registrarla. Una ambulancia había llegado para subir a Alberto en ella, y después arrancar seguida por un par de coches patrulla. Entonces me di cuenta, el final había llegado… lo había perdido todo. Estaba otra vez como al principio. Miré a Silvia.

Pepa- Silvia… qué ha pasado? Qué haces tú aquí…? No entiendo nada…

Silvia- Yo… pensé que… que…

Pepa- Todo esto… has sido tú?

Pregunté nerviosa. No sabía si quería saber la respuesta. Ella simplemente asintió, presa del nerviosismo, era incapaz de hablar en ese momento. Me tapé la cara con las manos, no pudiéndome creer lo que estaba pasando. Después la miré.

Pepa- Silvia… qué has hecho…? Por qué has hecho esto? Te pedí que no hicieras nada… ( Desesperada ) No te das cuenta que… que ahora estoy en la calle? Me llevarán a un centro de menores o… ( Exhalé aire ) Estoy sola.

Silvia negó con la cabeza, aunque yo no entendí qué era lo que me quería decir. En ese punto, fue cuando mi vida cambió totalmente… empezando por una voz a mi espalda.

Paco- No estás sola…hermana.


	17. Cómo salvar una vida

*CAP. FINAL: "CÓMO SALVAR UNA VIDA"*

FLASHBACK*

SILVIA

Sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que Sara y yo habíamos estado en aquel horrible lugar, donde pensábamos que Pepa había muerto… por suerte, no fue ella la elegida… pero me sentía horriblemente mal por la persona desconocida que ocupó esa camilla.

Desde aquel momento, desde que presencié que la vida de Pepa estaba en grave peligro,… decidí actuar. Estaba viviendo en un infierno y nadie hacía nada… pero yo no lo iba a permitir, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que sacarla de allí.

Durante esos días parecía un fantasma. Me pasaba las horas pensando en qué podía hacer, como podía resolverlo todo… y era muy difícil. Podía decírselo a Paco… pero no tenía ningún tipo de pruebas. Era cierto que Alberto tenía la fama de ser un santo… así que, sin ninguna prueba para corroborar mi acusación, pensarían que serían delirios adolescentes.

La opción de contárselo a mi padre, también estaba descartada. Si Paco no me iba a creer, mi padre ya… odiaba a Pepa con toda su alma, nunca creería todo el sufrimiento por el que la pobre estaba pasando.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, me marqué un primer objetivo… conseguir una prueba de todo aquello. Pensé durante mucho tiempo el cómo… y acabé teniendo una idea. Era algo muy doloroso si funcionaba… pero no tenía otra opción… tenía que grabarlo.

Quería hacerlo yo sola, no quería involucrar a nadie más que presenciara aquellas cosas horribles… pero en esa ocasión, necesitaba ayuda… no podía hacerlo yo sola, era demasiado arriesgado. Así que, acabé contándole mi plan a Sara y Paula. Teníamos que colarnos en casa de Pepa y colocar una cámara como fuera… si había " suerte" quizá captaríamos alguna agresión… sólo de pensarlo sentía escalofríos, nauseas… pero tenía que conseguirlo por ella.

Pero necesitaba algo más, mucho más que aquello… si bien iba a tener pruebas de todo, qué iba a pasar con Pepa después? Si detenían a ese hombre… dónde iba a quedarse ella? En la calle? En un centro de menores? No podía soportar aquello… no podía soportar saber que iba a tener que estar recluida en uno de esos sitios… tampoco que, aunque nunca fuéramos a estar juntas, no pudiera verla más… tenía que encontrar alguna solución… pero en ese caso, sí que estaba totalmente perdida.

Llevaba algunos días dándole demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza sin éxito. Esta segunda parte del plan, no la estaba compartiendo con nadie… y me iba a volver loca. No quería echarle más preocupaciones a Sara y Paula… me pasé las noches pensando, dándole vueltas a todo, manteniéndome en vela… y nada. El cansancio empezó a hacerme mella en seguida, ya que en clase, aunque yo intentara remediarlo, caía fulminada.

… …..

Uno de esos días, el timbre de clase me sobresaltó, dándome a entender que me había quedado completamente roque… encima en clase de Duna. Miré a Paula rápidamente.

Silvia- Me he quedado dormida..?!

Paula- Poco te ha faltado para roncar ( Riéndose )

La golpeé en el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que su risa se cortara y me mirara sorprendida.

Silvia- Y te ríes? Por qué no me has despertado?

Paula- Es que estabas muy mona así dormidita ( Feliz )

Silvia- Dios… ( mirando hacia otro lado )

Di gracias al cielo porque fuera la última clase del día… ahora sólo tenía que ir hasta casa, si las fuerzas me lo permitían, y descansar. Cuando fuimos a salir de la clase, y yo ya fantaseaba con meterme en la cama, Duna me cortó el paso.

Duna- Silvia, podemos hablar un momento?

Perfecto. La persona a la que menos quería ver me pedía una charla. Sara y Paula me miraron con cara de que se me avecinaban problemas… pero eso ya me lo imaginaba, así que les hice una señal para que se fueran ellas sin mí. Sin contestar nada, me volví a meter en clase y me senté en mi silla. Tras esto, Duna cerró la puerta y después se puso a mi altura, de pie. Entre el sueño que tenía, y lo mal que me caía aquella… chica, estaba segura de que, al menos por mi parte, no iba a ser una charla precisamente cordial.

Duna- Silvia, qué te pasa?

Silvia- Que me pasa de qué? ( Borde )

Duna- Últimamente estás… dispersa, tienes algún problema o …?

Silvia- Qué? ( Reí sardónica ) Quien te crees que eres? Mi madre? Mi coleguita? Si tengo algún problema, es cosa mía

Me levanté para irme, pero ella me lo impidió.

Duna- Te equivocas, también pasa a ser cosa mía cuando te duermes en MI clase.

Silvia- Tal vez el problema sea que me aburres, y por eso me duermo

Duna- Pero a ti qué te pasa? ( Sorprendida ) Desde cuando contestas así? No tenía entendido que fueses tan chula

Silvia- Ni yo que tú fueses tan puta, y ya ves…

Tuve suerte de que esto último lo murmurase, ya que Duna no lo llegó a oír… aunque algo se olería, porque no me miró muy bien precisamente. No podía evitar responderla así, sentía demasiada rabia por ella. Y esa chulería desconocida en mí… que deciros, demasiado tiempo junto a Pepa.

Duna- Vamos a tranquilizarnos.

Iba a contestar que estaba muy tranquila, pero no me dio tiempo. Duna acercó una silla, y se sentó frente a mí, mirándome. Volví a sentarme y me recosté en la silla en una posición defensiva.

Duna- A ver… Silvia, yo sólo quiero saber qué te pasa… No es habitual en ti esta actitud, ni que te duermas en clase, ni…

Silvia- Y tú que sabes si es habitual en mí o no? No me conoces de nada

Por su gesto pude ver que, por un momento, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia… pero volvió a la carga.

Duna- Porque soy tu tutora

Silvia- No, perdona, tutora en prácticas… o sea, tutora de palo, como mucho ( Haciendo un gesto con la mano )

Duna abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida… pero yo lo estaba más aún. Dios… me había convertido en un calco de Pepa.

Duna- Bueno… lo que sea… ( Mirando para todos los lados ) Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

Silvia- Lo estoy. Algo más? ( Mientras me levantaba )

Duna- Sí, algo más… estás preocupada por alguien, verdad?

Silvia- Qué?

Duna- No te hagas la tonta, sé perfectamente lo que te pasa

Silvia- Uy… ( miré para otro lado ) No vayas por ahí…

Se levantó para ponerse a mi altura.

Duna- Estás preocupada por Pepa, y por eso te comportas así, no?

Mi paciencia llegó al límite.

Silvia- Pero tú quien te has creído que eres para meterte en mi vida?

Duna- No me meto en tu vida, me preocupo, ya está!

Silvia- Pues no te preocupes tanto, y déjame en paz!

Duna- No me preocupo sólo por ti, sabes? ( Por un momento miró a un pupitre que no era el mío )

Silvia- Acabáramos! ( Entendiendo el gesto ) Y si tanto te preocupas por Pepa, por qué no la llamas y le das la chapa a ella? ( Otra expresión que no me pertenecía para nada…)

Duna- Mira… Silvia, sólo quiero saber si está bien, hace días que no viene por aquí y… ( Pareció omitir algo ) los demás profesores dicen que es habitual en ella, pero yo creo que hay algo más y…

Silvia- Dime una cosa ( La corté ) Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a ella? Si tienes la suficiente confianza como para tirártela, también lo tendrás para esto, no? ( Dolida )

La había dejado completamente k.o, así que aproveché la coyuntura para caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando fui a abrirla…

Duna- Cómo… cómo sabes tú eso? ( Boquiabierta )

Me giré bruscamente.

Silvia- Y qué más da? Qué más da cómo lo sepa? Lo sé, ya está!

Duna- Te lo ha dicho ella..?

Silvia- No. Y deja ya las preguntitas, vale? También deja de hacerte la tutora interesada y demás… porque das pena

Duna- Lo siento…

Silvia- Ya, seguro

Quise volver a salir, y casi lo conseguí… hasta que me llamó otra vez.

Duna- Silvia, por favor…

Esta vez hubo algo distinto en su voz… algo que me hizo apiadarme de ella. Me giré lentamente, mucho más calmada que antes.

Silvia- Qué? ( Cansada )

Duna- Siento que te hayas enterado así, siento… haberte hecho daño, porque estoy segura de que te lo he hecho, pero no era mi intención… ( A punto de llorar ) Yo sólo quiero saber si ella está bien, porque hay algo que me dice que no lo está, y desde mi posición no puedo hacer nada más y me estoy volviendo loca.

Odiaba ser tan llorona. Su llanto me había contagiado.

Silvia- No! ( Se sobresaltó ) No lo está, no está bien, está fatal, vale?

Después me arrepentí de haberme derrumbado de aquella manera… de haberle confesado todo aquello a la persona que más odiaba, pero no pude aguantarlo más, estaba sometida a demasiada presión. Una hora después, estábamos las dos sentadas como al principio, cabizbajas… y ella ya sabía lo mismo que yo, y por lo tanto… se encontraba en el mismo estado lamentable que yo.

Duna- No me puedo creer que no me haya contado nada…

Silvia- No se lo ha contado a nadie, no eres la única. De hecho, no sé por qué te lo he contado… no debería haberlo hecho

Las dos hablábamos sin mirarnos, con la mirada perdida, evitándonos pese a que acababa de compartir con ella algo muy grande.

Duna- Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que ir a la policía y…

Silvia- No!

Duna- Cómo que no?

Silvia- Que no, no tenemos pruebas de nada

Duna- Pero…

Silvia- Pero nada! He confiado en ti para contártelo, mantente al margen

Duna- Pero como quieres que me mantenga al margen de todo esto?

Silvia- Ya te lo he dicho, yo voy a conseguir las putas pruebas y se acabó!

Duna- Y después? Después de eso, qué?

Silvia- No lo sé, vale?! Estoy pensando!

Me levanté para irme.

Duna- Yo te ayudaré

Silvia- Y cómo vas a ayudarme? Vas a meterla en tu casa cuando todo se descubra? Es eso, no?

Duna- Claro que no!

Silvia- Ya

Duna- Por favor, déjame ayudarte! No puedes hacerlo todo tú sola!

Silvia- Mira, olvídalo! No sé por qué te he contado todo esto, pero no quiero nada tuyo, lo haré yo sola, tú ya has hecho bastante.

Salí por la puerta y caminé furiosa por el pasillo, hasta que se puso a mi altura otra vez.

Silvia- Qué coño quieres?

Duna- Por si cambias de opinión

Me tendió un papel. Lo cogí por curiosidad… y leí su dirección escrita en él. La miré.

Silvia- No necesito esto, ya te he dicho que no quiero nada tuyo

Duna- Sólo… piénsatelo.

Tras decir esto, se fue dejándome tranquila por fin.

… ….

Uno días después, por la mañana, me encontraba caminando por la calle,…pensativa. Le había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza, y muy a mi pesar…Duna tenía razón. No podía hacer esto sola, no se me ocurría cómo por más que pensara en ello.

Unos pasos después, me detuve frente a una puerta, y suspiré profundamente antes de llamar al timbre. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacer aquello… pero lo hice. Llamé, y unos segundos después que se me hicieron eternos, Duna apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Me sonrió tímidamente.

… ….

Me revolví en el sofá en el que estaba situada. Como había pensado antes de entrar, me estaba sintiendo tremendamente incómoda en esa casa… Pepa había estado allí con ella, y me daba entre rabia y repelús que el lugar de su " encuentro " pudiera ser donde yo estaba sentada. Tampoco es que mi estado de ánimo acompañase mucho el momento.

Silvia- Llevamos aquí dos horas y aún no hemos sacado nada en claro

Duna- Ya lo sé… no es fácil

Silvia- Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ( Irónica )

Duna- Silvia… ( Suspiró ) Si queremos que esto salga bien, tenemos que cooperar… no podemos enterrar el hacha de guerra durante unos días? Al menos, hasta que esto acabe?

No me apetecía nada tener que llevarme bien con ella… pero no me quedaba otra, así que, disgustada, asentí.

Duna- Tiene que haber alguna forma, algo que se nos haya escapado…

Silvia- Yo llevo días dándole vueltas y no se me ocurre nada,… esto es inútil

Me levanté y empecé a pasear por la habitación, aunque sin mirar demasiado. Duna empezó a parlotear, y la verdad es que no la hice mucho caso, hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

Duna- Tiene que haber algo… alguien. No me puedo creer que esté sola en el mundo, Pepa tiene que tener familia en algún sitio… yo que sé, abuelos, tíos, primos… algo

Detuve mi paseo en seco. Eso llamó la atención de Duna, que me observó interrogante. Me di la vuelta bruscamente y la miré.

Silvia- Eso es!

Duna- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Joder, soy imbécil! Cómo se me ha podido pasar? ( Golpeando mi frente )

Duna- El qué? Cuéntamelo!

Con la mirada perdida, recordé… y describí la escena en alto para que Duna la oyera.

" Pepa-...yo me crié con mi madre, ella se deslomaba para mantenernos...cuando crecí enfermó …de cáncer y ...murió.

Silvia- Lo siento Pepa..

Pepa- Yo tenía 14 años cuando eso pasó...y estaba muerta de miedo. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, e ilusa de mi, busqué a ese hombre. Te puedes imaginar que no se alegró al verme… ni siquiera...ni siquiera le afectó que mi madre hubiera muerto. Él vivía tan feliz en una gran casa, con su mujer y su hijo...

Silvia- O sea...tienes un hermano...

Pepa- Exacto. Pero no le conozco. No llegué a verle nunca "

Me dejé caer en el sofá de nuevo, frente a Duna.

Duna- O sea que… tiene un hermano?

Asentí despacio. Me sentía estúpida por no haberme acordado de todo aquello antes.

Duna- Y quien…?

Silvia- No lo sé… ni siquiera ella sabe quien es… así que estamos en las mismas… No tiene más familia, su padre no la reconoció,… no hay forma de saber quienes son esas personas, porque claro, ella no nos va a decir el nombre de su padre…

Duna- Tiene que haberla… alguien tiene que saber todo aquello, no crees?

Silvia- Cómo?

Duna- Pues… tenemos que preguntar. Quizá sus antiguos vecinos sepan algo o… yo que sé, esto es un pueblo, la gente es muy cotilla, alguien tiene que haber que sepa algo de lo que pasó, podemos ir y preguntar

Silvia- Sí, eso estaría genial… si supiéramos donde vivía Pepa con su madre

Duna- Joder… ( Suspiró ) Pues ese es el primer paso, averiguarlo.

Silvia- Cómo?

Duna sonrió, pero yo seguía igual de perdida.

Silvia- Qué?

Duna- Olvidas que soy profesora en su instituto?

Silvia- Felicidades! …Y?

Duna- Y? Su expediente! ( Entonces sí sonreí junto a ella ) En cuanto lo mire sabremos cual era su antigua dirección, pan comido!

Aquella fue la primera buena noticia en muchos días. Al final no había sido tan mala idea pedirle ayuda a Duna… gracias a ella íbamos a poder avanzar un paso más, cosa que, sin su ayuda yo no hubiera podido hacer sola.

… ….

A la tarde siguiente, estaba otra vez en la puerta de casa de Duna llamando al timbre. Esta vez tardo muy poco en abrir, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa. Yo también lo hice, porque esperé buenas noticias.

Silvia- Y? Sí?

Duna- Sí!

Tiró de mí para que me metiera en su casa… no es que de pronto nos tuviéramos un gran amor, pero poder avanzar en esta historia nos hacía felices a las dos… y también estaba que nadie podía ver que tuviéramos contacto fuera, al ser alumna y profesora podrían pensar cualquier cosa. Eso me hizo pensar momentáneamente en lo que hubo entre ella y Pepa… pero intenté apartarlo rápidamente de mi cabeza. Para cuando me di cuenta, tenía a una entusiasmada Duna delante de mí, agitando un pequeño papel.

Duna- Calle Estrella número 3, blabla…! Lo tenemos

Silvia- Buen trabajo ( Sonreí )

Duna- Ves, mujer de poca fe. Ahora sólo tenemos que ir allí.

Silvia- Vale… y una vez allí, qué?

Duna- Pues… no sé, preguntaremos.

Silvia- Ya, y no crees que preguntar así sin más, por algo que paso hace años sería llamar bastante la atención?

Duna- Sí… bueno, no sé, algo se nos ocurrirá por el camino. Sólo hay un pequeño problema.

Silvia- Cual?

Duna- Que la dirección no corresponde a este pueblo

Silvia- Cómo? ( Extrañada )

Duna- Que es de un pueblo cercano, está a tan sólo unos kilómetros, pero no es este

Silvia- Qué…? Yo siempre… siempre había pensado que Pepa había vivido aquí antes con su madre…

Duna- Ya… yo también lo pensé, pero al parecer no es así… cómo acabaría aquí?

Silvia- Pues… ( Suspiré ) No sé si lo sabes pero… Pepa me contó que durante un periodo de tiempo, antes de acabar en esa casa de acogida, estuvo algún tiempo viviendo sola en la calle… ( Duna impactada, se entristeció ) Quizá llegara hasta aquí "huyendo" de su antigua casa…

Duna- Joder, no lo sabía… como puede haber sufrido tanto dolor y aparentar lo contrario..? ( Entristecida ) Bueno… iremos allí, y preguntaremos, ya pensaré como

Silvia- No! ( la detuve ) Vamos a pensarlo ahora, sólo tenemos una oportunidad, y no podemos fallarla… tenemos que enterarnos como sea de quien fue aquel cabrón que las abandonó

Miré hacia abajo, dolida. Ella pasó una de sus manos por mi brazo para reconfortarme… y pese al "odio" que sentía por ella, lo consiguió.

Duna- No te preocupes, vale? Vamos a dar con él.

Asentí.

Silvia- Pero… imagínate que lo conseguimos, imagínate que lo encontramos… si hace años no quiso saber nada de ella, sabiendo que estaba sola… por qué iba a querer ahora?

Duna- Silvia… no pienses en eso, primero lo encontraremos y después ya veremos qué pasa… no sé, quizá si encontremos también a su hermano… tal vez él no sea así… no sé…

Volví a asentir, pese a las dudas. Entonces, decidí contarle algo a Duna que aún no había hecho… algo que me quemaba por dentro. Fue a salir por la puerta, hasta que la agarré suavemente.

Silvia- Espera

Duna- Qué pasa? Te pasa algo? Estás bien?

Silvia- Si, no es nada… es sólo que… a ver, hay algo que no te he contado

Duna- El qué? Cuenta

Silvia- Es que… es una paranoia mía, no tengo ni pruebas y… realmente no tiene fundamento, no sé ni por qué lo pienso pero…pero tengo como un pálpito.

Duna- Sobre qué? Me estás poniendo nerviosa Silvia ( Sonrió tímidamente )

Silvia- A ver… es que no sé como decírtelo… vas a pensar que estoy loca

Duna- Bueno… ponme a prueba ( Sonrió cruzándose de brazos )

Silvia- Pues… a ver. Yo… tengo una hermana, y esa hermana mía está casada con un hombre.

Duna- Dios mío, es horrible ( Dramatizando )!

Silvia- Déjame terminar!

Duna- Perdona, sigue

Silvia- Pues eso… se llama Paco, y es policía de aquí del pueblo... pero eso no tiene importancia, el caso… Hace un tiempo, fui a visitarles, y por una metedura de pata mía, dije una frase… inadecuada, y Paco reaccionó… mal, como, triste y…

Era consciente de que me estaba explicando fatal.

Silvia- Me sigues?

Duna- Pues no, la verdad

Silvia- A ver… no recuerdo qué fue exactamente lo que dije, bromeé con algo así como que él tenía suerte de ser hijo único, y de pronto el ambiente se tensó.

Duna- Y eso por qué?

Silvia- Pues… al parecer, Paco tenía una hermana pequeña que se murió de pequeña… y no sé, ya sé que es una paranoia mía, pero… no es raro que siendo mi cuñado yo no supiera nada de eso? Yo que sé, es algo… importante, no?

Duna- Silvia, me vas a perdonar… pero es que no entiendo nada

Silvia- Sí, a ver… esa misma noche, cuando me iba a casa Pepa apareció por allí, y resulta que mi hermana y su marido la conocían de antes y… Paco y ella tenían como una conexión especial… no sé, en este pueblo todo el mundo detesta a Pepa, y se me hizo raro porque, la trataron muy bien como… como si fuera de… la familia.

Duna- Me estás queriendo decir que el marido de tu hermana, podría ser el hermano de Pepa? Buf… sería mucha casualidad Silvia, tampoco tiene mucho sentido… no sé, igual nunca supiste nada de ese tema porque su hermana realmente murió y es un tema doloroso, no?

Silvia- Sí, si tienes razón… si es muy descabellado, pero cuando les vi ahí juntos sentí… no sé, una sensación muy extraña. Al principio pensé que eran celos estúpidos, pero… no sé Duna, algo me dice que hay algo raro. Además… de lo de Pepa y su madre, hace como unos… cuatro años, no? ( Asintió ) Pues, es que mi hermana y él llevan casados muy poco tiempo Duna, no llegará a los cuatro años… Pepa dijo que su "hermano" en aquel entonces vivía con su padre y su madre, no me dijo si en este pueblo o en cual, pero... no te parece mucha casualidad?

Duna- No sé Silvia… cómo se apellida tu cuñado?

Silvia- Joder… no lo sé, no me acuerdo

Duna- Bueno, pero si se apellidara Miranda te acordarías, no? ( A mi pesar, asentí ) Lo ves…? Si fueran hermanos, se apellidarían igual por el primero, no crees?

Me froté la cara con las manos. No sabía por qué le había contado eso, sabía de sobra que era un sinsentido… pero tenía una sensación muy extraña con ese tema.

Silvia- Es igual, olvídalo… nos vamos?

Duna asintió.

… …

Minutos después, estábamos dentro del coche de Duna, frente a la que era la casa de Pepa hace unos años. Las dos miramos hacia la casa… estaba en muy mal estado, parecía abandonada.

Silvia- Genial ( Suspiré ) Y ahora qué?

Duna- Bueno… que su casa esté abandonada, no significa que las demás también lo estén.

Miré los alrededores. Era obvio que Duna no se había fijado mucho antes de hablar. Esa zona estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y parecía bastante despoblada. Sólo había una casa al lado de la de Pepa, y nada más.

Silvia- Por las demás te refieres sólo a aquella, no? ( Apuntando )

Duna- Joder, qué mala suerte! ( Suspiró ) Bueno… igual en esa casa hay alguien, si no vamos no lo sabremos.

Silvia- Con qué excusa?

Duna- Tengo una que puede valer… pero me tienes que esperar aquí.

Silvia- Qué? No, ni de coña, yo quiero ir

Duna- Silvia, no te parece que ya voy a dar bastante el cante yo sola haciendo de periodista de pueblo, como para ir acompañada de una adolescente? Qué somos? Un dueto?

Silvia- Sí, " Las dos gilipollas " ( Enmarcando las palabras con las manos ),que me da igual!

Duna se quedó observándome unos largos segundos en silencio, antes de soltar una carcajada. Aunque quise mantenerme seria, entre su risa que era bastante pegadiza, y la tontería que había soltado sin pensar presa del mal genio, yo también acabé riéndome.

Duna- Oye pues no es mal nombre ( Riendo )

Silvia- Déjame en paz ( Riendo )

Duna- En serio, Silvia. ( Más calmada ) No pienses que quiero dejarte fuera de esto, ni muchísimo menos… pero no quiero que demos el cante, piensa en Pepa y en lo que quizás podamos cambiar si esto sale bien.

Me daba rabia… pero tenía razón. Esa chica parecía tenerla siempre. Así que, asentí.

Duna- Me esperas aquí?

Silvia- De acuerdo…

Duna- En seguida vuelvo, vale? Deséame suerte ( Sonrió )

Se quitó el cinturón para salir del coche, y se inclinó para abrir la puerta… hasta que sintió mi brazo, agarrándola, impidiéndole que saliera. Tiré de el suavemente para obligarla a sentarse otra vez. Me miró.

Duna- Qué pasa?

Tomé aire para formularle la pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Lo hice sin mirarla, aunque ella no me quitaba ojo.

Silvia- La quieres?

Duna- Qué..?

Volví a tomar aire.

Silvia- Me has entendido perfectamente. La quieres? ( Con la mirada perdida )

Duna- Silvia… a qué viene eso?

Silvia- Deja de evitar la respuesta, y contéstame… por favor.

Duna- Pues… claro que la quiero, la tengo mucho cariño y…

Perdí la paciencia y alcé bastante la voz

Silvia- No te estoy preguntando eso!

Ella me respondió en el mismo tono.

Duna- Ya lo sé!

Silvia- Pues contesta, joder!

Duna- Es que no lo sé, no lo sé!

Silvia- Cómo no vas a saberlo? Tienes que saberlo! Qué fue? Un calentón?

Duna- No!

Silvia- Fue un polvo por joderme a mí, o qué fue?

Duna- Sí… ( En voz baja )

Silvia- Cómo dices? ( Alucinada )

Duna- Que sí… ( En voz baja )

Silvia- O sea que fue por joder? Pues muy bien, maravilloso vamos!

Duna- No, Silvia. No te estoy contestando que sí a eso ( Sin mirarme )… te estoy diciendo que sí que la quiero.

Suspiré largamente. No sabía si estaba dolida, molesta, enfadada… o qué. Sentía como que las pocas esperanzas que había entre que algo pasara entre Pepa y yo, se acababan de esfumar con esa confesión.

Silvia- Está bien…

Duna- No Silvia, no lo está. Joder… ( Golpeó el volante ) lo siento! Yo no quería que pasara, yo no quiero quererla, pero… es así. Ella, ni siquiera lo sabe, y tampoco va a saberlo… siento mucho haberte hecho daño con todo esto, de verdad que lo siento…

Silvia- No es culpa tuya ( Sin mirarla )

Duna- Sí que lo es, yo…

Silvia- Ya te he dicho que está bien. Puedes irte ya.

Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente volvió a inclinarse para salir por la puerta. Cuando ya estaba fuera, de pie, antes de que cerrara…

Silvia- Duna!

Se agachó para poder verme, con preocupación.

Duna- Dime

Silvia- Díselo

Duna- Qué..?

Silvia- Que se lo digas, seguro que le gustará saberlo…

Duna- Pero tú …y ella…

Silvia- Eso hace tiempo que se acabó. Y no va a volver, así que puedes estar tranquila… díselo.

Aunque fue doloroso para mí visualizar ese gesto, ella asintió. Giré la cara para mirar por mi ventanilla, y darle a entender así que la conversación se había terminado en ese punto. Una vez escuché como su puerta cerraba, pude derrumbarme a gusto. Lloré porque entendí que todo se había terminado… yo no iba a hacer nada más. Todo se había ido a la mierda por mi culpa, Pepa había sufrido mucho por mí… y no se lo merecía. Supuse que ella se merecía alguien que la quisiera, que no dudara de ella, que la cuidara, que pudiera darle todo lo que necesitaba… alguien como Duna.

DUNA

Me encaminé hacia la casa bastante asombrada por la reacción de Silvia. Esperaba que me gritara o que se enfadara por haberme… entrometido, por así decirlo… pero que me diera vía libre, me había dejado completamente descolocada. Por otra parte, estaba… feliz. Nunca me había planteado confesarle a Pepa lo que, accidentalmente, sentía por ella… pero tal vez si lo hiciera. Y si salía bien? Por mucho que pareciera que ella y yo pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes, en el fondo éramos iguales… y cuando estaba con ella, estaba tranquila, feliz… Todo había sido tan precipitado, como ya había dicho, fue totalmente accidental… la primera sorprendida por aquellos sentimientos era yo.

Cuando Pepa apareció aquel día para aclarar lo que había pasado entre nosotras… me costó un mundo darle la razón haciéndole ver que pensaba lo mismo, que había sido un error, que éramos amigas… porque, si bien no tenía claro que fuese amor exactamente, si sabía que algo no iba " bien ". Por otra parte, me sentía tan culpable… no podía evitar sentirme así, no quería hacerle daño a Silvia… estaba claro que no era santo de su devoción pero, pese a sus constantes ataques ( totalmente normales, por otra parte ), yo no podía sentir rechazo hacia ella. Me parecía muy buena niña, quería mucho a Pepa… y ahora yo me había metido en medio. Aunque, cuando pasó lo que pasó entre Pepa y yo, esta estaba destrozada porque Silvia no quería ni verla y no hacía más que rechazarla y mostrarle su "odio"… Estaba hecha un lío, ni siquiera sabía como tenía que sentirme.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar ese tema de mi cabeza, ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer, y además no sabía cómo… necesitaba toda la concentración del mundo.

Me acerqué a la puerta a la que estaba a punto de llamar, y antes de hacerlo, exhalé aire profundamente. Si esto salía mal, podía meterme en un lío muy grande. Extendí la mano para tocar el timbre… pero no hizo falta. La puerta se abrió súbitamente, asustándome… aunque no me duró mucho el pánico. Al otro lado de la puerta, una mujer cincuentona, con un trapo en la mano, pelo recién salido de la peluquería… cuando desvié mi vista de la suya por unos segundos y vi en el aparador de la entrada una recopilación de revistas del corazón… lo tuve claro.

Duna- ( La típica cotilla de barrio… venga Duna, esta es tuya, puedes hacerlo )

Abrí la boca para saludar, pero de nuevo, no hizo falta. Tuve claro que las riendas de esa situación no las iba a llevar yo.

Mujer- Buenas tardes!

Duna- Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es…

Mujer- Yo soy Teresa! Encantada ( Se lanzó a darme dos besos ) Y tú quien eres?

Duna- Yo soy…

Teresa-Mira que nunca te había visto por aquí, eh? Que guapa eres y que mona vas ( Mirándome de arriba abajo )

Duna- Verá…

Teresa-Eres de fuera? Bueno mujer, contéstame a algo!

Apreté los dientes. Siempre había poseído una infinita paciencia, pero este tipo de persona me la quitaba por completo… no me dejaba abrir la boca. Pensé en lo descarada que era aquella mujer… y si en vez de yo, hubiera tocado a su puerta una loca? O un asesino? O…? No sé! Me apresuré a contestar antes de que siguiera bombardeándome con sus preguntas, lo dije todo de corrido.

Duna- Me llamooo… María, María Gutiérrez, y soy del pueblo.

Teresa-De qué pueblo? ( Levantando la ceja )

Duna- De este ( Extrañada )

Teresa-Pues qué raro… no me suenas de nada, y eso que yo conozco a todo el mundo por aquí, tengo así de amigos! ( Gesticulando )

Con sólo cuatro frases, ya me tenía contra las cuerdas. Hice un esfuerzo mental, si quería "ganarla", tenía que ser mucho más rápida. Tenía que inventarme algo que explicara no ser conocida allí

Duna- Ya, normal que no le suene… es que soy nueva, sólo llevo aquí un par de semanas y…

Teresa-Y eso?

Duna- Pues, me trasladé por cuestiones de trabajo y…

Teresa-Trabajo? Qué trabajo? ( Mirándome desconfiada )

Duna- Periodista ( Sonrió mucho ) He venido para ejercer de periodista por aquí, es que mi empresa va a editar una revista para el pueblo, sabe?

Con eso supe que había dado en el clavo, ya la tenía en el bote.

Teresa-Una revista? ( Asentí ) Sobre el pueblo? ( Asentí ) Un momento… ( Su sonrisa desapareció ) Qué tipo de revista…? ( Desconfiada ) Y cómo se va a llamar?

Duna- Pues de temática rosa ( Sonrió ) Ya sabe usted, trapos sucios, cotilleos… Se llamará eh… ( Miré para todas partes ) " Sin pelos en la lengua" ! Es algo innovador y arriesgado, pero queremos recoger y plasmar todos los secretos de la gente de este pueblo, y estoy buscando a gente que quiera aportar su granito de arena, quizás usted…

Contra todo pronóstico, y haciéndome pensar que había fracasado, borró su sonrisa de golpe y en su lugar, apareció un gesto de desagrado.

Teresa-Yo? Pues no sé hija… es que verás, yo siempre he sido conocida por lo discreta que soy, de confianza… ya sabes ( Asentí decepcionada ). En esta vida es muy importante la discreción… Sí o no?!

Asentí algo asustada por ese último alzamiento de voz repentino. Mi gozo en un pozo, pensé. Había fracasado… tal vez me había equivocado con la apariencia de esa mujer. Me disculpé, y me di la vuelta para irme… hasta que ella me agarró del brazo y tiró con fuerza haciéndome entrar en su casa.

Teresa-Pero pasa! No te quedes en la puerta!

… ….

Teresa-Otro café?

Duna- No no, muchas gracias ( Forzando una sonrisa )

Llevaba ahí casi dos horas y ya me sabía la vida y milagros de medio pueblo… menos mal que esa mujer era conocida por su discreción. El caso es que ya sabía de todo… menos de lo que quería saber. Aproveché que se fue a la cocina para pensar, y darme cuenta de que aquello no iba a llevarme a ningún sitio. Había sido una mala idea. Cuando volvió me levanté del sofá.

Teresa-Pero hija, ya te vas?

Duna- Sí señora, ha sido usted muy amable pero no tengo más tiempo para… ( me cogió del brazo )

Teresa-No te puedes ir aún! Anda que no tengo cosas que contarte todavía!

Duna- Pero si es que tengo que…

Teresa-Nada nada, tú tienes que informarte bien, el trabajo es lo primero! Y quien mejor que yo te va a ayudar a conseguirlo! Sí o no?!

Estaba intentando encontrar alguna forma de escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero no hubo suerte. Siguió hablando sin parar,… mi móvil vibró y tuve que sacarlo para leer el mensaje que me había llegado.

Era Silvia, la pobre llevaba mucho tiempo esperando en el coche, ya había anochecido. Me decía que estaba preocupada por mi tardanza y que tenía que irse ya, que cogería un taxi. Como pude, la contesté que no se preocupara y que se marchara, que sentía no poder llevarla yo, que estaba bien y que la llamaría.

Aquella señora volvió a la carga, mirando mi móvil por encima de mi hombro.

Teresa-Quien es?

Me dejó helada… no nos conocíamos de nada y se tomaba unas confianzas increíbles.

Duna- Nadie,… mi jefe ( Mentí )

Teresa-Ves mujer! Tienes que quedarte aquí para sacar la máxima información, anda, siéntate que todavía me queda el plato fuerte…( dándome palmadas en el brazo )voy a por otro café, y te cuento el culebrón que se formó en la casa de aquí al lado, muerta te vas a quedar.

Me senté en el sofá, esta vez sintiéndome la vencedora de la más grande de las batallas. Lo celebré en silencio… por fin iba a contarme lo que había venido buscando.

Pasaron quince minutos, y esa mujer aún no había vuelto… tanto se tardaba en coger unas pastas? Mi móvil volvió a vibrar.

SMS SILVIA: Ya he llegad. Estoy bien. Spero k tu tb lo stés. He prgntado x el apelldo a mi apellido s Ramos. No ha habid suert…staba ekivocad. Llamam con lo k sepas.

Si en un principio había pensado que la teoría de Silvia era un disparate… ahora estaba totalmente descolocada. Quizá hubiera pasado inadvertido para Silvia pero…

Duna- María José Miranda Ramos… ( Impactada )

Está bien. Aquello era muy raro. No compartían el primer apellido como tendría que ser si tuvieran el mismo padre… pero sí el segundo? Coincidencia? Estaba empezando a dudar de la supuesta locura de esa teoría. Todo aquello era muy raro, estaba totalmente ida pensándolo y…

Teresa-Ya estoy aquí con las pastitas! ( Sonriendo ) María? ( No respondí ) María?!...MARÍA!

Me sobresalté.

Duna- María? ( Extrañada ) Ah! Sí, María, yo! Dime

Teresa-No nada, que te has quedado en otro mundo… toma

Tuve que comerme aquellas cosas, pese a que las detestaba… no podía hacerle el feo a esa mujer, a saber la que me montaría. Esperé pacientemente a que empezara.

Teresa-Bueno, como te he prometido te voy a contar el notición… ya verás que telenovela niña, hay que ver la tela que trajo la familia Ramos!

Me atraganté al escuchar eso último.

Duna- La… la familia qué?

Teresa-Ramos, niña! Esto que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie, eh! Vas a tener la primicia

Duna- Cu…cuente

Había oído bien?

Duna- ( Ay dios mío… que al final va a ser verdad…)

Teresa-Pues verás, resulta que hace unos cuantos años, en esta casa que esta pegada a la mía, vivía una mujer ( Asentí )… vivía sola, pero estaba todo el día para aquí para allá con un hombre… un pieza vamos. No veas como le gustaba a aquel elemento salir, beber, entrar… pobrecita Victoria, lo que tuvo que aguantar…

Duna- Y eso?

Teresa-Pues porque ese hombre pasaba por la casa de esta mujer que te digo cuando le apetecía, pero nunca se quedaba… ya me entiendes…

Duna- Por qué? ( Sin entender )

Teresa-Porque tenía otra familia, niña! Llevaba una doble vida! Y la pobre Victoria sin enterarse de nada… menudo elemento el Julio ese, que le hizo un bombo y todo! Tu fíjate, teniendo ya otra mujer y otro hijo ya crecidito!

Duna- ( Ay dios… ay dios…) Y qué paso?

Teresa-Pues pasó que cuando nació la criatura, una niña preciosa por cierto, el muy sinvergüenza se desentendió! No quería que le pillara la otra, claro! Y bueno, imagínate la que se armó, abandonada la dejó… lo único que le dio a la pobre criatura fue el apellido con la condición de guardar el secreto bajo llave… ( Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia otro lado ) La pobre Victoria, tantos años sola, abandonada con esa criatura… pero bueno, con el tiempo la cosa se calmó, y ella lo pudo superar…

Ante su silencio, pensé que el relato había acabado ahí, dejándome llena de dudas. Así que con un gracias, me levanté sintiendo que algo no encajaba… pero ella volvió a tirar de mí para que me sentara.

Teresa-Donde vas! Que aún queda lo más fuerte de todo! Mira, cuando la niña creció, pues obviamente la pobre criatura le preguntaba a la madre por su padre… y claro, pues la pobre mujer al final se vería contra las cuerdas y le contó a la niña la historia… tu imagínate, que palo!

Duna- Ya… me imagino… ( Apenada )

Teresa-No, no te imaginas! Tal palo se llevó la criatura, encima con la madre enferma y todo… que la niña dale que dale todo el día con que no quería llevar el apellido de su padre!

Empecé a sentir que me mareaba de la impresión, imaginándome el desenlace de todo aquello.

Duna- Y qué… ( carraspeé ) qué pasó?

Teresa-Pues qué va a pasar, que como mi Victoria era una santa, la intentó hacer entrar en razón… que si no se podía renegar de donde venía, que ellas no eran así… Pero nada, la niña más testaruda que una mula, que no y que no. Al final Victoria accedió a cambiarle el orden de los apellidos… ya sabes, en vez de Ramos Miranda, pues Miranda Ramos! Como te has quedao?

Blanca… petrificada, todo adjetivo para describirme el cómo me había " quedao " eran pocos… Silvia tenía razón, el hecho de que Pepa y Paco fueran hermanos parecía inminente. Me levanté poco a poco… no podía seguir escuchando más. Esta vez no permití réplica, le anuncié aTeresaseriamente que me iba ya. Ya casi en la puerta…

Teresa-Y no te quedas a saber el final de la historia?

Duna- No, no hace falta…

La sabía más que de sobra…

Duna- Yo otro día me paso, y me la acaba de contar.

Teresa-Hecho! ( sonrió ) Bueno, bueno! Y lo de la panadera también te lo contaré, que eso trae cola! Bueno, y ahora vete ya niña, que mira que tarde es , me has tenido toda la tarde de palique y tengo mucha plancha!

Caminé hacia el coche totalmente perdida… no sabía muy bien como encajar todo aquello que acababa de escuchar. Cuando llegué, di las gracias de estar en un pueblo tan " tranquilo ".Debido a la marcha de Silvia, el coche había estado sin cerrojo toda la tarde y no había pasado nada. Me encaminé hacia casa, dándole vueltas a todo, como en una nube… Cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde para llamar a Silvia, quizá ya estaría durmiendo… así que decidí dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Esa noche tardé horas en conseguirme dormir. levantándome demasiado tarde al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…

SILVIA

Aquella tarde llegué a casa dolida, nerviosa…

Dolida porque, si la primera parte del plan en la que colamos la cámara en casa de Pepa había salido a la perfección… la segunda no tanto. No sólo Pepa me había pillado allí, y me había montado la de Dios es Cristo, sino que encima no pudimos recuperar la cámara.

Nerviosa porque llevaba todo el día esperando la llamada de Duna. Necesitaba que me contara qué había pasado la noche anterior, aunque no nos hubiera servido de nada.

Tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que las palabras como dardos envenenados que Pepa me había lanzado esa tarde, no me condicionaran para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo… aunque me costaba mucho.

Sabía que estaba en su derecho de enfadarse con nosotras, en especial conmigo, por habernos colado en su casa.. pero el hecho de que utilizara lo de la bici para hacerme daño, me había destrozado. Ya me sentía muy culpable por ello, pero escuchar de su boca que ella también me culpaba a mí….

En ese instante Duna me llamó al móvil por fin. Intenté controlar las lágrimas mientras hablaba por teléfono, aunque sin éxito..

Duna- Silvia! Tengo not… estás sollozando.. estás bien? Qué te pasa?

Silvia- No, no es nada, no te preocupes…

Duna- Que no me preocupe..? Silvia, te ha pasado algo? Puedes contármelo

Silvia- De verdad que no, es sólo que la situación está pudiendo conmigo…

Duna- Bueno… ya sé que todo esto es duro, pero vamos a conseguirlo, vale?

Silvia-Ya, ya lo sé, da igual… Sabes algo de lo que hablamos?...

Duna- Buah… menudo infierno. Resulta que la dueña de la casa era una vecina Maruja y aburrida que me estuvo contando todo tipo de intimidades de la población…

Silvia -Si? Y que has descub...?

Duna- Pues… vas a flipar… agárrate. Resulta que tenías razón, que creo que tu cuñado y Pepa son hermanos Silvia…

Silvia- Lo sabía! Te lo dije!

Duna- Y tu me dirás, cómo van a serlo si no se apellidan igual? Pues verás…

Duna me contó toda la historia que aquella mujer le había revelado. La historia era realmente impactante, algo que realmente no podríamos haber imaginado nunca… pero no me pillo de demasiada sorpresa. Desde aquel pálpito, había estado segura de que algo raro pasaba en esa historia… y tenía razón. Quería seguir hablando con ella, planear lo siguiente, resolver todo esto de una vez… pero tuvo que esperar, el timbre de la puerta sonó sin yo saber que era Verónica la que esperaba abajo.

Silvia- Llaman a la puerta, tengo que dejarte…

Duna- Está bien, tranquila… oye, seguro que no te pasa nada?

Silvia- Que no te preocupes, de verdad, ya hablamos… si sabes algo más…

Duna- Te llamo

Silvia- Exacto, genial. Hasta luego.. y gracias.

Esa tarde fue de sorpresa en sorpresa. Ya había sido una bastante grande encontrarme con aquel parentesco familiar… cuando aquella tarde, después de la visita de Verónica, descubrí sus planes para joder a Pepa… y a Duna. Por una parte, algo de rabia hacia Duna seguía en mí… como no iba a hacerlo, si estaba a punto de declararse a la persona que yo quería con toda mi alma? Pero por otra… era muy buena persona, me estaba ayudando, estaba ayudando a Pepa… no podía dejar que Verónica le jodiese la vida… así que tuve que iniciar otro plan, esta vez, para detener a Verónica y su vídeo.

… …..

SILVIA

Dos días después…

Ya con el tema del vídeo y la amenaza de Verónica solucionado, salí decidida de mi casa. Había llegado el momento de acabar con todo esto… estaba segura. Ya tenía la prueba para acabar con aquel malnacido de Alberto en mis manos. Ver esa grabación… me había destrozado, también la conversación con Pepa sobre que todo entre nosotras había terminado… y su última aparición en mi casa, hecha una furia tras haber encontrado el pendiente… pero tenía que acabar con todo esto ya.

Pensativa, caminando hacia la casa de mi hermana, sentía ganas de romper a llorar por todos los últimos acontecimientos. Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a casa de Lola y Paco, y destapar toda la verdad… no sabía como iban a tomárselo, tampoco como iba a decírselo… En todo eso iba pensando, cuando un coche derrapó a mi lado, asustándome.

Una enfadada Duna se bajó de él, y caminó hacia mí decidida. Cuando estuvo a mi altura pude ver que no habían sido imaginaciones mías, y estaba realmente furiosa..

Duna- Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

Silvia- Perdona?

Duna- Perdona? ( Imitándome ) Qué pasa? Para lo que te conviene me lo cuentas todo, y para lo que no, te lo callas, verdad?

Silvia- No sé de qué estás hablando… ( Descolocada )

Duna- No lo sabes?

Silvia- No!

Duna- Pues yo te lo diré! Dos cosas te voy a decir! Una, cuándo pensabas contarme lo que le ha pasado a Pepa, todos esos cortes, el supuesto accidente…? Y no me mientas, porque estoy más que segura de que estás al tanto de toda la verdad. ( Bajé la cabeza ) No ha sido un accidente, ha sido él, verdad? ( No levanté la cabeza ) Joder! Cuándo pensabas contármelo? O no pensabas hacerlo?

Silvia- Pues mira no, no pensaba

Duna- Cojonudo! Pensaba que estábamos juntas en esto!

Silvia- Joder, y lo estamos! Pero qué querías que te dijera? Que ese hijo de puta casi la mata? Te hubiera ayudado en algo saberlo? ( Bajó la cabeza, triste ) Lo siento, vale? Sólo quería evitarte más sufrimiento…

Duna- Ah sí? ( Enfadada )

Silvia- Sí

Duna- Y qué me dices de tu amiguita Verónica? Porque hace dos días se presentó en el despacho para decirle a tu padre que me había acostado con Pepa, tú tampoco tienes que ver con eso?

Silvia- Qué? ( Alucinada ) Qué estás insinuando?

Duna- No sé Silvia, hace dos días me vienes con el cuento de que lo sabes, pero no me dices por qué, te pido perdón, me dices que no pasa nada, y ahora casualmente aparece tu amiguita para decir que lo sabe todo, y que tiene una grabación que lo demuestra!

Silvia- A caso la enseñó?

Duna- No, tuve esa suerte!

Silvia- Ooooh, sí! Qué suerte! ( Irónica ) Quizás no la enseñó porque alguien se encargó de destruirla, no crees? ( Golpeándome la frente con los dedos )

Duna- Qué..?

Silvia- Que si mi padre no se ha enterado de lo vuestro es gracias a mí! Así que baja los humos, quieres?

Duna me miró arrepentida, y mucho más calmada.

Duna- Joder… lo siento Silvia, yo…

Silvia- Tú pensaste que soy tan hija de puta como para hacerte eso después de todo, no?

Duna- No… lo siento … es que… me asusté

Silvia- Mira, es igual, déjalo, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme ahora mismo.

Me giré sobre mí misma para seguir con mi cometido. A penas pude avanzar unos metros, cuando Duna volvió a cortarme el paso. La miré algo cansada.

Silvia- Qué pasa ahora?

Duna- A donde vas? ( Arrepentida )

Si quería que me dejase en paz y seguir con lo mío, pensé que lo mejor era decirle la verdad… no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos para inventarme una excusa.

Silvia- Ves esa casa? ( Señalé y ella asintió ) Bueno… ( Suspiré ) Pues es la casa de mi hermana y su marido.

Duna pareció pillar mis intenciones al vuelo. Sorprendida, preguntó:

Duna- Vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer? ( Asentí ) Joder, Silvia! No pensabas decírmelo?

Silvia- Qué querías que te dijera? Es mi hermana, mi cuñado… mi familia! También quieres meterte en esto?

Estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella, pero sus acusaciones no colaboraban para mejorar mi actitud.

Duna- Oye… lo siento, vale? Sé que estás enfadada, que me he precipitado en lo que he dicho… pero es que estoy de los nervios… ( Suspiró ) Vas a contarles todo?

Silvia- Lo voy a intentar…

Duna- Pero Silvia, aún no es el momento… aunque tu cuñado quisiera hacerse cargo de Pepa, aún está el tema de Alberto y…

Silvia- Eso ya está zanjado

Duna- Cómo?

Le enseñé la cámara que llevaba en las manos, quiso cogerla… pero se lo impedí. En un principio no lo entendió, así que tuve que explicarle el contenido de esas imágenes, y cómo las había conseguido… estaba claro que tampoco le hizo gracia que le ocultara aquello, pero el dolor de saber lo que aquella cámara contenía pudo con su enfado. Intentó convencerme de que le diese la cámara, llena de ira hacia aquel maltratador… pero no lo hice, no quería que viese lo mismo que yo porque sabía que aquellas imágenes destrozarían a cualquiera… y más a ella. Tras algunos minutos, conseguí que entrara en razón.

Duna- Al menos déjame acompañarte

Silvia- No creo que sea lo más indicado…

Duna- Escúchame ( Me cogió de las manos ) No diré nada, no haré nada si tú quieres… sólo estaré ahí apoyándote, por si lo necesitas… además, tendrás que contarles como nos hemos enterado de todo esto, no? ( Asentí ) Yo estuve con esa mujer cuando me lo contó todo, quizá… quizá pueda explicarlo mejor, no crees?

No estaba muy convencida… pero asentí. Al menos así, si en algún momento me derrumbaba… ella podría ayudarme. No iba a ser fácil, estaba a punto de cambiarles la vida a las personas que más quería… Caminamos hacia la entrada... y llamamos al timbre.

Minutos después, y debido a la angustia, a penas sin darme cuenta, Lola, Paco, Duna y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina de su casa. Los dos primeros, nos miraban expectantes… temiéndose una mala noticia, sin entender nada. Y nosotras… algo cabizbajas, sin saber como arrancar. Duna carraspeó entonces.

Duna- Verán… supongo que no estarán entendiendo nada de toda esta situación, ni quien soy yo, ni qué hago aquí con Silvia ( Ellos asintieron ). Yo soy la tutora de Silvia.

La cara de Lola cambió, pasando de la intriga a la preocupación.

Lola- Pero… ha pasado algo en el Instituto? Hay algún problema? ( Me miró ) Silvia, te has metido en algún lío?

Duna- No, no! ( Se apresuró a negar para tranquilidad de Lola ) Silvia es una chica muy buena, se porta muy bien, no da ningún problema en clase

Lola- Entonces… perdonarme pero es que no entiendo nada. Si no hay ningún problema con mi hermana, que hace usted aquí? ( Intentando no sonar ofensiva )

Había llegado el momento.

Silvia- Está… estamos aquí para hablar de algo… con Paco

Paco- Conmigo? Por qué? ( Sorprendido )

Silvia- Porque… porque eres policía, y… porque este tema, os atañe … a los dos.

Empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Lola- Silvia, por Dios, arranca ya que nos estás preocupando. Suelta ya lo que esté pasando ( Suplicando )

Silvia- Está bien… ( Suspiré ) Os acordáis de Pepa?

Sus caras reflejaron la incertidumbre.

Lola- Sí, claro… la niña esta tan rica, qué pasa con ella?

Creí que iba a ser capaz de relatar todo lo acontecido… pero en cuanto algunas imágenes se sucedieron en mi cabeza, supe que no lo sería. Gracias a Dios, Duna estaba allí para ayudarme, como prometió.

Duna- Verá ( Mirando a Paco ) hemos acudido a usted porque Silvia me ha contado que es policía, no es así? ( Asintió ) Debido a una serie de circunstancias, su hija ha descubierto algo muy grave en el entorno de… Pepa, que es necesario que comuniquemos a la policía

Paco- Algo grave..? Si se refiere a la fama que tiene esa cría de… moverse en ambientes raros… ( Refiriéndose a la droga ) Yo estoy al tanto, y le puedo decir que es muy buena niña, y que son rumores.

Aquello iba a ser difícil… no sólo no sabía de qué le hablábamos, sino que encima Paco estaba muy perdido en cuanto a Pepa se refería. Se me encogió el corazón al ver como intentaba protegerla desconociendo los lazos que les unían en realidad..

Duna- No… no me estoy refiriendo a eso.

Paco- Entonces?

Duna- Verá… Pepa también es mi alumna, de hecho es compañera de Silvia ( Asintieron ) Y… desde que yo empecé a darles clases, he podido observar que Pepa no tiene unos comportamientos normales, acordes a su edad… es decir, se salta las clases, o se ausenta de pronto o cuando está, está ausente…

Paco- Bueno, claro que hacer novillos está mal, pero tampoco es para encerrarla, no?

Duna suspiró. Lo estaba intentando y no lo conseguía… así que me decidí. Directa al grano… supuse que así sería menos doloroso de contar… y de escuchar.

Silvia- Pepa sufre malos tratos en su casa desde hace mucho tiempo… por eso se comporta así ( Bajé la cabeza )

El ambiente se tensó. Lola se llevo las manos a la boca, y Paco me miró estupefacto.

Paco- Silvia… tú… tú estás segura de eso?

Silvia- Sí, lo he visto

Lola- Pero como que lo has visto vida mía? El qué has visto? ( Me cogió de la mano )

Silvia- Pues, he visto sus heridas, quemaduras… y las amenazas a las que está sometida por aquel hombre… Alberto.

Los dos se miraron incrédulos, el pueblo no era muy grande y era cierto que la gente se conocía.

Paco- Silvia… esa acusación es muy seria, si no tenemos pruebas de que…

Silvia- Las hay ( A punto de llorar )

Paco- Cómo?

Paco miró a Duna, y esta asintió. Acababa de entender el porqué de su presencia. Con mucho esfuerzo, le tendí la cámara para que él mismo pudiera verlo con sus ojos. Apenas unos segundos después, yo ya lloraba sin mirar el vídeo, sabiendo perfectamente qué sucedía en él sin necesidad de verlo.

Duna también lo hacía, impactada por los gritos que provenían de Pepa desde la cámara… aunque tampoco lo miraba. Lola también se unió al llanto, horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo… y la cara de Paco era indescriptible. No lloraba por fuera, pero le conocía, y sabía que lo hacía por dentro.

En cuanto el vídeo acabó, Paco se levantó hecho una furia exclamando mil insultos hacia el maltratador. Lola y Duna intentaban controlarle, a pesar de que ellas sentían lo mismo. Y yo… aún no me había movido de la silla, observando la mesa fijamente.

Lola- Paco, cariño cálmate!

Paco- Cómo quieres que me calme? Tu has visto lo que ese animal le hace a la pobre criatura…? ( Sus ojos se aguaron ) Ahora mismo voy allí y lo muelo a palos y…

Silvia- Aún hay más.

Mi frase acabó con el jaleo que se estaba montando. Paco se acercó a mí, se arrodilló y me cogió de una mano.

Paco- Hay más..? Qué más Silvia? ( Preocupado ) De dónde has sacado estas imágenes?

Suspiré, me estaba ahogando, no sabía como decirlo… el insistió, pero no conseguí calmarme. Ignoré su pregunta, y continué.

Silvia- Paco… tienes que sentarte, y calmarte... porque lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante…

Agradecí que me hiciera caso, y en pocos segundos recuperamos las mismas posiciones en las sillas. Duna apretó una de mis piernas por debajo de la mesa, entendiendo que debía ser yo quien diera la noticia. Carraspeé, inspiré…

Silvia- Paco, tú… tú, tuviste una hermana?

El asintió débilmente sin entender.

Lola- Silvia cariño, a qué viene eso ahora?

Silvia- Déjame seguir Lola… no me interrumpas, porque sino no podré hacerlo…

Lola- Está bien… ( Aún conmocionada, sin entender )

Silvia- La tenías o no?

Paco- Sí Silvia pero… murió ( Con la voz quebrada )

Silvia- Puedes… puedes contarme cómo? ( Dudosa )

Paco miro para otro lado… esta vez, incómodo? Lola le cogió de las manos, intentando tranquilizarle.

Lola- Cariño, cuéntaselo…

Paco- No puedo…

Duna- Entiendo que esta situación pueda ser incómoda para usted, y más conmigo delante pero… por favor, haga lo que le pide ( Refiriéndose a mí ) Es importante

Lola me miró. Era increíble la capacidad que mi hermana tenía para poder meterse dentro de mi piel. No entendía que pasaba, ni a qué venían mis incómodas preguntas… pero por alguna razón, sabía que tenía que confiar en mí. Después de traerle un vaso de agua a su marido, y de acariciar cariñosamente su cabeza para darle ánimos, éste arrancó.

Paco- Esto.. esto no es fácil para mí de contar. Durante años, lo he querido… ocultar, ya que me avergüenzo de lo que sucedió…

Lola- Mi vida, tú no podías saber… eras un crío apenas

Paco- ( Asintió levemente ) Mi madre, hace años que se fue de este pueblo siendo yo un adolescente… y, lo hizo cuando se enteró de lo que mi padre había estado haciendo a sus espaldas.

Supe que el mismo escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, lo hizo también por la de Duna. Apenas había empezado a relatar la historia, cuando las dos supimos que sería la misma que ya conocíamos.

Duna- Qué paso?

Paco- Nosotros… éramos una familia normal, feliz… hasta que un día ( Carraspeó )… por algunos motivos, descubrimos que mi padre no era quien nos hacía creer… Durante años había llevado una doble vida con otra mujer y… había tenido… otra hija con ella

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo la identidad de aquella niña. Paco se pasó las manos por la cara, y Lola acarició uno de sus hombros, sufriendo con él.

Paco- Cuando todo se descubrió, mi madre lo echó de casa lógicamente… no volví a saber de él. Mi madre no pudo soportar todo esto, cayó en depresión y con el tiempo… también se fue… dejándome sólo, hasta que gracias a Dios conocí a Lola, y ella y su padre… y tú ( Me miró ) os convertisteis en mi familia… unos años después nos casamos, y aquí estamos ahora…

Duna me miró, pensando lo mismo que yo. Faltaba una pieza en esa historia, y no sabíamos muy bien como sacarla a relucir.

Duna- Lo siento mucho, debió de ser muy duro… ( El asintió ) Supo algo alguna vez de… la otra familia de su padre?

El asintió.

Paco- Sí… yo… estuve investigando durante algún tiempo para descubrir la identidad de esa mujer… yo, la odié… ahora sé que ella no tuvo la culpa, seguramente estaría tan engañada como nosotros, pero la odié… quise dar con ella para recriminarle el hecho de haber destruido mi familia… Acabé por enterarme que vivía en otro pueblo a kilómetros de aquí, y que Dios me perdone, porque el día que "di" con ella acudí a su casa con ansias de venganza… pero estaba vacía. Poco después me enteré por algunos vecinos de que aquella mujer había fallecido y su hija… tampoco estaba. No tenían más familia… En ese momento me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… y era demasiado tarde, porque las dos se habían ido…

Duna- La niña también? ( Contrariada )

Paco- Sí… yo no conocía nadie en ese pueblo, y aunque ya era policía no quise utilizar mi cargo para investigar todo aquello, no quería remover aún más todo… simplemente, me dijeron que aquella mujer falleció y…bueno, supuse que su hija también, porque busqué a esa criatura usando el apellido de mi padre para ello, pero no la encontré…

Al terminar su historia, Paco pudo "derrumbarse" a gusto… el pobre sentía una gran culpa, sin saber que estaba equivocado… Duna y yo nos miramos, sin saber como darle la noticia. Exhalé aire, y entonces… lo hice.

Silvia- Julio Ramos

Paco levantó la cabeza súbitamente. Lola me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Agarré la mano de Duna… necesitaba apoyo, y ella me lo dio apretándola.

Lola- Cómo… cómo has dicho cariño?

Silvia- Julio Ramos ( Apreté la mano )

Paco- Es… es mi padre, cómo sabes tú eso?

Silvia- Lo sé… porque es el padre de tu hermana… lo sé porque tu hermana se cambió el orden de los apellidos siendo una cría… ( Le miré ) lo sé porque tu hermana no murió Paco…

Paco- Qué…? ( Con los ojos vidriosos )

Silvia- Tu hermana… ( Con un nudo en la garganta )…

Lola volvió a meterse dentro de mi piel, esta vez para anticiparse y comprenderme. Impactada, me miró… y ató cabos. Ya sabía a qué venía esta historia tras enseñarle el vídeo, ya sabía por qué todos estos años muchas piezas no encajaban en el pasado de su marido.

Lola-… es Pepa ( Impactada, con un hilo de voz )

Aunque la noticia fue una bomba, difícil de asimilar… Paco no tardó en ponerse al mando de la situación. Era increíble como a nadie le había importado la situación de Pepa cuando huyó de su casa, hasta el punto de ser una completa desconocida para todos… hasta el punto de que nadie quiso saber qué sucesos habían podido llevar a una cría a escapar de su casa y vagar por la calle.

Paco y Lola estaban conmocionados… con algunos movimientos y trámites, a parte de la historia que yo les había contado la cual encajaba a la perfección, habían podido comprobar que era cierto… eran hermanos. Pero esto poco importó.

Poco importó en el sentido que Paco asumió el hecho desde el primer momento, y no de la manera que habíamos temido. No la rechazó, no lo negó… al contrario, era como si el destino le hubiera dado la oportunidad de redimir su culpabilidad. De pronto, tanto Lola como él entendieron el misterioso motivo por el cual habían sentido siempre tanta ternura por Pepa sin conocerla de nada… o más bien, sabiendo lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre ella.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi propia familia al ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Lola estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, sin que yo lo dijera, supo que Pepa era alguien importante para mí… supo que estaba sufriendo por todo aquello, y ella también se sintió ansiosa porque todo esto acabara… y sorprendentemente, también ansiaba "rescatar " a Pepa para llevársela con ellos, como si de una hija se tratara.

Mi padre en un principio se enfadó conmigo por haberme expuesto a tantos peligros para conseguir aquella prueba… y ni qué decir tiene, hablando mal y pronto, flipó al enterarse de que Pepa, aquella chica a la que había detestado desde que la conoció, formaba parte de su familia. Pero el enfado no le duró mucho… esos días estuvo preocupado por la que se iba a formar… pero también increíblemente orgulloso de mí, alegando que le había salvado la vida a alguien… exagerando, como siempre, o eso pensé.

Paco removió cielo y tierra en comisaría con aquella grabación, sin descanso, para apresar a aquel cabrón… al parecer habían estado detrás de él durante mucho tiempo, aunque no se le habían echado encima por falta de pruebas. Me alegré de que finalmente, sus sucios asuntos no hubieran sido pasado por altos como todos pensábamos.

Sólo fueron un par de días… pero se me hicieron eternos. Paco y sus hombres, consiguieron destapar en poco tiempo las dudas que tenían sobre Alberto… dándose cuenta también del peligro que tenía, por ello montaron un gran despliegue para atraparlo.

Sara y yo tuvimos que declarar ante la policía, debido a la escena que presenciamos aquel día en el que pensamos que Pepa había muerto. Tuvimos que describirles el lugar, lo que vimos… y a quien. Localizaron el lugar pocas horas antes de presentarse en casa de Alberto. En él detuvieron a un hombre… aquel al que Sara y yo identificamos como el que vestía una bata blanca en la tétrica habitación… y resultó ser otra víctima más de Alberto, obligado a prestarle sus servicios de medicina bajo chantaje. Su declaración fue de máxima ayuda… y de gran alivio para él, que por fin podría reunirse junto a su familia sin preocupaciones.

Fue un duro golpe enterarme de que en ese lugar en el que estuvimos, encontraron el cadáver de una joven… el que nosotras confundimos con Pepa. No me enteré bien de la historia… tampoco quise porque me hacía volver al momento más angustioso de mi vida, pero todo fue esclarecido gracias a aquel médico.

La tarde en la que la policía se desplegó en torno a la casa de Alberto, para sacar de allí a Pepa y a la mujer de este, por fin había llegado. Pese a las negativas de mi padre y mi hermana, insistí una y otra vez en ir… necesitaba ver a Pepa, saber que estaba bien… presenciar el fin de ese infierno. Me costó muchísimas súplicas y lágrimas, pero con la ayuda de Duna conseguí que accedieran bajo la condición de que permaneciera en uno de los coches patrullas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

PEPA

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que se me iba el aire. Había escuchado pacientemente la historia que Paco había relatado. Durante esta, miraba al suelo, a Paco… y a Silvia, que esquivaba mi mirada.

No podía creérmelo… todo este tiempo, pensando que a Silvia no le importaba… que no le importaba a nadie, y había montado todo esto a mis espaldas… Entonces entendí su ausencia las pocas veces que la veía. Sus ojeras, como parecía estar en otro mundo…

El tiempo se paró. No sabía qué pensar, cómo reaccionar… no sabía nada. No podía creer todo lo que había oído… había estado sola durante años, pensando que no tenía a nadie, que no tenía familia… y mi familia había estado ahí, en frente de mis narices, durante tantos años. No decía nada, tan sólo exhalaba aire, jadeante, bajo la atenta mirada de Paco. No sabía qué tipo de reacción esperaba de mí, o que iba a pasar… está bien, estaba ahí, y parecía emocionado mientras me contaba lo sucedido, pero… yo siempre me había sentido un ser despreciable… por qué aquella familia iba a querer acoger a alguien como yo?

Negué con la cabeza, dejando que mis peores temores me apresaran… sintiendo que no me iban a querer a su lado, ni si quiera me conocían, nadie me había querido nunca… pero me equivoqué. Aquel hombre, lloroso, se abalanzó sobre mí sin esperármelo, abrazándome. No estaba acostumbrada a muestras de cariño como esa… pero en aquel momento dio igual. Sin saber cómo, después de unos segundos, yo también le abracé… sintiéndome rara, protegida… en casa.

Sentí como mi propio cuerpo temblaba, cuando Paco no hizo más que susurrar que lo sentía, que me había dejado sola… yo negué, porque no era verdad, él no me conocía… bastante estaba haciendo con reconocer a una desconocida como su familia… aunque, tal vez a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. Es decir,… durante todo este tiempo, había sentido una conexión especial con él cada vez que le veía, sentía cariño por aquel hombre y su mujer, aunque no sabía por qué. Supongo que por eso le había ayudado tantas veces, por lo torpe que era, en vez de aprovecharme de que fuera policía para mi beneficio… por eso había actuado bien, cuando lo propio en mí era hacerlo mal. Quizá por eso… también había sentido esa conexión bestial con Silvia desde un principio, pese a pertenecer a mundos distintos…?

Pepa- ( Silvia..! )

Aún abrazada a Paco, giré la cabeza para mirarla… y allí estaba ella aún, pese a que había empezado a llover, mirándome. No supe descifrar que había en su mirada, no hacía falta… sólo nos mirábamos, hipnotizadas. En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado todo este tiempo pensando que todos me despreciaban, que estaba sola… ella había sido capaz de hacer todo esto por mí, por ponerme a salvo… había cumplido aquella promesa que hizo hace ya tiempo en la carta que me escribió junto al cd.

" …Sabes? Quiero que recuerdes este día para siempre, no sólo por lo que te acabo de decir... sino, porque hoy, es el principio del final de tus problemas. Te lo prometo"

Había cambiado mi vida, pese a que yo le insistí tantas veces que se mantuviese al margen… pese a lo mal que me había portado con ella, lo había hecho.

Como si uno de los policías me hubiera leído los pensamientos, interrumpió el abrazo entre Paco y yo, reclamándole con urgencia que entrara en la casa… supuse que él estaba al mando del operativo. Se separó de mí, y aún emocionado tomó mi cara entre sus manos para decirme:

Paco- Tengo que irme un momento ( Asentí, emocionada también ) Pero volveré en seguida, es sólo un momento, espérame aquí e iremos a casa, vale? ( Sonrió ) No te vayas

Estuve a punto de acabar rompiendo en un llanto como él, cuando dijo esa frase: "Iremos a casa"…, pero, debido a mi maldito orgullo, sólo me limité a asentir sonriente. Le miré alejarse, para entrar en la que había sido mi " hogar " durante estos años… después volví a girarme para mirar a Silvia, que seguía allí, en la misma posición.

Nos miramos largamente, sin decir nada… Segundos después, con el tiempo detenido, pero la gente moviéndose rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, me acerqué lentamente… ella no apartó su mirada de mis ojos, sin moverse, esperándome.

Los pocos metros que habían entre nosotras, parecían hacerse eternos. Solo existíamos ella y yo, nada más… el único sonido, era el de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el suelo… también contra nosotras, empapándonos… aunque eso no parecía importarnos.

Seguí avanzando, y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar… un movimiento brusco entró en mi campo de visión. Apenas pude discernir que era, pero en pocos segundos, vi cómo alguien le entregaba un objeto a Silvia, para después girarse bruscamente… y abrazarse a mí con una gran fuerza, tanta que trastabillé unos pasos hacia atrás con aquel cuerpo entre mis brazos, rodeándolo involuntariamente.

En seguida me di cuenta de quien era.

Duna- Menos mal, estás aquí ( Emocionada )

Aparté la vista de Silvia por un momento, y abracé a Duna con fuerza… también había tenido mucho que ver en esto, y como con Silvia, tampoco me había portado bien con ella. Besó repetidas veces mi cara, a lo que sólo pude contestar sonriendo, no me salían las palabras… pero le estaba increíblemente agradecida, y por supuesto, me alegraba muchísimo de que estuviera ahí. Se separó unos milímetros de mí, como si no me quisiera dejar ir, y me miró a los ojos.

Duna- Estaba tan asustada, pensé que te perdía

Pepa- Eso nunca ( Sonreí )

Fueron las primeras palabras que salían por mi boca en esos minutos, esbocé una gran sonrisa… que por primera vez en años, era realmente sincera y tranquila. Ella volvió a abrazarme. Empezó a decir muchas cosas atropelladamente, pero no la escuché… sólo podía ver como Silvia nos miraba con la vista perdida… cómo si sintiera que ella sobraba. Quise decirle que no, quise gritarle que se quedara, que no se alejara de mí… pero sin saber por qué, no pude. Negué con la cabeza intentando hacerle llegar lo que quería… pero ella no lo pareció entender. Con una sonrisa cansada, dándose por vencida por alguna razón que yo no entendía y después de abrir el paraguas que Duna le había cedido, movió sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

Silvia- Adiós

Duna seguía abrazada a mí, hablando… y yo sin escuchar, observaba como Silvia se alejaba calle abajo. No podía moverme, sabía lo que quería pero mi cuerpo no respondía… tal vez fuera el miedo, el miedo de estar segura por una vez de lo que deseaba hacer. Mis brazos dejaron de hacer fuerza, y mi atención se centró solamente en aquella figura que se alejaba cabizbaja.

Duna- Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…!

Unos segundos después, Duna pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Levantó la cara y siguió mi mirada para saber que acaparaba mi atención. De pronto, se apartó de mi con un deje triste, que tampoco entendí. Miró para abajo, y después a mí.

Duna- Por qué no vas con ella?

Pepa- Qué? ( La miré, perdiendo de vista a Silvia )

Duna- Ve con ella ( Triste )

Avisté lo que me pareció una lágrima en la cara de Duna. Me acerqué a ella impactada, y extendí mi mano a su cara.

Pepa- Ey, qué pasa…? ( Preocupada )

Ella apartó su cara, y con una sonrisa triste, negó con la cabeza.

Duna- Nada, ( Miró para arriba ) la lluvia ( Justificando la lágrima )

Pepa- Segura? ( Extrañada )

Cogió mi mano y la apretó.

Duna- Claro, qué iba a ser si no? ( Triste ) Vamos, ve con ella!

Volví a mirar hacia el camino por el que había huido Silvia, pero no la vi. Esto me alarmó, pero aun así no avancé.

Duna- Vamos! ( Me apremió )

Con ese grito pareció que mi aletargado cuerpo despertó. Abrí mucho los ojos y asentí, preguntándome por qué era tan imbécil de haberla dejado ir. Fui a echar a correr, pero antes volví a Duna y besé su mejilla. Ella esbozó media sonrisa.

Eché a correr dejándola atrás… sumida en un triste llanto, sin yo saberlo. Corrí calle abajo, empapándome cada vez más. Las gotas resbalaban por mi cara a través de mi pelo… mi ropa estaba totalmente calada, pero no me importó, tan sólo quería encontrar a Silvia. Corrí sin parar, mirando para todos lados, sin saber por donde había continuado su camino.

Elegí un camino al azar, dejándome llevar por mis instintos.

SILVIA

La historia había acabado igual que siempre supe que iba a hacerlo… y aun así me había llenado de tristeza. Sabía que la historia entre Pepa y yo había muerto, para siempre… pero no me esperaba que el final fuera ella eligiendo a Duna. Estaba triste… sí, sentía que había perdido, pero no pude hacer nada más… tan sólo intentar alegrarme por ellas dos. No iba a ser yo la que estuviera a su lado para verla sonreír por fin… pero al menos, sería Duna, la chica que había demostrado con creces querer a Pepa con toda su alma.

Había luchado igual que yo… había sufrido igual que yo… pero a diferencia de mí, ella había ganado. Caminé bajo la lluvia, sin fijarme hacia donde se dirigían mis pies… poco importaba. No podía quitarme aquella imagen de la cabeza, ellas dos abrazadas y yo allí, presenciándolo… a kilómetros de distancia.

Me alegraba tanto de que todo hubiera acabado, de haber sacado a Pepa de aquel sitio… pero me había sentido fuera de lugar… por eso me había marchado. Total, qué más tenía que hacer yo allí? Qué pintaba ya? Nada.

Agité mi cabeza para sacar de ella aquellos pensamientos egoístas. Era lo que tenía que pasar, en el fondo yo lo quería así. No podíamos estar juntas, nos habíamos hecho sufrir tanto… y siempre sería así. Nunca dejaríamos de hacernos daño, nunca seríamos felices… tenía que ser así,… era así, además, ella también lo había elegido y no había marcha atrás.

Suspiré… ahora tenía que pensar en continuar, en hacer otra vida diferente a la de ahora. Esta etapa de locura ya había acabado. Asentí para mí misma.

Silvia- ( Se acabó )

PEPA

Corría sin parar, pese al cansancio. Corría angustiada, empezaba a pensar que no la encontraría…

Corría calle abajo, sin detenerme… hasta que el cansancio hizo mella. Poco a poco reduje mis pasos, exhalando aire con fuerza, con las manos en mi cintura… rindiéndome. Miré al suelo intentando recuperarme un poco… la lluvia seguía mojándome. Empezaba a asumir la situación… subí la cabeza, no pudiéndome creer que la hubiera dejado ir.

Entonces… la vi a lo lejos. Caminando despacio bajo aquel paraguas… y las fuerzas volvieron. Sin pensármelo ni un segundo más, volví a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Mis pies levantaban el agua de los charcos que se formaban por toda la acera, empapándome más aún, salpicándome hasta las rodillas.

Pepa- Silvia! SILVIA!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella no me oía. Seguí corriendo y cada vez estaba más cerca, la distancia se acortaba… y seguía gritando, pero ella seguía sin escucharme, ensimismada.

Corrí como una loca, y a pocos metros volví a gritar… entonces ella se detuvo, sin girarse… como si no se creyese lo que estaba oyendo. Avancé unos pocos metros más, y cuando llegué a su lado me deslicé un poco resbalándome con el agua, justo cuando se dio la vuelta… y así, nos quedamos frente a frente.

Pepa- Sil…( Jadeante ) Silvia.

Me doblé un poco para recuperar el aliento, y ella me miraba impresionada. Vi en su cara que quería preguntarme qué hacía allí, pero no lo hizo.

Pepa- N… no te vayas, po… por favor

No dijo nada. Me erguí.

Pepa- No te vayas, quédate ( Supliqué )

Silvia- Qué… qué haces aquí ? Pensaba que…

Pepa- Buscarte ( tajante )

Silvia- A mí… por qué?

Pepa- Porque tengo que decirte una cosa

Silvia- Pero…

Pepa- Tengo que decirte algo, no puede … no puedo esperar más.

Me miró fijamente, esperando… incrédula.

Pepa- Yo… quería decirte que…

Miré para todos los lados, como si eso fuera a darme la capacidad de encontrar las palabras.

Pepa- Que… gracias

Pareció no esperarse esa salida.

Silvia- No hay de qué ( Mirando al suelo, decepcionada )

Pepa- Sí, sí hay de qué… tú… tú me has salvado

" Tonta, tonta, tonta! " Eso fue lo que gritaba mi conciencia. Ella fue a decir algo más, pero entonces gruñí de la rabia y me tapé la cara.

Silvia- Qué pasa…?

Aparté mis manos y negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- Yo…

Me bloqueé.

Pepa- Es que… yo ( Mirando para todos sitios )

Silvia- Tú…? ( Expectante )

Pepa- Silvia… tú… o sea, yo…

Miré hacia el cielo y sonreí irónica, sin poderme creer mi nivel de estupidez. No podía decirlo. Ella volvió a mirarme, triste y expectante. Entonces supe como hacerlo, ante su mirada atónita, llevé mis manos hasta el borde de mi sudadera y la subí junto a la camiseta. En dos segundos me las quité torpemente, y después tire las prendas al suelo… cayeron en un charco. Miré a Silvia fijamente, abrazándome a mí misma por el frío, tiritando. Silvia me miró, totalmente descolocada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Silvia- Pero… qué…?

La miré fijamente. Fue a seguir hablando… pero entonces, por fin pareció entenderlo. Su boca se abrió, palideció… y volvió a mirarme, recordando.

" Pepa- Decirte te quiero a alguien es… es como quedarte semidesnuda en medio de la calle "

A juzgar por sus ojos vidriosos, su palidez… la apertura de su boca casi hasta el suelo… había entendido perfectamente el gesto, que debido a mi estupidez, no pude expresar con palabras. La miré fijamente, tiritando… esperando. Después de unos segundos, en los que mi piel estaba adoptando un tono violáceo por el frío, habló… despacio, entrecortadamente.

Silvia- P..Pepa te… vas a coger una pulmonía… ( Nerviosa ) P… ponte la ropa!

Pepa- N…no! ( Tiritando )

Ella no lo entendía, pero todo esto era por algo. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó a mi y me rodeó con sus brazos… abrazándome, intentando darme calor. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, apoyando mi frente en su hombro.

Silvia- Estás …loca!

Pepa- Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que me tocaras

Noté como se estremeció. Así era yo, no era capaz de decir las cosas a las claras… pero sí era capaz de hacer aquellas locuras para subsanar mis errores… y la verdad era que después de todos los acontecimientos, estaba sumamente arrepentida de haberle chillado que no quería que me tocara nunca más, que no se acercara a mí.

Me pegué aún más a ella… y entonces, supe que el momento había llegado. Iba a dejar todo mi orgullo, todas mis tonterías, todos mis miedos atrás… rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, y tras temblar otra vez más…

Pepa- Silvia… te quiero, te quiero!

Ya no temblaba sola… ahora ella también lo hacía. Poco a poco, se separó unos centímetros de mí, pero yo reduje esa poca distancia hasta hacer que nuestras frentes se pegaran. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, los cuales cerraba y abría constantemente en medio de sollozos. No intenté limpiarlas, no intenté frenar su llanto… tan sólo lo volví a decir, acercándome un poco más a su boca.

Pepa- Te quiero

Lentamente, para asegurarme de que no se quitaría, con sus brazos aún rodeándome… me acerqué para besarla, hasta que…

... un coche dobló la esquina con un gran estruendo. Automáticamente, por la impresión, ella se apartó de mí dejándome expuesta otra vez a la lluvia. Me giré para intentar ver quien acababa de romper el momento. El coche se puso a nuestra altura, dejándonos ver a un preocupado y alucinado Paco.

Paco- Pero qué hacéis aquí?! Sabéis el susto que me habéis dado y… y… pero niña que haces desnuda?! Subid que os vais a congelar!

Miré a Silvia… pero esta ya había iniciado la marcha hacia el coche, pasando por mi lado… Me quedé allí de pie, hasta que Paco volvió a chillarme. Observé como Silvia subía al coche y se acomodaba en el asiento, cabizbaja. Antes de recoger mi ropa del suelo ante un atónito Paco, pensé en lo que acababa de perder… acababa de perder una gran…

...OPORTUNIDAD*

...

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Muy pronto la quinta temporada!

lulU*


End file.
